


Slayer and the Witch

by Stonerslayer90



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 109,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonerslayer90/pseuds/Stonerslayer90
Summary: This is a complete season six mix, cannon/noncannonThis is my take on Faith being more of a main character trying to redeem herself by working along side the scoobie gang. Plus major love interests bit of a slow burn for some...My bad ;)Happy reading





	1. Miss me?

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Guys heads up, between the two pillars."

Willow tells the group from the top of a large crypt overlooking the vast graveyard.

"Try to drive him towards the van Elton crypt. "

She adds watching them take off running.

"The who now."

Spike puzzles.

"ERGH the one with the gargoyles."

Willow says back to him huffing exhaustedly.

Giles suddenly throws his axe towards the vampire forcing him to change course. The vamp runs in between two large crypts. Suddenly he realises his mistake and is met with a dead end, a wall he deems too high for his overweight body to scale.

Finally, the group reassemble blocking the vampire in.

" Try to keep up."

Spike smirks at the breathless watcher and the stragglers behind him.

"Come on then you burke lets get this over with."

He says about to take a large stride towards the vampire twirling stake in hand.

A figure plunges from the tall wall. Landing neatly down in front of the scoobies staking the vampire immediately turning him to dust. The figure then slowly straightens and turns towards the confused group. An audible gasp is heard as they all take in the person before them.

" Hey, guys yah missed me?

Faith smiles cockily as she always did, hiding the small rush of anxiety she feels within her, eyes scanning the small crowd taking in each person trying to read there expressions not saying another word until her eyes fall to a more sheepish looking face.

"G-man I was told you were made aware of my awkward return."

She waves her hand towards the still stunned group. Not everyone was prepared to see her not that she expected anyone to be happy of her returning to Sunnydale but at least in the loop of her expected arrival.

"Well yes, I uh."

Giles flusters for a moment seeing willows eyes darken looking at faith, the woman that had once tried to kill her and all her friends. Willow's head snaps to Giles mumbling answer to faith.

"You knew she was coming?"

She asks him with a slight hint of sadness in her angry tone.

"I did yes but I didn't know when faith was due to arrive. The watcher's co."

"The watchers...The watcher's council have done enough damages Giles without sending us a rouge overpowered killer bitch that's tried to kill us all countless times!"

"willow."

Tara gasps out her name shocked listening to her.

"Hey, you know what no biggie witchy, wasn't expecting a red carpet or anything."

Faith takes a step closer to the fiery red-faced wiccan.

"I've done my time according to the watcher's council they set me up here to take care of your demon and vamp problems, seeing as you lot are incapable...clearly!! so I don't need the help of the holy than thou group to do that."

Faith turns and strides away hearing a faint

"Faith wait."

Come from Giles before she disappears completely.

Willow is left staring in the direction Faith disappeared in gritting her teeth while everyone else is left more shocked and speechless after the heated exchange.

A few minutes pass in silence and small glances at each other before Giles clears his throat

"I uh I am sorry I didn't tell any of you about faiths expected arrival, its just after everything after buf......."

He starts to say his slayer's name but stops himself briefly his heart feeling too heavy in his chest to bare saying her name aloud. He takes a deep steadying breath.

"After all we've had to endure I didn't want to add more pressure and stress on any of you, I didn't know when she was due exactly I thought I had more time."

He looks around the group sympathetically before facing willow directly.

"The council despite their faults are not wrong. Faith has served her jail time and has had more than enough thorough checks while working with the council in jail. She wants to help and maybe working with faith can help control the overwhelming amount of evil pouring in. I'm not saying forget willow just try to forgive and move forward, faiths been through a lot more than you know and she deserves another chance."

He states the last bit with more authority in his tone.

Willow can feel the tears stinging her eyes threatening to fall before anyone can see her angry tears drop on to her burning hot cheeks she pulls her glare away from Giles and turns away looking off into the distance. She raises her hand angrily wiping away at the few escaped teardrops.

"I cant Giles... I just cant she's evil."

With that willow starts to slowly walk away leaving the rest of the group to slowly follow on behind her a few hushed mumblings between them forgetting spike.

" OH, right then ill just bugger off to cheers. Bunch of berks."

He murmurs away as he walks off into the night.

"Grr, those annoying..."

Faith growls loudly as she kicks a few trashcans along her way down the dimly lit streets. Stopping at the end of a street she takes a deep breath to calm and clear her head.

"At least I don't have to sleep rough thanks to the mayor leaving me everything in his will and my apartment being sold while I was locked up. Go get a motel I guess and do a quick sweep on my way."

Faith continues to think to herself as she strolls away from town.

The sound of the coffee brewing and Tara humming sweetly fills the air as she makes breakfast and lunches for the day.

"Wil could you call dawnnie down for breakfast?... Willow!"

She says a little louder looking concerned at willows trance-like state. Willows seems to snap out of it and nods standing and walking out the kitchen door so Tara turns to finish dishing up dawns breakfast.

"DAWN,"

Willow yells looking up at the stairs.

"What I'm here."

Dawn replies suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Come on breakfast."

Willow chuckles at Dawn bouncing down to her and marching into the kitchen.

Just as they both fully enter the kitchen the backdoor is burst open with Xander standing in front of them proudly proclaiming.

"House of chicks relax, I am a man and I have a tool."

He smiles broadly before his face starts to fall.

"Tools tools I have tools."

He holds up his toolbox happily showing his new expensive tools while blushing slightly hearing dawn snickering and seeing willow grin while Tara rolls her eyes at him.

"Want some sandwiches, Xander?."

Tara asks quickly smirking at him.

"Ahh yes sandwiches the men like sandwiches."

He grins back at her as she passes a small stack of them to him.

"So what happened last night, I could hear you all talking."

Dawn says abruptly and surprisingly as she digs into her breakfast.

"I'm sorry dawnnie we didn't mean to keep you up."

Tara replies.

"That doesn't matter, I just want to know what happened and don't lie to me."

The young woman demands as she looks at each of them, with a wave of slight anger in her voice as she tries to be authoritative.

Willows' eyes grow cold just thinking of last nights events.

"Well."

She sighs moving to turn and look directly at dawn.

"Somehow the oh so evil Faith is back in town."

"What, why...how."

Dawn asks confused looking from willow, Tara and Xander then back again.

Xander clears his throat not allowing willow to reply.

"Giles said she has done her jail time and he spoke to the watcher's council she has been deemed fit for duty."

He swallows nervously a small hopeful grin playing on his lips.

"How can you take this so easily Xander"

Willow asks him shocked at the ease in his voice not being bothered by the killer looming next door.

"Will I'm not but you heard Giles she's been through a lot too."

Sighing Xander says quietly.

"Buffy would have tried to help her, give her another chance before writing her off completely.

"Well, she's not here Xan you can't expect me to just jump on board the forget faiths, not a psycho bitch train and deal."

"Will calm down."

Tara tries to place a comforting hand on her arm but snatches her arm away. Tara continues to speak softly more cautious of the anger vibrating off the wiccan.

"Remember what Mr Giles said last n night, the c council has stated she needs to be in direct c contact with Mr Giles, about all demon and v vampire activity.

She finishes looking down letting her hair fall to cover her face.

Willow looks blankly towards Tara wondering why that makes a difference to the fact Faith is a dangerous rouge slayer and she despises the woman.

"So what does that matter."

She snaps back at Tara who takes a small step back hurt by the anger directed at her.

" W well we do patrols every night and r research most weeks about demons, Giles and the magic box are a big part of our lives, if F Faith has to work with Mr Giles then she has to work with us t too."

Tara says quietly back nervously biting her bottom lip.

Willow takes a few moments before slowly she blinks her realization hearing what Tara was saying. She loudly huffs as she moves to grab her bag before storming out and leaving for the day.

"Well, ladies this has been uuhh yeah anyway. Dawn monster lets get you to school and me to work before my foreman kicks my butt."

Xander gathers his things and glances at Tara giving her a small sympathetic smile while dawn grabs her bag and hugs her goodbye for the day.

Tara still rooted in the same spot stutters out a small.

"S see you later."

She sighs heavily as the front door clicks behind the pair leaving. Slowly she carries on with her day her mind constantly stopping her in her tracks and pondering the events of the last 24 hrs, the unforeseen arrival of the mysterious dark-haired woman Tara can't help but think of the way she smirked so sure of herself and yet Tara could sense something about the slayer something different but she didn't know what so she keeps shaking the thoughts from her mind especially the way Willow had been so harsh with her words and the way she spoke to her.

***

"For god sake old man."

"Anya I've told you a hundred times these books are from My personal collection and are NOT for sale."

"But i."

"NO Anya!"

Giles adds more forcefully while glaring at Xander laughing at them from the corner. Anya rolls her eyes and huffs at him before going to help a waiting customer.

"Thank you please come again and give me more money."

Anya smiles and waves away the customer enthusiastically causing the confused look on the customer's face as they give her a small fleeting smile before departing the shop quickly.

Anya's eyes look up once more to the door upon hearing it opening yet again hopeful at the thought of more customers exchanging money for her stock. A slow

"Oh"

Escapes her mouth seeing the tall dark-haired women enter.

"Hi."

Anya smiles nervously.

"Eh..hey."

Faith replies quickly back at her barely looking in her direction as she heads for a chair near Giles. Faith slumps in the chair grasping at any books within reach reading the titles then chucking them back Dawn again.

"Hey g I gotta talk the council told me to stay under your watch and I think we should talk yah know about that and well shit everything that's happened since I've been mia."

"Oh well quite right yes. I was made aware of you needing to be around closer to home so to speak."

"Yeah right."

She scoffs rolling her eyes at the notion of the Scoobies and Sunnydale being her home.

"Do you want to talk now I have a few free hours before patrolling tonight,"

Giles smiles kindly at faith hoping she will say yes.

"Well, I was going t.."

Faith stops mid-sentence hearing the shop door opening. Slowly Tara pops through the door shutting it quietly behind her as she turns around seeing the four face staring smiling kindly towards her. Tara's cheeks redden feeling all eyes upon her.

"H hello."

Is all she manages to quietly let out as everyone except faith responds to the shy young witch. Tara slightly lifts her head to see a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring deeply at her Tara smiles before returning her usual head down sober hair flows covering her face from view. She heads towards the counter where Anya is sorting through various herbs. She starts to talk to Anya about the different ingredients she needs but she can still feel the slayers gaze on her. Giles attempts to get faiths attention back on him.

"Faith."

He says with no response so he clears his throat.

"Faith"

Giles tries again.

"Yo earth to faith, yah in there."

Xander chuckles at her.

"Huh, yeah what?"

She says barely tearing her gaze away from the shy blond.

"Do you want to talk now or later?"

"uh let's talk here now."

She finally looks back to smile at him briefly.

Giles gestures for them to stand and head out back to talk privately when willow and dawn stroll in, laughing, looking across the room taking in the faces her eyes darken instantly seeing faith happily sat here amongst her friends. Willow steps further inside so she's closer to faith.

" What are you doing here!?!"

Her eyes fixate on Faith as she feels the anger bubbling away inside her.

"I thought you said you could be here without ya know being here" Willow wafts her arms around the magic box showing her irritation at faith daring step inside her space.

Slowly faith stands smirking at the young witch staring back at her.

"Unfortunately that's outta my control red."

She takes a step closer shortening the gap between them

"So bite me."

She smiles sweetly at willow taunting her even more.

"Giles this can't be right they can't honestly believe this psychopath is sane."

"Willow please I have always partially been faiths watcher and while her intentions are pure and on the side of good not evil I will always try to do my best by her and help rid the world from the forces of darkness. The watcher's council have been working with faith in prison for years making sure she is better and able to do her duty as slayer she is as sane as you or I and deserves a chance to be redeemed. I know its hard for you given the history but we all need to try to work together."

"This is stupid she's a killer that turned on all of us."

She says back shocked that no one else can see her reasoning.

"Enough willow."

Giles slightly raises his voice to her.

"Faith is here to stay, please go take some time to deal with it."

"W what so now I have to leave? Get rid of her!"

She says pointing towards faith.

"Not at all dear it's just me and faith have a lot to discuss and you're clearly not comfortable around her right now."

His looks soften towards her noticing her eyes well up with tears.

Willow with a mix of emotions turns and storms with Tara calling after her and following her out the shop front.

***

Faith high kicks the body bag she had been pummelling for the last couple hours listening as Giles fills her in on all she's missed since being away from Sunnydale.

"And I think that's almost everything really."

Giles finishes as he pushes his glasses up and looks over at Faiths frowning features while she throws a few well-placed punches.

"That's a lot to take in."

"It is indeed. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Yea a few I suppose. What do you mean almost everything, you holding out on me Jeeves."

She chuckles at him scrunching his nose at being called Jeeves.

"Also how is Joyce coping with all of this? I haven't seen her yet, I mean its a lot to deal with."

A small half-smile forms at the corner of her mouth thinking about the older summers woman.

"Well, that's the last thing we have to discuss. Mrs Summers."

Faith notices his voice waver a little and sudden sad expression.

"J Joyce passed away a while back before the whole damn thing with glory and."

"Buffy."

She says while Giles nods. Faith takes a moment to process the information feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Joyce was always a badass lady for an older chick."

She thinks fondly of her memories of Joyce a small pang in her chest before she dares to ask.

"A demon?"

She gingerly says not sure she wants to know the details.

" No...no natural causes, unfortunately, there was nothing to be done but she wasn't suffering or anything like that."

He tries to reassure faith seeing her looking slightly hurt.

"k, um thanks for the uh updates G-man."

She says patting him roughly on the shoulder as she shakes off her feelings.

"I'm going to start patrol see what I can beat."

"But faith I should go with you and the group?"

"Nah no worries I've got this G If tonight is eventful ill come back to fill ya in."

A cheeky grin crosses her face as she strides out the room and through the shop grabbing a few stakes and knives before the watcher can argue her going alone.

"Later DC."

She calls to Anya while leaving.

"BYE."

Anya practically yells back as the door is already shutting behind faith.

"What the heck is a DC Anya puzzles to herself before shrugging and returning to work.


	2. Pecan Pie

**CHAPTER TWO**

Willow slams the front door after returning home at the summers residence still angered from the interaction with faith. She heads into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge hoping to cool down her red hot cheeks. She hears the front door open and shut. While she gulps down the water. An out of breath Tara enters the kitchen holding onto her side while she takes a few steadying breaths before addressing willow.

"W Willow I said wait up! I know you're angry right now but."

"Angry Tare I'm passed angry when it comes to her, I hate her, what she's done and is beyond unforgiving"

She spits out quickly interrupting the stuttering blond while pacing around the kitchen.

"I know y you feel that way Will, You've been through a lot when it comes to F Faith just give it time everyone deserves another chance."

Tara gentle pleads.

"NOT HER"

Willow raises her voice exasperated.

"I can't understand how everyone is on her side, If Buffy were here she would do something."

"But she's not here will and I think Buffy would of t tried with faith."

"Stop defending it Tara, you just don't understand you weren't their, the things she did."

"I know your scared and angry but p pushing me and everyone away won't help."

"Me"

Willow states confused and hurt.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Why are you all against me Faith is a convicted killer, not me."

"W Willow your hurting right now b but."

"B But what Tara."

She copies back before thinking.

Feeling her breath catch in her throat Tara looks down and swallows hard.

"I'm g going to go study for a while."

She leaves quickly heading to their bedroom before the tears filling her eyes start to fall leaving willow alone kicking herself for being so hurtful to Tara.

"Dammit,"

Willow says throwing her hands up before sitting down contemplating what she had said.

After Willow has calmed down completely she decides to head upstairs to apologise to Tara. Reaching the bedroom door Willow stops to take a small breath and knocks before entering.

"Listen Tare I'm sorry for what I said and being angry towards you... You know me babble before I think."

She tries to joke lightly while looking at Tara sat at the edge of their bed. Tara looks up to willows hopeful eyes.

"I know you're angry and confused by faith coming back into your life, I can understand and forgive that but I... I don't want to hear you talk to m me like that again. I'm here for you Willow."

Tara half-heartedly smiles at her.

"Thank you baby."

Willow sits near Tara on the bed.

"Now can I get my snuggles."

She looks at Tara with puppy dog eyes pleading with her playfully while opening her arms and closing the distances between them. Tara inches backwards away from willows embrace.

"Will I just need a little time what you said really hurt me."

"Oh, ok I understand."

Willow says back lowering her head, She stands up and walks to the other side and gets into bed while Tara gets in on the other side.

Willow is left her head racing with a thousand thoughts before she knows it a few hours have gone by and Tara is finally fast asleep beside her. She looks at Tara's peaceful sleeping face making a small smile form on the redhead's lips.

Gently and slowly Willow eases out of bed, Slipping on a dressing she heads downstairs making sure to miss the few creaky steps along her way. She stops at the basement door and quietly opens it and grabs the light switch just inside. Once down the steps she moves to the back wall and starts removing a few loose bricks revealing a small stash inside. Reaching inside willow pulls out a tattered old book, a few vials and other small items.

"Almost ready."

She says to herself.

"If I can do this then no more faith and everything can go back to normal, well our kind if normal."

She smirks to herself knowing her life within the Scoobies has been far from anything normal.

"One more ingredient and I can do it, I can bring back buffy then everyone can be happy again and that evil skank can go back to jail or a ditch I don't mind either."

She sits their re-reading her spell over and over and doublechecking the ingredients before she finally decides to place them all back replacing the bricks to cover her secret.

"Just one more night."

Willow thinks as she creeps back upstairs and into bed without disturbing the still peaceful looking Tara.

***

The sun is beaming brightly the next day as Faith strolls along the streets of Sunnydale embracing her freedom thankful she finally can see the trees and birds without the bars distorting her view in the jail yard. slowly she reaches the magic box at midday ready to report on last nights patrol.

"Hello Faith."

Giles looks up smiling as he hears the bell on the door ring and sees Faith enter.

"Hey"

She says back casually striding through the shop

"DC"

She smirks slightly to herself and nods towards the ex-vengeance demon currently wrestling with some of the more livelier items for sale within the shop.

"Huh, Hey."

Anya pants barely noticing the slayers presence.

"Did anything eventful happen on your patrol?"

Giles eagerly questions while sorting books on the table.

"Not really just a few fangs and a bitch of a demon."

"Are you alright? Did you kill the demon?"

Giles asks intrigued

"Chill G its all good I dealt with it."

"Good, We have been practically drowning in all kinds of demons and vampires since uh."

"Yeah well."

Faith cuts him off

"Apparently I'm stuck here to take the edge off and kick some undead evil ass."

She smirks back to Giles.

"I'm gonna head out back do some training, Ya know if that's cool?"

"Yes do, It's all yours."

He smiles warmly back to her before she disappears outback.

Heading in faith strips off her jumper and throws it nearby on the floor closing the door behind her. She moves to the middle of the room to start stretching before she leaps onto the balance beam rhythmically moving her body jumping and landing perfectly every time. holding herself up, raised in the air her full weight bearing on her hands clasping the balance beam handles she spins quickly jumping off into a backflip barely breaking a sweat she glugs down some water before continuing by strapping her hands to start working on the punching bag.

After a couple more hours training faith finally stops and stands back panting, she takes a few moments to catch her breath before draining what's left of her water and grabbing her towel to clear away the sweat slowly trickling down her face and abs. Feeling the cool air against her skin she quickly grabs her jumper to put on as she heads to the door.

Faith walks out quietly shutting the door again behind her. Scanning the room she sees Giles sitting at the table with his back to her.

"YO G"

Faiths voice booms from behind him. A small shriek escapes the watcher lips at being startled which just encourages a loud chuckle from faith.

"Damn HAHA sorry, G didn't mean to make ya wig out."

She continues to chuckle as she sits in the seat across from the watcher grabbing the book she had distracted him from.

"Demons the devil and fallen angels, what the?"

She hands the book back to Giles.

"It's from my private collection, I was uh, Catching up on some light reading. What?"

He asks at faith and Anya's quizzical looks.

"Well don't party too hard their G you might break a hip old man."

Anya sniggers from the counter.

"I am not that old faith!"

He states.

"How old are ya?"

She questions genuinely curious not ever knowing Giles actual age.

"Uh that's uh, never mind it doesn't matter,"

He says trying to brush off her questioning and ignoring her smirking as he grabs another book from his vast stack on the table.

"All he does is read."

Anya moans.

"One can never have too much knowledge Anya."

He says raising his eyebrow back at her rolling eyes as Faith stands amused watching the pair.

"Ah, Hey."

Willow says slightly startling the group.

"When did you come in?"

Giles looks at Willow confused as she continues to talk only looking to him and Anya.

"Oh just a minute ago, I came through the back."

She tells them not letting on she had been here for at least ten minutes after placing a spell on herself so no one could hear her movements in the shop while she tries to find her last spell ingredient.

Giles continues to almost study willow for a moment before he shrugs.

"Right willow as you here I wondered if I might borrow you."

"Sure, What's up?"

"Shall we head out maybe get some tea or coffee?"

"Oh ok let's go."

Confused willow half-smiles at Giles and heads out the front door with him in tow. A few blocks away they come to a quaint café Giles had recommended between small talk on their way.

Willow pushes the café door open releasing the strong aroma.

"mmm smells good."

She comments stepping inside.

"You should try the pecan pie."

Giles winks at her smiling warmly with his eyes. They both settle into a small booth at the back and place their orders with the kind prompt waitress. Giles clears his throat and cleans his glasses for the 100th time that day while willow shifts slightly uncomfortable not knowing why Giles wants to talk.

"Giles."

She finally pipes up breaking the silence.

"I know you didn't just bring me here for the pie, spill."

"Sorry Willow it's difficult given how you feel, it's not easy."

The waitress comes back and places their order on the table.

"Thank you."

Giles smiles at the young woman before she departs again.

"Pease Giles just say whatever it is you have to say, Not knowing is making me have a squiggly belly."

"Well you know we have put up protection spells on everyone's houses.

"Yes."

She replies still unsure of where Giles is going with this.

"Well, not uh, not everyone."

Willow stares at him blankly for a moment thinking. they had done the summers residence, Giles house and Xanders flat whos could they have missed?

"I know you want nothing to do with faith but she's here to stay willow and I need her protected too."

"Giles, you can't be serious? You cant ask me to do that be in her home helping her after everything."

"Well, I thought if not you then maybe Tara would, she doesn't have to go alone if she doesn't want to. I understand your mistrust right now but we need to slowly try to rebuild and mend relationships between everyone. Just by being here faith is trying and so should we.

I know it will take a long time but please Willow try, your a good person and everyone deserves a chance at redemption."

Willow sits silently, Taking in everything Giles had to say.

"I I know what you're trying to say, I just I don't know if I can ever get over what she has done to all of us but maybe I can try. Don't expect me to be buddies or anything...I should head off home."

She says while standing.

"Right ill head back to the shop but Willow."

He calls after her before she can escape.

"What about the spell for faith."

He asks whispering closely to her.

"I'll think about it tonight and talk to Tara."

She smiles back at Giles briefly before leaving and going home for the night.

***

"Hey, What the hell."

Faith shouts as the vamp she was ready to wail on is suddenly thrown about in front of her and then turns to dust before she can even get a leg sweep in. Spike spins around to look at faith scowling at him.

"What no thank you love?"

He cockily smiles lighting his cigarette. Gritting her teeth she growls back at him.

"I didn't ask for your goddamn help."

"Yeah well, your not the only one that needs to blow off steam slayer."

"Shut up Spike."

"Right you are but tweed sent me to find you and finish patrol seems there's a new big bad heading towards town...Word is they heard about a new slayer here and want to tear her limp from limp."

"They can try. "

She says back with a confident smirk on her face.

"Look, I know you've got a big set of balls on yer but there's not just a few of em, I've heard of this biker gang before they're not to be underestimated slayer. They show up and tear through whole towns burning them up and moving on to the next."

"Aww, Spikey a Lil scared of the big bad bikers."

"You might be able to hold your own there love but not everyone can and these gits won't think twice at torturing n killing the whole town all to get at you, I know you don't care but.."

"I Do care!!"

She snaps back before centring herself again.

"I'll talk to Giles tomorrow get the full info then, Let's just finish patrol k."

She starts to walk off leaving Spike stalking after her.

Back at the summers residence, Dawn says goodnight and heads to bed leaving willow watching t.v in the front room and Tara studying in the kitchen. After channel hopping for the last five minutes, she decides to switch off the t.v and strides into the kitchen to Tara.

"How's the studying going? She smiles placing a hand on her back as she grabs a bottle of water and sits down beside Tara.

"Good."

She smiles lovingly back at Willow while rubbing her over tired eyes.

"We should head to bed too though it's getting late."

Willow nods in agreement as they both head up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Once Willow is settled in bed awaiting Tara to join her she remembers what Giles had asked of her earlier that day and starts to contemplate it again.

"Hey, Tara. "

Willow says as if waiting to ask something.

"Yeah Will?"

"I was talking to Giles earlier and he mentioned how he would like one of us to do a protection spell on Faith's apartment."

"Hmmm, And."

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"What's there to think about? We should put up the spell, she needs to be p protected too."

She stammers back slightly nervous of willows reactions lately towards Faith.

"I just don't know how to be around her. "

Willow replies honestly while huffing out the words.

"I know your struggling Will, I'll do the spell at Faiths tomorrow and you need to g give it more time and try with Faith sweetie."

The redhead nods at Tara agreeing with her as she leans into Tara's open arms feeling the gently placed kiss on top her head sending a small warm feeling through her.

"Come on time for bed then."

Tara encourages releasing her grip on willow she switches off her bedside lamp and scoots further down into the bed.


	3. OSIRIS

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Xander please I don't see why we can't just tell them,

It'll be good news."

Anya adds happily smiling away as Xander parks up outside the summers house and gets out his truck stating

"Not now Anya but soon with everything that's happening."

"Exactly this could cheer them up."

She holds up her diamond ring showing it glistening in the morning sun.

Xander grabs her hand.

"Look next weekend ok? We'll give it time to calm down a bit, Then we will give them the good news."

He says smiling widely at his now fiancé.

"But for now please take the ring off and wait."

He pleads.

"Fine but if we don't tell them by next weekend ill burst...Oh, Xander,"

She says looking back down at her ring.

"It's just so pretty, like me."

"True Aun but take it off, Next weekend I promise. Let's head inside." Slightly leaning down he kisses the pouting blonde's lips before pulling away and entering the house.

"Hey guys, I mean ladies hey ladies."

Xander grins entering the kitchen.

"Is Dawn ready?"

"Almost I think, DAWN."

"Just a minute."

They all hear Dawn yelling back.

"Do either of you need a ride to college?"

"You don't mind t taking us? I've got classes back to back today and I'm already running l late."

Tara says looking up at his warm smile.

"Happy to play chauffer anytime tare."

He says back to her standing straighter and squaring his shoulders like a military man making Tara giggle while thanking him.

"What about you Wills? need a ride?"

"Hm, No my first class isn't for a while ill walk in."

"Will we see you later?"

He adds looking back over his shoulder hearing the young miss summers bouncing down the stairs.

"Ready"

Dawn says grabbing and shovelling toast in her mouth.

"I'll uh be studying later with a few people at the campus so ill probably be home late.

"Oh, can I stay at Janice's house tonight please?"

Dawn looks pleading towards both witches.

"Sure."

Willow hurriedly answers not giving Tara a chance to think about it. With a slight squeal from Dawn, she hugs Willow and Tara before running out the door and into Xander's truck.

"Right see you soon will."

"I'll be j just a second."

Tara smiles at Xander and Anya."

"Be in the truck."

Xander replies turning and leaving with Anya in tow.

"Willow?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I thought you wanted to do a movie n night tonight?"

"Oh, Sorry I forgot can we do it another time?"

She looks up at Tara.

"Yeah, I g guess so."

Tara says deflated before grabbing her backpack and calmly walking out the door to the awaiting group.

"ARGH, I'm such a dummy. After tonight they'll see and everything can finally start to get better. Just need to do this first part then tonight...Buffy.

Willow heads out into the breezy day carrying a backpack with the few ingredients she needs to carry out her first part of her spell. Keeping this a secret has been eating the young witch up but she knew they wouldn't get it not until they could see she was capable, Capable of bringing Buffy back.

Finally reaching a secluded area within the woods Willow sits down taking out the items from her backpack she needs she begins to chant continuing as a small doe warily is drawn closer to her. As the doe reaches her lap she begins to mumble a spell while she strokes the does back suddenly she reaches for her dagger and drives it through the does heart as an offering. she holds on to the doe so it doesn't escape as the blood splatters across willows face and around her. She continues her spell until the doe has stopped moving and the last drop of blood hits the floor. Gasping for breath willow release her tight grip she thanks and apologises to the dead animal lying slumped at her feet.

Slowly willow stands and pulls wipes from her backpack to clean herself up as best she can before replacing her items in her bag and heading home until nightfall when she can rescue her slayer lost in some form of hell dimension.

Later in the evening Tara leaves her last class

"I better go see Mr Giles get faiths address."

She thinks to herself preferring to do the protection spell sooner rather than later after hearing about the looming biker gang heading for Sunnydale.

Arriving at the still busy magic box Tara looks around anxiously looking for Mr Giles or Anya. As her eyes scan the room she spots the familiar face and heads over.

"H Hi Faith."

"What brings you to the circus?"

Faith asks pointing to the bustling shop and a flustered looking Giles doing his best to wrap a customers item and getting more tape attached to himself than anything else. A small quiet laugh comes from Tara seeing Giles looking flustered attempting to gift wrap while Anya chucks more and more items for him to wrap as well.

"I was hoping to get your address from M Mr Giles."

She replies looking fleeting up at faith staring at her.

"Jeez calm it stalker."

Faith smirks before leaning in closer to Tara.

"Or are you getting bored of innocent little red? need a bit of the dark side to get your rocks off?"

Faith moves back away to lean on the chair behind her watching the small blush creep up on Tara's' face.

"N No I just, The protection spell?"

"I'm all for protection blondie but being women I don't think we require it. Ya know unless you've got something your hiding down there?"

Faith grins wickedly at making Tara squirm a little. Her pure talent at winding people up comes so easily to the slayer loving every moment that she's watching the blond spluttering over her words. She decides to end her torture on the shy woman.

"Chill blondie I'm just messing with ya. G-man said you'd probably be coming round for that. So uh, When did you wanna do it."

Faith winks and nudges Tara leaving the woman still blushing but laughing at Faiths obvious cheeky button-pushing nature.

"Now would be good if we can? Id like to do it sooner rather than l later."

"I bet."

Faith grins wider at her barely able to look away from Tara's endearing smile.

"Come on witch lets go then." Faith states moving to the door holding it open for Tara to go through first.

"So an anything you want to talk about on the way?"

Tara asks after walking for five minutes in silence and trying to keep up with faiths long strides.

"I'm not exactly the chit chat type T."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You had enough to say back t their. You're telling me the oh so confident Faith d doesn't like to get to know people at all?"

"People suck T, Better off sticking to myself."

"Huh, How well has that been going for you?"

Faith starts to think back to the many times she shut people out, people who've tried to help her. when her mind casts back to the good times she first shared with Buffy then the bad times her chest feels heavy and her throat goes dry knowing she can never again see her and try to redeem herself with the older slayer

"Sorry, I d didn't mean."

"It's fine, come on I'm just a block away." She states not looking back at Tara.

Tars eyes fall upon the shabby exterior of a small block of apartments. Quickly she smiles up at faith not letting her thoughts show on her face as they both head in through the creaking door. Tara raises her eyebrow scanning the small rundown apartment. Faith watches Tara closely as she's scanning the room slightly embarrassed at the state of the place.

"It's not the Ritz! but it'll do."

Faith shrugs off.

"S Slayer wage not what it used to be hey?"

Tara nervously jokes.

"No they kinda do pay me ok, just used to shit motels and places kinda like em I guess what I know ya know."

"I don't believe that."

Tara quietly says to herself.

"Well, its all that stuff plus people don't want to rent to an ex-con with no job."

"T That's not right you've done your time a and I don't believe you like living like this faith, Maybe I could help somehow?."

Forget it don't waste your time."

"But maybe we sho."

"I said drop it."

She barks back at Tara. Seeing Tara stood looking at her but not moving she takes a deep breath trying to control herself.

"Let's just get on with this thing k?"

Tara soon gets to it easily and masterfully working her magic noticing the slight glances she gets from the stern looking faith sat on a tattered old chair. Tara decides to also cleanse the place ridding it of any negative energy hopeful that it may help sooth the rogue slayer even though it took a little longer than expected Tara finishes up with a small smile she says to Faith.

"All d done, I'll get out of your way now."

She starts to gather her things as Faith looks out at the darkening sky outside.

"It's dark, vamps will be out. I'll walk you home before I get G for patrol. He's making me take him and Xander."

She rolls her eyes huffing at the thought of the tagalongs.

"They're going with you that's good isn't it?"

"No, just means more people in the way and to worry about."

"Don't you worry when you go out alone?"

"Ha not me T I can deal."

Faith says cockily as she stands to grab her jacket and a couple of stakes.

"Hmmm"

"You're doing it again."

"Huh what am I doing again?"

"Hmmming at me. What do you want to say?"

She looks curiously at Tara with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Willow is s studying and Dawns at a sleepover."

"So what you scared to be home alone?"

Faith laughs softly.

"N no, I just wondered, I uh...Can I come help patrol? I can help!"

"As long as red doesn't give me more crap than she already does I'm down if you really wanna come along too, You may as well everyone else is."

"I'm sorry about Willow g give it time."

"HMPF."

Is all she hears back while Faith opens the door letting Tara go through first.

"Thank you. "

Tara says at faiths chivalry.

"K."

She shrugs as they both head back to the magic box to meet Giles and Xander.

The group of four head out to patrol with an assortment of weapons, stakes, crossbows and a few axes Giles insisted they bring extras with them to be prepared. Along with Tara's wiccan knowledge, Giles felt slightly more confident they were well prepared against the biker group heard roaring on the outskirts of town. Strolling through Sunnydale's hotspots they only find a few vampires to stake, Well Faith easily took care of them barely breaking a sweat.

"See G nothing to worry about."

She wafts her hand looking around the deserted street. Just as she utters her last word they suddenly they hear shouts, bangs and breaking glass nearby. All they're heads swivel round to where they can hear the noises coming from.

"You just haaaad to go jinx it didn't you?"

Xander jokes sarcastically.

Faith takes off running. "Come on!"

She shouts back behind her to the group. They all run after her heading for the source of the noise.

Meanwhile back at the summers residence, Willow is getting ready to head back out now it's finally dark enough to cast her spell. Packing her bag she double checks her ingredients.

"Arrowroot, doe blood, book and candles. check check." She says to herself slightly shivering at the thought of her previous actions to get the does blood. "Right that's it, Here we go."

She takes a deep breath preparing herself while she throws her bag over her shoulder and walks out the front door.

On her walk to the graveyard buffy is buried in she can hear the rumbling of nearby bikes and the constant crashing noises. The further she goes the louder and clearer the noises become. Rounding the corner she stops abruptly seeing 3 vicious-looking demons dressed in biker gear with piercings of all kinds covering their faces and bodies. She watches for a moment seeing the three destroying nearby shops and anything in their sight.

"Think Will think."

Looking around her she spots another way to get around the group and into the graveyard without being seen as long as she's quiet and careful. Slowly moving around them ducking down behind cars she keeps going until she reaches the other side and scrambles up over the metal fencing. Making it into the graveyard.

"Sorry Mr Grave."

She says after landing on her bum onto an old grave. She picks herself up and dusts herself off and looks around the vast graveyard before hurrying off in the direction of Buffy's grave.

Panting slightly she wipes off the small amount of sweat from her brow and looks down staring intently at the grave. "Hear lies Buffy Anne Summers... Hmm, Not much longer if this works." She smiles to herself "Don't worry Buff ill get you out of whatever hell you're in."

Willow takes a few steadying breaths before she kneels at the foot of the grave and carefully lights and places black candles all around herself and the grave. She continues to set up her spell and looks around nervously still hearing the loud noises now all around.

"Come on Will you can do this."

She encourages herself. Pulling an urn from her bag she places it in front of herself and opens the jar of does blood. Starting to chant Willow dips a finger in the blood and places a dot on her forehead Still chanting she dips two fingers in the blood and this time swipes two large strokes of blood on both sides of her face.

Willow continues the spell by sprinkling various herbs and ingredient into the urn crushing them together as she goes slowly she adds a whole vial of liquid and a few drops of another. She stops chanting and begins to speak out loud.

"OSIRIS, Keeper of the gate, master of all fate hear me! Before time and after, Before knowing and nothing accept my offering, Know my prayer."

Willow pours the reaming blood into the ern as the final drop falls a sudden intense pain is searing across both her arms. She looks at them seeing fiery looking cuts slashed into her skin. She ignores it and continues.

"OSIRIS Here lies the warrior of the people."

Gasping for breath willow bends forwards chocking as a snake makes it way from her mouth and hits the floor slowly slithering away. She continues to ignore the sounds around her getting closer and still she continues.

The rest of the Scoobies finally catch up to Faith who's peering around a corner. They all look over her shoulder to see three gnarly looking demons riding loud motorcycles around outside the cemetery gates smashing everything in sight.

"We should be careful I've no idea what they're capable of."

Giles says stepping back still trying to catch his breath.

"I do"

Spike replies casually coming up behind everyone. Before he knows what hit him well Faith hit him square in the nose.

"Bloody hell, What was that for?"

"You scared everyone. It was mean."

Faith smirks at him.

"Oh and I suppose I didn't even slightly scare you too."

"Spike anyone could smell that peroxide coming a mile off, I could sense you coming idiot."

"Shh."

Giles hushes the pair and looks towards spike. "

Well, What should we do?"

"Watch out for teeth and the crazy row of spikes coming out they're arm's bout it. Tough buggers mind but only three of them, We can take em on hey slayer?"

"What do you think?"

She looks at Giles.

"I uh, Well judging by what spike says I think we should move in on them while there's not too many at once from what I have heard they gather in large groups and destroy everyth …"

Looking around him he sees the group have already started to walk off towards the demons prepared to fight.

"Wait for me."

He jogs to catch up.

As soon as they come into view the demons turn. One of them suddenly starts to screech to alert any more demons nearby causing all the Scoobies to clutch at their ears in pain at the high piercing pitch when almost instantly Faith runs up jumping and wrapping her legs around the neck of the screeching one and flips him away from his motorbike, Standing up faith spins kicking the demon away.

"DOWN"

She hears Tara yell. Faith ducks down immediately on request as a ball of fire is created and thrown from Tara's' hands. She watches as it hurtles at another demon coming up from behind her, It engulfs the demon in flames killing it slowly. Faith nods at Tara and stands running over to help spike whos now tackling the first demon she kicked.

Tara looks back to where Giles and Xander are fighting the last demon trying their best to dodge the spikes on its arms. Seeing the demon turning its attention on Xander and picking him up by the neck and throwing him down again she shouts to Giles getting his attention she throws the sword she was carrying to him, Just catching it he grasps it tight before swinging it with all his might and taking off the demons head.

"Th Thanx."

Xander pants out.

The three of them look around them while faith kills the demon she and Spike were fighting with one final blow.

"Um, guys. "

Xander says pointing towards a few more demons walking/riding towards them.

"We should cut through the cemetery regroup. "

Giles suggests...

"K lets go."

Faith nods at him agreeing.

They all head into the cemetery running when suddenly Tara stops running, looking back faith instantly stops as well causing the rest of the group to stop as well.

"Wh What's that?"

Tara questions.

"What's what?"

Spike grunts back at her.

"That. "

She says again listening to the sounds around her.

They all start to listen and hear a loud voice in the distance.

"Let her cross over."

"W Willow?"

Tara looks on curiously in the distance. The group look around each other confused as Tara takes off running again towards the voice before they all start to run after her.

"OSIRIS let her cross over."

Willow yells up towards the skies. "Aaaahh."

She screams as two slash marks appear on her face.

"WILLOW."

Tara yells finally coming close to the redhead. Willow ignores Tara and throws her hand back towards her a sudden force sends Tara flying back away from Willow as she continues.

"Release her."

Suddenly a demon comes roaring through between the trees, He speeds right through Buffy's grave shattering the urn leaving willow screaming

"NOOO."

With a magical pulse and burst of light Willow is knocked back from the force.

"Will. "

Xander yells seeing her crumpling to the floor. At the same time, faith is heard yelling to Tara.

"Watch out."

Faith runs full force towards Tara as she sees the demon turn towards the with and picking up speed aiming right for her.

Looking around Tara gasps at the demon and bike inches from her face when suddenly the bike and demon are forced to the side away from her. Faith grips hold of the demon as she and he are thrown from the bike rolling to a stop. She quickly gains the upper hand and climbs on top of the demon pummelling his face over and over again as she sees red despite the many spikes coming out the demons face she continues to pummel him.

Tara crawls over in front of Faith wincing at the pain from being thrown away quite literally by Willow.

"F Faith."

She says to the slayer. Not even hearing her Faith continues to pound out her rage.

"Faith."

Tara tries again louder and grabbing her face forcing her to look up at her.

"Stop Faith."

She says calmly to her as she strokes her face and looks deeply into her seeing all the anger and hurt behind the dark eyes. Instantly Faith stops as she's forced to look up into the calm blue eyes slightly mesmerising her. Panting deeply she looks away from Tara.

"We need to go now,"

Tara says moving her hand away from the slayer and gently moving Faiths hair away from her face and behind her ear to see her properly. Seeing Tara smiling kindly towards her makes her throat go dry thinking how could she still be liking her after watching what she can do.

"K"

Is all she can muster as she starts to stand up away from the demon.

"Gaahhh."

Tara yelps as she attempts to stand as well. Faith kneels next to Tara to inspect her injury.

"Might be broken."

She says as she leans in wrapping her strong arms around Tara picking her up with ease.

"F Faith you don't."

"Shut up you can't walk."

She states not giving Tara a chance to object she heads over to the gathered group.

Willow glances up seeing Faith carrying Tara and feels an instant bubbling of anger inside. Locking eyes with Tara for a second she starts to open her mouth but stops seeing the hurt look on Tara's face as she looks away not able to look at her partner.

"What the heck was that Will?"

Xander questions her his voice full of concern.

"Questions later."

She gasps out. "We need to get out of here before they reach us." She points to the large group of demons entering the graveyard.

"You able to move ok Will?"

Xander asks helping the depleted witch to her feet and holding her up steady.

"I think so just."

"Ok let's get going guys."

Faith commands they all start to move through the graveyard cautiously.

"What the hell is happening here, Why did Willow hurt Tara like that? throwing her back like a rag doll. Gah, I shouldn't bother caring it's not my business."

Faith says thinking to herself.

"I shouldn't of gone overkill on that demon, My hands are messed up."

Pain sears through her hands as she shifts Tara slightly in her arms.

"You d don't have to carry me Faith. "

Tara whispers in her ear noticing her wincing slightly at the pain.

"You can't walk don't be thick, I ain't gonna let you lie her an wait for one of em demons to come along an kill ya."

"But your h hurt too."

Faith looks at Tara with a stern look not saying a word. Tara sighs quietly seeing the stubborn look on the Slayers face.

"Whoa, incoming. "

Spike yells to everyone as a couple of bikers ride through between the group splitting Tara and Faith off from everyone else.

"Just run,"

Giles calls to Faith as she looks around them to see a way back through to everyone else. Instantly Faith takes off holding tightly to Tara as she hurdles over logs trying to gain some distances knowing with the numerous injuries between them that they wouldn't be able to take the demons on.

The others start to run as well heading in the direction of the summers residence. Hearing the roaring bikes soon catching up to them spike stops and spins around to face the demons.

"Spike come on."

Xander yells at him still holding onto Willow as Giles holds onto the other side of her.

"Just go! I'll handle these."

He shouts back with a confident smirk as he stands ready to fight. Xander nods to him before taking off again with Giles and Willow.

The three of them finally reach the summers home and head inside panting trying to catch their breaths. Giles and Xander place Willow on the sofa and she collapses into it completely drained of all her energy.

Grabbing the phone Xander calls to check in on Anya. Once ensuring she's still safe and sound Giles suggests calling Janice's house to make sure dawn is still safe also. Agreeing Xander picks the phone back up and heads to the kitchen to grab waters for everyone leaving Willow and Giles alone.

"Willow, What do you think you were doing?"

"Nothing."

She stammers.

"Don't lie to me."

Giles replies raising his voice at her making the redhead sit up slightly shocked at his tone with her.

"I am no fool. I know what you were attempting you silly girl."

"Giles I was trying to.."

"Err everything ok in here?"

Xander asks looking worriedly at the pair as he sticks his head back through the door hearing Gile's raised voice.

"Uh, Yeah I just need some sleep. Pretty banged up."

Willow fleetingly smiles at as she stands to head upstairs.

"What about Tara."

She questions suddenly remembering that Taras not with them.

"I'm sure she's fine with faith."

Xander tries to reassure her.

"I'll stay by the phone and see if they call ill also call the magic box and faiths to see if they headed their together. That's the closest places to them."

Giles says taking the phone from Xander.

"But I should."

"NO, Go to bed get some rest. We will discuss all this in the morning when everyone is accounted for."

Giles says with a hint of anger still in his tone.

"Uh ok then."

Willow replies meekly, slowly walking up the stairs she finally reaches her room and collapses on the bed exhausted from the taxing spell and nights events.

"Giles man what, what was all that? What the heck was Will doing out their alone?"

"If I'm correct I think she was attempting an extremely dangerous and powerful spell."

"But why?"

Looking at the worry and confusion etched all over Xander's face Giles takes a deep breath.

"I'm assuming she was trying to resurrect Buffy."

"Oh...OH, Giles, But she."

"I know. Its a lot to think about, you stay here tonight and you should go to bed too try to get a few hours sleep."

Giles encourages trying his best to not show his concerns.

Xander heads up to the spare room trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Resurrect Buffy. why would she? is that even possible?"

He ponders to himself while he lays on the bed.

5 minutes later the phone rings in Gile's hand as he sits in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hello"

"Yo G you all good?"

Sighing in relief at hearing Faiths voice Giles smiles softly.

"Yes, We all made it back ok except Spike, He stayed behind to fight two of them so we could get away. What about you? And Tara? is she ok?"

He says worrying.

"We almost had a few run-ins but we made it back to my place. Taras hurt, Be ok just needs to stay n rest for now."

"Yes, of course, What about you are you injured?"

"5 by 5 you know me."

Giles laughs gently at Faiths unwavering resilience.

"Ok then, I'll call back in the morning to check-in."

"Cool."

Faith says cutting off the phone.


	4. Here we go

**Chapter Four**

Hanging up the phone Faith turns to look at Tara still wincing in pain.

"Here lay down."

Faith helps Tara to her bed gently lifting her leg and placing a pillow gently beneath it.

"Your gonna need to get those cleaned up." She points at the many cuts, scrapes and bruises That she can see on Tara.

"Here this should help." Faith says grabbing lots of ice placing it in small bags. Sitting gently on the bed she rolls up Tara's trouser leg examining the injury.

"Hmm pretty red and swollen but not broken!"

Being careful she places the ice under and around Tara's leg using a bandage to keep them in place.

"Your lucky T."

"How?"

She quietly asks looking puzzled back at Faith.

"I've had loads of Big nasty demons punch, kick and throw me into things like that too, Aint gonna lie hurts like a bitch. I'm surprised ya didn't break a few bones."

Tara looks away from faith closing her eyes thinking of what Willow did.

After a few moment's silence Faith stands up and goes to get warm water and a cloth to clean Tara's cuts.

"Why did she do it?

She asks aloud approaching Tara again.

"I think she didn't want me to s stop what she was d doing."

"And what was she doing?

She places the bowl down and grabs a chair to sit beside the bed.

"I can o only guess from what I've read and what she said...Osiris let her cross over, Release her. I think she was trying to...To bring B Buffy back."

"Shit, Can she do that?"

"M maybe, I don't know it takes a lot of d dark magic."

Faith doesn't speak she just looks at Tara taking in the emotion on her face before looking into her eyes seeing the deepening shade of blue, Not the bright vibrant eyes from before she just sees the sadness and hurt in them. Not realising she reaches her hand out to wipe away the stray tear rolling down Tara's cheek. Tara slightly leans into faiths warm hand.

"Thank you."

She says in a whisper.

Faith moves her hand away and stands abruptly. Going to her wardrobe she pulls out shorts and a t-shirt.

"Here."

She throws the clothes onto Tara.

"Be easier to clean ya cuts, You've got holes in your trousers and jumper bound to be a few cuts."

"Ok."

Tara says after blinking at faith for a few moments.

"Ahh."

She quietly moans as she tries to get up.

"Don't stand, I'll just turn around."

Faith orders before turning and walking a few steps away from Tara keeping her head down.

Slowly Tara leans forward to change her top, She looks over to Faith seeing her stood waiting patiently she continues to change her clothes being careful peeling away her trousers and wriggling into the shorts.

"F finished."

She stammers out. Turning back faith can't help but look over Tara's exposed body for a moment as she takes in all the different scrapes and bruises over her beautiful form. Faith smirks thinking how Tara looks kinda cute in her clothes before shaking the thought out her head and sitting back down grabbing the warm water and cloth.

Faith wrings out the cloth and starts to gently clean down Tara's arms and legs.

"Sorry."

She says seeing the flash of pain cross Tara's face.

"Turn over so I can check your back."

Gingerly Tara does as Faith says.

"Why didn't you say about the cut on your back, must hurt T."

"I don't know, I don't feel it that much It thought it was just a scrape."

"Hm, Gonna be a nice little scar."

She adds continuing to clean and cover Tara's wound. After double-checking faith tells Tara to turn back over as she grabs her some water and painkillers.

"Here take these. Be good as new before ya know it, Just eat n sleep."

"Thank you, Faith."

"Hmm k."

She replies not used to having anyone thankful for her help.

"Get some rest, I'm gonna shower first."

"I'll m move to the sofa."

"Stay put witch before I put a spell on you."

She spins around smirking at Tara before she turns back and disappears into the bathroom.

"Hmm, there's something about you Faith, More than I expected."

Tara smiles thinking to herself as she settles further into the bed to sleep.

***

The bikers decide to leave town after hearing of their men being beheaded by the group. Not quite living up to the dangerous group spike warned them about.

A cool breeze flows over the dark graveyard as a sudden beam of light shines brightly within Buffy's coffin bringing form to the skeletal remains. Buffy's eyes burst open as she gasps for air. She tries to shout for help feeling around the enclosed space but no words come out just a squeak, Her throat pained from lack of use from being dead so long.

Frantically she starts to tear at the fabric ripping it apart and feeling the wood beneath it she bangs her fist's repeatedly trying to break free ever more desperate for air as her lungs start to burn. Small flecks of dirt hit her face, Ignoring the pain in her knuckles she pounds through letting the dirt flow in filling up the small space quickly while she drags herself free from the earth. finally filling her lungs with the cool fresh air she turns to look down upon her grave reading the headstone. "Buffy Anne Summers." She thinks as her eyes widen at the realisation of what is happening to her. She looks down at herself noticing the white dress she's wearing and small heels, Her eyes drop to her bloodied hands before she staggers taking her first few steps away.

Looking through the town as she slowly goes by the broken burning mass of destruction left behind, walking between the wrecked vehicles and broken glass she wanders on in a haze hearing the sounds of car alarms in the distance piercing through her ears Sunnydale looking like a nightmare to the newly awakened slayer.

She strolls down a street until she reaches the familiar porch, Standing for a moment she looks up at the darkened house trying to take it in. Buffy tries to open the front door, Grunting she jiggles the handle more forcefully almost breaking it off.

"I don't know who you are love but you better leave."

Spike moves closer to the figure standing on the summers porch.

"I ain't playing, This house is not to be messed with or you'll be having to deal with me."

Spike grabs the shoulder of the figure turning them around.

His mouth instantly falls open taking in the sight of Buffy staring back at him.

"B Buffy? how? Are you real?"

He says aloud rubbing his eyes trying to make sense of this.

"Your hands."

He points to them noticing the deep cuts and dried blood. Buffy looks away still fairly disorientated and unsure of reality.

"I..Is this hell."

She just manages to croak out her mouth and throat still dry and sore.

"No Buffy. Your home."

Spike stares back at Buffy stunned.

"We uh Should get you cleaned up. Here it is."

Spike says retrieving a key from under the nearby flowerpot.

"You put it here cos little bit kept locking herself out, Remember?"

He asks curiously of how much of Buffy is actually in there as she just grunts back at him.

Spike gestures Buffy through to the kitchen, sitting her down he grabs some water for the slayer to rehydrate hearing her croaky voice he knew she needed it especially after watching her guzzle it down in an instant so he gets more.

"Who's their? Xander? Willow?"

Giles calls cautiously stepping into the still dark kitchen.

"Giles."

"Spike, Is that you? How did you getaway?

He sleepily asks yawning into the darkness.

"Never mind that. we've uh got something else happening."

"What are you talking about?"

Giles questions flicking on the kitchen light looking at spike while he puts on his glasses. Spike stands silent and nods towards Buffy sitting silently.

"Good lord!"

He gasps seeing Buffy in front of him.

"It's her Giles, I can feel it."

Spike quickly adds knowing that Giles would most likely wonder too if Buffy is all their.

"Buffy."

He moves a bit closer to her unsure.

"What do you remember? Are you in pain?"

He gently questions her.

"Tired."

"Uh oh, Well we should."

"I've got her."

Spike interrupts. He gently holds onto Buffy's arm guiding her once again. Carefully he helps her up the stairs and into bed in dawns room.

"Get some rest love."

He says before leaving the slayer to a nightmare filled sleep.

Giles is pouring two glasses of brandy for them when Spike re-emerges.

"How Giles?"

He questions the weary watcher as he clutching his glass taking a huge gulp.

"Willow."

Giles doesn't bother to look up while he sips on his brandy.

"But how? What the hell did Glynda do? It felt bad around Willow out there like some dark force surrounded her."

"I know, I think she must have been planning this for a while. She didn't tell anyone."

He sighs thinking of the young Wiccans foolish actions.

"So what she invokes the big bag mumbo jumbo and poof Buffy's back? Is she even ok Giles? How do we know?"

He asks getting more heated with his mind swirling with questions fuelling his anger and concern.

"So to speak yes but what Willow did exactly I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing I've never dealt with a resurrection before, Buffy seems to somewhat be ok physically anyway but other than that I just don't know."

The pair talk through the rest of the night trying to understand what happened and what they should do next.

"I should go, suns coming up. "

Spike says looking out the kitchen window.

"Hm yes, Will you be on patrol again tonight?"

"Yea probably, see ya."

"Right see you then."

Giles says before shutting the door behind Spike.

"Bloody hell."

He sighs to himself.

***

Less than an hour later the phone rings.

"Hello."

A weary Giles promptly answers.

"Hey, I've been out looking around I think the biker dudes have moved on already. Taras ok just can't move easily cos her leg so could ya come to pick us up?."

She barely takes a breath between words not giving Giles a chance to even interrupt.

"Uh, Faith."

"What's wrong?"

She instantly tenses hearing the unease in Giles' voice.

"I don't know how to."

"Just spit it out."

"Well uh, Buffy is alive..... Faith hello?"

Her face drops listening to Giles, Feeling a slight wobble to her legs Faith decides to sit in the chair near Tara on the bed.

Tara watches Faith worried seeing her looking so pale wondering what could make the confident woman so shaken.

"Could you repeat that?"

Faith finally answers the worried watcher after putting the phone on loudspeaker so Tara could hear too.

"Buffy's alive Faith.

Whatever Willow was doing last night it brought her back to life.

Tara's heart begins to race slightly with so many thoughts suddenly racing through her mind.

"H How is she?"

Tara asks aloud.

"Physically I think she's ok but I'm not sure otherwise. She's been sleeping pretty much since Spike found her last night."

"Are you s sure it's r really Buffy?"

"Yes, I'm fairly certain its really Buffy."

"What do you mean its really Buffy?"

Xander asks rubbing his sleepy eyes overhearing the phone call.

" Faith, I have to go."

"K, I'll get us a taxi to ya.

***

"So she's upstairs...Now?"

"Yes."

Giles replies again calmly after filling Xander in on Buffy's sudden return.

"Yeah right am I still sleeping I must be sleeping."

Xander brushes off after pinching himself a few times still not believing the watcher.

" OW ow…ow"

"Go look if you must."

Giles gives up trying to persuade him.

Pushing the door bedroom door open wide unable to make out any feature of the mass under the covers Xander flicks the light on. His mouth goes dry as he stares at Buffy staring back at him after sitting up.

"Not real."

He whispers questioning his sight while pinching himself to make sure he's not dreaming. "Buff?"

"Xander."

She replies hoarsely.

"It's really you buff? Your not a zombie are you? no, you would have eaten my brain by now..."

"I'm me Xander or at least I think I am."

"Are you ok?"

"I guess, Pretty spry for a corpse hey."

She brushes off joking dryly while inside so much anguish and confusion fills her mind and heart.

"That must be Tara and Faith."

Xander says seeing buffy look concerned at hearing the front door open and close and the sound of muffled voices.

"Do you want to come down?"

He asks her gently not sure if she's ready to see everyone.

"ok. need water and food anyways."

"Ahh being dead will do that to ya."

Xander smiles at Buffy as he stands to open the door leading them both downstairs.

They descend the stairs hearing the voices getting louder.

"What do you mean? How I don't understand."

"Dawn wait."

They hear Giles call as a figure runs around the corner almost running through Buffy before stopping dead slowly the young girl raises her head. Breathing heavily recognising the dress as her eyes move upwards still. She would recognise that dress anywhere remembering back to when Tara helped her choose it for the slayer to be laid to rest in.

A small whimper is heard from dawn when she looks up fully into her sister's eyes, Looking at her for the first time in what feels like an eternity to the young Dawn. Suddenly Grabbing the slayer Dawn hugs her sister tightly sobbing lightly into her as she feels Buffy slightly tighten her hug and stroke calmingly as she always did down Dawn's hair and back soothing her.

"I missed you."

Dawn finally whispers to her.

"Me too."

Buffy smiles to herself.

A minute later the front door opens again with Faith helping Tara as she hobbles in beside her.

"Holy crap it's true. I thought Giles was on the whiskey again."

Faith says loudly capturing sight of Buffy stood still hugging Dawn.

"Good to see ya B."

She adds smiling at her.

"H Hi Buffy."

Tara adds too not sure what to say.

"Hey."

Buffy says back looking slightly uncomfortable around the small group until she sees Tara's cool blue eyes smiling warmly at her making her feel a little more at ease she smiles back at her friend.

"Buffy would you like something to eat?"

Giles distracting everyone from the small awkwardness.

"I could eat thanx G."

Faith says patting him on the shoulder before she plonks herself down on the sofa.

"Food sounds good, Man like food."

Xander adds still standing on the stairs with a goofy smile and rubbing his empty belly.

Buffy catches Giles eyes after he finishes looking irritated at Xander and Faiths requests of food as well.

"Yes Please."

She says nodding feeling the huge pang of hunger in her rumbling stomach.

"Right breakfast all round."

Giles smiles warmly back at his slayer.


	5. Bitter sweet

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Everyone Gathers into the front room while Giles heads into the kitchen to whip up a good hearty breakfast for the group. Buffy sits down on the other sofa with dawn almost stuck to her side constant concern and happiness crossing her sisters face.

Faith looks around the group feeling out of place being in the middle of the Scoobies. She looks intently at Buffy sensing her feeling's like she always used to although their bonds not as strong as it once had been she could still feel the newly awakened slayer was not quite ok. Faith looks away brushing off the feelings.

"So where's red then?"

"She's still sleeping."

Xander answers her nervously as Tara stands and walks out of the room only feeling hurt and betrayed by Willow.

"Why wouldn't she talk to me about any of this? How could she hurt me so easily?"

She thinks to herself entering the kitchen where Giles is busy preparing breakfast.

"Thank you."

He says to Tara starting to help him. Once she finishes setting plates and cutlery she begins frying eggs while Giles finishes up the bacon, sausages and toast.

"Are you doing ok dear?"

Giles asks after not hearing a peep out the usually happy bubbly witch and thinking over how willow had treated her.

"I just don't know why she n never told anyone."

"Willow knows we wouldn't have allowed it if she did."

"But that spell the m magic she used and the things you'd have to d do for that kind of spell to work makes me shudder. I feel so stupid Willow has been a bit d different lately I should have known something."

"There's no point blaming yourself, You weren't to know Willow hid this from us all."

Giles tries to reassure her smiling sympathetically.

They both finish setting up breakfast stacking the food in the middle of the island.

"READY."

Giles shouts out to the famished group.

"Thanx G."

Faith says dashing in and sitting at the island pilling her plate up helping herself while everyone else follows. Giles stands for a moment longer smiling fondly at hearing Faith thanking him, not hearing those words slip from her often.

"Want anything e else, Buffy?

Tara asks after the food had been quickly demolished. Buffy shakes her head feeling all eyes suddenly upon her again. Still feeling rather withdrawn and confused as to how she came to be back amongst the living missing the warm happy place she was ripped out from before being once again called upon to play her role as the slayer.

"I know this must be a lot for you, It is for us too."

Giles says to Buffy as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Maybe we should get you clean and into some fresh clothes? and uh, Maybe bandage your hands, They look fairly bad. Then could we talk?"

Buffy nods agreeing with the watcher before she stands to turn when she hears Willow gasp from the doorway.

"Oh god, Buffy your hands I'm so.."

Tears start to well-up in Willow's eyes finally seeing Buffy fully. She had been standing there in a daze watching Buffy eating breakfast with the group. She thought she had been dreaming until she saw the state of buffy dirty and hands bloodied and bruised.

"Buffy I'm so sorry."

She cries out tears starting to fall down her face.

"She's alive no point being sorry now."

Faith states bluntly.

"No, Her hands."

Willow tries to explain but can't bring herself to say it.

"OH no, how could you ugh!"

Xander says aloud as he suddenly understands what Willow is getting at.

"What."

Dawn demands towards Xander and Willow.

"Buffy was brought back to life alright, Right where we left her...In her coffin."

Buffy moves backwards taking a few steps away looking down not wanting to see everyone talking about her.

"Buffy I'm s sorry."

Tara says seeing her backing away. She tries to look further into Buffy's aura just seeing the surface, She notes all the various mixing emotions, Buffy almost seems lost in it all.

Faith can feel the anger starting to bubble within, Her face reddens as she looks at Willow wiping away tears.

"You did this."

She states through gritted teeth edging closer to Willow with her fists clenched tight. Faith eyes darken unnerving the witch a little.

"I saved her. I saved her from god knows what kinda hell dimension, She just needs time. readjust and shell be fine."

Willow innocently.

"Does she look fine and dandy to you witch!"

She raises her voice at Willows ignorance and naivety.

"Hey, Calm down ok everyone's dealing with a lot just stop."

Xander tries to defuse the situation exasperated at the pair and still trying to wrap his head around it all and the thought of going home to explain everything to Anya.

"Why should she? it's the truth."

Dawn adds bitterly siding with Faith.

"Stop, Guys just stop all of you."

Buffy is heard saying. Everyone turns looking at her.

"I'm okay, I'm going to be fine. I remember...i was...you brought me back."

She looks away again distantly.

"It's ok you don't have to explain anything Buff."

Xander says sympathetically smiling towards her.

Willow steps up to buffy gently placing a hand on her arm

"I am sorry Buffy if id of known."

She bites her lip stopping another sob from escaping.

"Its ok Will, Need time to deal."

Willow smiles at buffy taking in the sight of her friend she moves away nearer to Tara.

"Um, Shower?"

Dawn looks at Buffy thankfully nodding, Happy to get away from everyone.

"I'll get you some towels and clothes."

Dawn adds walking out the kitchen with Buffy leaving Faith still glaring at Willow.

Tara sees how Faith is about to bite willow's head off again.

"W Willow we should t talk."

Tara tells her not allowing Faith a chance to say anything as she starts heading out of the room."

"Ok."

Willow answers back following Tara.

"Gotta go."

Faith states abruptly.

"Uh, Patrol tonight?"

Giles asks gently not wanting to push the visibly angry slayer.

"Yeah laters."

She grunts storming off heading for the nearest bar in town for drinks and men to take a little frustration out on before patrol.

"Well, I uh guess I should go too, Fill Anya in on everything."

Xander says to Giles as he's rubbing his headache away feeling frazzled at all of the night and mornings events.

"Of course you go."

Giles smiles and waves Xander off as he drives away leaving Giles alone for a while. Sighing he starts cleaning up and brews a cup of tea while he waits patiently to talk with Buffy.

***

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I don't know what came over me I just did it...But it worked Tara. I brought Buffy back and now everything can go back to normal."

Willow says gleefully at the thought of her spell working.

"I know that and I'm h happy Buffy's back but that doesn't justify it Will."

Willow sits down with Tara on their bed trying to look in her eyes she gently lifts Tara's head so she's looking back at her she softly says.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm truly sorry, I'll never hurt you again."

"You think it's just because you hurt me? You lied to everyone Willow, You lied to m me! Do you know how many ways what you did could have gone wrong?"

"Of course but I was careful i.."

"That's not enough Willow."

"Tara, please. I promise I'll never lie or do anything like this again. Please, baby I just want to try to make things ok with us, I'm sorry."

Willow starts to plead with her.

"Ok, t try."

Tara replies quietly feeling conflicted she sighs lightly letting Willow hug her briefly before they both decide to try to carry on with day giving the Watcher and Slayer some privacy.

A while later Buffy re-emerges downstairs to Giles waiting for her. Dawn had left them both to talk but only after Buffy reassured her for the tenth time.

"Please sit, Can I get you something to drink? tea, water or juice."

He offers pouring himself a cup of fresh tea.

"Water please."

She responds sitting down where Giles had gestured to.

"Right uh where to begin?"

He says handing her water and joining Buffy at the island.

Giles slowly begins to fill the slayer in over the next few hours thinking of anything and everything he can that's happened since she's been away and tries to explain a little about how Willow brought her back to life.

"Wow."

Buffy replies after being plied with the information.

"Buffy this is all.."

"I know this is all for me to Giles."

"Will you be ok? Are you ok?"

He looks at her concerned.

"I will just need time to get back to normal, whatever that is."

"Already getting dark." Buffy states looking out the window. Where'd Faith go?"

She questions looking around the empty room.

"She went home I think."

"Oh."

"Was there something you needed?"

"I just thought, Patrol maybe? Get back to it"

"You don't have to. Faith has it under control."

"I know just I wanted..."

"I can try to call her if you'd like?"

"No its, Its ok ill go tomorrow."

"Get some rest Buffy and eat plenty. I'll come by tomorrow before dusk with Faith ok."

Giles stands up and moves over to Buffy placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder looking lovingly at his daughter like Slayer.

"Please rest."

She looks at his endearing warm eyes smiling at her and feels a familiar feeling in her chest thankful her Watcher has always been there in her darkest moments helping and protecting her till the end time and time again.


	6. Questions

**CHAPTER SIX**

A week passes by with the Scoobies trying their best to get back to some normality with Buffy slowly coming out her shell although still keeping her feelings guarded away from everyone.

Buffy and Faith's sense are on high alert as they patrol around the moonlit graveyard, Quietly moving through Buffy nudges Faith as she spots a few gathered demons. Faith eyes follow to where Buffy's looking, Nodding Buffy moves left separating from Faith as she goes right. Running in faith distracts the tall horned demons.

"Aaaarrghh."

She shouts flying towards the nearest demon to her.

Buffy comes running in from the other side grabbing another demon from behind she flips over his head and pulls him over her as she lands slamming him into the ground as hard as she can. Barely fazed the demon stands instantly knocking her back with a swift blow to her stomach. Faiths fist and legs are flying around in a flurry of blows as tries to dodge both demons now fighting her.

"Gaah, Shit."

She yells as she’s impaled, A spike running straight through her shoulder.

Buffy uses all her force throwing the demon away allowing her to run towards Faith.

"Faith run."

Buffy shouts as she kicks one of the demons away from faith as she does the same with the other. Buffy grabs Faith hand as she starts to run. With the three demons in tow, they dodge and weave back through the graves quickly making their way in and through town gaining some distance between them. Finally, they stop running as they turn another street.

"Come on we need to go it looks bad Faith."

"What the hell were those?"

Faith asks holding onto her arm.

"I've no idea, Better talk to Giles. Let's get you back to mine first, Fix you up."

Buffy throws her coat aside after heading inside home with Faith following closely behind her. Both heads snap upwards looking towards the stairs hearing both Wiccans voices. Faiths frows slightly listening in on the private conversation.

"I think you're using t too much magic Will."

"Tara I'm not it's fine."

"It's not good to use it so f freely. You didn't need to do that spell."

"It was nothing and couldn't harm a fly."

Buffy pushes Faith towards the kitchen.

"Sit, I'll get you some water."

"Gunna need more than that B."

"I think you need a few stitches on both sides."

Buffy says passing water to Faith and inspecting her wound.

"I don't know where Will and Tara keep the needles and things now, I could ask."

"Don't disturb the loving couple on my account."

Faith smirks as a small wave of pain hits.

"I'll go home, sort myself their, No pun intended."

She grins standing.

"Don't you dare, Y Your hurt."

Tara says gingerly from the kitchen doorway eyeing the Slayers injuries.

"Well you're a quiet one, didn't hear ya come down."

Faith says looking at Tara studying the witch closely while she tells Buffy where to get the first aid kit she needs. Tara gently inspects Faiths injury.

"Hmm definitely needs stitches."

She says to herself studying the wound.

"What did this t to you?"

"Dunno one had a spike coming from its arm, Weird shit kinda tingles, should it tingle?"

She questions herself having been a while since she last got stabbed.

"M Might be infected, I'll clean it as best I can hopefully you s slayer healing will do the rest."

Tara finally looks up fleeting smiling at Faith. Faith can't help but stare into those eyes drawing her in before all too quickly they look away.

"Are you ok?"

Faith curiously asks.

"I could hear you talking with Red before."

Tara nods lightly back at her.

"Here, Need anything else?"

Buffy interrupts handing Tara the first aid kit and diving into the fridge picking at any food she can see.

"N No thank you."

Tara replies getting to work cleaning Faiths wounds.

"You sure your ok with me doing this?"

She asks holding the needle up ready.

"Slayer...remember. It's fine been through worse."

"Ok."

Tara takes a deep breath before she starts stitching Faith up.

Before they know it 20 minutes have passed in silence with faith watching the intricate work of Taras stitching and studying her expression while she concentrates, Faith takes in the way tara pokes out the tip of her tongue as she slowly weaves the stitches through and tying it off before attempting the next. An innocent smile crosses faiths lips just as Taras's eyes look up through her hair. Tara can't help but be inflicted with a smile herself after seeing Faith look so calm and innocent for once before finishing off the last stitch.

"They're all done."

"Cheers T, Ill see ya tomorrow."

Faith says jumping up.

"Not if you go out their alone, If those demons get hold of even tara won't be able to put you back together again. "

Buffy says sternly crossing her arms.

"Ah chill B Ill be fine."

"No, stay here you can sleep in my bed or the couch if you're more comfortable,"

Faith's eyes light up wickedly.

"Ha ill sleep with you anytime B, All you had to do was ask."

She winks smiling at the blushing blond.

"In my bed Faith!"

Buffy scowls back

"And your wearing pyjamas."

"Alright, Ill behave tonight."

Buffy rolls her eyes at Faiths comments while Tara watches the two slayers as she chuckles softly.

"Bed."

Buffy grumbles as they all leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

"Night, see you in the morning."

Buffy smiles at Tara on the landing.

"N Night, sleep well."

"Thanks for helping me and that."

Faith says catching another glimpse of Tara's eyes. As Tara stands there looking back into the dark captivating eyes of the Slayer she bites her lower lip feeling her heart rate quicken. She quickly smiles at Faith before tearing herself away and heading back into her room to Willow.

***

"Hey, Dawn how was school?"

Willow asks watching the young woman stride through the magic box, plonking her bag on top of the stacks of books on the table.

"Meh, The usual."

She replies taking a seat next to Xander eyeing all the books.

"Figured you'd guys would be all research, Can I help?"

"No,"

Buffy states walking in from the training room followed by a panting Giles.

"But that's not fair, You never let me help its only research."

"Do you have homework?"

Buffy questions raising an eyebrow.

"Y Yes."

Dawn pouts back at her.

"Well do that then."

"Then can I help?"

Dawn looks pleadingly as Buffy rolls her eyes at her little sister's persistence.

"We'll see."

Buffy grabs her small towel and dabs at the small beads of sweat from the intense workout.

"Good work today Buffy."

Giles pants out.

"We should give me a day to heal..or two."

He smiles while gripping an aching rib.

"Sorry about that. You did say not to go easy. I should get Dawn home for dinner then ill head back to you for patrol."

"Meet here before nightfall."

"Faiths meeting at my place to walk with us I think."

"Good good, see you later."

"Come on Dawn."

"I don't see why I can't come and help tonight."

"We've been over this, You're not a trained Slayer, An experienced Witch or A old Watcher."

"Less of the old if you don't mind."

Giles interjects.

"But Xander gets to go and he's nothing special either."

Dawn argues back.

"Hey, I'm special too."

Xander pretends to pout.

"Yes, you are honey."

Anya reassures. Walking around and hugging Xander from behind.

"Xander has years of experience and knowledge."

Buffy says throwing an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"And the army stuff, Still all right up here."

He says tapping his forehead smiling.

"Exactly Xan."

Buffy smiles at his Goofy proud expression. "Maybe when your a bit older ill let you help."

"I'll never be old enough."

Dawn whines as Buffy gently pushes her towards and out the magic box while she waves goodbye to everyone.

Giles laughs warmly at the two women leaving.

"Anya, Xander you may as well go home too, Not much more we can research."

"Do you need us tonight?"

Xander asks him.

"No I think with Willow and Tara there too we should be ok."

"Okies call if you need us."

Xander practically runs out the shop grabbing Anya's hand on the way not giving her a chance to finish up.

"I uh should get gone too grab food."

Willow says still sitting at the table finally closing all the books she had been researching.

"Stop."

Giles asks her firmly before she can leave.

"What's up?"

She asks him concerned.

"I haven't had a chance to speak with you privately yet. I want you to tell me about the spell you used to bring Buffy back."

"First soo scary, A giant snake thing and then all this energy crackling. A pack of demons come through I totally held it together and next thing Buffy."

She says sounding excited to finally talk about it.

"You're a very stupid girl."

Giles says looking at Willows gleeful eyes.

"But Giles, I thought you'd be impressed or something. You should have seen me out there."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The magic you've harnessed. I trusted you of all people to respect the forces of nature."

"I brought her back Giles, You should be thanking me."

"Yes and having Buffy back makes me indescribably happy but I wouldn't congratulate you if you jumped off a cliff and happened to survive. You were lucky."

"I'm not the bad guy Giles and I wasn't lucky I was amazing."

"The magic you've channelled is more primal and ferocious than you understand, You are lucky to be alive, You rank arrogant amateur."

Giles shouts back at her.

With an eery calm Willow stares at Giles.

"Your right the magic is incredibly powerful, I'm incredibly powerful and it might be a good idea not to piss me off."

They stare at each other for a moment before Willow reverts to her usual self.

"Come on Giles I don't want to fight. Lets not ok? I'll think about what you said. You try to be happy Buffy's back."

"We still have no idea where she was exactly or what she went through and I'm far from convinced she's come out of this unscathed."

Giles adds.

***

After placing an order for Chinese food Buffy places the phone back on the hook and sits alone in the front room waiting for Faith to join her. Since coming back shes spent most her evenings with Faith patroling, Eating or just hanging around each other. With Buffy still feeling so lost within herself shes come to appreciate Faiths more laid back and carefree attitude making her relax a little.

"Hey."

Faith says casually strolling into the residence and past Buffy going to help herself to coke from the kitchen before sitting on the edge of the sofa slurping from her coke.

"Hey Faith help yourself. "

Buffy replies sarcastically as she cracks a smile.

"Whats to eat's tonight?"

"Chinese, Just me you and Will. Dawn decided to stay at Janice's instead."

"What about T?"

Faith replies trying not to look bothered at the lack of the Wiccans presence.

"Shes at the campus I think, She said she'd meet us here before we leave."

"K."

Faith and Buffy sit chatting alone together only briefly interrupted by Willow coming down to grab some food before taking herself swiftly back to her room still angry and upset not wanting to be around the brooding Slayer.

"Hey, S Sorry I'm late."

Tara says rushing in through the front door.

"You ok there Tare?"

Buffy asks the flushed woman hurriedly hanging up her things.

"Yea f fine just give me a few minutes and ill be ready to go."

She says racing up the stairs.

As Dusk is looming the group of woman leave and head to grab Giles at the magic box.

"Ahh, ladies their you all are. I'd like to go over the general plan."

Giles looks up at the group of women entering the shop.

"What's ta talk about? Witches do the hocus pocus me and B slice n dice em till they go poof...or Splat maybe."

Faith casually says.

"I think we're all s set Mr Giles. "

Tara adds flashing a quick smile.

"Alright then, If everyone's sure, let's go."

Giles puts on his coat and grabs the axe nearby.

"Oh damn."

He says grasping the door handle.

"What?"

Buffy asks.

"The backlight I left it on, Be back in a moment."

He turns but is stop by Willow's voice.

"Don't bother I got it."

Willow says proudly flicking her finger seeing the dim light from the back flicker out. A small hmm is heard from Giles looking unimpressed while Willow breezes past him not noticing Taras exasperated expression at her freely using her magic despite Tara's concerns.

Giles hangs back with Willow and Tara allowing the Slayers to scope ahead of them. While keeping there guard up both using their Slayers senses feeling out for any Demon activity.

"So had any action lately?"

"Huh."

Buffy stops briefly confused at Faith's question.

"I've been patrolling with you most nights you know there's only been the usual vamps and those three demons."

"Ya know that's not what I mean."

She laughs at Buffy with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Have you been down and dirty with anyone, A bit of bump n grind or the classic dance with no pants?"

"Gee Faith, Do you think about anything else."

"Sometimes but mostly Slaying and sex."

"Your hard work."

"What just making small talk B."

"My sex life is small talk to you, Gee thanx."

"Well?"

Faith asks not letting up. Buffy looks away into the distance thinking to herself about what's happened so far since being resurrected. She had barely thought about enrolling back into college next year let alone the prospect of dating again.

"Yo earth to Buffy. You in there?"

"Huh, I haven't thought about it still adjusting. Boys can wait."

"What about women?"

Faith teases, laughing as she sees the shocked look on Buffy's face.

"Is there anything you don't go for?"

"Well never had a vamp like you, What's it like B? Was it better not having to hold back? Man, I bet.."

"Oh god stop, please. "

Buffy begs covering her ears.

"Oh come on I'm seriously curious, Just between us sisters."

She bumps into her playfully as Buffy rolls her eyes back at Faith's ever endearing forwardness and slight charm.

"Honestly. pretty amazing...Until you know the whole soul thing."

"Damn didn't know angel had it in him."

"What about you? anyone you're interested in lately?"

Buffy quickly asks feeling her cheeks flush.

"You know me B I'm interested in a lot of people."

She winks at Buffy with a mischievous grin watching Buffy's cheeks redden a little more.

"Shut up I'm serious. There has to of been someone special at some point."

"With my life Nah no one special, Just the same get some get gone types like me B."

"I don't believe that Faith, I don't believe that's all you could want. What about being loved?"

"Pfft Love, Aint had no one love me or to be loved by me. Don't know what it is so why would I bother wanting it."

Faith tenses as she talks bitterly about the lack of love surrounding her whole life.

"I know how it's always been bad for you Faith but."

"You don't know anything."

She blurts out loud.

"Well tell me then don't shut off like you always do. I thought you wanted to change so try...Talk."

Buffy sternly encourages the brooding Slayer.

"Where should I start Buff my alcoholic whore of a mother who...never mind forget it. Its been shit but I deal ok."

"Not ok."

Buffy looks at her sympathetically placing her hand on her arm gently turning her around to face her again.

"Talk to me please."

"A lot of stuff's happened. I was four when my dad went to prison don't remember much of him except he was loud and used his fists a lot, I was in foster care at 14 kept running away never knew where I was going just needed out until my first watcher came along, She looked after me and trained me enough to survive till kakistos killed her and you know the rest from their mostly anyways."

"Oh Faith, Why have you never talked to me about any of this."

"Why bother been done cant change it. Plus you never asked."

"But you're not ok. You never let anyone in to try help you."

"Says you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on B I can tell your hiding something, I don't know what but your not right and lying to yourself and everyone every day. Take a look at you before judging me."

Faith says defensively while pacing back and forth after brushing Buffy's hand off her arm.

"Faith stop! I'm not judging you I want to help you if you let me try."

Faith stops pacing and stares back at the small blond Slayer looking at her with caring eyes pleading with her. Feeling the need to run off in the opposite direction she huffs.

"You barely even know me, How many times did we hang out like your other little friends. Now you want me to just what have a little pow-wow and hug it all away."

"I tried, You didn't want to know as always pushing everyone out."

"The only person who ever gave a shit was Joyce, Shes the only person who asked how I was who tried to take a little time to get to know me. All you lot did was call me when you needed me to risk my life to help you save the day yet again."

"Why didn't you just say how you felt back then?"

"Because it ain't that easy for me to admit I have feeling's let alone talk about em. I don't know how to. Shit..I'm sorry B guess I'm to blame again."

"No don't think that. We both could have done better I'm sorry too."

Buffy says nudging Faith smiling at her as she joins her now lying down on the grass looking up at the stars.

"How about this 3 questions each. "

Buffy says sitting up suddenly.

"What?"

Faith replies confused as she sits up crossing her legs and spinning around to face her. Buffy scoots closer toward Faith as she explains.

"Three questions each. We can ask anything but this is ONLY between us."

"Why?"

Faith's lips curls in the corner trying not to smile at the peppy blond finally seeing a glimpse of her old self.

"Get to know each other, trust each other."

She grabs the hand nearest to her giving faith a little squeeze trying to reassure her that she's genuine.

"Don't tell me Faithie is afraid of a few questions you barely hold anything else back."

She antagonises while glancing down at faiths clearly showing cleavage and back at her again with a wide grin on her face as she raises an eyebrow.

"You're on B."

Faith says when she's finished laughing enjoying the newfound brazen side of Buffy.

"Ok but no judging."

"Yeah yeah me first. So vamps are cold right?"

"Yess." Buffy answers wondering where this is going."

"Well was his yah know thing cold too I mean its gotta feel pretty weird like a popsicle in your."

"Faith!"

"What you said anything and after talking about angel before I was curious so sue me."

"Really? That's what you want to know?"

"Uh-huh."

"God I'm dreading the next two. I dunno. I never noted if it did or didn't, it was still my first time."

Buffy rolls her eyes at faith before looking away feeling slightly embarrassed and awkward.

"Cool. Your turn. Ask away."

Buffy looks back at Faith seeing her not fazed at all talking to Buffy about any of this. Sighing she lets her shoulders relax a little as she tries to think of question too not wanting to ask anything too serious on her first question and spook Faith off.

"Ok got it. " Buffy says looking at her mischievously. "Have you actually been with a woman and do you like it? or do you say that stuff just to irritate me?"

Buffy stands up offering her hands to Faith hauling her to her feet. They continue patrolling the area after having noticed the confused faces of the few scoobies still waiting far behind them.

"Why ya interested?."

She winks at her fashing her a cheeky smile.

"You wish. Answer the question."

"Been with a couple of women...Liked it but men are easier just want, Have and move on."

"Hmm ok. Your turn."

Buffy says hesitantly.

"What is it your not telling everyone? whats happened to make you so distant from everyone?"

"I'm distant?"

She questions back.

"Yeah B so spill. I swear I would never talk to anyone else just tell me."

Buffy takes a deep breath sighing as she lets it out.

"Faith it's complicated I don't know how to."

"Just tell me, I'm here."

Faith says looking the most sincere she ever has with her eyes softly staring back at buffy full of concern and compassion slightly shocking her seeing and feeling Faith truly caring about her.

"Willow says I was in a hell dimension."

Faith just nods listening intently as they stroll more slowly around the vast graveyard.

"I wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't in any hell but I was somewhere, It was bright and beautiful and I know I was happy there until I was torn away...I thought they got it wrong that I should have been in hell so they sent me here but then Spike helped me, Told me the truth."

Buffy looks off distantly again the feeling of letting Faith know the truth both a burden off her shoulders and a new dread of how Faith may react or if somehow anyone else finds out.

"Wait so you were like ya know up there?"

Faith asks pointing to the sky as Buffy shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess yea, That's what it felt anyway it was warm and I just knew everyone was going to be ok I was content.

"And now."

"Now I'm here. No rest for the wicked. Anyway my turn."

She deflects from the topic.

"Why did your dad go to prison?"

"From what I read he was put in for murder. Daughter like Farther hey."

"Don't do that, Don't put yourself down what you did was an accident and anything else you've been working to redeem you went to prison and I know you could of just walk out of there anytime you wanted but you didn't. What stopped you."

"I stopped me."

"Exactly I know its been shit but it can be better, Don't shut yourself off from love and life completely your worthy of happiness too. Besides, I love you your like a sister to me, A very annoying little sister."

"Not as annoying as Dawn though right?"

"God no."

They chuckle happily together both finally feeling able to confide in one another feeling lighter and carefree.

"After all you've done Faith especially since I...Uh..."

"Took a dirt nap?"

Faith says loudly snapping Buffy out of her thoughts. Buffy looks into Faith's eyes slightly shocked at her tactless wording.

"What?"

"Well, at least I only too a dirt nap for like what 5 months? You were faaast asleep for at least 8."

Buffy quickly retorts her lips curling into a sly smile.

"Hey I couldn't help it, A resurrection wasn't an option for me B. Besides if you just needed a nap you coulda just said, no need for the whole dying bit.

Both Slayers burst into laughter.

"Oh god Faith."

Buffy gasps holding her aching ribs from laughing.

After a few moments they return to patrolling the area. Faith stretches her sense feeling for any activity. Faith pokes Buffy suddenly to get her attention.

"Ow!"

"Shh, this way."

Faith nods to where her senses are tingling towards. Buffy's body is alert to as she follows alongside Faith slowly and quietly making their way closer to evil.

"Hey, uh B?"

"Yea?"

"If ya wanna ever talk ya know about what happened."

Buffy inadvertently moves inches away from Faith and tense's back up a little more. Faith instantly notices her sudden change in demeanour. Not wanting to push but also wanting to let her fellow slayer know that she can trust in her, so Faith states in a strangely calm tone for the usually brash slayer.

"Buff I know you don't want to right now but ya can if you ever want.. you know talk to me. I can sense how your feeling but I don't know what's going through yea head so talk if you want anytime k?"

Buffy takes the time to think for a few moments taking in what Faith had said feeling a pang of warmth and love in her chest for her sister Slayer not quite able to open her mouth to speak just yet with a suddenly dry mouth she swallows the hard lump in her throat and blinks back the few teardrops threatening to fall. She moves in towards Faith placing a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking further.

"Thank you."

Buffy grins before pulling her in for a hug thanking Faith for her surprising kindness.

Faith takes a deep breath after hearing buffy's appreciation and seeing the tears that seemed to be gathering in the blond Slayers eye's.

"No probs B."

"What the? Why is she hugging her?"

Willow asks herself silently as she and the other two stand watching the brief exchange.

After letting go Buffy centres herself again after the brief flash of emotions.

"Sssh, did you hear that?

Buffy questions Faith. A loud clang in the distance makes the hair on both slayers arms stand on end their sense spiking.

Turning to look at the small group following behind Buffy signals for them to stop and wait.

Buffy and Faith move carefully forward and begin to peer around the corner of a brick wall. Both Slayers take note of the Demons on the far left and the smaller one of them in the middle of a vacated lot.

Looking at each other the Slayers nod and head back to the waiting troops.

"I think we found our guy's."

Buffy looks to Giles with a serious look.

"ok, I think I should come in from the right Faith you come from the left and you three from the front, throw as many fireballs and whatever else to drive them back block em in and when I say you two."

Buffy looks to Willow and Tara.

"I want you both to use the immobilizing spell then me n Faith."

"Slice and dice."

Faith adds with a wicked grin.

"So everyone ready?

Buffy questions the group.

"Y Yes, let's uh let's do this."

Giles adds encouragingly.

"Piece a cake B."

"R ready I guess."

Tara smiles briefly looking at everyone.

"Don't worry with this spell it'll work especially with me and Tare casting it."

Willow states confidently and proudly to the group. Grabbing Tara's hand they walk quietly to the entrance waiting for the others to get into position.

"Ok then on my signal."

Buffy says to Giles and Faith. They all hurry to their positions.

Buffy and faith look across the lot to each other and once Giles is in position with the witches Faith nods at Buffy signalling she's ready.

Buffy nods back and taking a long deep breath stands up onto the wall, She leaps from the wall flipping backwards she lands perfectly on her feet startling the Demons as Faith simultaneously does the same on the other side. Faith aims her fist at the nearest Demon and tries her best to dodge the retaliating blows but receiving a few good punches herself. She flips back a few steps away from the Demon and then suddenly starts to run full pelt at him in an instant she jumps from the floor aiming a well placed foot into His core sending him flying backwards closer to others that Buffy is fighting and trying to dodge rapid blows as she keeps pushing them back into the far corner.

Tara sees Faith kick the demon back away from her and takes her chance. Tara raises her hands and starts to whisper, a small light begins to glow from her hands that suddenly emerges getting bigger and brighter until Tara tosses the fireball it continues to grow through the air as it hurtles towards it's intended target.

Tara sees the Demon stumble further backwards and she begins to send fireball after fireball her pulse racing with anger from seeing Faith's lips and eyebrow bloodied from the Demons relentless blows previously. Willow watches Tara before she starts to send fireballs at the other two Demons pushing them backwards and inching forwards themselves.

"Now."

Faith bellows seeing everyone in position. Hearing the command both witches stop sending fireballs and start chanting together. The chanting becomes increasingly louder and stronger as they raise their hands building the energy of the spell within and around them and with one last word all three Demons start to rise above the ground hoovering motionless.

Faith stares at Tara watching the power flow through the usually shy woman, she continues to study her face the pure concentration and beauty flowing from the young witch. Faith can't help but bite her bottom lip watching so intently at the small drop of perspiration starting to run down her face.

Tara can feel the spell running through her veins and the intensity of it slowly draining her energy, she turns to look directly at Faith feeling her gaze burning through her as well Tara takes in the sight of Faith bitting her lip, noticing how beautiful she looks now shes stopped still not frowning for once. Tara's eyes flitter upwards as she sees movement behind the Slayer.

"FAITH."

Tara screams to try to alert her of the two looming Demons coming up behind Faith. Everyone's eyes turn to where Faith stands their eyes widen as Faith comes almost face to face with the Demons and is knocked to the side with ease, as she scrambles to her feet Faith hears Tara's sudden cry of anger and pain.

"Buffy...I can't hold on much longer."

Willow pants out after feeling Tara let go of their connection to the spell. Buffy grabs her sword from its sheath and starts slaying the Demons still dangling motionless.

After letting go of her connection to Willow Tara draws in as much energy as she can and engulfs the two new arrivals in flames. Faith looks on at her open-mouthed at the sight of the now dark blue-eyed woman shaking trying to control the forces flowing through. Faith quickly glances to buffy slaying the last Demon flying through the air and beheading him. After she sees Willow release her spell and almost collapse from exhaustion she looks back to Tara and hears the last few squeals from the Demon's before they disintegrate.

"Better get to T."

Faith thinks after seeing willow almost collapse she was sure Tara would be the same if not worse after whatever the hell she just did.

Tara finally let's go panting and drenched in sweat after using all her energy resources. She feels Faith's hands clasp around her waist to hold her steady.

"Damn T, what the hell was that?"

Unable to speak Tara just looks into Faith's eyes. Faith looks back at her seeing her eyes slowly fading back to the usual lighter blue.

"It's k, let's get you back home."

Tara leans her head into the Slayer's strong shoulders thankful for the support. They both slowly turn to face Giles closing the space between them along with Buffy holding tightly onto an exhausted Willow.

"You both ok?"

Buffy asks concerned seeing Tara look as if she would collapse any second.

"I'm alright just bruised but Tare." Faith looks down frowning at the exhausted witch in her grip.

"J just need to Sleep."

Tara murmurs into Faith trying to reassure her feeling the concern within the Slayer.

"Right, let's get you ladies home. Good work, everyone needs to get plenty of rest."

"And food"

Faith adds.

"I could eat."

Buffy smiles at Faith as they both start to leave each holding onto there exhausted witches. Giles rolls his eyes and follows on behind to the summers residence.


	7. Too much

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The small group of five slowly makes their way through Sunnydale only running into the one newly risen vamp that Giles attempted to take down with his crossbow but failed miserably when it sunk into its stomach. A chuckling Faith grabs her stake from her side pocket and casually flings it into the vamp's heart dusting it instantly.

Finally reaching the door of the summers residence Giles opens it wide and moves aside to let the slayer's help the recovering witches inside.

"Thank you"

Tara whispers into Faith as she helps her into the front room and to a chair.

"You feeling any better Will?"

Buffy asks Sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Just a little drained, need to recharge that was neat." Willow breathes out barely keeping her eyes open.

"What about you?"

Willow looks to Tara slumped in the chair almost asleep herself.

"Uh J just a bit tired."

Tara meekly smiles at the group after blinking away the intense tiredness for a few moments.

"Is there anything I can do to help or get you something."

Giles offers looking around the small group.

"N no, thank you Mr Giles. I think we just need sleep, water and food."

Tara smiles back at the warm smile she receives from Giles.

"Right well if you're sure there's nothing I can do I should head home myself."

"See yah G."

Faith shouts from the kitchen where she's getting everyone water. Coming back out into the lounge she hands the waters around as Giles reaches the front door and looks back briefly at the disheveled group with an amused expression. Smiling to himself he turns and leaves.

"Ok someone mentioned food and I got the H.H factor something wicked."

Faith states with a wide grin patting her stomach.

"Oh God."

Buffy groans at her.

"Takeout?"

Faith quickly asks raising an eyebrow.

"Bit late."

Buffy replies looking at the clock sighing.

"W we can check, s see what we have I can cook."

"You shouldn't have to, you done enough tonight T."

"I'm just a bit t tired. Let's just see what we have first."

"k."

Faith submits and follows Tara and the others into the kitchen. Buffy flicks the light on and heads to the fridge. Opening it Buffy peers inFrowning at the lack of food.

"Hmm not much in here, unless you want egg's with whipped cream?"

"W we have some bread I c could make egg's on toast? I think we have beans in the cupboard too. Not much but I c could.."

"Don't worry I got this."

Willow cuts Tara off and with a few words and a wave of her arms, a full roast appears on the island just as instantly the room is filled with the aroma of warm chicken, crisp roast potatoes and plenty of veg.

"Whoa."

Faith exclaims at the sight and smell of the feast making her stomach grumble loudly.

Tara not saying a word turns to grab the napkins and cutlery from the kitchen draw.

"Why does she use magic so freely? even on simple tasks. It's too much I need to talk to her."

Tara thinks to herself sighing lightly at the thought of confronter Willow about using magic.

"You didn't have to do that Will."

"Pfft, no big Buff just eat."

Faith already sat down and having pilled her plate with food watches Tara's reaction to Willows swift spell casting. She notices Tara looking down with a hurt expression on her face before she quickly turns around for the cutlery.

***

"I'm stuffed."

Buffy grumbles pushing her empty plate away from her and leaning back in her chair.

"Me too, who knew magic food would be so filling."

Faith agrees grabbing a napkin.

"It is real food Faith."

"Well, you didn cook it."

"Noo but it is still real food."

"Where did it come from then? Had to come from somewhere."

"I uh."

"So what you just steal someone's home cooked food whenever you want or what?"

"I uh I don't know."

Willow replies feeling stupid for not knowing whose meal she had just conjured and eaten.

"And you think I'm evil."

"Shut up. I'm not evil."

"Guy's calm down."

Buffy interrupts.

"Whatever."

Faith replies glaring towards Willows. After a few deep breaths Faith looks at Tara who hasn't said much and instantly hates the feeling she gets from seeing Tara not like Tara, missing the warm aura that usually surrounds the young blonde.

"You ok T?"

She gently questions.

"Y yes, thank you. I should clean up."

"I'll help."

Buffy offers standing and going to grab a few dishes but just as her fingertips touch the plate they all disappear in an instant as Willow once again waves her arms and says a few words, suddenly no more leftover food no more dirty dishes.

"Neat trick. I coulda just washed up real quick."

Faith says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why? Saved time now we can just go to bed."

Willow smiles proudly while she turns towards the kitchen door.

"See you guy's in the morn….Well in a few hours."

She chuckles to herself.

"You coming baby?"

She asks Tara as she walks past and up to bed.

"Um yeah, s see you both later."

Tara quickly stammers out avoiding any eye contact as she feels her emotions rising. Dejectedly she follows Willow and heads to there bedroom.

"Well, that was all uh…interesting."

"What was?"

Buffy asks Faith confused.

"Just everything. Yah know T with the whole wicked fire show and red with the poof food then poof no food. Just didn't know either of em could do that. Especially T saving my ass that shit was it felt so..intense."

"Well, she saw you were in trouble Faith, I know she's a strong witch but I didn't know Tara could do whatever it was that she did either. What I do know is that Tara is a very loyal and caring woman, I'm not surprised she did whatever she could to help you.

"Hmm guess so."

Faith shrugs going to grab more water from the fridge.

"Want one?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Faith tosses a bottle of water to Buffy who catches it swiftly and starts to twist off the cap before she stops dead and looks up towards the ceiling, Hearing the raised voice above Faith looks up as well easily making out the conversation.

"But Will your using too much magic it's dangerous."

"Tara I'm fine. See fine."

"Your r relying on it too much, why use magic when you can do something naturally?"

"Why are you being like this?

"This isn't about me."

"This is so you, You're always coming down on me for using magic that couldn't hurt a fly, What's the problem?"

Faith can feel her stomach tying in knots hearing the way Willow is with Tara slowly feeling her anger building she takes a few deep breaths and looks back at Buffy.

"Maybe we should talk outside?"

Buffy suggests uncomfortable hearing her two friends arguing above.

"Talk? About what?"

"Yeah I uh, I think I'm ready to talk a bit more now. If the offers still there?"

"Sure let's go."

Faith offers swinging the back door open and holding it for Buffy, not showing the slight shock she feels that Buffy actually wants to talk to her and not really being the talking type.

"Just listen."

She silently reassures herself as she follows Buffy outside.

"Thanks."

Buffy smiles deciding to sit down on the porch enjoying the cool breeze as she breathes deeply calming herself when Faith sits beside her.

"Soo what you wanna talk about?"

Faith nudges Buffy then starts to pick at her trousers waiting for an answer.

"Everything?"

She says after a few moments.

"I don't know. Things have been getting better back to normal but I…I'm not sure what I'm trying to say."

She sighs pulling her knees up to bury her head in.

"Buff it's ok…Just start from the beginning, get it all out there and whatever."

"Start from what beginning?"

Buffy mumbles back to Faith.

"You know what. Just talk to me and I'll listen k."

Taking a deep breath Buffy slowly raises her head and looks at Faith sitting next to her with a more reassuring smile than she's been used to from the once wild woman.

They spend the next few hours talking with Faith listening intently to Buffy while she opens up to her, telling her about her experience from being ripped out of heaven to waking up in her grave and crawling out, even about her walking through town thinking she was sent to hell. All Faith did was listen and put a comforting arm around Buffy when a few tears slipped down the torn Slayers cheek.

After Buffy finishes speaking she sighs as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Turning to Faith she hugs her tightly and for a moment she can feel the rage building within Faith towards Willow.

"It's ok, Willow was trying to help she had no idea."

"Didn't think is what yah mean. She was stupid."

"I know it was but she honestly thought it was right to do and here I am so it's too late unless your planning on trying to kill me again sometime soon?.

Buffy jokes quirking her eyebrows trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if you try first."

Faith retorts deciding to let her anger towards Willow go for now.

The two women stayed there chatting, reminiscing and sharing war stories for over an hour before deciding it best to succumb to sleep. After Buffy again offers Faith to stay the night they both creep upstairs the now silent household and into bed.

***

Waking up midday Faith tries to move to stretch her arms up but is stopped by the dead weight of Buffy's head on her arm, looking over at Buffy still snoring she decides to try gently removing her arm. Successfully she flings the covers off and escapes quickly. Standing in the borrowed t-shirt and shorts she stretches her arms and cracks her back releasing some tension.

Closing the bedroom door behind her she hears faint music coming from downstairs. Figuring Willow was awake she thinks it best to wash up and get dressed in the bathroom before heading down. Not wanting to risk being alone with Willow or wanting to deal with having to be around her just yet.

Emerging from the bathroom she looks at her watch and huffs realizing it only took her five minutes. Stopping at the top of the stairs Faith grips the banister and draws in a deep breath holding it for a second then slowly releasing trying to prepare herself to keep her anger hidden or at least to a minimum. As she makes her way down a sweet smell fills her nostrils.

"Hmm."

She hums as she follows the smell with her nose leading her to the kitchen. Standing at the door she instantly relaxes only seeing Tara downstairs and no sign of Willow. Stepping in further Faith stares at Tara with her back to her whisking away while multitasking and flipping a pancake cooking on the stove. Faiths eyes dart over to the stack of already made pancakes.

With her mouth practically drooling she looks back to Tara watching her closely seeing the way she sways to the music now playing in her headphones, looking up and down her curves her heart quickens while her mouth goes dry.

"Oh god, what am I thinking."

She scolds herself barely tearing her eyes away from Tara's body she shakes her head trying to stop her mind racing. Looking around her she grabs the first thing she sees that wouldn't hurt and lobs it at Tara in an attempt to get her attention so she stops whatever it is that is making Faith almost blush.

"Whoa what the?

Tara begins to say tuning round to face the flustered Slayer.

"What was that for?"

Tara asks her with a puzzled smile.

"Ha yeah sorry, I uh just wanted to get your attention."

"You got it."

Tara chuckles as she quickly flips another pancake and then picks up the crumpled tea towel Faith had thrown.

"Most people would of j just walked over or shouted not use household items as missiles."

Tara lets a grin cross her face as her lip quirks up in the corner making Faith bite her lip a little noticing how naturally beautiful Tara is. Seeing Tara smile sends a wave of pleasure through her core. As Tara pours out more pancake mix she looks back to Faith biting her lip staring at her and her with a slightly flushed complexion. Letting herself looking into Faiths aura for a moment she sees still seeing the dark mixed emotions but now with bright flecks shining through of hope and happiness shining in and the sudden waves of desire in the centre.

Tara stops and blushes for a moment at the thought of Faith finding her attractive but soon dismisses it and pushes the ridiculous thought away.

"You ok in there Faith? You seem..d different."

She asks waving her hand around in front of Faith.

"Huh, Yeah yeah I'm good Blondie."

Faith responds trying to act nonchalant finally tearing her eyes away she goes to the fridge for an ice-cold water, cracking it open and then sitting down at the island she's tries her best to distract herself with the water bottle.

"What about you? Pretty intense, those demons didn't know what em hit em….How the heck did yah do it?!

Faith continues between sips of water.

"I'm ok, Just been practicing I g guess."

"You guess?"

"Hm I don't know, I saw the demon about to hurt you and I didn't think I just did it."

"Wow wonder what you could do if you thought about it."

Faith chuckles lightly along with Tara.

"So lotta pancakes you have there where's the army?"

"Well, I figured if you eat nearly as much as you do for dinner as y you do breakfast then extra would be necessary."

"I like your thinking, But what are these?"

Faith smiles raising an eyebrow as she holds up an oddly shaped pancake from the smaller deformed-looking stack.

"Ha, those were s supposed to be funny shapes for Willow."

"Oh."

Faith scrunches her face confused at the actions and chipper tone of Tara after hearing her and Willow arguing last night.

"Why you w want funny shapes t too?"

Tara looks back over her shoulder to Faith with an endearing smile.

"Uh Nah, I'm good. Thanx. I just thought you'd be a bit yah know…sadder I guess."

"What do y you mean? Why would I be sad?"

Tara asks after a few moments of staring at Faith completely puzzled.

"oh come on, we could hear you and Red arguing last night."

"Faith sweetie we haven't been arguing."

"Ahh, I get it. Look it's fine ya don't want to talk to me about it. Forget I mentioned it ok."

"B but we weren't."

"Hey guys."

Buffy bounds into the kitchen."

"Hey."

Faith grumbles while helping herself to a small stack of pancakes.

"Oooh food, Thanks Tara."

Buffy smiles appreciatively at Tara before grabbing a large stack of pancakes and drizzling the syrup all over them. Tara finishes the last few pancakes and sets them down on the island with the rest finally sitting down she takes a couple of pancakes to enjoy herself still feeling off from what Faith said.

A few minutes later Willow happily breezes into the kitchen grasping Tara's shoulders she leans in to quickly kiss her cheek before sitting down and diving into the pancakes Tara just placed in front of her. Still, Tara can't seem to shake off the feeling she feels, even when Willow kissed her she felt almost wrong somehow for doing it like it wasn't right.

"I I'm going to get ready and head to campus."

Tara smiles weakly after washing her dirty dish and then darts out of sight up to her bedroom. Quickly changing into her flowing dress she goes to her nightstand to retrieve her favorite earrings.

"Hmm where’s the other one?"

She questions out loud into the empty room, she starts searching in and around the nightstand for the missing item. Kneeling on the floor she gently runs her hand along the carpet to see if she can feel it hiding under the bed.

Not finding anything but dust she gives up looking on the floor and starts to look anywhere she can think of in the room just about to give up she starts to move the bedding shifting it around before lifting Willows pillow and then her own. When she lifts her pillow she sees the beautiful flower, gently picking it up smiling realising only Willow would have placed it there. Frowning for a moment she wonders why Willow put it there a small part of her insides niggling at her before she looks up noticing the time, she stands up placing the flower in her bag along with a couple of books. Choosing to forget the missing earring Tara races downstairs not wanting to waste any more of what's left of the day and shouts a quick goodbye from the doorway as she grabs her jacket and leaves.

After everyone has finished filling their bellies with syrupy goodness Buffy stands up grabbing her dirty plate and cutlery and moves to the sink. Running the hot water she cleans her plate and cleaning up after herself and the few items left Tara had used to cook, Tara having cleaned the majority of the mixing bowls and the frying pan. Faith quickly gets up to follow suit stands next to Buffy at the sink whos now drying up and putting away the items.

"That was good."

Willow stands stretching her body with a content look.

"Think I'll head on up, take a shower, get dressed."

She smiles only towards Buffy not having addressed Faith the entire time she has been downstairs. The clear tension between her and the rouge Slayer being inevitable.

"Ok Will."

Buffy smiles back, her eyes suddenly widen at the plate that flies across the room and into the sink cleaning itself before drying and landing neatly into the cupboard Buffy is holding open.

"You don't have ta show off."

Faith says narrowing her eyes on the witch.

"Why not? Saves time. Plus no wrinkly hands after."

Willow adds holding up her palms wriggling her fingers before turning away and leaving the room.

"Hmph, whatever Red."

"Hey wanna do a little training?"

Buffy asks trying to distract the irritated woman. Nodding Faith follows Buffy and spends the few hours of daylight left sparring before nightfall and patrolling comes back around.


	8. Scoobie meeting

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

After a few days away Faith decided to catch up with Buffy at her house before patrolling later on that night. So after strolling along in the early evening Faith arrives at Buffy's. Not bothering to knock on the door Faith enters the summers home. shutting the door loudly behind her she continues into the kitchen when she hears Buffy and Dawn.

"Hey, Lil D."

Faith grabs a drink out the fridge and turns back the two women.

"Hey B, What's Shaking?"

"Hey."

Buffy eyes Faith for a moment.

"Want some food? We did order extras for Tara and Willow buut they're uh upstairs."

Dawn gets up and grabs an empty plate handing it to Faith so she can help herself to some of the Chinese food.

"Cheers beansprout."

Faith says noticing how Dawn's expression changes slightly for a moment before diving into the spicy chicken and BBQ pork fried rice.

"So the loving Witches doing the nasty."

Faith asks raising an eyebrow and winking at Buffy while trying her best to not let on to the fact that just thinking of Willow touching Tara makes her hate Willow that much more. Feeling the strange jealously she pushes the feeling down not knowing why the shy Witch seems to affect her so much when shes around.

"Faith. Is that all you think about? Plus Dawn."

"Oh please, I know about sex you guys."

"Since when?"

Buffy looks at her little sister and crosses her arms while frowning making Dawn uneasy.

"Just what I learned in sex ed. Jeez, lighten up."

"Uh-huh."

Buffy looks her up and down sceptical.

"Anyway, they probably are talking about yesterday's events."

"Why what happened yesterday."

Faith tries to look disinterested as she shovels more food on her plate.

"A lot happened."

Buffy states.

"Quick version?"

She offers and at Faiths nod begins.

"Well firstly singing demon that was summoned wanted to make Dawn his Queen or whatever, everyone sang and I mean everyone like the whole town. Xander was the one who actually summoned it not Dawn so he just left and I uh."

Buffy looks away feeling awkward.

"I told or rather sang the truth about me being in you know. up there."

She points up at the ceiling as Dawn takes her other hand gently squeezing with a reassuring smile at her sister even though she can't help but feel terrible for Buffy and still trying to wrap her head around things.

"Shit B. You alright? I know you wanted to wait to tell em."

"Wait you knew?"

"Dawn I didn't tell her that long ago and I made her promise not to tell anyone please don't blame Faith. I wasn't ready."

"Ok, but next time I wanna know."

"Hoping there won't be a next time."

Buffy slightly chuckles back.

"Urgh, you know what I mean. Just tell me things ok?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Lil D."

Faith runs a hand through her hair.

"No hard feelings?"

"It's ok, I understand."

"Thank you."

Buffy whispers in Dawn's ear after standing behind her and wrapping her arms around the young woman giving her a gentle squeeze back. After letting go Buffy starts to stack the dirty dishes and load the dishwasher.

"Hey Faith?"

Dawn starts says in a curious tone.

"Hmm? What?"

"Where were you yesterday? I mean the singing thing kinda affect the whole town sooo?"

"So what?"

"Well, I thought you would have been here."

"Why would I do that?"

"Singing demon...You Slayer. So where were you?"

"urgh knew you'd have ta ask."

Buffy stops what she's doing and looks over to Faith. Suddenly she bursts out laughing unable to control herself.

"Shut up B."

"What? What's so funny?"

Dawn looks confused at them.

"I can't breath. Oh god, Faith I."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. After my little ballad in the street...I made the courageous decision to run and hide till it all went away and hey look it worked."

"That's brilliant, Wish I saw that."

Dawn giggles along with Buffy.

Faith looks at the two sisters frowning at them laughing at her. Rolling her eyes she grabs water from the fridge letting them carry on chuckling away till tears run down their cheeks.

"God, sorry Faith."

Buffy pants out finally regaining control of herself.

"Yeah sure yah are."

Faith scowls back leaning against the fridge sipping her water."

"It's a good thing you came out of hiding."

"Why's that?"

Faith perks up hoping for some demon activity.

"Anya called a Scoobie meeting at the magic box tonight once they shut the shop."

"Oh."

"Anya's never called a meeting before."

She thinks to herself.

"Do I have to be there?"

She asks looking directly at Buffy.

"Yes, She's very adamant about us all being there."

Buffy emphasises the word all to Faith.

"Right. Guess I have no choice I don't wanna piss of Demon Chick."

Faith half chuckles to herself.

"We gotta be there in about an hour. Wanna hang here till then and head out with us?"

Buffy asks Faith hopeful she'll want to stay.

"K that'd be cool."

Faith casually sits back down at the island and starts chatting away making the Buffy feel at ease and thankful that she seems to be able to let go and relax around Faith not having to put up a front.

***

Tara and Willow hadn't spoken much since all the singing adventures and Willow could feel Tara's distance, noticing her glance away every time she tried to look at her. Once they were both in th2eir room they stood awkwardly silent, a million thoughts running through both their heads.

Willow can't help but nervously fidget before walking around to the side of the bed and sitting down feeling deflated.

"I..I can't help but wonder exactly where she was or what it was like for her."

Willow breaks the silence surrounding them.

"Was there clouds, harps and stuff? No stupid Willow."

She scolds herself.

Seeing Willow hurting Tara can't help but feel sorry for her despite her feelings of betrayal and hurt towards Willow. She moves around the room to sit next to Willow on the bed.

"It's not stupid to wonder what it may have been like for Buffy. It could have been any one of a zillion heavenly dimensions, all we know is that it was a good place for her and she was happy there."

"Until I took her away from all that, I wrecked it for her."

"Y you didn't wreck, you didn't know."

"Didn't want to know. I was so selfish I didn't think she would possibly be in heaven."

A small tear trickles down her face.

"I think you've got to stop obsessing about what you did and start to concentrate on trying to make things better for Buffy."

"That's it."

Willow stands hearing Tara's words.

"I can fix it, I know a spell."

"No, no more spells."

Tara replies as she stands up defensively.

"Then what Tara? It's not something we can fix with pancakes and hugs and just hope it goes away. Buffy's hurting and I know I can fix her."

"Willow it's too much magic, I can't believe we're talking about this again. You know how powerful and dangerous magic is you could hurt someone or yourself.

"You don't understand Tara. I know a spell that could make her forget she was ever in heaven, everything can go back to how they should be what's right."

"What is wrong with you? You can't just decide what's right for someone, it's not ok."

She says standing in front of Willow with anger and hurt radiating from within her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you used that spell on me, made me forget."

"Tara I'm sorry I."

"Don't just...Don't, no more excuses. How could you? after everything I went through with glory. I could never do that to you so how? How could you so easily violate my mind like that Willow?"

"Violate? Tara I didn't, I just didn't want us to fight anymore baby. I love you."

As Willow attempts to reach out to Tara she moves away from her not wanting to be touched by the redhead.

"You don't use magic to make a fight disappear, you don't get to decide that for us. We're supposed to work together."

Tara looks away from Willow as she thinks for a few moments sadness etched all over her body.

"I don't think this is working."

Tara states clearly in a calm tone while she turns back around to face Willow.

"Hey this is, It's totally working. Please, Tara, I need you I don't need magic, let me prove it to you baby. Ok, I'll go...A month without magic, not even a single spell." Willow says rushing to grab Tara's hands desperate not to lose the one woman she's ever loved.

"Go a week."

Tara says flatly not convinced.

"Go a week then we'll see."

"Fine, fine that's easy. I'll do anything baby."

Willow adds tucking a few loose hairs behind Tara's ear and running her hand down her arm trying to gain affection. Instead, Tara backs away from Willows touch.

"We'll see."

Tara looks up at Willow.

"Hey uh, guys?"

Both their heads turn to the bedroom door hearing the small knock and Dawn's small voice come from behind it.

"Buffy says we gotta leave in a minute."

"Ok dawnie, Be right there."

Willow shouts back through the closed door.

"We should go."

Tara says after a few more moments silence between them.

"Ok, let's go."

Willow smiles as she grabs a hairbrush a quickly smoothes down her fiery red locks.

After heading downstairs to the other three ladies they put their jackets on ready to head to the Scoobie meeting. Buffy grabs her keys off the table and joins everyone else gathered at the front door.

"Everyone ready?"

The group nod.

"Ok then, let's head out I guess."

The women pile out of the house with. An excited Dawn hurries on ahead of the group eager to be included in the Scoobie meeting for once at Anya's request.

"Hey uh guys, I forgot the book Giles needs. I'll walk back quickly and catch up with you."

Willow shouts from the back of the group trying to act as casual as possible.

"You sure Will?"

Buffy questions slightly confused to why a book is so important but knowing how anal Giles is about his books figures Willow doesn't want another lecture about the responsibility of borrowing and returning someone's things.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Willow turns her head shouting to Buffy as she already heads off back towards home.

The group continue to there destination slowing down slightly so Willow can catch up with them. Tara stands at the back of the group walking silently along only looking up now and then with a fleeting smile before staring back down and getting lost in all her thoughts. Faith can feel the vibe coming off the wiccan and decides to hang back a little to walk alongside Tara.

"You ok T?

Faith quietly asks not wanting the other two women ahead of them to overhear her concern.

"Hm y yeah just thinking I guess, sorry."

"Don't be. So what are yah thinking about then?"

"It's complicated."

"Well I know I'm not to brightest spark but I can still listen if you ever wanna talk that is."

Faith smiles quickly looking to the side to see Tara smiling back at her.

"Thank you Faith. I'll keep that in mind."

Tara says gently nudging into Faith. They both fall back into a more comfortable silence listening to the two ahead bickering. Faith can't help but tut at the pair and roll her eyes making Tara giggle a little. Faith's heart flutters slightly at Taras sweet endearing smile before Tara looks back down at her feet the thoughts running through her mind once again.

***

Meanwhile, Willow runs the short distance back home. Looking over her shoulder ensuring no one decided to accompany her Willow enters the house heads through to the living room. Standing in the middle of the room she looks at the different framed pictures. Sighing lightly her heart feeling heavy as she sees the one of her, Buffy and Xander looking so happy.

"I'm sorry for what I did Buff."

She whispers to herself out loud in the empty house.

Willow takes a deep breath before standing tall looking determined, she moves over to the bookcase and begins to struggle trying to move it away from the wall. After a couple more tugs the bookcase finally moves leaving a small gap between itself and the wall. A small sound is heard as something drops down in between the gap.

Kneeling Willow gently reaches in and pulls out a clear bag half-filled with dried lethes bramble.

After pushing the bookshelf back into place Willow moves around the room and kneels in front of the fireplace, grabbing a lighter as she kneels.

Willow pulls five sprigs of lethes bramble from her hidden stash and places the rest of the bag down in front of her. Holding the sprigs with one hand she flicks the lighter a few times till it lights. Watching the beautiful flame flicker and dance Willow carefully ignites the sprigs and tosses them into the fireplace. A green glow emanates from them as she watches them smoke and smoulder for a few seconds, wrinkling her nose at the foul dense smoke being emitted.

"For Buffy and for Tara this I char, let lethes bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins."

Willow pulls a clear crystal from her pocket and holds it in front of her for a moment before taking the crystal and touching it to the burning herbs instantly turning the crystal a pale grey.

"When the fire goes out, when the crystal turns black the spell will be cast. Tabula rasa Tabula rasa Tabula rasa."

Willow places the crystal back into her front pocket and races upstairs to grab the book she really had borrowed from Giles. Running out the door shutting it quickly behind her she runs as fast as she can back to the group trying to make up for the long-time she was gone. Meanwhile, at the empty summers residence, the fire is still burning away throwing a few flickers of fire out from the fireplace. A Small ember land onto the bag suddenly engulphing the lethes bramble Willow had carelessly left next to the fire.

***

At the magic box, Giles and Xander are sitting around the small table while Anya frets behind the counter dusting anything in sight. Anya continues her frantic dusting throughout the shop looking up hopeful at the door every minute.

"Aun calm down, they'll be here soon."

Xander looks sympathetically at Anya who's not paying any attention to him.

"Yes, Anya would you please stop that."

Giles turns his head to look behind him and grabs the duster currently begin absent mindlessly swept across his head.

"Oh, I'm just so excited. Will they just hurry and get here already?"

"I'm sure they will be here soon. Do try to be patient."

Gile says exasperated. He briefly contemplates why Anya is so excited and why she called for the Scoobie meeting before a thought of the possibility of the ex Demon being pregnant crosses his mind and imagining a goofy looking Demon baby.

"Good lord."

He says to himself removing his glasses and squinting slightly. He smiles to himself at the thought of Xander begin a dad.

"But they're late."

Anya begins to whine.

"Hey only by like five minutes."

Buffy retorts walking in through the back of the shop with the rest of the gang in tow. Seeing Anya cross her arms and give them all a disapproving look Buffy walks over to her, placing her hands on either side of Anya's shoulders she looks sincerely into her eyes.

"I'm sorry we're late. It won't happen again ok?"

"It's ok your here now just sit down and shut up."

Anya immediately returns to her over-excited self oblivious to her rudeness making Faith snicker at the ex Demon from the back of the room where she's skulking in the corner just away from everyone. The rest of the group take up the spare chairs scattered nearby.

"So what we got?"

Dawn chirpily asks looking directly at Giles.

"Sorry?"

The watcher replies confused.

"What's the big bad? Vampire, zombie or some kinda Demon?"

Dawn excitedly ponders.

"Or Demons like...The Judge or Gachnar."

Buffy casually adds.

"Ohh or cyborg moloch the corrupter."

Willow chimed in.

"Oh yeah. What about Robo Ted?"

Dawn chuckles remembering the psychotic robot.

"Don't forget about disco Disco Dave."

Faith says emerging slightly from her corner.

"Wh, what?"

Tara asks quirking her lip up in a half-smiles at the Slayer.

"Yah know...Disco Dave...The vamp I staked the first time I met B, Red and Xander."

Faith replies slightly flustered at all the eyes on her.

"The seventies looking dude? That was soo long ago."

Buffy chuckles thinking back to the badly dressed vampire Faith had danced with then staked outside the bronze when they first met.

Faith eases her tensed shoulders a little and laughs along with Buffy describing the vampire to a giggling Dawn and Tara.

"Uh hello, we're here about me remember."

"Aun."

Xander look sat Anya frowning.

"Fine sorry, We're her about us."

Xander can't help but smile at his girlfriends innocence when it comes to social norms. Standing up he walks over to stand by Anya wrapping an arm tightly around her waist as he kisses her forehead lovingly.

"Ok Anya and I have an announcement to make."

"Were en."

Just then Spike bursts through the door interrupting Anya as he comes flying in making the whole group jump up. Looking flustered he slams the door shut behind him peering out through the shop window his eyes darting around trying to see any movement.

"You need to give me bloody asylum."

Spike says hopping up onto the counter as Gile and Anya step closer to him.

"What yah wearing there Spikey?"

Xander taunts taking a step back standing next to Willow taking in sight of Spike in his pitiful disguise of a tweed suit and hat with floppy ears. Xander sniggers looking at the vampire.

"Don't get cute it's just a disguise is all. There's this bloke after me that I'd rather not see right now."

Everyone stares on at the silly harmless looking Vampire for a few moments.

"looks like your trying to play watcher."

Faith laughs out loud at her own comment inching closer to Tara.

"Yeah yeah, get yer kicks in now Slayer."

Spike says grabbing his smokes and a lighter from his jacket about to light a cigarette before Anya yanks it from his mouth and Giles smacks the next one he attempts to light from his hand.

"Excuse me, back to us."

Anya huffs pointing between her and Xander.

"Hmm yes if weve all quite recovered from Spikes shocking change in attire to dare I say a rather nice suit. Where did you aquire it?"

Giles askes getting sidetracked admiring the striking tweed suit.

Slyly Willow pulls the tip of the crystal out of her pocket and looks at it now black as tar. She quickly pushes it back down in her pocket before anyone sees.

"Annyway, me and Anya.. we...uh."

"Xander?"

Anya says his name alarmed at him starting to sway on the spot. Before she can move to him a wave rushes over her feeling dizzy she clings onto Giles.

"Oh."

Tara says clutching at her head as she wobbles and starts to fall to the floor. Seeing this Faith attempts to grab Tara, only just managing to get an arm around the Witch when Faith suddenly is hit with a light head as she crumples to the floor with Tara, only seeing black before she and everyone else falls down fast asleep.


	9. Fucking up part 1

**CHAPTER 9 **

The magic shop lay still with an eerie quiet with the only thing heard are the sounds of light snoring and deep breathing made by the group sleeping wherever they landed. A short while after dusk had fallen the group begin to stir.

Slowly Buffy's eyes open. Reaching her hand up to her face she rubs the sleep away from them before stretching out her body on the hard floor. Sitting up suddenly she freezes startled by her surroundings and blinks a few times trying to see in the dimly lit room doing her best to figure out where she is. Finally, Buffy stands up and stumbles trying to find a light.

After successfully finding a lamp at the small table nearby she flicks it on and takes in the sight of the strangers sleeping around her. Hearing a squeak her head snaps to where the sound came from and she sees the fiery redhead almost leap from her sleeping companion.

"Who?... What's?"

The redhead splutters

"Um, Hello."

She says staring back at the now blinking eyes staring up at her.

"Hey."

The man says forcing a smile trying his best not to let on that he didn't have a clue who this woman was.

From the other side of the room, Tara stretches to life looking satisfied from her catnap. Finally opening her eyes she blushes deeply seeing herself snuggled into a beautiful dark-haired woman. Faith slowly peels her eyes open and stares back at the piercing blue eyes taking her breath away making her gasp lightly.

"Hi uh, who are you?"

Faith says looking around at all the unknown faces suddenly making her feel anxious. Sitting up with a nervous look she wraps her arms around herself protectively.

"Hey, it's ok."

Tara softly replies, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder encouraging the scared woman to stand up with her.

"I, I'm not sure. Who are you?"

Tara asks her confused.

"I don't know?"

Faith says frowning a little before looking down at herself.

Meanwhile, Anya and Giles wake up beside each other. Giles quickly stands offering his hand to Anya. After helping her up off the floor they both study each other for a few moments. While standing there wondering who and where they are they hear a loud.

"Aaargghh."

Come from behind them as Spike rolls off the counter he was sleeping on. Landing with a loud thud he scrambles to his feet. And looks up shocked to see the strange faces staring back him.

"What the hell?"

He questions loudly.

Darting awake after hearing Spike yell Dawn sits up looking like a baby deer caught in the headlights as she frantically looks at everyone.

"W who are you people?"

She squeaks out at them. Buffy quickly walks over to the petrified young woman and kneels next to her.

"It's ok, I don't know anyone here either."

"Who are you?"

Dawn eyes Buffy suspiciously.

"I uh, I'm not sure."

"Ok, that's it who are all you freaks?"

Xander says looking at them all.

"Wait you don't know me?

"Not a clue Red. Why was I on the ground? And why are you all staring at me? Is this a test? A TV show? A bad dream?"

He asks pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"OW. Ok not dreaming."

He adds.

"Hey calm down guy."

Faith calls over to the increasingly panicking Xander.

"It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?"

Giles asks them. Everyone looks around each other shaking their heads.

"Perhaps we all got awful drunk and this is some kind of blackout?"

He tries reasoning.

"I don't see any alcohol here and no sign of a party."

Anya quickly dismisses Giles theory.

"Well, no one's hurt, right? And no one here seems to be all murdery so I think we're safe here, wherever here is."

Buffy begins to look at her surroundings taking in the different magical items.

"What is this stuff?"

Xander ponders picking up a glass jar of a weird gel-like liquid.

"A magic shop, This is a real magic shop."

Tara states looking around her smiling excitedly.

"Maybe that's what happened? Something magic."

Faith adds sticking close by Tara’s side.

"Pfft magic...Magic is all balderdash and chicanery."

Giles scoffs at them.

"I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing...Except I seem to be British. Don't I?"

He questions aloud.

"Definitely a man, with glasses. That narrows it down a bit doesn't it."

He smiles happily.

As Dawn starts to quietly sob Buffy wraps an arm around the scared young teen.

"It's going to be ok, we'll take care of each other."

She reassures her. Dawn looks at Buffy and smiles giving her a small nod back.

"yes, we'll get out memories back and everything will be right as rain."

Giles encourages the glum-looking group.

"OH, listen to Mary Poppins over here with that nancy-boy accent. You English men are so...Oh bloody hell. Sodding, blimey, shagging knickers, bolocks. I'm English.

"Welcome to the nancy tribe."

Giles smiles at him as a small chuckling can be heard from Tara and Faith.

"You don't suppose we?"

Spike starts to ask looking Giles up and down.

"We're not related are we?"

"Well, I do have feelings of familiarity...and...disappointment? Older brother maybe?"

Giles wonders.

"Oh please. Father."

Spike says glaring at Giles.

"How I must hate you."

"What did I do?"

Giles asks shocked.

"There's always something and what’s with the tart?"

He asks pointing towards a now offended Anya.

"Hey."

Anya remarks.

"I saw you two together."

"What we."

Giles starts to say.

"Oh it's ok, look."

Anya stops them bickering and shows off her sparkling engagement ring, holding it up watching it glisten in the light.

"See were engaged."

She adds shoving it closer to Giles's face.

"Oh."

Is all he says.

"Fantastic a tarty step mum half old dads age."

Spike quips.

"Tarty?"

"Old?"

Anya and Giles reply in unison.

"I'm young enough to still get carded."

Giles states.

"Carded, drivers license."

Willow shouts out to the group.

"Look me, I'm Xander Harris. I exist."

He says holding up his license with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, I'm Willow Rosenberg. What a funny name, Willow."

"I think it's nice."

Tara smiles.

"What have you got?"

Willow replies.

"Tara Maclay and I'm a student at UC Sunnydale."

"Me too, maybe we're study buddies."

Willow smiles at her.

Tara turns her head to look at Faith shuffling beside her with her head hung low and shoulders slouched over.

"You ok sweetie?"

Faith shrugs feeling nervous and confused.

"Do you have any id?"

She gently questions Faith as she places her hand on Faiths back rubbing soothingly in a circular motion.

"No."

Faith replies glancing at Tara.

"It's ok."

Tara says smiling warmly at her. Suddenly feeling protective over the woman she stops stroking her back and runs her hand down Faith's arm and to her hand.

"We will figure it out, Don't worry."

Tara tries to reassure her giving her hand a gentle squeeze showing no signs of letting go she sees Faith lift her head a little and smile back at her nodding.

"I don't have a wallet."

Dawn whimpers to Buffy.

"Me either but look."

Buffy gently lifts the necklace hanging from the young woman's neck.

"Dawn...Your Dawn."

"Or umaD."

Dawn smiles reading the necklace upside down.

"Cool. Thanx."

"Let's see. I'm Rupert Giles."

He says triumphantly.

"Ha Rupert."

Spike scoffs at him.

"And what did I call you?"

Giles asks him a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, uh let's see."

Spike starts to rummage through his pockets, not finding anything he opens his jacket to check inside.

"Made with care for Randy...Randy Giles?"

He reads on the inside label.

"Why not just call me Horny Giles or Desperate for a Shag Giles? I knew I didn't like you."

"Randy is a family name, surely."

Giles answers stifling a laugh.

"I'm Anya."

The woman announces waving a piece of paper around in the air.

"See I found some forms, they say Rupert and Anya own the shop."

"Our magic shop?"

Giles looks around him feeling a little baffled.

"What should we call you?"

Dawn asks looking at Buffy. Buffy takes a few moments to think before answering.

"I'll name me Joan. I feel like a Joan."

"Urgh."

Dawn let's slip hearing the bland name.

"What? Why'd you urgh my name?"

"I didn't it's just so bleurgh."

"I like it."

"Whatever you purgative."

"prerogative."

Buffy corrects her.

"Whatever Joan."

"Whatever Umad. Boy your a pain."

"...Do you think we're like."

"Sisters?"

Buffy finishes dawns sentence as Dawn squeals and hugs her tightly.

***

After spending a few moments hugging Buffy releases Dawn and looks back at everyone else.

"We've got to figure out what's going on. We need help...Hospital is probably the best place to go."

"Ok, let's head out."

Giles agrees moving closer to the door.

"Know where it is? And how we're going to to get there?"

Xander curiously questions.

"Don't worry dad can drive."

Spike drapes his arm around Giles's shoulders.

"He's bound to have a classic midlife crisis transport. Something red, shiny, shaped like a penis."

Faith stifles a small laugh. As Buffy's the first to reach the door she turns the handle and opens it. Everyone's eyes go wide as they scream in unison at the Vampire minions snarling back at them. Slamming the door shut Buffy quickly locks it and backs away with everyone else.

"Did you see em?"

"Vampires."

Spike replies to Faith.

"Maybe it's Halloween or a costume type something?"

Tara tries to reason.

"Even if it was Halloween or whatever, those guys are definitely not kids and those are not costumes."

Xander states looking slightly pale.

"Slayer."

They hear come from the other side of the locked door. The vampires outside begin to bang on the door.

"They're not looking for candy."

Xander adds his eyes scanning the room around him.

"Doors, we need to check for a back door, make sure it's locked and put large objects in front of it. Come on."

Willow nudges Xander. They head out the back together.

"Vampires are real, did we know this?"

Faith asks feeling a strange familiarity with their current situation.

"I don't know sweetie, but we do need our memories back."

Tara replies giving Faith a small smile.

"We need to get to the hospital."

Buffy adds.

"Give us Spike."

One of the vampires shouts peering in through the window flashing his fangs.

"They seem to want spikes."

Giles puzzles while spike goes off looking around.

"Let's give em these."

"Well done son."

Giles smiles happily at Spike returning with an arm full of stakes.

"But what are they going to do with them?"

Buffy questions picking up a stake and examining it as they all hear the Vampires shouting again.

"Slayer, come out n play"

The vampire shouts through the door.

"Slay her? Th there going to use the spikes to slay someone."

Tara guesses aloud.

"A female someone."

Faith adds looking a little offended.

"Who do those jerks think they are?"

"Bloodsuckers. They kill by sucking blood. Take it easy Joan."

Anya casually adds to the conversation.

"As the proprietor of this magic shop, I propose we fight them."

Giles says standing tall.

"You know...We can use things here...Magic tricks and whatnot."

Returning from the back Willow pulls Giles back down into a crouching position again with everyone else.

"There's a trap door in the basement, looks like it leads down into the sewers."

Xander whispers to the gathered group.

"We can use it to get out and to a hospital."

Willow adds.

"What we waiting for then? Let's go."

Faith says grabbing Tara's hand, wanting the Woman close by.

The scoobies stand up and in a huddled mass, they all run towards the back. The vampire peering through the window sees them trying to make a break for it, he takes a few steps back and runs full force at the window. Bursting through glass shatters everywhere. The group turn their heads and scream seeing e vampires climbing through.

"Fine take your damn spikes."

Spike bends down and picks up the stakes and throws them at the Vampires feet as he attempts to walk past them.

"Hey, get off me."

Spike yells as one of the Vampires moves in grabbing him while the other one grabs hold of Buffy.

"You've got the bosses kittens."

"Kittens?"

Spike repeats confused.

Buffy struggles and manages to break free from the Vampires vice-like grip. Quickly turning around to face the Vampire, Buffy knees him in the groin and pushes him away.

Faith protectively pulls Tara behind her and stands in front of her guarded, not quite sure what she should do to help. The group watch on openmouthed as Buffy rushes over to the still struggling Spike now being pinned against the wall, She pulls the vampire off him. Brandishing a stake she instinctively plunges it through the vampire turning him to dust. As the other Vampire runs back out the shop Spike races to the door locking it, He quickly moves and drops the metal security gate down over the broken window.

"Holy crap."

Faith smiles in amazement.

"What did you do?"

Willow stares down at the scattered pile of dust.

"I uh, I don't know...But it was."

"Cool."

Faith and Buffy say in unison as the others slowly begin to smile too.

Buffy now feeling a bit more confident walks to the front of the shop and looks through the metal shutters. She can see the Vampire who ran out stood talking to a weird shark headed looking Demon and a few other Vampires stood close by the shop door. Grimacing at the sight she turns back to the group.

"I think I have a plan...They seem to want Randy and I seem to be strong...Wicked strong. You guys go through the sewers, Get to the hospital. Randy and I will give them a run for their money.

"Kittens...They wanted Kittens, not money."

Anya reminds her.

"Why do they want Kittens? What will they...Never mind, I don't wanna know."

Buffy shakes the thought away.

"I'm not leaving the shop, I have to protect the money and...Do some spells."

Anya protests.

"Magic may help, it's worth a shot."

Giles stands by Anya agreeing.

"Uh ok, you two work on that then, the rest of you need to go."

"Uh, son, come here, please."

Spike and Giles close the small distance between them, Giles reaches out with both arms and awkwardly hugs Spike, giving his back a few light pats.

"Right."

Spike says pushing Giles away from him.

"Good then."

Giles adds nodding at him.

Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith and Tara head towards the back of the shop and disappear out of sight.

"Ready Randy?"

"Ready Joan."

"Good luck. Don't get killed."

Anya says positively staying put with Giles in the magic shop."

"That's the plan. On three."

Buffy grasps the unlocks the door and grasps the door handle.

"Right you are love."

"1,2,3."

Buffy opens the door and pushes through the Vampires waiting at the door. Her and spike start to sprint away from the magic box. One of the pursuing Vampires manages to grab Spike turning him around. Without thinking Spike punches the Vampire as hard as he could, The Vampire is sent flying backwards into another pursuing Vampire.

"Hey look I'm like a superhuman too."

As soon as Spike turns to face Buffy she screams back at him seeing him morph into his Vampire face. Looking horrified she takes off running again.

"Joan, wait up."

Spike yells confused before taking off after her.

***

Down in the sewers, Xander and Tara help Dawn climb down the rusted steps.

"There we go, got yah."

Xander smiles at the nervous-looking Dawn.

Willow climbs down next followed by Faith. Faith reaches for Taras's shoulders to steady herself on the last couple steps down, coming face to face they look at each other for a moment then separate.

"Come on, let's go."

Xander encourages leading the group through the wet smelly sewer.

"The Ant's go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah the Ant's go marching one by o."

Dawn cuts off her singing with a gasp as a vampire appears in front of the small group. Turning Faith quickly grabs Dawn and Tara's hand.

"Run."

She shouts. The group run back in the direction they came from with the vampire in pursuit of them.

***

At the magic box, Anya looks through the assortment of magical books, Running her hand along a row she stops and pulls a book out.

"This is the book for us."

"Good, does it focus on memory loss? or mind control?"

Giles asks back replacing his glasses on so he can see it.

"Not sure, my intuition tells me this the book and I figure being an owner of a magic shop I should trust my intuition."

"But I too am a magic shop owner."

"Yes, true but my intuition is telling me you're not so much the magic guy, more of a paperwork type. Ok, here we go."

Anya flips open the book to a random page in the middle.

"But you don't even."

"Bara bara himble gemination."

She reads loudly. A bunny appears in front of them on the table and Anya instantly screams leaping into Giles's arms.

***

"Hey, wait up."

Spike says as he finally catches up to Buffy.

"OW. What was that for?"

He asks clutching his nose after Buffy spins around punching him.

"You don't know who you are?"

Buffy asks staring at him realizing.

"Right, none of us do and were being chased."

"You're a vampire."

"How can you say that? me, a vampire."

"Check the lumpies and teeth."

Spike takes a few moments before lifting his hand to his face feeling around. He takes a finger and runs it along his teeth, feeling his fangs he drops his hand back down.

"I kill your kind."

"And I bite yours...So how come I don't wanna bite you? And why am I fighting other Vampires?"

Buffy just gives him a shrug back, still studying him warily as he talks.

"A good Vampire...On a noble mission of redemption. I help the helpless...A Vampire with a soul."

"A vampire with a soul how lame is that."

"The two of us."

Spike continues ignoring Buffy's comment.

"Natural enemies, thrown together to stand against the forces of darkness. Utter trust. No thought of me biting you, no thought of you staking me."

"Depends on how long you keep yapping."

Their heads whip around hearing growling coming from behind them. Four Vampires suddenly appear and run at them attacking.

"Note to self, duck."

Buffy tells herself out loud as one of the Vampires smacks her in the face.

***

"Perhaps we should try another book dear?"

"No, this book made the little fluffers it can send them back."

Anya shouts back standing on a wooden chair clutching the book."

"I got it, Himble abri, abri voyon."

"Yes dear."

Giles replies exasperatedly as another bunny appears at his feet now counting a total of fifteen bunnies hopping happily around the shop floor.

"Why don't you come down and we can go about this in a sensible fashion?"

"Sensible? You think it's sensible for me to go down into that pit of cotton hell and let them hippity-hop all over my vulnerable flesh?"

"Fine, stay up there making more bunnies. That's a capital plan."

"What capital? I never know what you're talking about. loo, shag, brolly. What the hell is all that?"

"What? There's no way you remember me saying any of those words."

"Oh bugger off you old brolly."

Anya dismisses before reading out another spell."

Back on the street Spike dodges a punch, spinning around he kicks one of the Vampires and head butts another. Buffy meanwhile is thrown into a mailbox landing on her back, She rolls over and sees the broken wooden post as she stands. Turning she sees the vampire that had thrown her run at her, quickly bending down Buffy picks up the broken post and rams it into the Vampire before he manages to grab her. Turning back around she sees another Vampire. He dodges her attempt to stake him and grabs Buffy by her arms head butting her before letting go, Buffy stumbles back a few steps and falls to one knee doing her best to shake off the white flash behind her eyes. The Vampire comes at Buffy again raising his large booted foot, Buffy swiftly catches the foot before it can hit her, she suddenly stands and forcefully throws the Vampires flipping him as the Vampire flips he grabs hold of Buffy pulling her to the ground with him. Rolling on top of one another a few times Buffy Gains the upper hand and thrusts the stake down dusting the Vampire.

One of the Vampires attacking Spike sees this and stops, turning his attention on Buffy he stalks towards her menacingly. Buffy lunges towards him pointing the post, the Vampire roughly grabs it out of her hands, Buffy tries to kick him but he easily grabs hold of her ankle flinging her backwards.

***

The four Scoobies continue running through the sewer until Tara stops them spotting a space behind some pillars. They all scurry behind it just in time as the Vampire chasing them runs past not noticing them hidden. After a few moments Faith peeks out.

"Come on, up the ladder."

They all run to and quickly up the nearby ladder. They all climb into the large tunnel leading to a pipe.

"Shh, he's coming."

Xander whispers closing the grate behind him, the Vampire can be heard growling as he walks by them once again. After a couple of minutes, Xander and Willow go towards the grate straining to hear for any movement.

"You doing ok Dawn?"

Faith asks sitting opposite her.

"Uh, I'm ok...It's kinda scary but, weirdly, kinda familiar."

"I know what you mean."

"How are you doing?"

Dawn asks back. Faith pauses and look over at Tara who's joined the other two, then looks back at Dawn slightly frowning.

"A Lil confused...I mean I am trapped, hiding in a pipe from a Vampire...And I think I'm kinda gay."

Dawn looks at Faith, her eyes wide with a slightly shocked expression.

"I smell fear, and it smells good."

They hear from down the sewer. They begin to flee through the pipe. Xander taking the lead slows down as he sees another hole in the pipe, slowly he peeks his out the pipe and is suddenly hit bu the Vampire. Xander grabs hold of him and punches a few times before being thrown to the ground. Tara jumps down from the pipe ready to face the Vampire, she takes a few steps back as the Vampire turns around glaring at her. Faith sees the Vampire about to lunge at Tara Faith leaps from the pipe and runs grabbing Tara, wrapping her forearms around Tara’s head trying to protect her from their fall. They both roll out the Vampires way. Coming to a stop Tara lands on top of Faith breathlessly panting as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Seeing Dawn after she and Willow had climbed down the Vampire goes to attack her before he can Willow pushes the young woman out the way and is hit herself, the crystal flies from her pocket as she falls and lands on the ground.

"Hey, over here big guy."

Xander yells at the Vampire distracting him from Willow.

The Vampire hurls himself at Xander throwing punches while Xander does his best to dodge and protect himself from the blows. Xander manages to push the Vampire back and throw a few punches himself before the enraged Vampire grabs him and throws him over a pipe. Xander lands on his back, rolling on his front he forces himself to stand back up, taking a step forward Xander looks down as he steps on the crystal smashing it to pieces, a green light flashes from it.

Dawn clutches her head dizziness taking over for a moment before she bends down and grabs a piece of broken wood.

"XANDER."

She yells throwing it to him, catching it Xander moves quickly and stakes the vampire as he's about to attack again.

Meanwhile, Faith and Tara remain lying on the floor, their faces only inches apart. Faith reaches up and softly brushes Tara's hair away from her face. Tara leans in a little but pauses. Blinking a few times before jumping up off Faith, Tara looks at Willow a broken look on her face. Willow looks over at the broken crystal and sighs before looking back at Tara.

"Tara please, I'm sor."

"We should go back to the magic box."

Tara cuts her off in a cold voice.

"Yeah uh, we should check on the others get you back Lil D. You ok there Xan?"

Faith asks trying to ignore the vibe between the two witches and push away her thoughts.

"I think something broke."

Xander replies checking his ribs.

"Never mind just really, really painful.

"Ok let's go."

***

After Buffy hits the ground she lay there motionless on her back blinking up at the stars. The Vampire runs over to her and starts kicking her in the stomach.

"Buff...Buffy."

Spike yells, his memory finally returning. Spike slams the Vampire attacking him to the ground.

"From dust."

He reaches for the broken piece of wood and stakes the Vampire. Twirling the makeshift stake in his hand he throws it at the vampire attacking Buffy.

"To dust."

He says as the stake punchers the Vampires chest.

"Your an odd duck Mister Spike."

The shark demon says emerging from the shadows behind him.

"Fighting your own kind...Paling around with the Slayer. And Whoa that suit."

He chuckles weakly.

"Look, uh, forget about out little debt problem, it's ok I don't need the Kittens.

Spike lunges at the Demon and grabs him by his suit pulling him in close.

"You'll get paid, I'm no welsher."

"Sure, sure I know your good for it. I'm just gunna...Yeah."

The Demon clears his throat and walks quickly away.

"You alright pet?"

Spike asks walking over to Buffy still clutching her stomach. Buffy blink a few more times before coming to her senses and jumping to her feet ignoring the hand being offered to her.

"We need to check on the others."

Buffy states rushing back towards the magic box.

***

At the magic box, Anya and Giles sit behind the counter hiding from the many creatures Anya conjured up.

"Fatas...venga...mata...waray."

Giles whispers.

A blue light flashes through the shop and the growling noises stop. Anya and Giles slowly sit up and peek over the counter. They both breathe a sigh of relief seeing no more, Monsters or green looming clouds.

"Much better...I'm so sorry dear."

"No Rupy I'm sorry, that was the wrong book."

"Oh Anya."

Giles pulls Anya in close and kisses her passionately bending her backwards. At that moment their memories come flooding back to them.

Giles stops and looks at Anya confused for a few moments before he standing up straight, releasing Anya realising what they were doing.

"Uh, well this place certainly needs a good tidy."

"Oh, yes, yes."

Anya quickly agrees, turning away from Giles she grabs a broom to sweep up the broken glass while Giles turns away grabbing a cloth and cleaning anything he sees.

***

Finally reaching the stairs leading from the sewers and back into the magic box. without saying a word Faith helps Tara up the steps and quickly follows behind not bothering to wait for the others.

They slowly make their way through the back and into the main part of the Magic box.

"Whoa, what's with the spring clean?"

Faith smirks seeing Anya standing on a chair trying to reach a few cobwebs and Giles vigorously scrubbing the counter.

"Ah Faith there you are. Are you ok? Where are the others?"

Giles looks worriedly at Faith having seen Tara’s tear-stained face.

"Yea everyone's ok G."

Faith responds instinctively moving with Tara as she moves closer to the front door, away from Willow and the others when they come through the back.

Willow looks over at Tara, but Tara looks away not meeting her gaze. Tara sniffs uncomfortably with her arms crossed holding onto herself. Just then Buffy bursts through the shop door startling everyone a little, with Spike not far behind her.

"Is everyone ok?"

Buffy questions them moving over to Dawn. She inspects her little sister for any signs of injury.

"Buffy I'm fine...Promise."

"Well if everyone's ok, would someone mind explaining what the hell happened? Do we know what caused our little amnesia trip?"

Buffy looks directly to Giles for any answers.

"I'm not sure we could."

"I did it."

The small voice is heard, all heads turn to stare at the redhead.

"What do you mean you did it, Will... Why?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted you and Tara."

Willow starts to sob.

"I just wanted it all to go away, for you to be happy...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t."

Unable to hear Willows excuses, Tara turns around quickly walking out of the shop and into the cool night air shutting the door behind her. Finally, alone Tara breathes in deeply as a small tear rolls down her cheek. Under the dark sky, she lets her tears flow freely for a few moments before roughly wiping the tears away. Sniffling she tries to calm herself and starts to walk away from the shop."

The rest of the group stare a mixture of confused, angry and dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Nice going Red, you know, for the smartest one here i didn't think you could be so stupid."

Faith spits out angrily at her before she storms out the shop forcefully shutting the door behind her.


	10. Fucking up Part two

** CHAPTER TEN **

"Will, help me out here I don't understand...Explain what exactly it is you did."

Buffy asks her arms folded with Dawn standing beside her.

"Buffy I can't I."

"Try."

"When I went back to get Giles's book...."

Willow sniffles, barely able to look up at the group around her.

"I did a spell...It was supposed to make you forget."

"Forget what?"

"Your pain...The pain I caused you."

"What about Tara?"

Dawn pipes up through gritted teeth.

"Wha?"

"Before you said, Buffy and Tara. What pain have you caused Tara? What did she have to forget?"

"I, uh."

Willow looks down at the floor ashamed.

"I wanted her to forget that she found out, about me using a similar spell on her."

"But why? Why did you do the first spell?"

Buffy persists.

"We had been arguing and I.. I just wanted everything to be ok again."

"Not ok Will. Look at what you've done, you could have gotten everyone killed."

"I never meant for this to happen, it wasn't supposed to make everyone."

"No more excuses Willow, Yet again you were reckless. You need help."

Giles intervenes.

"I know Giles, Really I am sorry. I'll never."

"Just calm down, ok."

Buffy soothes her sobbing friend despite her anger towards the Witch. Willow sobs a little more hugging into Buffy while everyone else falls into an uncomfortable silence.

Anya's eyes roam around the dispirited looking bunch, she moves towards the front of the shop and turns around, standing tall she smiles wide and clears her throat.

"We're getting married."

Her voice pierces through the silence as she proudly holds out her hand flashing her engagement ring.

"Aun, not the time."

Xander scolds her walking over to his fiance.

"What? If I waited for the right time as you want it'd take us a billion years to get married...I can't wait that long besides everyone looks so sad and this is happy news, they should be happy now."

"Wait really?"

Dawn asks them a smile creeping in at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, Dawnnie. I'm gunna marry this crazy...beautiful woman."

Xander smiles lovingly, taking Anya's hand he leans in kissing her gently.

***

Meanwhile, Faith jogs to catch up with Tara, Faith sees the blonde's silhouette in the distance, not sure what to do or say to help she decides to hang back a little giving the noticeably upset Tara some space.

Tara continues walking sniffling every few minutes none the wiser to Faith's presence nearby. As Tara nears the end of the next road she stops, turning her head she looks left down the road for a few moments and then the right her shoulders sag at the decision she has to make, while Faith stands back watching Tara intently wondering why the Witch isn't just turning right back home to the summers house.

Slowly Tara turns to the left strolling down the road. Rounding the next corner with another small sniffle.

"What we got here?"

A tall straggly Vampire jumps in front of Tara, Pulling her from her thoughts. Startled Tara stumbles back a few steps.

"Naww little girly all upset? Don't worry baby... Daddy's here,"

He says moving in closer flashing his fangs and growling.

"Daddy? Ew could get any more perverted?"

"Hmm two ladies, must be my lucky night."

The Vampire looks Faith up and down then Tara irritating the Slayer.

"Only thing your getting lucky with is my knee to your groin."

"Try me, little lady."

The Vampire taunts back. Faith moves Tara behind her and lunges at the Vampire pushing him backwards. The Vampire's cocky smile begins to fade as Faith elbows him in the face stunning him for a moment while she knees him in the groin.

"Told ya."

Faith smirks raising an eyebrow at him. The Vampire rushes towards her, dodging his fist Faith goes down into a spinning kick sweeping the Vampires leg out from under him, he falls hard onto his back and before he can register anything else Faith plunges a stake into his chest.

"Also not that much of a lady."

Faith gleefully taunts to what's left of the dusted Vampire. Standing up Faith brushes the dust off her leather jacket and pants.

"Faith..."

"Hey T."

"How...Have you been following me this whole time?"

"Not the whole time, but basically...Yeah."

"Why?"

"Didn't think you should walk home in the dark ya know...Vampires."

Faith gestured to the pile of dust.

"An good thing I was here, that vamp was in some serious need of therapy."

"Thank you, Faith, I appreciate the thought but ill be ok now."

Tara fleeting looks and smiles at Faith.

"If ok means getting yourself killed then sure, go right ahead blondie."

Tara starts to walk away getting a few steps before she looks back at Faith who's right behind her.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

"Following you."

"I can see that."

Tara looks Faith up and down a small smile on her lips.

"...You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope."

Faith happily replies.

"Fine, come on then."

Tara rolls her eyes chuckling a little as she gives in and slowly starts walking with Faith by her side.

"So where are yah heading? Summers house that way."

Faith points behind her as Tara looks down away from Faith's curious gaze.

"I can't, I don't want to go back there."

"Soo where you going?"

"To campus thought I'd go back to my dorm."

"Huh, didn't know you had a place there...What's going on with you and Red? I don't mean to pry but...Why did she use the spell on you?"

Faith tries to casually ask but ends up blurting it out, curiosity eating away at her.

"It's not the first time she's used it on me."

"What do you mean? What has she done to you?"

Tara takes a few moments thinking to herself before answering, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Simply...We argued over Willow using too much magic then..."

Tara sighs before continuing.

"Then she decided to make it go away by putting a spell on me so I'd forget...and..."

A fresh tear trickles down Tara's face and falls to the ground.

"Yo T stop, it's ok you don't have to explain."

She stops walking and turns Tara to face her.

"Here"

Faith pulls her sleeve over her hand and gently she dabs away Tara's tears."

"Thank you."

Tara whispers into Faith's ear wrapping both her arms around the Slayer. Faith stiffens slightly at Tara's affection but slowly places an arm around the Witch.

"Come on. Let's get yah home safe n sound k?" 

Faith says looking down at the small Witch in her arm.

After walking Tara back to her dorm room and an awkward goodbye Faith walks back along the streets contemplating what to do, too wired to sleep she decides to head back to the magic box figuring she could at least be of some use cleaning and fixing up the leftover mess in the shop.

Faith makes it back to the shop in no time with her long strides and natural Slayer speed. She tries the handle but it's looked so she looks through the letterbox, noting the empty dark space as she realizes everyone else would have gone home by now. Faith steps back and looks around her, bending down she looks for the spare key she knows Giles had hidden around. She looks between the pipes and in the flower pot finding nothing. Faith looks down at her feet before her eyes scan over the welcome mat in front of the shop, sceptical she bends down and lifts the mat revealing the spare key.

"Wow, he's so British. The guy has been knocked out god knows how many times by demons and Vampires... and yet still he hides his key in the most obvious spot."

Faith says out loud to herself grabbing the key and replacing the mat. She lets herself in closing the door behind her, she leans back against it and sighs relieved at the silence surrounding her. Making herself at home she brews a cup of coffee and sits down at the table contemplating the night's events. After a while Faith can't help but get frustrated and angry with all the thoughts of Willow being so senseless and stupid popping into her mind. Finally she gets up and searches the shop, finally finding a small hammer and some nails Faith grabs the wooden board she had scavenged for on her way to the magic box and measures it against the window. Happy that the scavenged board would fit the window almost perfectly she starts to hammer in the nails letting a small amount of anger out in each blow.

Faith stands back looking at her handy work. Satisfied with her job she pulls the shutters back down over the window.

As she stands there flashes return in Faith's head, all she sees is either Willow accompanied by a pure red flash or the moment she was so close to Tara, almost kissing her full lips. Practically smelling her sweet scent and feeling the heat between them Faith shakes her head trying to get rid of the confusing thoughts.

"AAHHH."

She screams out loud her voice echoing through the shop. The mixture feelings rush within her. Storming to the back she tries to deal with it all the only way she knows how. Shutting herself into the training room in the back Faith puts on her headphones, listening to Pat Benatar she turns her music up full and starts pounding on the punching bag.

***

Early the next day Giles stands in front of the magic box yawning loudly and wide. Clutching his coffee he fumbles with his keys. Finding the right key Giles lets himself in, walking through the shop Giles hangs up his coat and places his bag down on the table, standing there Giles takes a gulp of his coffee. Placing the cup down Giles turns his head hearing some noise coming from the training room, scanning around Giles decides to grab a large book nearby before cautiously moving to the training room. Grasping the handle Giles turns it slowly and then pushes the door open wide.

"AHHH."

He shouts jumping into the room.

Faith turns pulling off her headphones, smirking as she sees Giles running into the room holding the book up high ready to strike.

"What you gunna do? knock some knowledge into me?"

"Faith, I uh, sorry."

Giles lowers his arms slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early?... How did you get in here?"

"Wasn't exactly rocket science, I found your not so hidden key. You might wanna think about a better hiding place G."

"I see. What brought you by?"

"I couldn't sleep so thought I'd use the equipment...you did say I could use it anytime."

"Yes well I meant for you to use it during daylight hours...but feel free to take the spare key, if you can't sleep again feel free to come by whenever you want."

"Really? you'll let me have a key to the magic box?"

Faith looks at the Watcher sceptical.

"I trust you Faith. besides, all you can do here is train and do spells I'd be surprised if you manage to outdo anything that's happened lately...so have at it."

Giles smiles wearily back at Faith.

"Now I'm in dire need of more coffee, would you like some or tea?"

Giles asks lingering at the doorway.

"Yea Thanx, um coffee...please?

***

Faith and Giles had been enjoying their coffees while sat chatting at the table when Buffy strides in.

"Hey, Giles."

Buffy looks at the Watcher checking his watch. Giles realizing he was thirty minutes late opening the shop so caught up talking with Faith, enjoying her company, amazed at the young woman sitting down still for more than five minutes and actually talking with him. Giles rushes to change the open sign.

"Buffy, did you get Dawn off to school ok?"

"Don't even. It took me twenty minutes just to get her out of bed then she hogged the bathroom for like ever. Between her and Willow being so sad I think I'm gunna go crazy."

"Sounds like it B."

Faith looks up smirking quickly at Buffy before going back to clutching her strong coffee, smelling the rich aroma appreciating the decent scent of a good cup of freshly brewed coffee not like the cheap burnt sludge she was served given in prison.

"Where'd you get to last night?"

Buffy asks joining Faith at the table.

"Caught up to T, made sure she got to her dorm room ok, then came back here. Why what happened after I left?"

"Cliff note version. Willow told us she used the spell so me and Tara would forget our recent pain, she sobbed a lot, now she's home trying to get hold of Tara. Thanx for getting Tara back safe."

"Least I could do."

Faith grits her teeth trying not to think.

"Oh, and Xander and Anya are getting married."

"Go Xan man tying down Demon Chick."

Faith replies trying her best to smile before sinking back into her coffee.

"That reminds me before they left I promised to throw them an engagement party at mine, they want you and everyone there."

"That's gunna be interesting... I guess it'd be cool."

"I wasn't asking Anya made it clear it was my duty to gather the troops."

Buffy salutes before relaxing her shoulders and smiling at Faith.

"I gotta go get supplies."

Buffy begrudgingly gets back up.

"Hey Faith?"

"Uh-huh?"

"If you're not busy...like right now, did you wanna come with? Get supplies, hang out, then patrol together. If you want?"

Why not, I got time...After you."

Faith stands and gestures towards the door.

"Cool, see you later Giles."

"Yes of course. see you."

Giles calls to the two Slayers smiling and chatting happily together as they leave the shop.

***

Tara waits outside the Summers residence shuffling back and forth anxiously. After the tenth missed call from Willow she decided it best to talk to her in person.

After a few more moments Willow opens the door a little and peers round the door seeing Tara stood there Willow opens the door wider revealing her puffy red eyes and holding the house phone to her ear."

"Tara...Hey, I was just."

Willow says clicking off the phone she was using still attempting to call Tara.

"We should talk."

Tara states fleetingly looking up at Willow.

"Oh ok yeah."

Willow stands aside letting Tara in. Tara walks through into the living room holding her jacket tightly to her chest feeling guarded around the redhead.

"Baby I am so sorry. It all just went so wrong, the spell shouldn't of affected everyone. I messed up."

Willow begins to ramble but stops instantly at Tara's raised palm.

"Stop, just stop. No more excuses Willow."

Tara looks away feeling nothing but hurt.

"Tara I know I messed up but please it was just a mistake, I didn't mean to."

"To what? Violate my mind like that. How could you?"

"Violate you? I didn't mean…I just wanted us to not fight anymore."

"If you don't want to fight then you don't fight, you don't use magic to make a fight disappear."

"Tara…I'm…I realize I did wrong but…"

"But what Will? You're using too much magic. What do you want me to do, just sit back and keep my mouth shut?"

"Well, that'd be a good start."

Frustrated she replies without thinking. Willow takes a step back realizing she's losing the only woman she's ever loved and takes a deep calming breath.

"I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything, I need you baby."

"And I don't need you...I can't do this Will."

"Wh...What do you mean?"

"You're not the person I thought you were."

Tara moves away from Willow as she tries to reach out.

"It's funny how day by day nothing is different but when you look back everything has changed."

"Please, Baby I can change...I'll."

"I don't think this is going to work."

Tara says as she turns around to look at Willow.

"Are you saying your gunna leave me?"

"I don't have a choice, I deserve better and I can't trust you won't do it again."

"But I promise, I'll never do another spell."

"No Willow you promised me before...Remember…I'm going to go pack my things now."

And with that Tara leaves the heartbroken Willow and rushes upstairs, shutting herself in the bedroom. Tara moves over to the wardrobe and pulls out two large backpacks and a small suitcase. Opening them Tara carefully packs her belongings almost filling them she moves into the bathroom grabbing her toothbrush and other items.

Standing at the top of the stairs both backpacks balancing on either shoulder Tara stops for a moment taking a deep breath before descending the stairs.

Lugging the suitcase down Tara reaches the last few steps as Dawn races in from school.

"Where are you going?"

Dawn stops still eyeing Tara and the luggage.

"Dawn, I'm sorry..."

Tara looks quickly to where Willow is standing in the living room and then back at Dawn.

"I have to go, sweetie.!

"No you don't, just don't go."

Dawn pleads back at her as Buffy and Faith come up the pathway behind her catching on to there conversation.

"Dawn calm down."

Buffy tells her entering the doorway. 

"No. Why does she have to leave?"

Dawn looks over her shoulder at Willow Staring daggers at the redhead.

"It's complicated."

Buffy tries to soothe her sister.

"It's my choice Dawnnie. I'm still going to see you."

Tara does her best to smile reassuringly.

"But it's not fair."

Dawn storms past Tara and up to her bedroom slamming her door hard behind her.

Buffy rolls her eyes at the slamming door before looking back at Tara.

"Sorry about her, she'll be fine."

Buffy waves an arm as Tara smiles meekly back at her.

"I have t to go, my taxis here."

Tara stutters nodding to the bright yellow cab waiting outside.

"Here Faith, Take these into the kitchen."

Buffy hands Faith the bags filled with party supplies.

"Uh k, see yah around T."

Faith calls over her shoulder walking off into the kitchen happy to be away from the awkward vibes.

"Can I walk you out?"

At Tara's nod, Buffy grabs the two large backpacks leaving Tara to pull her suitcase. Buffy looks fleeting at Willow stood in the living room and gives her a small sympathetic smile before walking out shutting the door behind her, slowly they start walking down the pathway.

"Look, Tara, I'm not going to pretend I understand what's happening between you and Willow but I want you to know...your always welcome here, no matter what your family to me and Dawn."

"Thank you, I wish it didn't have to come to this but I can't...sorry."

"It's ok you don't have to explain...Just promise we'll see you at least twice a week and that you'll still make me brownies...I've tasted them I can't go back to store brought Tara I won't have it."

Buffy smiles at Tara happy at the sight of the Woman giggling again like normal.

"Of course how could I deprive you. Besides, I think Dawn would kick my butt."

Tara looks up at the house contemplating how angry Dawn is."

"Don't worry about her she'll get over it Tare, just stick around ok."

"I will."

Reaching the Taxi Buffy helps Tara put her luggage in the boot.

"Guess this is it."

"Guess so, Thank you Buffy. I'll see you soon ok."

Tara grins.

"Oh wait, that reminds me...um."

"What is it, sweetie?"

Tara slightly tilts her head furrowing her brow.

"Well Xander and Anya are getting married they announced it last night after you and faith left, well Anya more blurted it out. I said that I'd throw them an engagement party at mine...Next weekend."

"Oh."

"I know it's not the best timing, things with you and will yah know and."

"Buffy it's ok, I'm really happy for them I wouldn't miss it."

Tara soothes the babbling Slayer."

"Ok, good."

Buffy sighs relieved.

"Now hug me I seriously have to go, the meters running."

Tara smiles at Buffy pulling her into a warm tight hug.

"I'm gunna miss you...and you're baked good."

Buffy says holding onto Tara a few moments longer.

"I'm always here Buffy."

Tara reassures holding Buffy at arm's length smiling crookedly looking in her eyes before letting go.

Buffy waits on the sidewalk watching the taxi pull away and drive out of sight. Taking a deep breath Buffy turns around to head back inside.


	11. Temptation calls

**CHAPTER 11**

The next night Buffy heads out on patrol alone after ordering Faith to go home and take a night off for once. Strolling through the moonlit graveyard stretching out her Slayer senses trying to detect any demonic activity. Buffy sighs loudly as she steps up to a fresh grave, twiddling her stake in her hand while she leans back against the gravestone waiting for the new vampire to rise.

Buffy huffs as soon as she feels Spikes presence

"What do you want Spike?"

She asks as a twig behind her breaks and Spike emerges out from the darkness.

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

Buffy looks down at hands beginning to claw there way out through the dirt. Pushing herself off the gravestone Buffy moves over above the flailing hands, bending down with one swift movement she grabs on to a hand and yanks upwards springing the Vampire from the grave.

"Sorry."

She states looking at the confused Vampire as she immediately stakes him through the heart dusting him.

"Us Buffy...We."

"There is no us Spike."

Buffy interrupts him, fed up she brushes off the dust and moves off the grave walking away from Spike. Buffy heads towards town deciding to give up on tonight's non-eventful patrol.

Before she knows it her long quick strides bring her through town and passing a dark alleyway. Buffy stops for a moment straining her ears hearing voices coming from deep down in the alley. Hearing a small scream she rushes down the alleyway. Buffy stops when she sees two figures standing over a scared middle-aged couple backed against the wall.

"S surely we can do something."

The older woman whimpers pleading with the figures.

"Anything you want.

"I always wanted a pony."

Buffy interrupts, all eyes turn to look at her, she looks the two figures up and down. Neither one of the men looked like a demon or Vampire.

"Oh...You weren't speaking to me. Well, as long as I'm here."

Buffy walks forward and swiftly kicks one of the men, watching as he stumbles backward and looks up at her in fear.

"Wow a mugging, haven't gotten one of those in a while. Usually, it's with the blood and horror...Just your good old fashioned mugging."

Buffy muses walking back and forth in front of the terrified looking group.

"You two go...Now."

She orders looking at the couple clinging to each other. The couple runs past the would-be muggers and Buffy.

The uninjured mugger goes towards Buffy taking a large swing at her, Buffy easily blocks his attack and grabs onto his arm twisting slightly as the other mugger begins to move in.

"YAHH."

Spike yells leaping in and punching the advancing mugger.

"No."

Buffy shouts at Spike and lets go of the mugger she's holding watching as Spike falls back into a pile of boxes clutching his head. Both muggers take their opportunity and run away back down and out the alleyway.

"Now look what you did."

Buffy says gesturing after them.

"So what, you're stalking me now?"

Frustrated she turns back to look at Spike getting to his feet still clutching his head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought they were demons ok...remind me not to help you."

"More often?"

She glares at him.

"Hey, Lil sympathy for the man with a migraine here."

"That's what you get for attacking a human."

"You'd think if the government was gunna put a chip in my head they'd at least make it so I could attack criminals."

Spike opens his jacket reaching in pulling out his smokes.

"Yes because muggers deserve to be eaten. Just haD to get your rocks off fighting demons couldn't of just, I dunno got a hobby maybe."

"There are other ways love."

Spike says suggestively as he takes a step closer to her.

"That's an extreme NO."

Buffy turn and starts to walk away from Spike.

"Buffy."

"Can we not do this now, it's late I'm tired, let's just finish this another time."

Buffy stops for a moment sighing as she looks over her shoulder back at Spike.

"So you wanna jump right to the kissing then?"

Spike moves up behind Buffy.

"I'm not kissing you Spike, once was enough. Never again."

She takes a breath and walks away from Spike again hearing him yell after her.

"You're a tease, you know that Slayer?"

Buffy rolls her eyes as she turns the corner out of Spikes view. After a few long strides down the dimly lit road, she hears another voice yelling after her.

"Hey, B, wait up."

Faith calls to her jogging to catch up with the blond Slayer.

"What you stalking me too?"

"Huh?"

Faith puzzles for a moment.

"Never mind."

Buffy brushes off the comment.

"What are you doing here? Thought I gave you the night off."

She frowns at Faith.

"I got bored ok."

Faith admits as she kicks an empty can across the road.

"That dump I live in don't exactly have a lot to offer in the way of entertainment."

"Gee Faith, you couldn't of just read a book or something?"

"Have you met me? Books really ain't my thing B...Besides I like patrolling, It's what I do yah know. You get that itch you just gotta scratch."

Faith smirks as Buffy rolls her eyes at her.

"What? You know what I mean Buff, don't pretend you don't feel it too.

"Hmm."

Buffy looks away from Faith for a moment feeling the heat rising to her face.

"Soo...You and peroxide huh."

"What about me and Pero...Spike?"

"Come on B. You know I heard you guys talking."

"Oh god."

Buffy grumbles burying her face in her hands for a moment.

"Don't sweat it B, so what you kissed Spike big wow."

Buffy raises her head from her hands gulping as she looks back at Faith.

"Wait, what?..."

Faith begins to smirk as the realisation hits her.

"Don't tell me you got down and dirty with peroxide?"

Buffy nods back her face turning red as Faith doubles over laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Buffy grumbles.

"E...Everything."

Faith wipes away a tear trying to regain control of herself.

"Me on my redemption trip, you die n come back, Red messing up all over the place and now, now your fucking spike."

She says with a fresh burst of laughter.

"Not fucking...Fucked. Past tense, a onetime only deal."

Buffy protests.

"Whatever you say B. But Vamps definitely seem to be your type."

"Do not...There was Riley."

"Yeah, the military boy doesn't count. He was trained to hunt and capture Demons. I'm talking a proper human."

"Parker."

Buffy adds feeling somewhat defensive.

"Does he even count? from what you've told me it was just the one time and he's a total douche."

"True."

Buffy nods agreeing with her.

"Well, Scott counts."

"I guess but still your track record agrees with me and isn't looking good."

"Shut up, What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Oh please, your not one to talk Miss get some get gone girl. When was the last time you spent more than a few hours with someone you like?"

"Stop deflecting we were talking about you. So why did you, you know sleep with Spike?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on...You still owe me another question remember. So spill."

Buffy takes a moment to think back to when they had both agreed three questions each, sworn to secrecy. Smiling briefly Buffy takes a deep breath.

"It's complicated. I, we slept together that night when sweet."

"The singing demon dude?"

"Yeah, that's the one...Everyone was inside the bronze singing and I saw Spike leave...So I followed him."

"Aww did Spikey serenade you?"

Faith teases before frowning as Buffy hits her in her arm.

"Pay attention."

"Right sorrry... carry on."

"Well, that was the first time."

Buffy lowers her head.

"With Spike that was the first time I felt...Anything real since coming back."

"Do ya love him?"

"Ew no,...Hence the confusing. I just feel like I'm going through the motions half the time."

"What about the other half?"

"The other half I spend distracted either by patrolling or talking with you, which I think helps, you make me feel lighter somehow. When I'm with Xan and the gang it's good but with everything happening lately and Willow it all feels so..."

"Messed up?"

"Yeah."

"That's life B, it's all messed up but you got a lot of people who have your back and love n care about you, even me."

"Thanks. You know, I think that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me or...Well, anyone."

Buffy chuckles.

"Hey, reforming here remember."

Faith smiles back playfully.

"You've still got a question left to ask me...So shoot."

"Huh ok, Do you fancy Tara?"

Buffy asks crossing her arms smirking at Faith's shocked expression quickly turning into a scowl.

"Course not. Reds witch anyhow."

"Not anymore she's not."

Buffy looks at Faith knowingly while walking around her.

"Come on, I see the way you look at her. When she's around you seem...Happier and when she's not around you do your usual Faith scowling routine, Just like you are now.

Buffy stops in front of Faith looking at her scowling features.

"Besides Slayer senses remember we're like linked or whatever. I can tell you like her."

"Fine whatever Dr Phil I like her, I guess...I dunno and it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

"I'm me Buffy."

Faith says gesturing to herself.

"And Tara she's..."

A flash of a smile crosses Faiths face thinking about the beautiful innocent Witch.

"She's too good for me."

"Don't write yourself off, all your doing...Your good too Faith and you deserve someone as much as anybody else."

"Thanks for the pep talk, can we just forget it for now, please?"

"Ok sure, we'll talk about something else, come on."

Buffy grabs Faith linking her arm through hers and starts to walk again.

"Where we going?"

"Mine, if you want? I could use the company."

"Why? What about Red or Lil Summers?"

"Urgh all Dawn does is whine at me and Willow is all mopey lately. If you're there she'll probably hide out in her room. I just need a night off ya know, can't deal right now."

"You know I'm happy to do anything that irritates Red and if me being there does the trick then I'm in. Let's go."

Faith grins mischievously as the two women stroll through Sunnydale chatting together.

Arriving home together, the two famished Slayers head straight into the kitchen in search of food. Faith watches from the kitchen Willow as predicted skulk off upstairs and hearing her door click shut behind her.

Willow sighs shutting her bedroom door behind her. She moves over to the window leaning against the cold glass staring out at the empty dark street then up at the barely visible twinkling stars between the clouds.

Willow turns her head to look at Amy sat in her cage squeaking at her. She goes over and kneels beside the cage.

"What's the matter Amy? You lonely too?"

She questions gently opening the cage door, reaching in and taking Amy out. Willow sits on her bed stroking Amy softly.

"We need to get you a companion rat, that you can love, play with and grow attached to...Until one day they up and leave you for no good reason. Wouldn't that be fun? Relax I'm just kidding. If I could figure out how to...Wait."

Willow stands up placing Amy in the middle of the bed.

"Revele."

She commands out loud holding out her hand. A sheet of paper appears falling neatly from the air and into her raised palm.

"Hmm let's see."

Willow takes a small breath and begins to read off the paper.

"Cio che fu non e piu, Cio che fu fatto disfa. Passato e il pericolo, Finita e la prova metti le cosa a posto."

Willow looks at her bed as red lightning flashes around the Rat morphing her back into human form. Blinking for a few moments Willow stares in disbelief at Amy sat naked in the middle of her bed her legs pulled up to her chest. Amy lifts her head her wide eyes dart around the room, her body twitching slightly. Her eyes land on Willow and stare back at her for a moment.

"Uh...Hey."

Willow smiles nervously before rushing around her room grabbing clothes for Amy to wear."

"Here, you can wear these."

Amy gingerly takes the clothes from Willow.

"I'll uh be right back, get you something to drink.

Willow darts out the room and quickly down the stairs, she peeks into the living room seeing the two Slayers occupied with T.v she quietly heads into the kitchen making herself and Amy a hot chocolate before racing back upstairs unnoticed.

"Hey, here's some hot chocolate, you want?"

Willow asks startling Amy as she comes back into the room.

"N No, thanks still kinda queasy."

"Maybe later."

Willow places both mugs on the nightstand. Amy looks fearful at the open window the sudden sound of sirens filling her ears, The window slams shut. Willow looks at Amy making another small wave with her hand shutting the curtains covering the outside world.

"Hey, it, it's ok just a siren ok. Are you ok?"

Willow steps towards Amy twitching as she nervously peers out the curtains.

"Mm-hm yeah. Just...You know everything feels weird."

She says turning to look at Willow.

"I mean, it's like...I felt like I was in that cage for weeks."

"Uh, Amy."

Willow nervously looks at Amy moving around her room.

"But it'll be ok...Right? I, I can still get into the swing of things. Prom's coming up and I'm so hoping Larry will ask me, we would make such a splash at the..."

Amy rambles on before noticing Willow's uneasy expression.

"Oh god, tell me he hasn't asked someone else...Has he?"

"Um, Amy three things we have to talk about. One, Larry's Gay. Two, Larry's dead. And three, High schools...Kinda...Over."

"...How long was I in the cage?... How long?"

She demands, starting to frown at Willow fidgeting nervously.

After a couple of hours catching Amy up to speed on things Willow suggests she shower and freshen up, handing her a fresh set of clothes and towel she shows her into her ensuite bathroom before setting heavily on her bed. Hearing the water running Willows leans back closing her eyes.

"I did it."

She smiles happily to herself, finally able to bring her friend back into human form.

After ten minutes Willow sits up hearing a small knock on her door.

"Hey. How you doing?"

Buffy enters the room smiling at Willow.

"Oh, uh ok."

"Yeah?"

Buffy questions her as she sits down on the end of the bed looking at Willow.

"Well it's not all parades and cotton candy, but... I'm ok."

"Will, uh can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Buff."

"Good. I, You know we all make choices."

"Uh-huh."

Willow nods along listening to Buffy.

"Well, sometimes there good choices and sometimes there...less good. Lately I. Oh hey Tare..."

Buffy glances up at the bathroom door opening as Amy steps out.

"...Amy?"

"The whole school?"

Willow looks at Amy nodding.

"By a giant Snake thing? Ok still adjusting. Hi Buffy."

"Hi, how you been?"

Buffy looks between Willow and Amy with a confused look.

"Rat, you?"

"Dead."

Buffy shrugs back at her.

"Huh cool."

"I should uh, let you guys catch up I guess."

"No no stay. Do you have any cookies?"

"Um yeah, what kind?"

"Any kind, Not cheese."

"Sure, in the kitchen I'll just go get them."

"Oh no it's ok I'll get them. thanks."

Amy quickly moves past Willow and Buffy and out the door.

"Wow."

Buffy says looking at Willow

"I know."

"Is she, Will she be ok?"

"Don't know, she's still a bit freaked but I mean who wouldn't be. I just realised I could...Thought of the right spell and poof Amy's back. It's nice ya know having another magically inclined friend around. So what we're you going to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing."

Buffy brushes off as she stands up smiling briefly at Willow.

"The whole Amy thing, no way I'm topping that."

Buffy leaves Willow's room heading downstairs. As she steps into the living room she looks around at Amy happily wolfing down cookies watching t.v with Faith sat on the chair nearby glaring at Amy.

"You ok their Faith?"

"Girl says she was a Rat B If you ask me she's lost it."

Buffy can't help but smile at Faith's intent curious staring.

"She's telling the truth."

Buffy chuckles at her.

"Faith this is Amy, Amy this is Faith, she's a Slayer too."

Buffy gestures introducing them to each other.

"Cool."

Amy mumbles through mouthfuls of cookie.

"Just keeps getting weirder and weirder with you lot."

"Shh Faith. Do you need anything?"

Buffy asks moving further into the lounge to sit next to Amy on the couch.

"No thanx. Good cookies. I'm sorry about your mom, Willow filled me in."

"Thanks."

"It's crazy all the stuff that's happened since I went away."

"No kidding."

Buffy agrees relaxing back into the couch.

"Snyder getting eaten by a snake, high school destroyed."

"Oh, gator aid has a new flavor blue."

Buffy adds.

"See, people getting frozen, Willows dating girls now."

"People are getting frozen?"

Buffy frowns at her.

"Yeah look."

Amy turns the channel over to the news reporting outside the Sunnydale museum. Buffy sits up listening to the news reporter.

"In critical yet stable condition as local authorities continue their investigation into the robbery that left one man frozen solid."

"Kinda sketchy."

Faith adds looking at Buffy.

"Better do a little recon."

Buffy stands and heads to the front door grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I'm good. Recons more of a you kinda thing B, but hey you need something slaying, call me."

Faith states getting up and moving to the front door grasping the handle.

"Laters B, good luck with the non-rat thing."

She shouts to Amy before leaving.

Buffy arrives at the scene in no time at all. Walking up to the crowd struggling to see through the people, even resorting to jumping up and down a few times before giving up and shoving her way through.

"Excuse me...excuse me, yeah thanks."

She says, finally pushing her way to the front just in time to see the guard being wheeled out still frozen solid. Frowning Buffy turns and pushes her way back out of the crowd and walks around towards the side of the museum. Glancing back quickly at the crowd, suddenly she stops seeing someone in front of her."

"Great just what I need."

"Well well look who decided to show up."

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"You know a man was frozen alive in there, little compassion Luv...You know as long as your here, I mean as a team we.."

"yeah that never really ends well does it."

Buffy rolls her eyes pushing past him.

"It did before."

"You seem awfully fixated on it."

"And you seem awfully quick to forget it."

"Look I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry you thought that it meant more."

"But?"

"But when we, you know, I was just depressed and making bad kissing decisions but that's all it was you have to let this go Spike."

"Did it work?"

"Huh?"

Buffy looks back at him confused.

"Did it work? You convince yourself?"

"Spike seriously please stop."

"A man can change Buffy."

"You're not a man."

"Stop walking away from me."

Spike raises his voice following the Slayer.

"Don't touch me."

Buffy yells at him as he places his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. Buffy swings punching Spike hard, Grinning Spike instantly raises his hand backhanding Buffy across the face so forcefully she falls to her front on the ground.

Spike stands there his hand going to clasp his head but stops, feeling no pain but seeing Buffy getting to her feet he clutches his head pretending to cry out in agony.

"Ahh, Ah, oh."

Buffy spins around facing Spike again as she backhands him as hard as she can. Spike goes down feeling the pain for real. Kneeling there Spike keeps his back to Buffy a sly grin crossing his face.

"You're a thing, an evil, disgusting thing."

Buffy walks past Spike and away leaving him with an evil grin spread across his face.

***

The next day Buffy enters the magic box, plonking herself down joining Willow and Xander at the table.

"Any news about the frozen guy?"

Buffy sits up looking at the newspaper Willows reading.

"Everything slowed down his nervous system, circulatory system. He's still unconscious."

"What should we do?"

"It's ok, we'll just have to do it my way."

Willow smiles leaning down.

Oh Will, I don't think we need to resort to...Oh hey cool."

Buffy says watching Willow as she pulls out her laptop placing it on the table.

"Alright back to basics, a little old fashioned state of the art hacker action."

Xander adds grinning at them.

"This is quicker it'll just take me a second to go through polices files."

"I don't remember that part."

Buffy whispering to Xander, sharing a look of concern between them seeing Willows hands hovering above the keyboard, a glowing yellow light linking her to the laptop.

"The official report says a diamond was stolen from the museum, a big one. oh, it's pretty...There's a picture."

She adds looking up to smile briefly at them.

"Well is it like a supernatural diamond? Ya know like healing powers or."

"Maybe it's cursed diamonds are excellent for cursing."

Anya flippantly adds to the conversation from behind the counter.

"Let's keep looking."

Willow dives back into the web searching through the police report a blank expression on her face.

"Well, I'm kinda beat and I uh, bet you that's tiring...that thing you're doing there."

Xander points at Willows glowing hands as he exaggerates a yawn and stretches his arms out wide.

Willow quickly moves her hands away from the keyboard disconnecting from her search again to look at Xander and Buffy.

"Guys, I'm fine, what's the deal?"

"Oh for crying out loud."

Anya snaps from the other side of the room watching them all.

"This is bizarre you're all la la la with the magic and not talking. Acting like everything's normal when we all know Tara up and left you now everyone's too scared to say anything to you...except me."

Anya proudly smiles before returning to her work.

"Guys really, it's ok, I mean it's hard but it's better this way. Little things that didn't even matter started taking over, we saw them differently so they got blown out of proportion. Time away will help us sort through them. Now let's keep working on this, I don't want to leave Amy in the house alone too long."

"How is Amy? Is she adjusting?"

Xander asks

"It's a lot for her to take in but I think so. I keep expecting her to do little rat-like things, licking her hands or leaving little pellets in the corner."

"Let's definitely not leave her in the house alone too long."

Buffy adds.

After a few hours Willow decides to head home to check on Amy. Entering the house Willow looks around her not seeing or hearing any movent.

"Amy?"

She asks out loud heading into the living room.

"Oh god your back."

Amy sighs peeking out of the kitchen.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be gone that long."

"Sorry I thought."

"Never mind your back now. Let's go somewhere."

"Don't you want to go see your dad?"

Willow asks looking at her a little concerned.

"No, I can't, too many questions. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Ok, well what you got in mind? where do you want to go?"

"I dunno, I want to do something fun, anything not involving a big wheel. Unless...you yah know would rather stay at home, like you did in high school?"

"NO, I can have fun, not like I owe anyone anything. I am totally free to party so let's make with the fun."

Meanwhile, Tara and Dawn are sat outside a small cafe in town after enjoying the day together. Tara smiles watching Dawn gulping down her milkshake.

"Good god that's a lot of shake, I know part of our big movie milkshake fun day but...Good god that's a lot of shake."

"Yep"

Dawn giggles back at her.

"The movie was fun."

Dawn nods agreeing with her too busy trying to suck the last few drops of her strawberry shake.

"I should get you back it's getting late."

"...Ok."

Dawn pouts at Tara.

"But next time pancakes, you did promise."

She smiles sweetly at her.

"Plus Buffy tried to make them once almost burnt the house down and I don't want to be forced to resort to that for my fluffy pancakey goodness fix."

"I'm sure we can do that don't want you to suffer now do I."

They both grab their jackets and push in there chairs before starting towards the summers residence.

"You know that I'll always be there for you right?"

"I know."

Dawn replies looking at her a little shocked by the sudden change of topic.

"Sorry, it's just I wanted you to know that and I will never stop loving you."

"I know I love you too."

Dawn smiles leaning into a hug as they stroll together.

"Do you think you'll ever get back together? you and willow?"

"I, I don't think so Dawnie. I'm sorry."

Tara tightens her grip slightly on Dawn placing a small kiss onto her head.

"It's ok. I just want you to be happy."

A short while later they both arrive at the Summers house.

"Hello, we're home."

Dawn calls out.

"Looks like no ones here."

"They'll probably be back soon, I know Willow was going to meet up with everyone at the magic box Buffy's probably there doing research. You could always stay till they get back?"

Dawn takes Tara by the arm tugging her into the living room.

"I, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your call, I got the t.v to keep me company...You notice how it's getting dark so much earlier these days."

Dawn sneaks a glance at Tara looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"Look cats."

Dawn giggles.

"Fine."

Tara rolls her eyes at the mischievous teen before sighing and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I'll stay but just till there back so you're not alone ok."

"Sure, cool up to you."

Dawn grins happily snuggling up to Tara.

Back at the magic box Anya, Xander and Buffy are still sat at the table researching.

"This is useless there's no such thing as a frost monster who eats diamonds."

Anya states snapping the book in front of her shut.

"Maybe he doesn't eat them, maybe he just thinks they're pretty."

Buffy innocently tries to reason before making a face groaning shutting her book as well.

"We suck."

"We need new brains."

Xander adds lifting his head from the table.

"Did Will say if she was coming back or what?"

"Nope out with Amy I guess."

"Great, someone to do more magic with."

Anya adds sarcastically.

"At least she's not all cooped up and crying."

"Yeah but Buff, Tara thinks she's doing too much magic and..she's not the only one."

"I know but it's Willow ya know, she of the level head."

"Those are the ones you need to watch out for."

Anya adds.

"It's human nature Buff, Will's getting a taste of something bigger, way more powerful than her. It's gotta be seductive.

Buffy's eyes widen slightly at Xander’s choice of words immediately picturing Spike.

"Just giving in to it, going totally wild."

He continues.

"Ok, so we'll keep an eye. But we can't assume that everybody's getting...seduced, you know. We should get going getting pretty late."

Anya quickly locks the till and turns off the lights before they head out the door and onto the street with Anya locking the magic box behind them.

"It's weird all the things that have happened lately, the bank robbery,

jewellery heist."

"And exploding lint."

"Yep that too."

Buffy nods agreeing with Xander.

"Is it just me or do all these things seem kinda..."

"Lame? Yes there totally lame."

Anya responds.

"Well, I was going to go with unusual but lame covers it. I'll do a quick sweep on my way home. And after a good nights sleep, we can solve this tomorrow."

"Be careful."

Xander says before taking Anya's hand ready to head in the other direction to Buffy.

"Night guys."

"Night."

Xander and Anya say in unison as they stroll off together.

Buffy walks off down through the street and turning into a dark alleyway.

"Slayer."

Spike creeps out of the shadows in front of her.

"God Spike, Take a hint."

Buffy pushes past him.

"Shouldn't be so flip Luv."

"Why? What are you going to do? walk behind me to death?"

She says rolling her eyes.

"Just sayin things may be different now."

Spike walks around in front of Buffy stopping her.

"You outta be careful."

"Enough."

Buffy attempts to walk around him but Spike blocks her way a menacing grin on his face.

"Get out of my way Spike."

"Or what?"

Buffy shrugs, then punches him in the face forcing him back a step. Spike moves in hitting her back, knocking her down onto the cold concrete.

"Oh, ow the pain."

Spike smirks down at Buffy.

"It's gone looks like I'm not as toothless as you thought sweetheart."

"H, How?"

Buffy stares back up at him alarmed before slowly getting to her feet.

"Don't you get it?... You came back wrong."

He taunts.

Buffy lunges at Spike throwing rapid punches driving him further down the alleyway.

"It's a trick you did something, the chip"

"No trick Luv, it's not me it's you."

He smacks her back.

"Just you in fact. that's the funny part you're the one that changed. That's why I can do this."

Spike spins round hitting her again with ease.

"It doesn't hurt me."

He grins swinging for Buffy again.

"You came back a little less human than you were."

"You're wrong."

Buffy jumps at him landing her foot in his middle, kicking him back into a wall.

"Then why are you so spooked Luv?"

Spike wipes at the small amount of blood trickling from his busted lip.

"Shut up."

Buffy growls at him, Grabbing Spike she throws him through a wooden door walking in behind him driving Spike further inside as she keeps up her punches and kicks. Both fall back into the vacant building.

"Poor little list girl doesn't fit in anywhere, no one to love."

Spike taunts getting back up after being thrown through the nearby wall into the next vacant building. Buffy strides over and grabs Spike throwing him against the staircase smashing the bannister to pieces.

"Me? I'm lost? Look at yourself, poor Spikey, can't be human, can't be a vampire...Where the hell do you fit in?"

She swings at Spikey knocking him through another wall.

"Your job is to kill the Slayer instead you follow me around making moon eyes."

"I'm in love with you."

"You're in love with pain. Admit it you like me because you enjoy getting beat down. So whos really the screwed up one here?"

"Hello Vampire, I'm supposed to be treading on the dark side. What's your excuse?"

Spike asks standing over Buffy after knocking her down. Buffy leaps to her feet shoving Spike away from her, quickly Spike moves in pinning Buffy against one of the remaining walls.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you, much."

He grins gripping her shoulders against the cold wall.

"You haven't even come close to hurting me."

"Afraid to give me the chance? you afraid I'm gunna."

Buffy shoves him hard pushing him back against the opposite remaining wall. Panting heavily she leans in shutting him up with a deep heated kiss. Spike lifts Buffy up so shes against his body, Buffy instinctively wraps her legs around spikes waist gripping onto his hair, tugging as she feels the passion rising between her legs as Spike nibbles and sucks his way down her neck. Spike turns Buffy around so she's against him and the wall. Buffy moves one hand between them unzipping Spikes pants. Lifting herself slightly Buffy gasps as she thrusts back down. Rocking her body up and down slowly for a few moments adjusting to the sudden rise of pleasure. Buffy continues kissing Spike before suddenly pushing back against the wall sending them both towards the floor. Clinging to each other tightly they break through the floor landing on top of a pile of debris and dust. Buffy takes a moment to look at Spike before flipping herself on top of him still staring into his eyes she begins rocking back and forth slowly building up her speed as Spike lay mesmerised underneath her eyes glazed in pleasure as he holds tightly onto her bucking hips.

***

Early the next morning the t.v is playing morning cartoons while Tara and Dawn lay asleep on the couch. The sun starting to shine through and a loud noise from the t.v startles Tara awake. Jolting upright she looks around her confused.

"What time is it?"

Dawn grumbles stretching to life laid across Taras lap.

"Almost seven."

Tara answers looking at her watch.

"God I just closed my eyes for a minute."

"And now there's cartoons."

Dawn squints at the t.v

"Why didn't anybody wake us? where is everyone?"

Tara worries

Dawn gets up from the couch and heads upstairs, after checking all the empty rooms with neatly made beds she heads back down to Tara concerned.

"They didn't come home, they were out all night. Where are they?"

"I'm sure they're fine dawnie, they probably just lost track of time."

Tara tries to reassure her, rubbing her back to comfort the uncertain looking Dawn.

"How about pancakes?"

Tara smiles at Dawn nodding.

In the kitchen, Tara quickly whips up some batter and stands over the stove ready to pour the batter.

"Funny shapes or rounds?"

"Rounds are fine. what if they're in a ditch somewhere? Mom always warned me of the ditches, ditches are bad."

"Nobodys in a ditch Dawn. We'll call Xander and Anya but let's give them some time before we wake them."

Tara smiles before turning back to flip the pancake.

Hearing the back door opening Tara and Dawn stop turning to see Willow and Amy laughing as they enter the kitchen. Willow stops when she sees Tara standing there looking back at her.

"Hey."

Willow says nervously.

"Hey I just...Buffy didn't come home last night either so..."

"Uh th, this is Amy, Amy Tara, Tara Amy."

"How you doin?"

Amy says moving further into the kitchen helping herself to juice.

"I...Uh, I should g-get going."

Tara Stutters looking away from everyone.

"You know, Amy the rat Amy...Sorry."

Amy smiles at Willow not bothered by the rat comment.

"Wha, when?"

"It's nuts everything's different. Oh, like the bronze for one thing."

Amy starts to ramble excitedly.

"And Willow she's an amazing witch now, I could barely keep up with her last night. I can do some transmogrify but Willow, she was messing with dimensions and everything it was awesome."

"Amy."

Willow says sternly looking worried.

"Sorry, I'm talking too much. It's just you know...Been caged for the last few years."

"No...It's ok I uh, I just need to go."

Tara turns walking out the kitchen quickly and through the hallway passing Buffy at the front door as she comes in. They both stop and stare at each other for a moment.

"Are you ok?"

They ask in unison.

"I'll be alright."

Tara says relaxing her shoulders a little smiling at Buffy.

"Me too, be alright."

Buffy shrugs smiling back at Tara.

"Talk to you later maybe? If that's ok?"

"Of course Buffy anytime. See you."

Tara says before swiftly leaving.

Buffy heads into the kitchen with a slight limp, walking straight to the fridge grabbing an ice-cold can.

"Buffy, where were you? are you ok?"

Dawn eyes her injuries concerned.

"I'm fine, just you know a fight...The all-nighter kind."

"Figured, so what's the big bad? Should we be worried?"

"N, no I think you guys are safe. So Tara was here?"

Buffy asks looking over to Willow.

"Oh yeah, I guess she stayed over with Dawn."

"You guess? Where were you?"

"We went out kinda lost track of time, I never would of if I knew you went coming home."

"Oh, of course, I mean I know it wasn't intentional. And everyone's safe, you are right? You're ok?"

Buffy asks Dawn directly.

"Oh me, yeah but uh I think my pancakes are burning."

Dawn gestured to the stove. Willow slowly walks over turning off the stove and removing the pan from the heat.

"I uh, I should get some sleep."

Willow says folding her arms around herself.

"I need to go shower"

Buffy says getting up holding onto her injured side.

"Yeah, I should go home see my dad."

Amy heads towards the back door.

"I'll call you later."

Willow calls to her before departing upstairs.

"Ok yeah, good."

"You sure you're ok?"

Buffy asks a concerned frown on her face.

"Yes Buffy I'm ok."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"I know...You'll owe me."

Dawn smiles.

"Oh god."

"Now go you look beat from monster wrestling all night."

"Right yeah. thanks."

"No problem."

Dawn says as Buffy leaves her alone in the kitchen.

"I'll just go find some awake people.

***

The next night Willow and Amy walk at a slow pace along down the street together.

"So what you wanna do? it's going to be hard to top last night."

"I don't know if I can Amy, it took me all day just to get my powers back, maybe we should just take it easy?"

"I've got a better idea."

Amy says excitedly stepping in front of her.

"There's this guy...He knows spells that last for days and the burnout factors like, nothing."

"Really? He's a warlock."

"I guess, I'm not kidding he will blow your mind, take you places you can't even imagine."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Would that stop you?"

She asks as she bumps slightly into Willows side.

Amy grins at her leading Willow the town feeling her way until she comes across an empty dark alleyway.

"Here."

"Where?"

Willow looks around them confused. Amy grabs Willows hand holding her palm in the air.

"What do you feel?"

She asks stepping behind Willow still holding onto her with one hand and gently places her other hand on Willow's hip.

"I, uh. I can feel it's hot."

Willow looks behind her at Amy grinning wide at her.

"Come on."

Amy encourages suddenly grabbing Willow pulling her through the mirage, stepping through the rippling air and into a run-down waiting room. Willow looks uncertain as she looks at her surroundings.

"Cool isn't it? The place is cloaked."

"Uh, yeah."

Willow agrees before her head spins hearing the door opposite click open. Willow stares at the sight of a straggly haired shirtless man striding out of the room towards them, a large deep scar across his cheek. He ignores the pleas of the people in the room begging him for there turn.

"I believe these two are next."

He stops standing in front of Willow.

"Er, Hi."

Will nervously fidgets. Rack turns gliding away back towards the open door. Amy nudges Willow as she walks past her following rack.

"Thanks for taking us. you'll never believe.."

"You were a rat."

How'd you know?"

Amy stops taking her jacket off midway staring at Rack for a moment with a curious expression.

"Oh, this one's giving off vibes."

He ignores Amy and walks around Willow, rubbing his hands together creating cracks of red sparks between them.

"Sorry, I don't mean to...Vibe at you."

"You have power girl, it's coming off you in waves."

Rack comments holding his palms up weaving around Willows body feeling the vibrations of power flowing from her before stopping to face Willow holding out his hand in front of her chest.

"Relax, I'm not gunna hurt you. You gotta give a little to get a little right?"

"It's ok."

Amy reassures Willows worried look to her. Willow nods at Amy before turning her gaze back to Rack.

"Just gunna take a little tour."

Rack holds his hand over Willow's chest a sudden bolt of magic joining them, flowing through into Willows body. Magic sparks and red light swirls around Willow as she gasps closing her eyes in feeling ecstasy taking over.

"You taste like strawberries."

Rack whispers in her ear.

What seems like an eternity and no time at all Willow slowly blinks her eyes open suspended in the air against the ceiling, floating there effortlessly as she writhes back and forth a content smile on her face. Looking down Willow sees the ground beneath her changing from the drab room, a bright green grass springs up covering the floor and furniture in the blink of an eye. The room beneath her continues to grow bright-coloured flowers, bushes and green trees all around. Willow's eyes widen slightly showing her pure black eyes as she takes in the beautiful sight and feeling of magic coursing through her veins.

Willow frowns a little seeing a blurred motion in the corner of her eye. turning her head Willow stares at the bush through her haze, a red demon suddenly pops out from the bush.

"AHH."

Willow screams, falling to the floor and landing on her front. Willow looks up around all the bright grass and trees gone. Suddenly she blurs and finds herself standing inside the bronze on the dance floor surrounded by people, Willow looks down at herself seeing the sweat starting drench through her T-shirt. Another blur and she's stood outside the magic box, panting and wobbling slightly Willow looks back at the lit-up shop before another blur hits.

Willow pants lying on her front sprawled out on her bathroom floor, She takes a few moments catching her breath before slowly lifting her aching head. she waits sat on the floor for a few minutes to see if she blurs again. Feeling thankful and hopeful that it's over Will gingerly stands up clasping onto the sink to help get her to her feet and steady herself. Willow looks up into the mirror staring back at her dwindling black eyes, feeling her heart beating through her chest she turns on the cold tap splashing her face with the cool water before looking back up at herself. A small sob escaping as she sits down on the bathtub. Her heads in her hands she slowly releases her cries letting the hot tears flow freely down her face. After ten minutes Willow's crying calms as she stands up wiping away the tears then heading into her bedroom collapsing in the middle of the bed as she hugs herself to sleep.


	12. A touch of Faith

**Chapter 12**

The next evening Willow emerges from her room freshly showered and dressed trying her best to feel half normal again. She heads downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ow, Ow."

"You could use a spatula."

"Spatulas are for wimps. I'm making peanut butter and banana quesadillas, you want?"

Dawn looks at Willow sitting at the island clutching a cold drink.

"No, thanks uh, more in water mode."

"Your loss."

Dawn shrugs sitting next to her picking at the piping hot quesadilla.

"Buffy called she said she's going straight from the magic box to do some patrolling. I think she still feels bad."

"Yeah, about that, Dawn I'm sorry."

"It's cool not like I even needed Tara to stay over, I'm totally fine on my own. But your gunna be around tonight right?"

"Right, totally...We could do something? A movie maybe?"

"Really?"

"Yeah and if you feel like bagging that."

Willow points at Dawn's creation.

"I'll even buy you dinner."

"Thank god. Remind me to never invent that again."

Dawn jumps up binning her quesadilla.

"Great, I'll grab the paper, see what's playing."

"Cool. I'll leave a note for Buffy on the fridge, it's the first place she goes after patrolling, she's such a pig after she kills things.

***

After a quick and dull patrol, Buffy quickly races home. Entering the quiet house Buffy shuts the front door behind her and pulls off her jacket hanging it up. quickly shoving her stake back into the weapons trunk. Buffy then heads towards the kitchen her stomach growling at her. Buffy stops in her tracks, raising her head looking up the stairs frowning.

"Hello?"

She calls out hearing another noise come from above. Not hearing an answer Buffy climbs the stairs quickly reaching the top.

"Will?"

She frowns looking towards Willows bedroom door slightly ajar and light streaming from it. Buffy pushes the door open revealing a scattered mess, all things magic lay strewn around the floor and bed. Walking further into the room Buffy kneels down inspecting the items.

Hearing the door creak behind her Buffy whirls around instantly moving in grabbing the figure back into the room.

"It's me, Amy."

She gasps, alarmed at Buffy's forceful grab and fist raised as she pins her against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?"

Buffy demands staring back at her keeping her pinned.

"Uh oh, busted."

"Where's Willow?"

Buffy tightens her grip.

"She...Willow said I-I could."

"Could what?"

Buffy grips onto the item Amy is clutching closely to her chest, prying it out her hands.

"Wait, it's not what you think...It's just sage."

"This is what I think it is."

Buffy says sniffing the baggie before tossing it aside.

"What's going on? Where the hell is Willow and my sister?"

"I saw, I saw her but...I like your coat, is it new? when does the Slayer find time to shop?"

Amy nervously deflects.

"So they didn't let you in?"

"Not that they know of."

Amy nervously smiles at Buffy before she's slammed back against the wall.

"What else did you take?"

Buffy searches through Amy's pockets pulling out the many plastic bags and vials.

"Please, you don't understand. I need this stuff, Willow wants me to have it she understands."

"Understands what? Breaking into someone's house to steal kitchen spices?"

"She would, she's as bad as I am or worse, she's probably at Rack's right now and."

"Rack's?"

"Just a guy he does heavy spells, Willows his new favorite."

"And she's there ?... With Dawn?"

"Oh god, I think I'm gunna boot."

"Then tell me where to find them."

Buffy frowns slamming her against the wall again.

"It's downtown but it moves."

"How do I find it."

"you just kinda have to feel it out. Oh g."

Buffy let's go of Amy just in time for her to run to the bathroom. Buffy rushes downstairs picking up the phone.

"Faith. Dawn's in trouble."

"So what's new?"

"Shut up, just meet me downtown. I'm gunna call Tara get her to meet us there, think we're going to need a Witch to find a Witch."

***

Strolling along the street Willow looks up at the sun setting in the distance then back down at her twitching hands.

"So uh, the burger was good?"

Willow tries to distract herself looking up at Dawn walking next to her.

"Yeah it was good but you should have had something."

"I'll eat I'm...Just saving myself for popcorn. So the other day was good? You had fun?"

"Which other day? Give me a mon or a Fri here something to work with."

"With Tara did you have fun?"

"Oh. Uh yeah, it was pretty cool."

"Good, good."

Willow replies looking away hiding her sad face.

"Wait."

Dawn stops abruptly and looks around frowning at her surroundings.

"Is this right? I-Is this the way to the movies?"

"Oh yeah I'm uh, I took you the long way round...We're almost there I just need to make one quick stop first ok?"

Willow smiles at her encouragingly as they head down an alleyway.

"Come on."

Willow excitedly grabs Dawn's hand walking her through the rippling wall and door.

"What is this place? Why is it hidden?"

Dawn edges closer to Willow as she looks around at the dirty room.

"Don't know. It's cool. Ok, you hang here for a minute, I'll be right back...Want me to conjure you a magazine or something?"

"What about the movie? It starts soon."

"Don't worry we'll make it."

Willow reassures her hiding her twitchy hands behind her back.

"I'll just be a minute and it doesn't matter if we miss the trailers."

Willow quickly heads into the other room leaving Dawn staring after her.

"I like the trailers."

Dawn looks over at the two sofa's begrudgingly she decides to sit on the cleaner of the two sofas.

A long while later Dawn sits huffing now and then fidgeting nervously.

" Ten...Come on willow."

She mutters to herself looking up at the clock. Dawn shifts in her seat as a sleazy looking guy walks in through the wall near her. Sitting down next to Dawn the man lights a cigarette relaxing back into the seat.

Dawn wafts away the puff of smoke as she stands up disgusted by the clear lack of hygiene and personal space. She moves over to the corner of the room hugging herself nervously.

A while later she glances back at the clock showing eleven pm. Fed up Dawn storms over to the door Willow disappeared through, her hand ready to grasp the door handle. Suddenly the door flies open revealing Willow.

"Hey Dawnie, movie time."

She says breezing past Dawn, the door behind her closing automatically.

"Do you even know what time it is? How long I've been out here?"

Dawn asks boldly, frowning at her.

"It's too late for the movie and...Are you ok?"

Dawn stops talking noticing Willows black eyes.

"I'm fine, let's get out of here."

Willow turns and walks out through the wall. Dawn stares after her for a moment feeling confused and anxious before quickly catching up, anything to get out of the dump she's been sat in for hours.

"So what do you wanna do cutie?"

Willow asks linking arms with Dawn, Walking unsteadily beside her as they head out back through the alleyway and onto the street.

"It's late, I just want to go home."

Dawn states unlinking with Willow and folding her arms across her chest.

"Urh, no way. We're gunna have fun."

"I'm serious."

Dawn says looking back hearing noises from behind them.

"I think we should get out of here."

"I think we should get out of here."

Willow mimics her.

"Come on Dawn, it's grown uptime. Wanna play with the grown-ups or not?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

Dawn shakes her head looking at Willow with hurt eyes.

"Don't get weird on me, lighten up. we're fine everything's fine."

Willow flings her arm around the teen's shoulders.

"No Willow I'm serious I'm going home."

Dawn shrugs off Willow's arm starting to walk again.

"Fine, then go."

"You're not coming with me?"

Dawn stops and stares back at her confused.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I could just uh...Pop you back?"

"With magic?... What's that?"

She asks voice wavered her head-turning again hearing more noises from behind them.

"What?"

"I'm getting gout of here."

Dawn starts to walk away fast.

"Aw, Dawnie, it's probably a cat or something."

Willow shrugs walking after her. Dawn stops and looks back to Willow following, her eyes going wide seeing a figure stepping out from the shadows a few steps away from her.

"Willow."

Dawn shouts rushing over to Willow trying to pull her away from the bright red Demon.

"Oh it's ok, he's not real."

Willow smiles at her.

"Seems real, very, very real."

Dawn squeaks beside her.

"You summoned me, Witch."

The Demon addresses Willow stalking closer to the two women.

"I-I didn't."

"Did. You raised hell with your magicks."

The Demon growls out, Suddenly reaching out with a clawed hand slashing at Dawn's cheek.

"Fressh."

He holds up his bloody finger to his face, slowly licking the blood away as Dawn shrieks at the stinging wound.

"Don't she has nothing to do with this. It was me."

Willow pushes Dawn back, stepping in front of her.

"Yesss."

The demon hisses moving in towards Willow. Dawn quickly steps out from behind Willow and kicks out at the Demon her foot catching the Demon square in the middle pushing him backwards.

"Run."

Dawn shouts grabbing onto Willows hand tightly. Both take off running down the road gaining a small amount of distance between them and the Demon.

"He's coming. He's too fast."

Dawn pants rounding another corner

"Open."

Willow shouts towards a parked car in front of them. The doors swing open.

"Get in."

She shouts at Dawn letting go of her hand running to the other side and into the passenger's seat.

"Close. Drive."

Willow commands the car as she spots the Demon rounding the corner. The engine roars to life and takes off down the street.

Willow starts laughing while Dawn just stares at her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving, woo."

Willow continues her hands above the steering wheel controlling the car, Dawn looks horrified watching the steering wheel move along with Willow's hands as they take a sharp turn round a corner narrowly missing the line of parked cars. Willow makes the car veer crazily from side to side grinning wildly with Dawn gripping onto the sides of her seat screaming. Willow enjoys the thrill in her magic fuelled state, looking back at the Demon still pursuing them as the car zooms down the street and through a tunnel opening.

"Take that scuz."

The car enters the dark tunnel and through an arched entrance suddenly slamming into a concrete pillar.

The car smoking from the crushed engine. Dawn looks up feeling her head, wiping at the trickling blood before looking at Willow passed out in the seat beside her. Wincing in pain Dawn pushes the door open, clutching her other arm she steps out the vehicle stumbling slightly. The Demon suddenly appears in front of her, Dawn screams pushing the Demon away from her dropping to her knees scrambling to get under the wrecked car.

The Demon crawls over to Dawn grabbing her by the leg, pulling her out kicking and screaming.

***

Buffy and Faith walk along the dark streets reaching out with all there Slayer instincts trying to sense Racks place.

"Anything?"

Buffy impatiently asks Faith.

"Still nothing since the last two minutes you asked me."

"Sorry, I'm just."

"Worried about little Summers?"

"Yeah and Willow...She's been so different lately."

"Don't you trust her?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Hey. S-Sorry I got here as fast as I could."

Tara pants racing up to the two Slayers.

"It's ok we haven't had much luck yet."

"No, but I did."

Tara looks at Buffy.

"I can't describe it but I could feel...Something a few blocks away. It felt different. But I wanted to get you guys first, yah know before going down a deep dark alleyway alone."

Tara quirks her lip.

"Let's go then."

Buffy charges in the direction Tara pointed towards.

"J-Just down here, I think."

Tara says warily heading into the alleyway with the two Slayers in tow. Holding her hand's palms up feeling vibrations coming off the magical forces, her hand dipping through into the waiting room. Watching the rippling effect in front of her.

"Ok everyone stays close."

Buffy takes the lead stepping through frowning as she enters the run-down waiting room, taking in the shabby interior and few scattered tweaking people sat around

"Huh, that's new."

She comments looking behind her at Tara and Faith shimmering through, walking close behind Buffy up to the opposite door. Buffy looks to Faith nodding to her before turning back and kicking the door in off its hinges.

Buffy's eyes roam around the room, her eyes pinpoint on Rack sat lazily across his sofa, magic sparks shooting between his hands.

"Rack I presume?"

She asks walking further into the room towards him.

"Ladies, now what can I do for you?"

Rack flicks his hair from his face revealing his long scar as he stands up to face the three women.

"Where’s Willow? and my Sister?"

"Huh, Strawberries got powerful friends to play with...Like you Darlin."

He gestures towards Tara stepping closer to her.

"I can just smell the power. It's dripping off you."

He smirks looking her up and down, reaching out a hand to touch her face.

"Back off creep."

Faith moves in pushing his hand away from Tara scowling next to the blonde Witch.

"Hmm, two Slayers..."

He looks between Faith and Buffy.

"That's new."

"Where are they?"

Buffy demands folding her arms.

"I'm not her keeper, she was here...Now she's not."

"So when did they leave? What time?"

Tara pipes up irritated.

"I don't really do time, here..."

He slowly spins round with his arms out.

"Here time is endless."

"This is a waste of time."

"Agreed, let's go."

Buffy turns to leave along with Faith and Tara.

"Come back anytime Witch, I can make you feel and see things you could only dream of."

Rack smirks at Tara.

"No thanks, I don't need a guy to do that."

Tara replies stopping to turn and look at him rolling her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips at Faith laughing.

"If your anything like strawberry...You'll keep coming back for a little taste."He crackles red sparks between his hands again grinning wickedly.

"She's nothing like her."

Faith steps in, tugging at Tara's hand pulling her away and out the hidden building.

"What should we do now?"

Tara asks exiting the alleyway.

"We keep looking."

Buffy answers feeling out trying to sense her sister.

Twenty minutes go by the three women searching the streets for the missing pair when Tara suddenly stops.

"What is it?"

Buffy asks looking at her concerned.

"I-I'm not sure, I can just feel...Something."

They all look up and down the empty dark street.

An ear-piercing scream is heard echoing nearby. Looking at each other exchanging a knowing look before they all take off running towards the sound.

"Dawn."

Buffy shouts out hearing another scream. Heading through the tunnel's entrance she sees the Demon pick Dawn up and throw her. Enraged Buffy runs at the Demon grabbing and pulling him away from Dawn while Tara and Faith quickly run in wrapping their arms around Dawn shielding her away.

Buffy punches the Demon as she's pulled down to the ground with him, she kicks at him smacking her foot into his head before flipping up to her feet. Rounding on the Demon as he gets up Buffy ducks a few swings and punches him again before grabbing him by the neck pulling him backwards trying her best to kick out the Demons legs. The Demon flings his head back into Buffy knocking her off him. Turning to face Buffy the Demon grabs her shoulders with his clawed hands, ripping through her top, digging into her flesh. Buffy grabs onto the Demons arms pulling him in as she head butts and knees him in the groin area simultaneously. The Demon steps back, looking up snarling at her before rushing in picking Buffy up slamming her down into the ground.

"Ow."

Buffy grabs at her rib as she stands, holding her palm up to Faith as she advances towards the Demon, stopping her from attacking. Facing the Demon yet again ready to take another swing Buffy stares at him cocking her head as he growls and snarls at her before beginning to tremble all over.

"Now you're scared?"

Buffy watches on bemused, frowning as he starts to scream, steam flowing from all over his body before dissolving into a shower of sparks and smoke.

The smoke clears revealing Willow, magic sparks crackling and jolting from her hands, she walks forward and leans heavily against a pillar. A small spot of blood smeared on her forehead. Buffy stares at her taking in the sight.

"Ow, no, no."

"Dawn."

Buffy whips around to see her sister sitting on the floor clutching her arm.

"I think it's broken."

Tara says looking up at Buffy.

"Dawn."

Buffy kneels beside her sister placing a hand gently on her shoulder."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

She quietly asks.

"Uh, he was after Willow, she made the car drive and, no don't."

Dawn whimpers as Buffy attempt's to check her injured arm.

"I need to see ok. Let me look."

Buffy smiles trying to reassure her. Willow rushes up behind them.

"Dawn, oh god there's blood."

Willow gasps clasping a hand to her mouth.

"We should get her to a doctor."

Faith ignores Willow's presence leaning down to face Buffy.

"I-Is she ok?"

"Back off Will, We got her."

Buffy says as she and Faith help Dawn to her feet with Tara steadying her from behind.

"You ok?"

Buffy looks at Dawn and at her nod moves past Willow.

"No Dawnie please."

"I mean it. Stay away from her."

Buffy warns.

"Dawnie no I'm sorry."

Willow starts to sob running around in front of them.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident I-I didn't see. I'm so, so sorry."

Dawn glares back at Willow before raising her hand, slapping Willow hard across the cheek. Faith smirks seeing the younger summers woman hit Willow, feeling a small amount of glee at the action.

"Dawnie don't I."

Willow stares back shocked from the blow fresh tears flowing.

The rest of the women continue walking around Willow and away from her sobs.

Falling to her knees Willow cries hysterically out after them.

"Please... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The group pause for a moment while Buffy looks back at Willow and then to Faith, a silent question between them. Faith nods at Buffy.

"Will you be ok if Faith and Tara take you?"

"Buffy?"

Dawn says her name shocked she wants to help Willow after all she's done.

"Dawn, you know I can't just...Please, I need to do something."

Buffy pleads with her sister.

"Fine."

Dawn answers through gritted teeth turning away from her.

"Tara, do you mind going with?" I'll meet you guys there...After I've taken Willow home."

"It's ok Buffy, you go. We'll be fine."

Tara moves into the other side of Dawn and helps Faith walk Dawn out of the tunnel.

Buffy looks back at Willow sobbing on the floor, anger bubbling inside her. She over to Willow a stern scowl on her face.

"Get up."

She orders harshly.

"I screwed it up, everything."

Willow cries out.

Buffy reaches down grabbing Willow by her arm hauling her up to her feet to face her.

"Yeah, you know what you did screw up ok. You could have killed her, you almost did. All because of what? magic?"

"I know, I know. I can't stop Buffy I tried and I can't."

"Yes, you can try harder."

"I can't I just...God. I need help, please."

Willow sobs harder clinging onto Buffy.

"Please help me, please.

Willow clasps her hands around Buffy begging her.

"Please Buffy."

Slowly Buffy lifts her arms gently hugging Willow back.

"It's ok, I'm here Will."

She soothes stroking a hand down her back.

***

An hour or so later Dawn and Tara emerge from the emergency room doors to see a pacing Faith.

"Finally."

She says throwing her hands up in the air dramatically as she walks up to the two women.

"So how’s the arm?"

"It's ok, need to keep the plaster on until the break heals."

Dawn responds fed up and sore all over."

"Hey cheer up, you can totally milk it with B...Get loads of ice cream and sympathy, ask me your living the high life."

Faith chuckles.

"Don't feel like it."

"Maybe we can grab a tub of ice cream on the way home? Pig out in front of the t.v."

"I guess...Why not. Tara you in?"

Dawn perks up, looking at the young blonde Witch.

"Oh, uh probably not a good idea."

Tara looks at her apologetically.

"Fine another time."

Tara quirks her lip smiling back at the teen hugging into her side.

"Thank you Dawn."

"Anyway."

Faith loudly interrupts the moment.

"I should get you back home safe before Buffy has a coronary and comes back to haunt and kick my ass."

"I should g-go, you make sure Dawn gets back ok or you won't just have a slayer to worry about."

"Not ok, Dark T remember."

"But it's..."

"I'm here, I'm here how is she? How are you?"

Buffy questions the women looking Dawn over eyeing her arm covered in a cast.

"Where is she?"

Dawn narrows her eyes at Buffy.

"At home...Willow's coming down off her...Magic high. She just..."

Buffy sighs.

"She needs our help Dawn she's going through someth."

"Whatever."

Dawn dismisses cutting Buffy off and pushing past her.

"Bye guys."

She calls over her shoulder to Tara and Faith

"Guess we're leaving. Thank you, both of you. I'll uh catch up to you both soon."

Buffy rolls her eyes at her little sister before catching up to her and heading home.

"So, looks like I'm free to walk you after all."

Faith states walking towards the exit not giving Tara another chance to protest again.

"You coming?"

Faith looks back at Tara flashing a small cheeky grin, holding the door open. Tara shakes her head quirking a smile back at Faith, slowly walking over to her.

"Ladies first."

Faith adds gesturing for Tara to go ahead.

Tara snorts a little before walking through the door.

"Kind sir."

She curtsies walking past Faith and out into the open crisp night air. Tara stops to look up at the twinkling night sky, closing her eyes breathing in a deep cool breath before slowly opening her eyes again, seeing her exhale of breath flow out in front of her.

Faith stops along with Tara, watching the pure innocent beauty before her enjoying the night air. Faith stares intently at the corner of Tara’s lips quirk into a smile. Faith lets her eyes roam over Tara's face studying every small feature, her rosy cheeks to her fluttering eyelashes drawing her in and god those eyes, the blue even more intense from the cold night.

Tara gulps feeling Faith's eyes on her. Even the freezing cold air doesn't feel like anything with Faith's eyes burning through her.

"B-Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, beautiful."

Faith agrees, her eyes transfixed onto Tara slowly roaming down, her soft voluptuous lips enticing her, Faith can't help but think of what pleasure it would be to taste, just once, biting on to her bottom lip watching as Tara's mouth turns upwards into a small smile, a small giggle escaping her lips, forcing Faith from her trance-like state. Looking back up at Tara, a small frown on her face but heartwarming smile.

"You ok their Faith?"

"Huh? Yeah, stars good now let's go."

Faith says gruffly, shaking her head back to reality.

The two women carry on, walking together in silence for a while, Tara managing to keep up with Faiths long strides.

"I'm sorry, this seems to be becoming a regular...You walking me home."

Faith subconsciously slows her pace a little, realising they're getting fairly close to campus now.

"It's ok, I like the company."

"You sure?"

Tara cocks her head to the side studying Faith for a moment.

"You seem, kinda in your own head."

"Sorry. Just...Everything ya know."

Faith dismisses looking away from Tara’s intent stare.

"Hm, I know."

...

"Did Dawn say anything else to you about what happened back there?"

Tara takes a deep breath before answering.

"Well, she explained in a bit more detail how Willow took her out for a burger then onto the movies, but Willow decided to make a detour to Racks and...She was sat there alone for hours before Willow came back out all black-eyed, She must have been so scared."

Tara thinks back to the sight of the run-down waiting room, the few people scattered around waiting for their next fix, scratching at their skin."

"Jeez, guess Red really has gone off the deep end."

"I guess so."

Tara lightly sighs agreeing with her.

"Sorry, I know you love her or whatever, must be kinda hard for yah seeing her like that."

"I don't know things are complicated, I thought I loved her very much and now I have love for her but I just want her to get help. I've seen Willow destroying herself first hand, almost destroying me."

Tara turns away from Faith reaching her dorm room door and digging out her keys. Faith stands behind awkwardly shifting on her feet, hands in pocket her brow furrowed.

"Well, here yah are, safe and sound, guess I'll uh, see you Laters."

She turns on her heels taking a step away.

"Faith wait."

Faith spins back around to look at Tara.

"You wanna come in?"

"Why?"

She asks back looking confused.

"Oh, I dunno thought I'd take you hostage as my sex slave forever see how that goes...Or ya know we could just talk like normal people do."

Tara raises an eyebrow smirking watching Faith's reaction before unlocking her door.

"Uh ok, yeah."

"Come on in, uh let me just move this...And these."

Tara rushes about her dorm room quickly grabbing her art supplies and school work off the bed, clearing a space for them to sit down.

"Please sit."

Tara gestures to the neatened bed, Faith feeling a little uneasy gingerly sits on the edge of Tara's bed, her eyes wander around the small room. Turning to the right she sees a portfolio open on the desk, only getting a glimpse of the artwork inside before Tara comes into view quickly snapping it shut. Faith's eyes subconsciously follow Tara around the room. Smirking seeing her cheeks flush as she snatches at her clean folded laundry, chucking her underwear in her wooden draws.

"You want anything? A drink? I've got water or juice."

"Water's good."

Faith responds suddenly noticing how dry her mouth is. Looking down at the bed she's sat on Faith gently runs a hand over the smooth cool cover, smiling at the light pastel colours and twinkling fairy lights strewn above the bed.

"Here."

Tara hands Faith a large glass of ice-cold water.

"Thanks."

Faith takes the glass, draining it in one thankful for the water swirling down her throat cooling her insides.

"Wow."

Tara states seeing Faith guzzle down the water before quickly taking the glass and refilling it while Faith wipes at the small drop of escaped water rolling down her chin.

Tara sits down joining Faith on the bed. Instantly Faith moves down the bed creating a little more space between them. Tara kicks her shoes off getting comfortable on the bed and leaning back against the headboard.

"So what you wanna talk about?"

Faith asks stretching and relaxing back on the bed propping herself up on her elbows.

"Anything, everything...Nothing."

"Uh ok."

"Sorry. I know talking's not exactly your kinda thing."

"Hmm no, not really. But I can listen."

Faith shrugs at her.

"Well I want to get to know you as well but I don't want to ask anything you’re not comfortable with."

"Why?"

Faith asks sitting up suddenly.

"Why what?"

Tara looks at her tilting her head confused at her instantly closed-off demeanor.

"Why do you want to get to know me? I'm sure Willow and the little Scoobies gang have told you all about me an what I've done."

"Yes but."

"But what?"

Faith asks standing up feeling agitated.

"Why would you want to get to know a killer like me?"

Tara watches Faith slowly pace up and down her small room in front of her.

"I just don't get it T."

"Because I care about you Faith, it might shock you to learn that I'm not the Scoobie gang, Willow or anyone else for that matter, I'm me and you're you I want to learn your side, about you and the Woman, you are now. I can see the good person inside who you're trying to be."

"How can you see that when I don't even know who that woman is, who I am."

"Because I see You, Faith."

Tara stands, gently placing a hand on Faith's shoulder, stopping the pacing Slayer.

"But I'm just a killer T an ex-con, I don't deserve...It's just hard. I don't feel like anyone really sees me not the way you seem to and I'm sorry but I still don't get why. Everyone else my whole life has looked at me or treated me a certain way but you, you look right through me, see me differently. How? Why?"

"Despite what you or anyone else thinks, you are and can be a good person. I can see your aura, deep dark colour’s filled with pain, anger, shame and sadness even envy. I see fear but I can also see the courage in the face of fear, the caring bursting through envy. When I look at you I'm amazed seeing so many different bright beautiful colour’s radiating through it all, your strong, beautiful and persistent why wouldn't I want to get to know everything I can about you?"

Tara turns Faith around to look at her.

"Have a little faith and believe in you."

Faith looks up at Tara for a moment rolling her eyes at the pun before hanging her head down away from Tara's gaze.

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes, you can. You already are."

Tara's hand flows up Faith's arm, gently down her jaw line and under her chin. Lifting Faith's head gently to look into her eyes. Faith's heart begins to pound a little staring back at Tara, her warm kind smile radiating across her face and through her pure endearing eyes, the perfect shade of blue drawing her in again.

"Keep doing what you're already doing, you’re not alone."

Tara gently says. Her lip quirking up in a small smile, her face flushing feeling Faith place a hand on the small of her back drawing her in a little closer leaning her head into her's.

"Thank Tara."

Faith whispers in her ear sending a small shiver down her spine.

"N-No problem."

Tara stutters back her pulse rising feeling the heat rise in her.

"Anyway, enough about me."

Faith suddenly let's go of Tara moving away from her and looking out the window trying to hide her own flushed face.

"What about you and Red and well everything."

"Way to kill the mood."

Tara mutters to herself.

"Huh?"

Faith asks spinning around looking back at Tara a little shocked clearly hearing Tara's muttering with her heightened Slayer senses.

"Hmm, nothing."

Tara quickly looks away busying herself with getting herself ice-cold water to cool down. Peeling off her cardigan Tara sits down on the bed contemplating Faith's question a small frown forming on her face.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning? When did things start to go oh so wrong with little Miss computer geek?"

Tara draws in a deep breath before looking up flashing a small smile before looking down again slowly breathing out steadying her confused racing head and heart.

"Well I'm not sure, always I suppose...With us anyway. At the beginning no one knew we were together she wanted to hide it, like I was her dirty little secret but I figured it was all new to her being with a woman and give it time, so I did and it did get better, she introduced me to the Scoobie's and everything was fine for a while."

Faith moves over to the end of the bed sitting down listening intently to Tara.

"Things happened like glory sucking out my sanity for a while."

Faith nods along recognizing the name from Buffy filling her in.

"But the magic use started to increase I thought it was too much..."

"And?"

Faith gently asks moving further up the bed towards Tara.

"And Willow didn't agree, one night we argued about it and that's when she decided to use the forget spell on me."

Tara pauses for a moment taking in another deep breath, closing her eyes and hanging her head down.

"I feel so used...We slept together that night and I feel like she."

"Took advantage?"

" I wouldn't have done it if she didn't use that spell on me, I was too hurt and angry but she violated my mind and used me. The next day everything was fine or so I thought until I found out."

"So, why did you stay? Why not just leave there and then."

Faith frowns a little looking confused.

"My feelings for her at that point we're confusing. She begged me and promised to go without magic, instead she did another spell the one intended for me and Buffy but it backfired, affect me you and everyone and well you know the rest but that's when I knew I had to leave."

"I'm sorry T she shouldn't have put you through all that. How...How do you feel about her now?"

"Still kinda angry."

"But you love her?"

"Yes and no."

Faith stays silent hoping for a bit more clarity giving Tara time to process her feelings.

"I'm not in love with her, after everything how could I be? She made it easy for me to leave but I still care and have love for her. I just want Willow to stop and realise what she's doing to the people around her and herself, I want her to get help and be happy but I know that won't be with me."

"So your free single and ready to mingle."

Faith tries to lighten the mood nudging Tara's leg.

"Not so sure about the mingle part but I'm definitely free and single so come bug me anytime you want."

Tara smiles back at Faith.

"Oh I will."

Faith chuckles mischievously."

"Good. Wanna watch something?"

Tara flicks on the tv at the end of her bed turning the channel to an old black and white movie playing before grabbing Faith by the arm encouraging her up the bed to sit with her. Faith quickly kicks off her shoes and scouts up the bed next to Tara squishing herself against the wall conscious of the small gap between them. Tara gets stands up running over to her wardrobe and pulling out a blanket before racing back onto the bed.

"Here."

Tara pulls the blanket across them both settling back on the bed, leaning her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Do you mind?"

She asks looking up pulling away from her. Faith immediately wraps an arm around Tara pulling her back in close liking the feeling of the calm effect Tara has on her. Faith relaxes back into the bed contented.

"Thank you."

Tara whispers to Faith, leaning up slightly placing a light kiss on her cheek before settling back down into her appreciating the Slayer's strong embrace.


	13. Teddy bear's

**CHAPTER 13**

A slither of light creeps in through the curtain gap shining brightly across Tara's room, the murmuring's of the morning news now playing on her t.v. the outside world coming to life with the sun rising, the light grows across the room slowly creeping past the t.v and onto the bed landing on Faith's calm sleeping body happily nestled into bed with Tara still in her arms. The light creeps on finally hitting Faith's eyes disrupting her peaceful slumber.

Faith's eyes slowly flicker open as she yawns wide, rubbing her eyes trying to see through her sleepy haze before stopping to look sideways realising where she is and who she with, seeing Tara comfortably dreaming away in her arms Faith watches for a moment listening to Tara's light breathing watching her chest rise and fall, laying still not daring to move just yet. Taking the opportunity to take in and study the sleeping beauty's features up close. Her heart starts to race a little feeling Tara sleeping so peacefully in her arms.

"Goddess."

She whispers gently brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Oh god."

She mutters to herself rolling onto her back staring up at the ceiling taking a few breaths and gently shaking the thoughts out her head before slowly lifting Tara's arm from around her waist and placing it gently back down on the bed as she sits up shifting slightly, Faith carefully untwines there legs swiftly moving up off the bed, staring back down at Tara for a moment making sure she didn't disturb her.

Quietly Faith grabs her jacket slowly pulling her arms through both sleeves before picking up her shoes and looking back to Tara's sleeping form.

"Grow up Faith she doesn't want you."

Faith sighs as she clicks the door shut behind her.

Tara rolls over her eyes pinging open as soon as Faith leaves, staring at the closed door for a moment before rolling onto her back.

"Oh, Faith."

She breathes out closing her eyes placing her hands on her racing chest."

***

Buffy stands in the kitchen doorway, peeking her head out and shouting for Dawn upstairs.

"Dawn. Come on Xander's going to be here any minute."

Buffy sighs not getting a response, she turns back into the kitchen.

"She's going to be late for school, again."

Buffy states exasperated with Dawn's attitude.

Willow stands at the stove in her pale blue and pink llama pyjamas, looking over to Buffy giving her a small sympathetic smile before turning back to the stove and sprinkling pieces of ham into the omelet cooking.

"How are you doing? You ok?"

Buffy asks pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm uh doing ok, not ready to go back to classes face the world ok, but...The shakiness is only semi now."

Willow adds positively.

"Thought, I'd spend the day fishing the net for more info on the stolen diamond."

"That's good, really good."

Buffy smiles back at Willow.

"What about this weekend? You sure you don't want me to ask Anya to postpone the party?"

"No, no it'll be good. Think we could all use some good ol fun."

Willow quickly dismisses the idea of cancelling, thinking to herself how Tara would be there and she'd have a chance to talk to her. Smiling to herself Willow goes back to the omelet before turning her head again seeing Dawn waltz into the kitchen.

"Hey Dawnie, I'm making you a nice omelet."

"Not hungry."

Dawn says pouring herself a small glass of juice and sitting at the island.

"I called you before."

"Didn't hear you."

Dawn answers turning to Buffy giving her a stone-cold look before going back to her juice.

"You need to eat something."

"Thanks for your concern."

Dawn slams her empty glass down, swinging herself round hopping off the stool and exiting the kitchen and running back upstairs.

"Ok, I deserve the wrath of Dawn but...Why is she taking it out on you?"

"Because I let it happen."

"Buffy you didn't-"

"I didn't notice, I was the one who didn't notice my best friend drowning. I was too wrapped up in my own dump life to even notice."

"It's ok Buff, I didn't see it myself, even when I started to lie and hide it all I didn't see the damage I was doing."

Willow stares off silently for a moment before shaking her a little and looking back to Buffy.

"Think I'm gunna head to my room, get dressed."

Willow briefly smiles at Buffy then turns to the omelet throwing it away and quickly leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, ok."

Buffy mutters watching Willow go.

Sighing to herself Buffy walks around the island, placing her hands on the metal sink concentrating on the cold feeling on her hands while she takes slow steady breaths trying to calm her racing thoughts. Buffy looks up staring off out the window taking in the stillness of the bright warm sunshine. The outside world going by slowly, watching the few birds flying back and forth to there nests as Buffy stares transfixed on the rare calm moment.

"Hey Buff, look who we found wandering around."

Xander says bursting in through the back door startling Buffy from her trance.

"Who? We? Huh?"

Buffy blinks back at him.

"Found Faith on my way. Anya's waiting in the truck."

Xander replies gesturing to a sullen-looking Faith walking in behind him still reeling from her morning waking up with Tara in her arms. Faith heads straight for the fridge helping herself to a can of coke, shutting the fridge door hard before she sits down at the island. A frown fixed upon her face as she replays all of yesterday in her head.

Buffy and Xander share a look between them.

"Yeaah she's been like that since I picked her up, so thought I'd bring her to you...Good luck."

Xander smiles goofily to Buffy putting both thumbs up.

"Gee thanx just what I need, a moody teenager and Slayer."

"I can hear you yah know."

Faith says glaring towards Buffy and Xander.

"So what's got your panties in a twist today Faithy?"

Xander questions in a teasing tone, leaning on the counter.

"Aint nout wrong with my panties thank you."

"Ahh I see, no Slayer action? No poor sap for you to use and lose?"

"Shut up Xander."

Faith snaps at him.

"Shut up Xander."

He mimics back childishly.

"Good I'm gunna-"

Faith suddenly lifts from her seat her face reddening.

"Xander no antagonizing the moody Slayer, ok."

Buffy says moving to stand in between them.

"Yeah, Xander."

Faith childishly adds, a small grin spreading on her face as she looks to Xander's goofy grin. Buffy lightly whacks Faith on the arm before linking arms with Xander escorting him through the hallway, ignoring his head turning back to Faith both poking their tounges out at each other.

"Dawn you better get going, Xander's waiting."

She yells up the stairs.

"Here"

Dawn says appearing at the top of the stairs and quickly running down them.

"Ok, you got everything you need?"

"Yep."

"And after school you-"

"Yeah yeah, let's go Xan."

Dawn attempts to brush past Buffy to the front door.

"You will come straight home."

Buffy looks at Dawn sternly as she blocks her path.

"Sure, maybe we could find time to get me into another car accident."

Dawn sarcastically answers back.

Buffy sighs moving out the doorway allowing Dawn to storm past her, heading straight into the awaiting truck and Anya.

"Xander, you'll drive safely."

"Yes, ma'am."

Xander salutes the wiry smiling Buffy before spinning around and out the door. Buffy waits and watches Xander's truck pull out into the road and disappear out of sight before heading back inside, slowly shutting the door behind her.

"Oh god."

She huffs leaning her head back against the door.

"You k?"

Faith asks stepping out of the kitchen stopping in the hallway eyeing Buffy's exasperated look.

"Hey Buff, I'm not feeling so hot. Think I'm gunna lie down for a while, take a quick nap ok?"

"Uh, ok Will. I'm uh gunna go out for a bit. See you later."

Buffy yells back up the stairs pushing herself away from the door.

"Where are ya going?"

Faith questions raising an eyebrow at Buffy's body language, sensing the obvious vibe flowing off the blond as she rushes to put her jacket on.

"We, where are we going."

Buffy corrects her, dragging Faith by the arm not giving her a choice but to follow. Slightly slamming the door shut after her Buffy let's go of Faith.

"And...I don't know where we're going, I need to do something...Anything fun, different. I need...change.

Buffy rambles strolling down the pathway alongside Faith.

Faith stays quiet curiously looking at Buffy for a few moments, A slow grin sets on her face.

"I got it."

"Got what?"

"Where we should go, follow me."

Faith confidently steers off to the right making her way down the street a few steps before turning back to Buffy.

"You coming?"

Buffy stares at Faith sceptically for a moment before slowly walking towards her.

"Ok, But no alcohol."

"Oh please, I got way better ideas than that. Trust me?"

"Depends what you got in mind."

"Come on B, Have a little Faith."

Faith winks nudging Buffy's arm. Thinking back to what Tara had said, and deciding to go with her gut instincts, trusting herself.

"You did not just say that."

Buffy gives Faith s sideways glance raising an eyebrow. She draws in a deep breath nodding to Faith as a small smile creeps onto her lips as she realizes Faith is probably the only one she can trust to help right now.

"K, let's go see what crazy adventure your scary mind has in store for me."

Buffy says as if bracing herself for what's ahead smirking slightly to Faith. Linking arms Buffy and Faith stroll off together.

***

A while later into their walk through Sunnydale, the two enjoying the light breeze and warm sunshine.

"Well at least you seem a little happier, what was up with you this morning? Get out of the wrong side of the bed?"

"Hm, something like that."

Faith fleetingly looks up before staring back down at her shoes.

"Faith? What is it?" Tell me."

Buffy gently questions further noticing Faiths change of mood."

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

"You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you."

"Yeah, I know, sorry B."

Faith looks up at Buffy shaking herself out of her pensive mood and putting on a smile.

"Later ok, but right now we're here to cheer you up, remember? Get away from it all let loose. And hey if Buffy the comeback from the dead twice Slayer says she wants to have fun, then that's exactly what we're gunna do."

Faith states proudly as they round the corner nearing there destination.

Buffy's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the full carnival in front of her.

"The carnivals in town? Since when was the carnival in town?"

Frowning a little as if Faith had made it magically appear before her eyes, staring up bewildered and amused.

"Seriously B. You need to get out more, there are signs and fliers for it everywhere around town...So you in?"

"Only you could think of this."

Buffy looks to Faith her smile growing.

"I'm in."

She beams back holding a hand out to Faith.

Faith grabs Buffy's hand with a glint in her eyes, excitedly tugging her into a full run-up to the carnival entrance. Still giggling the two Slayers make their way through the entrance and into the large clearing. Buffy and Faith take a moment to look around there eyes darting from one ride to another. The smell of cotton candy and fried foods swirling around them, filling the air with sickly sweet goodness.

"So what's first?"

"That."

Faith looks upwards and points over to the large wild looking roller coaster. The two women quickly run over and onto the roller coaster thankful they didn't have to wait in line too long with most kids at school and young children on the slower child-friendly rides with their parents in tow.

They laugh and scream with excitement on every tight turn, feeling the fun nervous energy squiggling away inside as they climb higher and higher anticipating the sudden drop to come.

As they reach the top the front of the coaster teeters over the edge ready to go at any moment. The pair look around both feels a sense of freedom suspended high into the air. Suddenly screaming as the coaster drops at full speed rushing down the track bringing them down and around another tight turn.

The roller coaster slows down on the last bend bringing them to a slow and steady stop with the two Slayers breathing heavily trying to catch there breath.

"That was fun, let's do it again."

Faith beams at Buffy as she climbs out the coaster and turning to get back in line for another go.

"Wait, wait."

Buffy laughs turning Faith back around.

"How about we try something else."

Buffy's eyes flow to the bumper cars then back to Faith. With a small twinkle in her eye, Buffy turns and starts to run.

"Race you there."

She shouts back over her shoulder.

"Cheat."

Faith yells running after a chuckling Buffy at full speed.

The two women enjoy the rest of their morning going between the tilt-a-whirl, Ferris wheel and at Faith's instance the roller coaster again before trying out the games, both women easily winning at the balloon and darts game and crossbow shoot. Content with their stuffed cuddly teddy prizes they head over and through the haunted house, rolling their eyes at the lame skeletons jumping out and the cackling spooky sounds playing on a loop. Exiting the house they decide to enjoy a few more rides before strolling over to the food stalls. Faith runs up to one of the vendors ordering herself three hotdogs while Buffy heads over to another grabbing and paying for the bag of cotton candy before slowly strolling to the exit having exhausted all the rides and games.

"That was awesome."

Faith says smiling through bites of hotdog.

"It really was. Thank you Faith, I needed a little guilt-free fun.

Buffy smiles back picking at her cotton candy, slowly lowering her head glancing down at the floor slowing her pace a little as they reach the exit.

"Buut?...What's up?"

"I don't know, I just need...change."

"Like what? And please before you answer, bear in mind that kicking Willow out is an option and would solve some of your problems."

"Faith, not that. Something like...I know."

Buffy smiles as she looks to Faith.

"Your turn to trust me."

The pair make their way back into town. Standing side by side staring towards a shop.

"B, you sure about this? It's-"

"It's what I have to do."

Buffy calmly states before turning her head to look at Faith.

"But you don't have to."

She says in a lighter tone.

"Nah it's cool, why not."

Faith shrugs back.

"Hello there ladies, now how can I help you today?"

A chipper man quickly greets them as they step into the building.

"Just make me...Different."

The man stares back at Buffy studying her for a moment as he walks around the young blond.

"Oh, honey I got you."

He says flamboyantly moving in and hugging Buffy before holding her at arm's length.

"I can work with this."

He let's go and turns to Faith.

"And you? What can I do for you?"

He walks slowly around Faith eyeing up and down the dark-haired woman.

"Uh, I don't care, do whatever. But don't make it too short. I can't pull off short."

"Hmm no."

The man nods agreeing with her, moving in closer to the flinching rouge Slayer as he attempts to hug her too. Faith steps back away from the man studying her.

"Alright then, ladies, you there and you there."

He ushers both Slayers into the salon chairs.

***

After forty-five minutes both Slayers stare back at themselves in the mirror a shared shocked expression on both their faces. Turning their heads slowly to look at each other.

"Wow."

They say in unison at each other's new look before slowly turning their heads back to the mirrors.

Buffy takes in her short styled hair, liking the above the shoulder cut, her blond golden locks brightened by the highlights. Slowly contentedly smiling back at herself.

Faith frowns at first seeing her once loose long unkempt curls suddenly transformed. A mid-length cut, smooth flowing curls framing around her face. Faith sits up leaning closer to the mirror tucking one side of her hair behind an ear. Slowly a smile creeps up onto her face satisfied she turns back to Buffy.

"Really does look good B. You ready to go?"

Buffy nods back at Faith, tearing her eyes away from the mirror, jumping out the salon chair and moving to the register to pay. They both thank and pay the satisfied hairdresser before leaving the salon.

"Those chairs, ah my back."

Faith groans, standing on the spot stretching and twisting her back.

"Come on."

Buffy nudges Faith on the arm. They stroll through the parked cars, still clutching onto their stuffed teddy's happily chatting away aimlessly when they both cock their heads to the side narrowing their eyes towards an alleyway hearing a commotion.

"I know that voice."

Buffy frowns stepping closer. Hearing an odd whirring noise before suddenly a few shots of red bursts fly from the alleyway hitting the dustbin in front of Faith and Buffy one of the shots ricochets off it Buffy swiftly moves to the side dodging the red burst. Buffy stares up in disbelief at the space where the dustbin had been, instantly disappearing in front of her eyes.

"What was that."

"Dunno but my guess, whoever's in that van had something to do with it."

Faith responds watching as a black van speeds out of the alley and off down the street out of sight.

"We should...Faith? Where are you going?"

Buffy asks spinning around before stopping stunned, realizing Faith's teddy is floating in mid-air in front of her.

"Right here B."

Faith says waving the teddy in front of her.

"I'm...Invisible girl."

She giggles to herself.

"Not funny. We should go to the magic box, see what we can find out about turning people invisible."

"Who would want to make an invisible Slayer."

"Someone stupid."

Buffy frowns.

"We should take the traffic cone, it was over here somewhere."

Buffy walks across the road kneeling, feeling around for the invisible cone.

"Got ya. We can see if there's anything magical we can do with it."

"Yeah, you should go do that."

"Where are you going?"

Buffy yells towards the teddy floating away.

"Time for my fun."

Faith shouts back over her shoulder, a small laugh in her voice as a huge mischievous grin spreads across her face.

Waltzing around town swinging her arms gleefully, enjoying her terrifying stroll through town. Laughing loudly at the sight's of people’s faces as they pass by and suddenly catch sight of the seemingly floating teddy. Passing by a young couple stood at a hotdog vendors Faith stops mid stroll. Feeling mischievous she takes a few large steps back, snatching the gentleman's hotdog just as he was about to take a bite. Faith chomps down on the hotdog, the couple and vendor go wide-eyed seeing the hotdog floating in the air, hearing Faith's snorts of laughter. As the hotdog begins to disappear in large chomps the couple and vendor flee screaming in fear. Faith happily finishes the hotdog tossing the napkin into the bin nearby. Placing a hand in her pocket she happily carries on down the street swinging her teddy in the other hand whistling away to herself.

After walking down a few more roads and scaring a few more people Faith's eyes light up spotting a golf cart-like vehicle, looking around her Faith careful holds the teddy low as she creeps over and into the vehicle. She looks around again, the man a few feet away distracted as she grips the steering wheel and quickly manoeuvres out, putting her foot down hard on the peddle as the man turns around running into the street after the vehicle.

"Hey, that's mine."

"Mine now sucker."

Faith says looking into the rearview mirror at the man scratching his head confused as the seemingly empty vehicle turns a corner driving out of sight.

Faith drives around for a short while quickly deciding to ditch the vehicle after spotting a police car nearby not wanting to deal with the cops invisible or not.

Faith strides away with her teddy in hand making sure to get a few streets away from the cops before relaxing a little. Slowing her pace Faith whips off a strangers cap as she walks by her.

"Ooh, I am the ghost of fashion victims past."

Faith says in a spooky voice as she floats the cap around the young alarmed looking woman.

"Studded caps, so not a good idea."

Faith tosses the cap away.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here."

She yells after the woman running away from Faith clutching her bag tightly.

Faith moves on looking for more victims.

"Nah too easy."

She tells herself eyeing up the joggers running on the field close by. Standing still for a moment Faith looks up and around her realizing she's stumbled onto campus. A sly grin spreads across her face, quickly running across the field and stashing her teddy in a large bush close by Faith heads into the building weaving through the students undetected.

She slams a few lockers shut on her way startling a few students, rounding the corner Faith barges into a slimy-looking dude cornering a pretty young girl against the lockers. Satisfied Faith grins to herself and keeps moving through the crowd making their way to class. Faith ducks into a classroom as the last student had entered. Spending the next ten minutes giggling to herself childishly as she writes freely on the board and messing with peoples work, loudly disrupting the confused class before getting bored and moving on.

Roaming the now almost empty halls peering into classroom after classroom. Coming across the last classroom on the left Faith stops, staring at the door for a few moments before taking a slow step closer, a compelling feeling urging her to enter.

Faith peers through the door seeing the grey-haired lecturer at the front pointing to a large board, rows and rows of bored-looking students sat staring towards the board.

Gripping the handle Faith enters the room, the sound of the door opening and shutting echoing around the room. All heads turn to look to the door, small frowns and confused looks slowly go back to there work as the lecturer clears his throat to continue.

Faith stares back at the students still fascinated no one can see her, that is until she turns to her right feeling as if someone's eyes are burning through her. A small gasp escapes her lips, the heat rising to her face as she stares back at a frowning Tara. Rooted to the spot not daring to move as her heart beats faster almost swearing Tara was looking right at her.

Tara stares intently at the empty spot for a few moments before sighing gently and lowering her head returning to her work along with the rest of the students.

Finally letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Faith chews on her bottom lip as she quickly races to an empty seat up and away from Tara not wanting to cause any more distraction she sits there silently her head bowed low glancing over to Tara for long moments at a time, the class around her continuing none the wiser to her presence. Faith embraces the chance to stop and stare at the innocent beauty without anyone to notice her doing so.

***

The magic shop bell rings as a flustered Buffy walks through, throwing her teddy in a chair as she flops down in the one beside it.

"Hey Buff help me out here."

Xander points to the seating chart laid out on the table in front of them.

"Who would you rather sit next to at the wedding, Halfrek or Clem?"

"Or at table four with your family."

"Yeah, that's great Aun, except we don't hate Buffy."

"Or next to D'Hoffryn? Wow, Buffy...Your hair."

Willow points to the empty space on the chart after climbing down from the ladder holding a few books before stopping to admire Buffy's new style.

"We're not inviting D'Hoffryn."

Xander says looking back to Anya sternly.

"We have to, he's my ex-boss Xander you're inviting your work buddies."

"She's got a point."

Buffy shrugs at Xander's unimpressed look.

"Will when did you get here?"

She asks furrowing her brow noticing the magic books in Willow's hands.

"A little while ago, I uh, found out some stuff about the stolen diamond."

Willow pulls out a chair sitting down joining the others.

"It's called the illuminata, and there are rumors of it having quasi-mystical quantum properties."

"Will, we need to talk."

Buffy says sitting up, leaning on the table in front of her to look directly at Willow.

"We...Are talking. Well, I'm talking your, looking at me funny."

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Willow looks away for a second before answering.

"It was nothing, I...I didn't slip."

She blinks back at Buffy.

"Will nobody's mad. Relapse is a part of recovery, we understand that."

Buffy looks from Xander and Anya back to Willow reassuringly.

"We just need to figure out a way to fix it."

"Fix what?"

Willow asks looking up confused.

"Fix Faith."

"Wait, what? Faith's broken?"

Xander adds.

"Will you know what I'm talking-. You don't know."

Buffy stops seeing Willow frowning at her, shaking her head completely baffled.

"Me and Faith we're in town leaving the salon when she suddenly turned invisible."

"Has she been feeling ignored lately?"

"No Xan this isn't a Marcy deal. It was strange these red little bursts of light came from the alleyway it hit a cone and bin before ricocheting off and hitting Faith. See or feel whatever."

Buffy pushes the invisible cone towards Xander, frowning as he feels around it.

"And you think I had something to do with this?"

"Well no, not initially there was this suspicious van that peeled out of the alley pretty fast after it happened but come on Will, you gotta admit some of the spells you've done have caused some weird things to happen to each of us at one time or another, and let's not forget the recent forgetting."

"Oh I see, so now when anything nasty happens I get conveniently blamed for it."

Willow pushes her chair back standing up defensively.

"No one's blaming."

Xander says in a soft tone.

"So...I guess it wouldn't matter if I just jump off the wagon completely...Since you already think I'm making pit stops."

Willow rambles on ignoring Xander as her temper rises.

"Will look if you said you didn't then you didn't."

Buffy says as willow grabs her coat and books storming past her.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

***

Back at campus, the bell rings out through the classrooms and hallways startling Faith out of her daydream. Faith hangs back watching the students gather their things around her and racing there way down to the door. She watches as Tara picks up her books holding them close to her chest, slowly following amongst the students. Carefully Faith weaves between people, only managing to bump into one or two making her way out the classroom as her eyes stay fixated on Tara a few steps ahead of her flowing down the halls.

Reaching her dorm room Tara stops, fumbling in her bag trying to find her keys. Faith slowly walks up behind Tara there bodies just inches apart, doing her best to keep her breathing slow and steady, Taking in the sweet floral scent flowing from her hair.

Griping her keys Tara suddenly stands up straight freezing for a moment. Faith reaches a hand out to the Witch's shoulder, stopping and hovering her hand. Slowly Faith glides her hand down Tara's back, feeling a small spark as she hears a light moan as Tara breathes out her spine arching as if responding to the almost there touch.

Faith drops her hand down to her sides before taking a few large quiet steps backwards away from Tara. Managing to tear her gaze away Faith turns walking hastily away.

"Faith"

Tara breathes out lightly under her breath, looking over her shoulder only seeing students going about their day. Turning back Tara unlocks her door pushing it open and flinging her back to the side. Taking one last look before shutting the door, leaning back and sliding down it her head in her hands as thought's of Faith race through her mind.

Tara jumps hearing a few knocks on the door. She stands up straightening herself out before opening the door. Her heart sinking finding nothing but an empty spot before her. Tara rolls her eyes at herself swearing she could sense the Slayer. Her head drops low then quirks to the side a small smile forming on her face as she bends down, picking up the soft cuddly teddy and peering out her door looking up and down the halls before returning inside.

"Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. Thank you for being my person...P.s You kinda snore."

Tara reads the note attached to the teddy out loud, chuckling at the last line and small drawing of a smiley face and sketch of her and Faith in bed sleeping Tara visibly snoring away.

Tara tucks the note neatly into her nightstand, smiling contentedly as she potters about her room. After a few moments, Tara stops suddenly frowning thinking to herself about the mutterings she had heard about spooky things happening around campus and the door to her classroom opening and closing by itself, the intense feeling she had of someone watching her. Her eyes widen a little realising the obvious feelings she had before had to somehow be Faith.

***

Finally regaining control of her senses and heartbeat Faith reaches the magic box her hand stopping ready to grasp the handle, A curious look crosses her faces as she moves over to the shop window peering inside to see everyone researching. With a small chuckle Faith heads to the back entrance. Sneaking in the door quietly walking through the back of the shop being careful not to knock anything Faith tiptoes through to seeing Xander, Anya and Buffy at the table researching. Buffy looks up towards where Faith is sneaking in sensing the Slayer her eyebrow-raising knowingly before her head goes back down to her book. Faith grins wide carrying on tiptoeing till she's standing by Xander completely unaware of her presence as she leans down slightly.

"So what's the what?"

She asks loudly chuckling as Xander jumps up screaming in front of her.

"Faith? Where are you?"

He asks frantically looking around him."

"Don't strain yourself looking Xan, I'm invisible girl."

Anya stands up frowning in the direction Faiths voice is coming from as Xander continues looking around holding his arms outstretched at breast height.

"Uh Xander, you got five seconds to remove your hands before I do."

Xander jumps pulling his hands back quickly. Smiling nervously looking around the three women.

"Sorry, her uh clothes are invisible too."

He gestures to the empty air where Faith is.

"Anyway. Anything new on this whole invisibility thing? Don't get me wrong, had a blast but it's kinda getting old real quick."

Faith picks up two balls with symbols on them, tossing them up and down in the air as she walks back and forth across the room in front of the three Scoobies.

"Why would anyone make her invisible anyway? A invisible slayers gotta be way more effective than the standard variety. No offence."

Anya shrugs towards Buffy.

"I already went to the scene after Willow left to do a little recon."

Xander says looking oddly at the balls floating in the air by Anya's head Faith holding them up to look like eyes moving them from side to side.

"I bumped into Will there already on it. We didn't find much but she's trying to track down your mystery van."

After a while of more research exhausting the majority of the books in the store, Anya excitedly jumps up from her seat.

"Oh, I got it."

"Really?"

Buffy lifts her head from her book to Anya.

"Yeah. We'll put D'Hoffryn at your parent's table, move your uncle Rory to table five near the bar and Buffy can sit with everyone else there see."

She points to the seating chart still laid out on the table under a load of books.

"Aun honey, we're looking for invisibility spells not seating plans."

"Well, obviously I haven't found anything yet. At least nothing that would explain why some red burst thingy would turn Faith and this invisible."

Anya reaches a hand out touching the now yellow spray-painted traffic cone.

"Ew Xander."

"What happened?"

He asks frowning towards the partly crumpled traffic cone.

"An unpleasant tactile experience like putting my hand in pudding."

"EW."

Xander grimaces at the feel of the cone crumpling away between his fingers.

"Like pudding, am I right? Rice or tapioca lumpy like that."

"We have got to figure this out."

Buffy states

"I don't think we need to be too broken up over a cone B."

"Faith whatever is happening to that cone will probably happen to you too. If we don't figure this out soon, how to reverse it."

"She'll be pudding?"

"Shit."

Is all Faith can say her face dropping into a small frown. Everyone looking around at each other silently.

"I can't get through to Will at the house."

Buffy says breaking the awkward silence while redialing.

"Tara, hey."

Buffy says cutting off the phone, dropping her hand down to her side as she looks to the Tara entering the shop.

"You ok? You look a little...Off."

Buffy asks trying to find the right words to Tara's concerned frown.

"Hey yeah I'm fine, I uh."

Tara fleetingly smiles up at the gang before starting to pace back and forth in front of them slowly, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"This is going to sound strange...But have any of you seen Faith today? Like physically seen her?"

Tara asks the group taking a few steps further into the shop, instantly feeling an odd tingling sensation, her body sensing something or rather someone close by.

Buffy looks back at Tara with a small wiry smile shifting her eyes to the right of Tara, gesturing to the two floating balls Tara hadn't noticed.

"I knew it."

Tara sighs out heavily before turning towards the floating balls. Faith gulps as she stands still, gazing back at Tara's eyes somehow staring directly back into hers. A stern expression on her face as she folds her arms across her chest as if studying Faith.

"Hm."

Tara hums at Faith, raising an eyebrow as her eyes look up and down at the empty spot as if she's able to see Faith's form standing there before her. The corner of Tara's lips curls upwards into a lopsided smile, a small flirtatious grin flashes across her face for a moment before she turns and saunters away from Faith and to the table checking out the books they had been researching.

"Will."

Buffy says quickly answering the ringing phone in her hand.

"Don't talk, just listen, Slayer, you don't have a lot of time."

"Who is this? You sound familiar."

"I'm nobody. No one you know."

The man on the other end lowers his voice as a bad disguise.

"We've got your friend Willow, and if you don't want anything nasty to happen to her, you better meet us with the uh, other Slayer."

"Huh?"

"You know who we mean, bring us the brunette or your friend dies."

A different voice comes on the line shouting angrily down the phone,

easily bring overheard by the others gathering around Buffy.

"Where?"

Hanging up the phone Buffy sighs looking to the others.

"We gotta go."

She states in a sullen tone, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair whipping on around her shoulders.

"Sure, let's go."

"Not you Xan."

She spins around holding her palm up stopping Xander.

"Just me and Faith."

"Buff, it's obviously some kinda trap. You can't just."

"If we don't, they'll hurt Willow. We don't have a choice."

"We can hang back."

Tara pipes up.

"You and Faith go in me and Xander can wait in the truck, if it's a trap will be there as back up."

"Fine...But stay safe and outta sight."

Buffy agrees after mulling it over for a few moments.

Quickly pecking Anya goodbye Xander heads out the front door with the others and to his truck.

***

Pulling up outside the front of the arcade making sure to pick at a good spot to see inside the arcade, Buffy and Faith open their doors and exit the vehicle.

"Remember, stay here, no heroics we don't know what or who we're dealing with."

Buffy orders a nodding Xander and Tara as she pokes her head back into the trucks open passenger window.

"B-Be careful."

Tara stutters to the two slayers.

"Stay close so I know where you are."

Buffy says looking to her right.

"Uh, this side B."

Faith responds nudging Buffy's left arm.

The two women head into the noisy arcade, they see children running around happily playing various games. Buffy starts to scan the area for Willow.

"There."

"Where?"

"Ugh, over by the blue pinball machine."

Faith huffs feeling fed up with her invisibility.

Buffy's eyes scan around again quickly spotting the pinball machine and a nervous-looking Willow stood by it.

"You ok Will? Where are the bad guys?"

Buffy asks moving in towards her.

"All around you Slayer so don't try anything."

Buffy frowns hearing the familiar voice by Willow. The invisible person gripping tighter onto Willow's arm holding her captive.

"He's bluffing Buffy, there, there's just three of them, I think. Ah Ow."

Willow's face twists into a pained expression as her captor digs his nails into her flesh.

"More than enough to cause some serious carnage right guys?...Guys?"

"Kick. Use the kick."

Another voice is heard at the game nearby. The joysticks moving on there own.

"I tried the kick he keeps blocking it with his drunken monkey fist."

The third voice is heard.

"Ohh, scary video carnage."

Faith scoffs at the pathetic sounding trio.

"Hey, the Slayer's are here."

"Sorry, didn't see her."

"Why don't we continue this in a little less crowded area, like, over there."

"Where?"

Everyone says in unison.

"Over the...Follow me."

The invisibility ray floats up in the air and Willow is suddenly tugged by her arm, the captor's nails still gripping tightly onto her as he leads them to the back of the arcade to a quieter spot.

"I'm gunna go out on a limb and guess you guys are the dweebs that did this to me?"

Faith is heard asking.

"It was an accident."

"Who are you?"

Buffy's head snaps to the direction where the voice came from, frowning a little as she tries to remember the person behind the voice.

"Nobody you know."

He answers back in a low voice badly trying to disguises himself.

"They're the ones from your mystery van."

Willow says before grimacing again.

"Shut up."

The captor growls in Willow's ear tugging hard on her arm his nails scrapping down her skin, a small drop of blood runs down Willow's arm as she bites her bottom lip and turning her head away from the man's hot breath against her skin.

"Oh. You. So what annoying thing are you gonna do now?"

"Save her life, make her visible."

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that?"

Faith says skeptically.

"They told me everything, something’s happening to you, that you're-"

"Fading away, Yeah Red I know."

"And I can fix that."

The Ray gun lifts in the air again and begins whirring.

"Pick up that air hockey mallet on the table."

"What for?"

"It'll give me a target to aim at."

Buffy folds her arms watching as the mallet floats up into the air, the whirring noise continues as it's held steadily in mid-air aiming for Faith.

"Ok, now hold still, and all your troubles will soon be gone."

"You're on the wrong setting."

Willows frowns looking at the Ray gun.

"What shut up."

"The gun, it's not set for reversing the particle ionization. It'll accelerate her molecular dissolution, I saw the plans."

"Mind your own business."

The angry man raises his voice beside Willow griping onto her even tighter.

"What is she talking about?"

One of the smaller voices is heard.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Buffy uncrosses her arms taking a step closer to Willow and the Ray gun.

"Buffy he's trying to kill her."

Willow shouts before the Ray gun is swung into her face causing her to fall to the floor.

Seeing her opportunity Faith launches the mallet through the air hitting the invisible man, he drops the Ray gun as he shouts out in pain.

"Ok, play times over."

Buffy says listening to the voices and movements around her.

"You haven't won yet Slayer."

"No, that part comes after I beat the snot out of you."

"You'll have to find me first. There are three of us against just the two of you."

"Hey, you lied to us."

"Fight her yourself."

The other two invisible assailants chime in.

"Think they care about that? I go down, we all go down."

The leader angrily snaps back.

"And I promise your all going down."

Faith states cracking her invisible knuckles.

"We may not have your powers Slayer but you'll find that we are not so easy to-."

Another air hockey mallet hurls through the air hitting the man once again."

"Ah, get her."

He orders.

Faith jumps into action using her Slayer training and instinct to detect the men, punches and grunts are heard as she grapples with them while Buffy runs over to Willow still sat on the floor clutching at her swollen bruised cheek.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Who's biting my leg?"

"Sorry. Where is she?"

"Here"

Faith grabs onto one of the men and throws him against a machine, shattering the glass beneath him. The children nearby run for the exit screaming.

"She can't find us if we split up."

Buffy spots the Ray gun underneath another machine, she carefully crawls over unnoticed grabbing the Ray gun and quickly scooting across the floor back over to Willow. Buffy looks over the Ray gun for a moment not sure how to use it she passes it t Willow as the invisible fight continues around them.

"You go that way."

"Which way?"

The worried voice replies.

"That way over-."

A punching noise is heard, Faith hitting the invisible leader so hard he flies backwards, landing in the ball pit, the balls jump out on impact around him from the force.

"Just keep talking boys."

Faith confidently says taking off the trio one by one.

"Ow, watch the chest hair."

The last man squeals.

"I know that voice."

Buffy says standing and helping Willow to her feet, looking over towards the two left standing.

Willow raises the Ray gun, holding it steady she aims it at the voices and fires. The beam shoots out hitting Faith turning her visible again then another shot is aimed towards the man she's gripping onto.

"Jonathan?"

Buffy and Willow say as he's revealed. Faith let's go of the puny looking man pushing him lightly away from her, he falls to the ground from the small force.

"You have chest hair?"

Buffy asks looking at him raising an eyebrow.

Willow aims the ball pit firing the Ray gun.

"Warren."

Buffy says when Warren is revealed sitting in the ball pit glaring back at her.

Willow fires the Ray gun a final time at the smashed machine before dropping her arms to her side.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, I’m Andrew."

Buffy, Willow and Faith shake their heads and shrug there shoulders staring back at the skinny blond-haired man scrambling off the broken machine.

"I summoned the flying monkeys that attacked the high school?"

He continues with the three women exchanging confused looks.

"During the school play, you know."

"He's tuckers brother."

Warren says after climbing out the ball pit, stopping for a moment to drag Jonathan up to his feet.

"Ohh."

Buffy and Willow say together recalling the older brother even Faith giving a knowing look recognizing the name.

The geek trio stand together side by side, Faith moves over to Buffy and Willow looking the pathetic three up and down.

"So you three have what? Banded together to be pains in my ass?"

Warren takes a few steps back before answering, Andrew and Jonathan following his movements take a few steps back as well away from the three pissed off women.

"We're you're arch nemesises...ses. You may have beaten us this time Slayer's...Um...Uh, but next time...Next time."

"Maybe not."

Jonathan says throwing something down in front of the three women. The object bursts into sparks and a cloud of smoke. The three women cough a little as they waft their hands in the air waving away the dense smoke.

"What do you mean it's locked? You were supposed to check it."

"I forgot."

The smoke clears revealing the trio huddled at the back door looking sheepish.

"I give you my arch nemesises...ses."

Buffy looks amused gesturing to the trio as she looks from Willow to a smirking Faith.

"What's going on in here? I got a bunch of scared kids saying this place is haunted."

A security guard asks coming up behind the three women.

The sound of the door clicking open makes them turn their attention back to the door closing behind the escaping trio. Buffy sighs looking back to the guard irritated.

After calming the guard down explain it was all a bad prank and receiving a small lecture from him the three women head towards the entrance and out the arcade. Faith rushes ahead to Xander’s truck leaving Buffy and Willow to stroll after her.

"Pretty neat, you finding the van an all. So how did you...Do it exactly? I mean locate it?"

Buffy gently questions Willow as she takes the weighty Ray gun from the tired Witches hands.

"The hard way, the spell free way, the oh my god my heads gonna fall off my feet are killing me kinda way."

Willow briefly tilts her head to Buffy looking weary.

"I don't know how I got through this day Buff."

She sighs, stopping for a moment.

"Well, the important thing is you did. It's a good first step."

Willow sighs as she sits down on the curb with Buffy.

"How are you doing? Ya know post Faith invisibleness and, uh...Living?"

" Ok, I guess."

Buffy shrugs.

"I'll probably have to do some damage control after Faith's giddy fest, I think she managed to freak out almost all of Sunnydale."

A brief flash of a smile crosses her lips before her head drops back down as she takes in a deep breath.

"What is it? Buff?"

Willow gently places a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"At first when Faith was invisible, I was kinda...Jealous. I wanted a break, a chance to take a vacation from being me. But later when we found out Faith was...Fading away, I flashed back to the shot of magic ricocheting off the bin. It was aiming right for me but I dodged it and then it hit Faith, but I realised that could have been me and I...I actually got scared."

"Well, yeah Buff. Who wouldn't?"

"Me, I wouldn't. Not too long ago I probably would have welcomed it. But today I realised... I'm not saying I'm doing back flips about my life, but...I didn't...I don't... Wanna die." That's something, right?"

"It's something. So I guess we both made good first steps."

"I guess."

"Yay for us"

"Yay"

After a few moments, Buffy stands up from the curd, turning around she offers her hands to Willow hauling her up to her feet.

"Come on."

Willow links arms with Buffy and carries on towards Xander’s truck.

Buffy stops in her tracks staring at the truck and Xander with a frown forming on her face.

"Where are they?"

She asks cocking her head while Willow climbs onto the back seat.

"When Tara saw you were all a ok she rushed off."

"And Faith?"

"Dunno she asked where Tara was then said she was going to go clear her head or whatever."

Xander shrugs back.

Rolling her eyes Buffy hops into the passenger seat, pulling on her seatbelt and staring out the open window.

"So where to now ladies?"

"Home. Dawn would have been back a while, don't want her thinking we're MIA again."

Xander nods then turn's on the ignition the truck roaring to life before he carefully pulls out the parking spot and heads towards the Summers residence.


	14. Blood on my hands...Again

**CHAPTER 14**

Leaves scatter towards the ground and rustle through the seemingly empty graveyard, moonlight shining in through the trees creaking in the brisk wind while Rain pitter-patters down hitting the already damp ground and cold stone of Spike's crypt. Natures sound almost drowning out thumping noises within.

Inside the crypt, candles lay scattered around flickering widely. The sounds of crashing and moans echo around.

"Ooh...yeaah."

Buffy pants out.

Spike growls back in pleasure, his hands roam across Buffy's breasts, caressing firmly. he flicks his thumbs over her nipples watching in fascination at Buffy's glistening face, her mouth parting to moan deliciously as she rolls her head backwards biting her lip as pleasure flows through her body, her hips rocking back and forth on top of Spike.

Spike glides his hands around Buffy's pert breasts and down her sides and onto her ass, gripping firmly, in one swift motion Spike rolls them over from the concrete floor and onto the rug.

Buffy's breath hitches with Spike taking control on top of her. He lifts Buffy's hands above her head holding firmly as he starts a slow steady pace. Buffy yanks her hands down out of his grip, placing her hands on his shoulders, another moan escaping at the feel of Spike inside her. Suddenly Buffy wraps her legs tightly around Spike's waist and ass, pushing back into him forcing Spike deeper.

Smirking Spike hooks an arm under Buffy's neck, his free hand roaming down to hold onto her hips. Slowly pulling away he stops his motions to look down at Buffy admiring the look of want and need etched on her face.

"Mm..S...Spike.."

Grinning Spike thrusts down hard, a loud moan escapes before Buffy bites on her lip, digger her nails into Spikes shoulders as he starts a steady thrusting motion. With the intensity building between them, Spike quickens his pace. Buffy runs her nails over Spike's back leaving deep red lines, the painful ecstasy exciting Spike further as he growls in her ear.

"Oh god...Yes, there."

Buffy pants back loudly, arching her back she pulls Spike down against her body, her legs start to buckle beneath Spike with her moans growing louder. Both match each other's hard thrusts until they both cry out, the euphoria of the intense orgasm washing over them. Slowing there thrusts to a gentle rocking motion. They both pant heavily as they stop their slow their motions to a stop, Spike leans his head down onto Buffy's arm, her body quivering beneath him as he smiles contentedly to himself placing a soft kiss on Buffy's collar bone.

After a few moments Buffy's eyes flutter open, she squints towards the flickering candles nearby. Buffy places a hand to her beating chest, looking to spike then away again Buffy pushes on his Spike's arm forcing him off her.

Spike rolls his eyes moving off Buffy. quickly spotting his cigarette packet he grabs it, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Spike lights the cigarette taking a deep puff before laying back down propping himself up on an arm.

Buffy lifts herself to her elbows, shaking her messy hair out before looking around the spacious crypt.

"You know, this place is okay for a hole in the ground. you fixed it up."

"Well, I ate a decorator once, maybe something stuck."

"I've been thinking about doing something with my room."

She looks up contemplating the idea.

"Yeah?"

Spike replies inching a little closer.

"Yeah, I think the new kids on the block posters are starting to date me."

Buffy smiles to Spikes chuckle.

"Well, if you want, I can..."

Spike stops mid-sentence sitting up suddenly turning to look at Buffy in surprise.

"Wait...Are we having a conversation?"

"What? No. No...Maybe."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Isn't this usually the part where you kick me in the head, up and run out of here all flustered and whatnot?"

"Well, that's the plan...Soon as my legs start working."

Spike grins, leaning his head in towards Buffy he runs his fingers up and down her arm.

"You were amazing."

He says in a light whispered tone.

"Got the job done there too."

"I was just trying to keep up. The things you do..."

Spike smirks at her slight embarrassment.

"The way you make it hurt in all the right places, I've never been with such an animal."

Buffy face contorts into an offended look as she pulls back away from Spike.

"I'm not an animal."

"You wanna see the bite marks Luv?"

"It's getting late. I should get back before Dawn goes to sleep."

"And she's off."

Spike sighs laying back down on the rug while Buffy begins searching for her clothes,

"Have you seen my underwear?"

She muffles from under the rug retrieving her trousers. Spike sighs again looking towards the lump under the rug.

"What is this to you? This thing we have."

"What?"

Buffy huffs hair out her face as her head pops out from the rug.

"We don't have a...Thing, we have...This, that's all.

She pulls herself back up onto her elbows.

"Do you even like me?"

Buffy stares back at Spike for a moment.

"...Sometimes."

She answers softly looking away.

"But you like what I do to you?"

Buffy still looks away not answering the question. After a few seconds, her head turns hearing a jingling noise, Buffy's eyes widen at Spike dangling a set of handcuffs.

"Do you trust me?"

"Never"

Buffy replies sternly, quickly getting to her feet she rummages around the room finding most of her clothes putting them on hurriedly. Spike watches her dress, flinging the handcuffs to the side.

"Buffy."

Busy mumbling to herself as she tries to find her other shoe Buffy ignores Spike. Moving over to the other side of the room Buffy grabs her other boot dangling off the table and slides it onto her foot.

Spike loudly clears his throat before trying again.

"Buffy."

He says louder as Buffy turns to leave.

"Forget something?"

He asks cockily dangling her underwear from a finger. Rushing over red-faced Buffy snatches the underwear from spike she turns away but then turns back to Spike giving him a hard playful kick before running out trying to ignore his smirking gaze.

Shutting the crypt door hard behind her Buffy stops to take in a few deep calming breaths, leaning back against the door letting the cold raindrops roll down her burning hot skin. Buffy grumbles to herself as she thuds her head back against the door.

"Rough night?"

Buffy's eyes ping open to see Faith leaning against a tree opposite. Faith looks a disheveled Buffy up and down raising an eyebrow at towards her.

"God...Faith, What are you doing here?"

Buffy says slight irritation in her voice as she straightens herself out stepping away from the crypt closer to Faith.

"My job."

"What your job is to keep tabs on me now?"

"Patrolling...Remember? You were supposed to meet me at the coffee house."

She frowns back.

"Shit, Faith, I'm sorry...I"

"Whatever, it's fine I drank your latte for standing me up. So...Uh thought it wasn't a regular thing, with you and Blondie."

She nods towards the crypt.

"It wasn't, it isn't, I just."

"What? Bumped into Fangs in a dark alley? and couldn't help but get your leg over?"

"Shut up."

"Just teasin yah B...But why are you? you know with Spike."

She shudders at the thought.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Faith. I don't owe you anything."

Buffy states exasperated with the conversation, she turns taking a few steps away.

"Don't do that. Don't act like."

"Act like what?"

Buffy whips around her eyes narrowing on Faith.

"Like a bitch."

Faith replies, her mood darkening.

“You can keep hiding and lying to all your little friends but I see through your bullshit B. You can shit on them but please don't insult my intelligence, Don't shit on me.

"Like your one to talk."

Buffy spits back bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you've ever done is shit on everyone around you, and you think you have the right to judge me? tell me how to live my life?"

"I'm not judging or telling you how to live your life, I'm just."

"Whatever."

Buffy wafts a hand cutting Faith off, turning away from her.

"It's late. I have to get back."

"Yea That's it, run away... like you always do."

An irritated Faith shouts after the already disappearing Buffy. Huffing Faith turns in the other direction, skulking off into the darkness trying to locate any nearby evil to pummel anything to release some of her frustrations out on.

***

The next day the sun shines through the remaining grey clouds, drying up the remnants of the rainfall the night before.

"Double meat is double sweet."

Buffy smiles chipperly handing a customer their large order of food.

"What just something I'm trying."

She says looking to see her co-worker Gina's strange expression.

"Welcome to the Doublemeat Palace, may I help you?"

Gina smiles at Buffy before turning back to serve the next customer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Tara says coming up to the counter.

"Oh, the time has no meaning here. Gina, I'm gunna take my break."

Buffy pulls off her hat, shaking out her hair moving away. Tara gives Gina a small smile before following Buffy outback and into the employee lounge. Her eyes scanning over the walls littered with motivational posters. Dedication and productivity she reads. Buffy gestures to a table in the corner. Heading over Tara sits down, Buffy quickly returns holding two paper cups.

"Hm, I have this sudden urge to dedicate my productive cooperation."

Tara jokes with a small smile as Buffy hands her one of the soda filled cups.

"If you close your eyes and repeatedly bash yourself in the head with frozen meat, it'll go away. Eventually...I'm hoping."

"So the new jobs going well then?"

"Hm, I guess."

Buffy grumbles sitting opposite Tara.

Tara looks down to see Buffy nervously rubbing her wrists, her whole demeanour changing before her.

"Is it bad?"

Tara gently asks leaning her elbows on the table.

"I was sort of hoping you could tell me."

Tara sighs deeply sitting back in her chair.

"I knew this was going to happen. What did Willow do now? Did...Did she hurt someone?"

"What?"

Buffy looks up at Tara a slightly confused shock on her face.

"No, no. Tara this isn't about Willow."

"I-I thought that's why you didn't want to meet at the house?"

" Sorry...Um, Willows fine, she's doing much better you'd be proud."

Buffy reassures quickly.

"Good, That's uh, Good."

Tara pauses for a moment taking a sip of her drink before looking back up to Buffy.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's Spike."

Buffy says in a smaller voice, her hands continuing to rub at her wrists nervously.

"He...He can hurt me, without his head exploding."

She looks down at her hands, suddenly realizing her nervous tick Buffy shoves her hands under the table.

"Oh my god, Hi-his chip stopped working?"

Tara asks wide-eyed at the thought.

"No...The chip still works just, not on me. I-I need to know about the spell. The one that...You know, brought me back. I's ask Willow but-"

Tara stares at Buffy as she talks letting Buffy's hidden emotions wash over her, taking in the subtle signs of unease coming from the normally strong and assertive Slayer.

"You, You think it's you."

"I don't-I don't know."

Buffy replies honestly.

"I feel different. There are things...I-I think, Maybe, I came back...Wrong."

Buffy looks back down feeling ashamed.

"No, Buffy, That's n-not true...You didn't."

Tara firmly reassures reaching for Buffy's hand across the table.

"Can you check out the spell? Just see if there's something that...Could you just check? Please?"

"Of course."

Tara agrees, looking into Buffy's desperate pleading eyes.

***

With dusk settling Buffy arrives home from her shift, opening the front door to hear soft music she places her jacket on the hook and pushes the door shut behind her.

"Hey, I'm home, who wan.."

Turning towards the living room Buffy drops the bag she was holding as she stares in shock.

"Oh no, is there singing?"

She asks horrified seeing Xander and Dawn dancing together in the middle of the room with Anya and Willow sat happily on the sofa watching the pair.

"Are we singing again?"

"Nope, just the dancing."

Xander grins whirling Dawn around and into a dip, Dawn giggling away delightedly.

"We're teaching Dawn perfectly synchronized steps for the wedding reception."

Anya happily adds looking over to Buffy stood in the doorway.

"Wanna go for a spin Buff?

Xander offers with a giddy smile.

"Think I'm more headed towards collapsing."

Buffy smiles back as she wearily moves towards the sofa, heavily sitting herself down between Willow and Anya, letting out a sigh as her muscles relax back into the Sofa.

"Aw rough day?"

Willow asks nudging gently into her.

"You've been going at it too hard Buff, we hardly see you what with the slinging double meat and pounding the big evil."

Xander says taking a break from dancing.

"Hm, you are looking a little pounded."

Anya says studying Buffy's face.

"Just around the eyes."

She adds seeing Buffy's insulted expression.

"Hey, we were thinking of going to the bronze. You wanna come? Get all unwindy?"

"Tall glasses of frosty relaxation on me."

"I should stay here with Dawn and"

Buffy stops hearing a car horn honking loudly outside. Dawn rushes over to the front door grabbing her jacket off the hook and picking up her rucksack slinging it over one shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Buffy quizzes standing up moving in towards Dawn.

"I'm sleeping over at Janice's."

"And I'm falling for that again because..."

Buffy says folding her arms.

"It's okay, I checked it out. Janice's mom is picking her up."

Willow says as she walks over.

"Oh."

Buffy uncrosses her arms.

"Didn't think you'd care. Your never home so."

"Dawn, I know, I'm sorry but... I'm here now. Can't you stay at Janice's another night?"

"Her moms cooking Mexican, she's going to show me how to make it tortillas and all...Not like I knew you'd be around."

Dawn replies harshly. Hearing the car honk again Dawn gives Buffy a side-eye glance before turning to leave.

As the door closes Buffy turns to her friends and gives a small brave smile.

"Frosty nectar, Now please."

***

"What are they doing?"

Willow raises her voice slightly to be heard above the music as she stares in horror and confusion at Xander and Anya on the dance floor heavily into their swing dancing.

"We don't have to do that at the wedding, Right?"

Willow turns to Buffy sitting beside her sipping on her drink.

"Cause there's this last thread of dignity I've been desperately clinging to."

"You're still doing ok?"

"Yeah you know some days are harder than the really hard days but I'm getting there. It's better though, like this when I'm not alone."

"Sorry I haven't been around much."

"It's okay Buff, we know you've been all tied up."

"W-What?"

Buffy splutters, a guilty look flashing across her face.

"With the new job and Slaying."

Buffy nods back feeling relieved. Xander and Anya wander off the dance floor and back over to join them.

"Ladies, I see sitting where there should be dancing."

"Yes come, share in the joy of our groove thang."

Anya adds excitedly encouraging them.

"And despite that, I succumb to the beat."

Willow stands up smiling towards Buffy.

"Think I'm gunna head out. Do a quick sweep."

"You sure Buff?"

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. Have fun."

She adds plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Might see if I can find Faith, think I kinda owe her an apology.

"Cool, well you know where we are if you change your mind."

Xander smiles back at Buffy before shimmying onto the dance floor.

Buffy smiles wide watching her friends go and start dancing laughing happily with each other. Buffy's smile slowly fades, a pensive look setting in as she watches the trio for a few moments longer.

Meanwhile, Faith already on Patrol roams through the graveyard. Suddenly slowing her pace as she finally closes in on the two demons setting her senses on high alert. Watching her footsteps she quietly moves through the trees, hidden by the shadows she peers out at the pair. Both demons just a few inches taller than herself, she watches the two figures interacting. trying to make out what there mumbling, as one turns she ducks back into the shadows. She creeps around in the darkness to get a clearer view. Crouching out of sight Faith takes in the pair’s demonic features, their eyes like snakes, long jagged teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Feeling the sense of evil in the air Faith moves in further towards them, squatting down low she reaches a hand to her back, gripping onto her lightweight battle-axe. Stalking a few steps closer Faith readies herself in a crouched stance, drawing in a deep breath she leaps up out of the shadows with her axe raised she swipes it at the nearest demon with his back towards her the axe neatly slices down the demons back causing it to roar in pain as the demon spins round Faith is already on the second demon. With its clawed hand stretched out towards Faith as he lunges towards her. Faith swiftly leans to the side raising a leg she kicks the Demon in the ribs sending him back to the ground with the forceful blow.

Faith looks up hearing a screeching noise she spots a third Demon.

"Looks like someone else wants to join the party."

She says smiling cockily. She quickly turns her attention back to the first injured Demon. Faith runs towards it and jumps up into the air swinging her axe she takes off the demons head.

"Ew, gross."

Faith says after landing on her feet behind the decapitated demon looking at the green blood oozing out.

As Faith starts to spin back around the other two Demons are already rushing in towards her, knocking her axe from her grasp the demons take an arm each pushing Faith backwards, pinning her against a tall headstone. With their free arms, the Demons begin repeatedly punching her. Faith screams out in frustration and anger as she attempts to head butt and kick her way out their tight grip.

Faith finally manages to land a head butt to the left Demon, dazing him for a moment the Demon let's go of her. Faith takes her opportunity, reaching down her leg her hand grasps the small dagger. Faith drives the dagger deep into the neck of the demon still holding onto her, she yanks it back out pushing the demon off she turns and lunges towards the still dazed Demon. Tackling it to the ground Faith raises her dagger attempting to stab at the demon, before she can the demon manages to flip her over, punching her rapidly in the face. Faith struggles with the demon rolling back and forth both of them hitting out trying to gain control. Faith pierces the Demons side with her dagger, pulling the dagger out the Demon roars in pain beneath her. Faith grips the dagger tighter and plunges it into the Demons side over and over again, the green blood smattering over her hands and flicking up over her, unnerved she continues as she screams out loud in anger.

Suddenly a rough arm grips tightly around her neck dragging her backwards, struggling for air Faith punches and kicks out widely behind her. The demon unfazed grip's as tight as it growling in her ear, his wound dripping with blood down onto her. Faith crouches down as best she can before leaping straight up in the air, her hands griping the demons forearms pulling them apart off her neck as she flips up over its head. Faith yanks on the demon as she turns in mid-air forcing him up over her head and down into the ground as she lands on her feet.

The Demon quickly jumps back up spinning round to face Faith again he slashes at her cheek with his clawed hand. A few droplets of blood trickle down her face and onto her lip. Faith licks at the blood before looking back to the demon, a low growl in her throat, she yells loudly as she starts to run, The Demon snarls as he runs toward Faith his wound still oozing. Faith drops down low as she nears the Demon rolling down and around it she grabs for the shiny axe laying close by. As she stands up behind the Demon she takes a huge swing just as it turns to face her once again, In one swoop Faith takes off the demons head. The head rolls to the floor the demon drops to its knees them falls motionless to the floor.

Breathing heavily faith flicks off the green blood and replaces her axe safely on her back. Taking a moment she places her hands on her knees breathing in deeply to catch her breath.

"Not so tough now."

She smirks to herself looking around at the three dead Demons before her. As she straightens herself Faith feels a tight painful pull in her ribs.

"Aahh."

She grimaces holding a hand to her side.

Slowly she moves over to retrieve her dagger, bending down she pulls it back out of the green oozing body. wiping it clean she replaces her dagger and looks back around the carnage, wiping the sweat and blood from her brow as she walks away back off through the trees.

Faith tries to ignore the pounding forming in her head, stopping for a moment she shakes off the pain. An ear-piercing scream is heard in the distance, Faith's head jerks up towards the noise. Taking off Faith leaps over a fallen tree, sprinting towards the scream her heart pounding with each step.

***

After leaving the bronze Buffy heads through town and in towards the graveyard, her long strides making light work of the distance. Walking through the graveyard Buffy tries to sense Faith nearby, twirling her stake in hand humming to herself as she strolls deeper.

Before she knows it she's a few feet away from Spike's crypt. Buffy pauses for a moment staring at the crypt, taking a couple of steps forward towards the door. Buffy raises her palm to the door as if sensing Spike on the other side, feeling a pang of burning need and desire as she rests her hand down onto the door. Hanging her head low Buffy draws in a deep breath, lifting and shaking her head as she pulls her hand away. Turning on her heels Buffy walks quickly away from temptation.

Walking along under the trees Buffy kicks at a few loose stones on her way.

"Don't think about the evil blood-sucking fiend. Focus on anything but the evil blood-sucking fiend."

She tells herself out loud.

The sound of a woman screaming tear's Buffy's attention away from her thoughts.

"Thank you."

She says looking upwards to the sky before bolting in the direction of the scream.

***

Faith quickly sprints through the graveyard and into a nearby part of the forest. Ahead of her, she sees a woman running with two robed figures chasing after her. Faith flies into the scene tackling one of the figures to the ground, rolling to a stop Faith looks around her the figures and woman suddenly gone Faith stands up confused.

"Huh."

She frowns with no one in sight.

A whooshing noise fills her ears, the sounds of whimpering making her whirl around. A few yards away she sees a woman lying huddled on the ground crying her hands clasped over her ears.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm gunna get you outta here. Can you walk? Are you hurt?"

Faith asks moving in closer to the woman. With another whooshing noise Faith looks behind her then back to the woman. Looking down at the now empty spot Faith shakes her head. Hearing weird whispering voices as if inside her head Faith whirls around her trying to spot anyone.

"What did you do? What did you do? Faith...Faith."

The voices say over and over again. Faith clasps her hands to her ears as she looks around her anxiously. Another whooshing noise and Faith sees Buffy falling to the floor in front of her.

"Ow."

Buffy looks up at Faith wiping at her bleeding lip.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Buffy?"

Faith asks looking back at her confused. she scrunches her face in pain as her head pounds harder the whooshing noise filling her head once again. Through the haze, Faith turns her head to the right as a demon wearing a large blue robe swings his arm towards her, the demon's fist connects with her face. Stumbling backwards Faith scans around to see another demon coming at her with Buffy fighting the third demon nearby, beyond Buffy Faith squints towards the woman lying on the ground.

Faith turns her attention back to the demon in front of her, swiftly blocking its attack she spins round backhanding the demon.

Meanwhile Buffy dodges a swing, leaping out the way she moves around the demon, in a flash she wraps her arms around the neck of the demon. With all her might she starts to twist and pull on the struggling demon.

"FAITH."

She yells spotting the two demons out the corner of her eye as they start closing in on Faith.

Faith turns from one demon to the other, both of them snarling at the disorientated slayer. Unable to block their simultaneous attack Faith takes an elbow to the face. Blood starts instantly gushing from her nose. The wave of pain and white flash making her unsteady on her feet. Everything around her blurs as another round of loud whooshing noise fills her ears. Faith drops to her knees her hands going up to grasp her dizzy head. trying to regain focus she looks up and around at the suddenly empty clearing.

Clumsily getting to her feet Faith frowns at the figure of Buffy heading towards her, no bloodied lip from before but a concerned frown on her face.

"B-Buffy...What's happening?"

Faith almost whimpers out at her rubbing her sore head.

"Fai-"

She begins to hear but before she knows it another whooshing noise surrounds her. In the blink of an eye, she's back to demon fighting. Faith instinctively blocks an attack from her right, leaning back she throws all her weight into her punch forcing the demon back. The Second demon heads straight for her, Faith ducks out the way of its attack, drawing her arm back fist clenched she swings for the demon, as she does another whooshing noise and in the blink of an eye her fist mid-air she lands her punch, instead of seeing the demon she sees Buffy before her landing on her butt from the blow.

"What is happening?"

Faith grumbles to herself griping her head in frustration.

"Ow...What the hell did you do that for?"

Buffy asks frowning getting back up to her feet.

Faith looked past Buffy over to the woman from before who was led on the floor visibly crying a few feet away from them. Faith stares in confusion for a few moments. A patch of empty air begins to shimmer, three demons appear and charge forward. Faith immediately starts to fight with two of the demons as Buffy turns around to tackle and take on the third.

Faith punches one of the demons sending him to the ground, she rolls down around the demons so she's between them and the woman. Faith jumps to her feet blocking and throwing punches rapidly at the other demon. The first demon quickly scrambles to his feet, seeing this Faith swings at him. With another whooshing, Faith is left swinging at empty air she looks around her frantically, as more whooshing fills her ears she's hit in the face by a blurred figure then with another blink of an eye Faith finds herself knelt on the ground with an unconscious or possibly dead demon in her arms. She pushes the demon's body off her, shouting in frustration and pain Faith wipes at her blood-stained face.

Another whoosh and a demon appear in front of her, the demon kicks Faith so hard her head goes back her vision blurring once again. struggling to her feet Faith blinks through the blur seeing one demon dead on the floor behind her and Buffy in front fighting the third demon.

"FAITH."

She hears Buffy yell her name, as Faith whirls back round she takes another hit to the face. Like a wild animal, Faith leaps onto the demon kicking and punching out using all her strength to take the demon down to the ground, straddling the demon Faith continues to bludgeon the Demon with her fists.

A hand suddenly grabs onto her shoulder, still in fight mode she stands up spinning around she backhands the figure behind her. Faith eyes widen in shock as she sees the woman flying backwards from her forceful blow, the woman topples over the edge and down the steep him rolling to a stop at the bottom. Faith watches in horror before snapping into action and running down the hill leaving Buffy to finish off the third demon.

As Buffy straddles the demon she gives it what looks to be a final blow.

"Faith."

She calls watching her run down the hill out of sight. The demon grips onto Buffy's jacket as she starts to stand pulling her back down. The demon manages to roll on top of Buffy. Now straddling the blond slayer the Demon attempts to punch her wildly.

"Do you mind?"

She says blocking the demons rapid blows with one hand the other reaching down to her pocket, Buffy pulls out a small blade and drives it into the demon's chest and through his heart. Blood oozes from the wound trickling down her hand and arm as it screeches out in extreme pain, its eyes dimming with a final twist Buffy yanks the blade from the demon and pushes the limp body off her. She flips to her feet rushing towards and down the hill after Faith.

"Oh god,"

She says to herself clasping a hand to her mouth reaching the bottom of the hill.

"Faith..."

Buffy gently says towards the bloodied slayer knelt beside the woman's lifeless body.

"She's dead."

Faith states in an almost catatonic state.

"I...I killed her."

Buffy moves over and kneels beside the woman and Faith feeling for a pulse.

"We have to go."

She says standing up and scanning the area around them.

"What...What happened."

Faith asks herself trying to piece together the scenes playing over and over in her head.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to go before someone see's."

"What did I do?"

Faith whispers to herself her face turning into a confused scared frown.

"Faith, we have to go now."

Buffy states growling in a firm tone grabbing onto Faith's arms hauling her up to her feet and dragging her away.

After a few minutes of dragging the shell shocked Faith away, they round a tree and stop. Buffy scans the area around them again before turning to look at Faith.

"Alright listen to me...Faith."

Buffy grips her shoulders and shakes.

"Faith."

"She's dead."

Faith replies slowly looking up to meet Buffy's eyes.

"It was an accident."

Buffy tries to reassure seeing Faith broken look sending an unnerving shiver down her spine.

"I killed her."

"I'm going to get you home."

"No."

"Yes."

Buffy replies firmly.

"I'm going to get you home, you’re going to crawl into bed and stay there till I come back, ok. We're gunna sort this out."

Buffy lifts Faith's head to look back into her eyes.

"Trust me."

She adds looking at Faith sympathetically, placing a hand gently on her arm. Staring back in anguish, Faith slowly nods her head and follows Buffy.

***

Walking gingerly through town Buffy senses still on high alert for any more evil lurking nearby., her mind racing with worry for Faith as she hobbles along beside her, never before witnessing the usual brooding slayer so broken. As Faith stumbles Buffy hooks an arm around her waist trying to keep her balanced as they near her apartment.

Reaching the tattered old building Buffy sighs to herself at the run-down look. She shoves a hand into Faith's jacket pocket rummaging around till she locates the small bunch of keys.

Buffy unlocks and kicks the door open fully and assist's Faith towards her bed.

Faith grimaces slightly as she sits on the edge, Her mind and body numb from shock. Slowly she lifts her head watching as Buffy rushes back over to the apartment door, clicking it shut before turning back around.

Moving over to the injured Slayer Buffy gently helps Faith peel off her jacket and throws it on to the tattered chair. Without saying a word Faith watches as Buffy bends down in front of her and starts pulling off her boots she tosses them to the side before standing upright again. Faith wearily hangs her head low as Buffy eyes roam over Faith taking in the many cuts and bruises before sighing lightly. Buffy places a hand on Faith's shoulder gently pushing her backwards, encouraging her into bed. Not bothering to tend to her wounds just yet she crouches down beside the bed watching Faith slowly close her heavy eyes. A small whimper escapes Faith's lips as she slowly falls to sleep.

"Shhh...It's ok."

She soothes, tenderly stroking the matted bloodied hair away from Faith's face.

After ten minutes Buffy stands up with a determined look, turning away she laves Faith to sleep, quietly clicking the door shut behind her.

Falling into a fitful sleep Faith tosses and turns, her eyes twitching widely.

"What did you do?... Faith. What did you do?"

Hushed voices repeat over and over again. The moment she hits the young woman plaguing her sleep on repeat. Turning to her side, Faith whimpers louder in her sleep.

Reappearing into the apartment Buffy heads over and eases herself into bed, laying on top of the covers next to Faith she turns onto her side.

"It's ok, I'm here."

She comforts, reaching an arm around Faith scooting in closer.

Faith grabs onto Buffy's arm as all her emotions come crashing to the surface, no longer feeling numb she begins to sob lightly into her pillow.

"Sshh, it's alright...I got you."

Buffy pulls Faith in, holding onto her a little tighter until Faiths low sobs slow and they both fall asleep.

Throughout the night flashes of the woman's dead body torture her mind, once again reliving the traumatic ordeal over and over. Drenched in sweat Faiths eyes ping open, panting heavily as her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Faith breaths deep and slow trying to steady her rapid beating chest, she looks down at Buffy, her arm still tightly wrapped around her waist her muffled snores coming from the blonde her head buried in the pillow beside her. Faith lifts Buffy's arm up and off her gently placing it back down on the bed as she slides out. wiping away the sweat from her forehead she rips off her drenched T-shirt replacing it with a clean dry one. She heads into the bathroom, running the cold tap Faith splashes her face with the cool water, running her hand over the back of her neck she Looks up into the bathroom mirror seeing her pale bruised reflection staring back at her she quickly looks away not able to stomach the sight of herself.

Her hands cling to the sink a wave of nausea and washing over her as another flash pops into her head. her fist making contact with the woman's face then, the woman rolling down the hill and another flash of her knelt beside the woman's dead body in shock.

Taking in slow steady breaths she forces herself to look back up to the mirror. Fresh tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Faith shakes her head lightly before angrily wiping at her eyes. Drawing in another deep breath she looks out the bathroom door to Buffy sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Right."

She says to herself with an assured decisive look. Striding out the bathroom Faith grabs her jacket hanging over the chair, after pulling it on she stops at the front door and slowly turns her head back towards Buffy.

"Sorry sis, But I've gotta do this."

She whispers, sighing lightly to herself she lowers her head.

"I love you."

She quietly adds before quietly creeping out the front door.

***

Standing opposite the police station Faith stares at the building seeing the few officers roaming in and out the station and parked cop cars lined neatly in a row. Raising her head Faith watches her breath flow from her mouth, taking in one last look at the disappearing stars before getting the courage to look back at the station and walk off the pavement towards it, her heart pounding a little harder with every step.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She hears the familiar voice say behind her.

"The right thing. For once."

Faith replies not looking back at Buffy.

Faith whirls around as Buffy rushes up grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Get off me."

Faith says struggling as she's pulled into an alleyway.

She flings her head back into Buffy's face trying to escape her grasp. Buffy swiftly moves her head to the side, dodging the maneuver she spins Faith round and throws her back further into the alley.

"Can't let you do that Faith. it..."

"I have to tell them B."

Faith states standing back up to face her.

"What happened, I have."

"Nothing happened."

"Buffy I killed that girl. I have to tell them the truth...What I did"

She adds looking down at her knuckles.

" Right so your gunna tell them what exactly? Demon's in the woods? Time going all wonky?... They won't believe you, Faith."

"So I'll show them."

She says dejectedly.

"Show them what."

Buffy replies raising and dropping her hands.

"What did you do?"

Faith asks her expression quickly turning as she frowns towards Buffy.

"I took care of it."

"What did you do?"

Faith repeats with a raised voice.

"God Faith I did what I had to. I went to Spike he took care of it ok, it's done, no one will ever find her end of."

"So where'd they find her?"

Buffy peers her head around the corner to see two cops talking as they emerge out of the building.

"The river, she washed up about half a mile from the cemetery."

They both clearly overhear before the cops jump into their car.

"For god sake Spike."

Buffy rolls her eyes in disgust, turning her head back to Faith the red and blue lights flashing behind her as the cop car pulls out and past the alleyway.

"Stop Faith, wait. It wasn't your fault."

Buffy grips onto Faith's arm again as she pushes past her.

"Doesn't matter B, I killed her."

"It was an accident. It just happened."

"Nothing just happens."

"You're not going in there, You're not throwing your life away over this"

Buffy says moving in front of her as she grips onto Faith's other arm as well holding her back.

"What life. I have to do this."

Faith looks Buffy dead in the eyes sternly.

"Let me go."

She adds in a warning tone.

"No."

Buffy replies with equal daring stubbornness.

With that Faith throws her head forward connecting with Buffy's head, she spins them around yanking an arm free, Buffy quickly throws punch after punch as she grips tightly onto Faith trying to pull her further down the alley.

Faith blocks Buffy's next blow holding her clenched fist in mid-air, Faith throws Buffy's hand down. With her other arm still in Buffy's vice-like grip, she twists her arm painfully, pulling Buffy in close towards her before pushing her backwards. As Buffy lets go stumbling backwards from the force Faith moves in towards her and with such aggression backhands Buffy sending her flying back. Buffy crashes into trashcans as Faith quickly turns and heads out the alley.

Entering the police station Faith stops for a moment to look around her at the random people and offices strewn around the place.

"Here we go."

She draws in a deep breath and heads for the front desk.

"Excuse me, I-I need to."

The desk sergeant busy on the phone fleetingly looks up at Faith and holds his index finger up indicating her to wait.

After getting to her feet Buffy rushes into the station after Faith, quickly locating her at the front desk she moves over to her.

"Faith, Please."

she pleads quietly next to her.

"You got an ID on that body yet?"

The desk sergeant says into the phone. Faith hangs her head and tightly closes her eyes as more rapid flashes cross her mind.

"Yeah? Cool shoot.. Uh huh... Katrina Silber S.I.L.B.E.R right got it."

Buffy's expression suddenly changes from concern to a frown the name triggering her memory.

"Warren just tell her to go "

A flashback crosses her mind of Warren stood with Katrina in an apartment doorway.

"Your keeping secrets from me, other girls and who knows what else."

"Trina shut up."

Buffy flashes back to reality and looks to Faith.

"Warren."

"Wh, what?"

Faith frowns opening her eyes again.

"Trust me on this it's Warren, it has to be."

She says assured gently tugging on Faith's arm.

"Please, just come with me."

Buffy urges.

Faith looks at the sergeant then back to Buffy's pleading eyes. Sighing lightly she reluctantly follows Buffy out the station. Buffy quickly encourages Faith to her house to clean and dress her wounds, explaining on the way who and all she knows about Katrina before deciding what to do next.

***

Buffy calls the Scoobies to band together in the magic box and after a couple of hours explaining and re-explaining the Scoobies get to work researching.

The whole time Faith hangs her head low keeping her eyes away from everyone else, feeling at a loss within herself she zones out staring at the same page.

A while later the shop doorbell chimes as Tara walks in, turning to the group she frowns a little seeing the books piled high in front of them.

"Hey, Tara."

Willow smiles jumping to her feet.

"What are you doing here? I mean...Um, it's okay for you to be here if you have things that uh... You have to be here for."

She rambles on nervously."

"I-I'm here for Buffy actually."

Tara politely smiles back before looking away to the others.

"Is this what you saw?"

Anya slams a book down in front of Faith forcing her from her spaced-out state.

"Oh hey, Tara."

Anya fleetingly looks up.

"T...Huh? What?"

Faith blinks up at Anya blankly.

"Look."

She points down at the open book.

"Are those what you saw?"

"Uh...Yeah, that looks like it."

Faith says quickly turning her head away from the book, for a split second, she catches sight of Tara's form across the table from her before lowering her head down again withdrawing into herself. Tara frowns concerned at Faith's uneasy demeanor as she quickly looks away from her.

Pulling the book away Anya moves around the table to stand between Willow and Xander, placing the book down in front of them Buffy and Tara move in closer to see the book while Anya continues reading.

"Mm, The Rwasundi. Blah, blah, blah, very rare. Um, its presence in our dimension causes a sort of...Localized temporal disturbance."

"So that's why time went all fuzzy?"

Buffy questions aloud.

"Right. Um, human perception is based on a linear chronology, being exposed to the Rwasundi for more than a few seconds can cause...uh, Vivid hallucinations and a slightly tingly scalp."

"W-What have I missed?"

Tara stutters trying to grasp the situation.

"So that's it. These things just made you think you killed her. She was probably dead long before you stumbled upon her."

Xander says giving a reassuring smile towards Faith.

"It wasn't the demons it was warren. He knew Katrina, he had something to do with this I know it."

Tara's eyes fill with concern as she looks back to Faith finally getting the gist of what happened.

"How can you be so sure?"

Xander asks. Beside him, Willow powers up her laptop and starts typing.

"You always hurt the ones you love."

She sighs. Faith lifts her head a little towards Buffy contemplating what she had said.

"Hey look."

"What is it?"

Buffy leans in towards Willow's laptop.

"The coroner’s report. They're putting it down as accidental drowning or suicide."

Faith abruptly stands, pushing her chair back she storms out the shop.

"Faith."

"No, let her go."

Buffy says placing a hand on Tara's arm to stop her.

"We need to find warren and the other two."

Buffy insists turning back to the group.

"Whatever they've done, they're not going to get away with it. Come on Tara I'll fill you in on the way to mine we can chat there."

***

"Oh god, I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I know I think she's still a bit shaken up by it all."

Buffy replies returning to Tara in the living room, she sits down on the coffee table facing Tara sat on the sofa.

"mm."

Tara hums back distracted for a moment by her racing worry for Faith.

"So uh."

Buffy says breaking the silence

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Tara says looking up at Buffy remembering why she's there in the first place.

"I checked the spell out the best I could and I can't find anything wrong."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I've double checked everything. There's nothing wrong with you."

She gives Buffy a small kind smile.

"Then why can Spike hurt me?"

"Well, I said there's nothing wrong with you, but you are... Different. Shifting you out of...F-From where you were, funneling your essence back into your body it altered you on a basic molecular level. Probably just enough to confuse the sensors or whatever in Spikes chip."

Buffy sighs deeply hanging her head low in her hands

"Hey it's ok, it's all just surfacy physical stuff."

Tara continues.

"It wouldn't have any more effect than a...A bad sunburn."She smiles wafting a hand dismissively.

"I...Didn't come back wrong?"

Buffy quietly asks with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you're the same Buffy, just with a deep tropical cellular tan."

"You, you must have missed something. Will you check again?"

"Buffy I promise, there's nothing wrong with you sweetie."

"You’re wrong, there has to be."

Her lip quivers as she lets her tears flow down her cheeks.

"This just can't be me. It isn't me. Why...Why do I let Spike do those things to me?"

"You mean hit you?"

Tara frowns back. Buffy looks up meeting Tara's eyes for a moment before looking away ashamed as Tara realizes what she's saying.

"Oh...Oh, Buffy."

"He's everything I hate, He's everything that...That I'm supposed to be against But the only time I feel anything real is when..."

Buffy wipes at her tears before looking back at Tara wide-eyed.

"Don't tell anyone. Please."

"I-I won't."

"The way they would look at me... I couldn't..."

"Buffy I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that."

"Why can't I stop? why do I keep letting him in?"

"Do you love him?"

Tara gently questions scooting to the edge of the sofa closer to Buffy.

"I-It's ok if you do. He's done a lot of good and he does love you. A-And it's ok if you don't. You're going through a really tough time, and you're."

"What? Using him? What's okay about that?"

"It's not that simple."

"But it is, it's wrong. I'm wrong."

Unable to hold back she lets the tears flow freely down her face.

"Tell me I'm wrong...Please...Please, don't forgive me."

Sliding off the coffee table Buffy falls to the floor in a disheveled heap as her grief pours out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

"Please don't."

"Buffy...I."

Tara stares a moment not sure what to do or say. Placing a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder Tara’s eyes glisten with emotion as she slides down onto the floor. Buffy clings onto her, sobbing harder as she places her head in Tara's lap.

"Please don't forgive me."

Buffy repeats. Tara gently strokes her hair and wraps her other arm tenderly around Buffy letting her continue to sob into her.


	15. Trapped

**CHAPTER 15 **

The sun begins to set over the Summers residence.

Buffy stands in the living room filling a bag with various weapons, Dawn stands in the doorway arms lightly folded.

"I'm sorry Dawnie."

Buffy sighs glancing up to her sister.

"It's ok I understand."

"No, it's not. We're gunna sit down and have a proper dinner...Someday. I hate having to eat and run, it's just, you know, there's this thing out there, definitely of the Non-Vampire variety."

"Buffy, I understand."

Dawn repeats with a small smile.

Buffy slings the bag over her shoulder, ready to go she heads towards the front door.

"Maybe when you get back we can set up for the party tomorrow? Kinda surprised Anya change it to a double party for your birthday...Kinda cool."

Dawn shrugs.

"Double the fun."

"Yeah cool. Uh listen, Dawn, this could take a while though I wouldn't wait up. Besides I was thinking of roping Faith into helping us with the setup, give her something to take her mind of things."

"She still being all weird and moody?"

"Oh yeah big time but that's Faith's mo, Moody, bitchy, acts like nothings wrong but she...She's trying, in her own way. Give her time."

"Hmm must be a Slayer thing."

"Hey, it's so not a Slayer thing."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay, so finish your dinner, homework and don't stay up too late alright?"

"Got it."

Buffy turns to leave, Dawn watches her go with a small smile. As soon as the door closes behind Buffy her smile fades. Dawn stands in the hallway unhappy and alone until she turns around hearing Willow at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dawnie, was that Buffy leaving?"

"Y-Yeah."

Dawn replies shaking off her sadness and forcing another smile.

"She out patrolling already?"

"Yup."

Dawn nods back.

"Do you wanna come to the mall with me? I could do with birthday and engagement presents ideas."

Dawn smiles at Willow hopefully.

"I would honey but I've got my group, you know the whole spells casters anonymous thing?... We're uh, still looking for a better name."

"Oh. Well yeah, that's, that's good. You should...Do that then."

"Sorry Dawnie, you going to be ok going on your own?"

"Yeah uh, somehow I think I'll pull it off."

Dawn turns to leave, her smiling expression dropping once she's alone outside.

***

Dusk starts to fully set in as Buffy strolls along through the graveyard, swinging her axe back and forth as she scans around for any signs of Faith.

As Buffy delves deeper into the graveyard a red-skinned Demon appears behind her. Buffy sins round to face the Demon sensing his sudden presence, swiftly she ducks around the demons first swing. the sword whooshes past her head, missing her by inches the Demon swings at her again, attempting to block his attack Buffy holds her axe up, both weapons clang together, Buffy's eyes widen slightly as her axe is knocked out of her grasp. As the demon raises his arm again Buffy moves to her right leaping up and kicking off a tall headstone she spins midair kicking her foot out connecting with the demons head she lands back to the ground. The Demons steps backwards from the force, Growling at her raising the demon raises its sword again, Buffy moves into the Demon quickly grabbing at his sword arm. Buffy moves around the Demon twisting its arm behind it's back. The Demon shimmers vanishing from Buffy's grip.

Buffy frowns around in confusion for a moment before without warning the Demon reappears behind her. Buffy instantly swings around with a high kick, Facing the Demon she rapidly punches and kicks the Demon backwards, it's sword flies from its hands. The Demon crosses its arms blocking Buffy's next few blows before throwing its arms out at Buffy pushing her back a little the Demon quickly hits out at Buffy. Grabbing Buffy by the shoulders the Demon raises her off the ground, spinning around it lets go throwing Buffy into a gravestone.

As Buffy crashes her head impacts the gravestone cracking it in two from the force.

Buffy puts a hand to her head as she lays there for a moment disorientated from the blow. Rushing over and dragging Buffy to her feet the Demon starts savagely pummeling into her.

As if from nowhere Faith flies at the Demon, clenching her fists midair she lands her blow forcing the Demon back away, Buffy slowly crumples down to the floor.

"Buff...Buffy. You good?"

Faith asks bending down shaking Buffy's shoulders.

"Yea...I just need."

Faith spins round as the Demon comes at her, blocking its next attack Faith starts t punch and kick away at the Demon.

Buffy grips onto her pounding head as she looks up.

"Faith the sword."

She shouts.

"Huh? What?"

Faith questions rolling out the way of another punch.

"The sword get the sword."

"Yeah, little busy here B."

Faith replies now grappling with the Demon.

Buffy rolls her eyes. Getting to her feet she scans around locating the sword. Running over Buffy picks up the sword holding it up ready she starts to run towards the Demon.

"Faith."

She shouts out. Faith looks up to Buffy rushing towards them, Pulling her arm back Faith gives the Demon another blow to the face before gripping its shoulders and turning it around, Faith throws the Demon forward and steps to the side. Before the Demon realises what's happening Buffy charges at him plunging the sword deep through its chest.

Both Slayers take a step back as blue light flashes out in a circle from the sword, the Demon roars in pain as it holds its hands to its fresh wound.

Buffy steps in and tugging on the sword she pulls it out of the Demon Buffy lets go of the sword as she stumbles back landing on the ground, The Demon falls to its knees roaring louder. As Faith moves to Buffy offering her hand to help her up. With them not looking the Demon shimmers turning into a bolt of light that shoots over into the sword.

"Runoff huh?"

Buffy says raising an eyebrow as she and Faith turn back around.

"Afraid to face true warriors."

Faith smirks cockily.

"Ooh, shiny."

Buffy smiles picking up the Demons sword twirling it around smoothly in her hand.

"Thanks for your help."

"No sweat."

Faith casually shrugs back. The Slayers start to stroll off together further through the graveyard.

"So, how's the party prep going?"

"Ah, I uh wanted to talk to you about that."

"Why have I got this sudden sense of dread?"

Faith looks skeptically to the side at Buffy.

"Hey, it's not that bad I just, I was wondering if I could ask you a teeny favour..."

"Shoot B."

"Do you think, I mean could you maybe come a little earlier tomorrow? Help me and Dawn set up?"

"Uh, ok. Yeah...I guess if you want."

Faith replies a little shocked that all Buffy wants from her is her help.

"Cool, that's uh good. Thank you."

The pair walk along silently for a while checking through the graveyard. They stumble upon a fresh grave with two hands poking through trying to push up out the dirt.

Buffy stands at the foot of the grave while Faith moves around to the headstone, Faith lifts herself to sit onto the headstone. They both wait and watch the newbie Vampire struggle to break through any further.

"Faith...I uh, I wanted to say sorry."

Faith looks up raising an eyebrow at Buffy.

"You know, for the other night. For being a bitch to you. I'm sorry you didn't deserve ."

"Ohh...That."

Faith grins.

"B after everything, you being a bitch is like a blip on the scale of what is my messed up life. Don't sweat it."

"Hm still, I'm sorry."

Buffy says sincerely.

"H-How are you doing...After..."

"After time warping on me? After thinking I killed a woman and almost turned myself in? After finding out that weasel Warren is somehow behind it all? Is that what you're referring to?"

"Um, y-yeah that."

"Pfftt. 5 by 5 B"

Faith shrugs.

"Let's get this over with."

She jumps off the headstone to her feet, looking to Buffy then back to the pathetic vampire with the top of his head barely visible despite his efforts.

As Buffy steps back and nods Faith moves around in front of the grave, grasping a stake in one hand she grabs onto the Vampires flailing hand and hauls him upwards freeing him from the grave.

"Hey than."

Faith rams the stake into the Vampire dusting him mid-speech. Shaking off the dust Faith turns and strides away.

"Come on."

She calls back over her shoulder to Buffy.

With arms folded Buffy narrows her eyes on Faith knowing her nonchalant attitude is just a facade.

"Hmm."

She hums frowning to herself before moving to catch up with Faith.

"How's your head B?"

"Better, thanks"

"Cool. Wanna grab a pizza?"

"Sure, why not think we've earned it."

***

Late afternoon the next day Faith, Dawn and Buffy are busy setting up ready for the party.

"Left a bit...No too far, right a little."

"There?"

Faith blows a strand of her out of her face. standing on a chair hanging the last decorations with Dawn.

"Nope, right a bit more...Hmm, up, up."

Dawn winks at Buffy as she walks past them to the kitchen, Buffy half-smiles back rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"Now left a bit more."

"Dawn, I've been left, right, up and down. Did you wanna...Wait...Your messing with me, you."

Dawn bursts into a fit of giggles running away from Faith.

"Get back here you little."

Faith says leaping off the chair, a smile creeping over her features as she chases Dawn through the kitchen, down the hallway and back into the living room.

Buffy peers through into the living room smiling towards the pair messing around, she watches the twos giggling interaction enjoying the rare moment before clearing her throat loudly.

"If you've both quite finished...Faith I could do with a hand in the kitchen."

As Buffy turns her back Faith stands to attention saluting behind her back before marching into the kitchen leaving a giggle Dawn to finish off the decorating.

"Here"

Buffy passes Faith an assortment of salad to prep.

Faith quickly washes her hands and gets to work opposite Buffy.

"Hey, I got the...Oh."

Willow comes bouncing into the kitchen with a bag full of extra party supplies, her face as she clocks Faith sat at the island knife in hand, chopping away.

"Didn't think you'd be here again...Already.

She says glaring towards Faith.

" Just here to help out Red. whether you like it or not I'm here k, get over it already."

"More like your a bad rash that won't go away."

Willow mumbles loudly placing the bag down on the counter.

"Will, play nice. We're here for Xander and Anya's engagement, not this."

Buffy says gesturing between the two fiery women, Faith stands up her face fixed in a glaring smirk at Willow irritating the Witch further.

"And you."

Willow says drawing in a deep calming breath.

"Sorry Buff, Happy birthday."

She adds leaning in for a quick hug.

"Gunna help Dawn finish up."

Faith strides out the kitchen away from Willow.

"Try to be civil and go easy on her."

Buffy says turning to Willow once Faith's out of sight.

"Why she never has."

Willow replies pettily.

"She's going through a lot. Will just for tonight at least, for me please?"

She asks a little exasperated at Willows hatred towards Faith.

"Fine, best behavior, scouts honor but just for you...I'm gunna run upstairs get changed."

Willow smiles before heading out of the kitchen.

"Ok but hurry, people will be showing up soon."

She calls to Willow already halfway up the stairs.

"Speaking off. Hey, guy's."

Buffy turns her head to Xander and Anya walking in through the backdoor.

"There's the birthday girl."

"Yes happy birthday, here."

Anya says handing Buffy a card.

"Thanks."

Buffy smiles back at her.

"Good god Buff, we're feeding an army."

Xander eyes roam the island laden with trays of party food."

"No, they couldn't make it."

Buffy moves around the island sitting opposite Anya already busy diving in to help finish setting up the food.

"So who is coming? You invite anyone else?"

Xander asks happily picking at the food till Anya swats his hands away.

"Just you guys Willow, Tara, Faith the gang. Oh, and Sophie from work, hope that's ok."

Xander and Anya exchange a small look between them before looking back at Buffy.

"What? Like I'm one of those losers who can't make friends outside her tight-knit circle? Nope not me, I'm friendly. We bonded instantly. peas in a pod, bonded peas."

"What's Sophie’s last name?"

Faith shouts from the living room.

Buffy thinks for a moment then frowns.

"Okay shut up."

She pouts.

"Ah don't worry about it. We're all over the whole new friend thing."

"What new friend thing?"

"Well."

Anya says with a beaming smile.

"We invited someone, for you."

Buffy stares back at Anya looking horrified while Faith laughs out loud from the other room.

"A guy."

Anya adds in a more hushed tone.

"For Buffy? Really?"

Dawn asks entering the kitchen with a smile.

"Don't worry it's not a setup"

Xander brushes off quickly shoving more food in his mouth while Anyas not looking.

"Right. No, not a setup."

Anya adds grinning."

"Just an attractive single man, with whom we hope you find much in common. And if you happen to form-"

"Ahn."

"A romantic relationship leading to babies-"

"Anya."

"-And many double dates with us so we have someone else to, then yay."

Anya finishes happily ignoring Xander.

"I assume this was an act of kindness?"

Buffy turns arms folded to Xander.

"That'll help with the not throttling."

She gives Xander a meaningful look.

"Hey, I'm just gunna get this stuff out there."

Xander grabs the nearest tray of food, backing away smiling nervously out of the kitchen.

In the living room Faith instantly tenses sensing Tara close by, She peers out the living room window watching Tara move up the pathway to the front door. Her eyes roaming over her body, a small smile forming on her lips watching the way Tara's skirt sways at the bottom with each step, the natural beauty drawing her in once again.

"I'll get it."

She hears Buffy yell as the doorbell rings. Faith shakes her head moving away from the window. herself away from the window as Buffy appears at the doorway.

"Hey, you made it."

Buffy smiles pulling Tara into a hug.

"Of course sweetie. So, how're you doing?"

She asks in a low voice."

"Oh, you know. Better, mostly...Sometimes."

Tara looks back at Buffy sympathetically before catching a glimpse of the back of Faith, already feeling the mix of emotions vibrating off her.

"Is, uh, is Spike coming?"

Tara asks taking fleeting looks over towards Faith feeling more and more intrigued and confused by the brooding Slayer.

"No, he may be a chip head, but he still doesn't play too well with others. Besides, I'm definitely not ready to, to..."

"Come out?"

Tara asks turning back to Buffy after hanging her coat up. Tara gasps under her breath as her eyes roam back over to Faith turning around. Taking in the Faith's features her eyes roam over her dark hair to her lips then down past her breasts. Tara tries to tear her gaze away from the leather-clad beauty feeling the heat rising in her.

Buffy coughs loudly drawing Tara's attention back to her, facing her with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk on her face, trying to stifle a small laugh noticing Tara's intent gaze.

"Huh, S-Sorry."

Tara looks down her face feeling her face flushing before looking back to Buffy. Tara's body stiffens a little noticing Willow appear at the top of the stairs. Following Taras's eyes, Buffy looks up the stairs to Willow then back to Tara giving her a sympathetic look before awkwardly excusing herself.

"I have to um, with the thing that I, uh,...Coming."

She rambles before quickly retreating into the kitchen.

"Hey."

Tara politely says facing Willow as she reaches the last few steps.

"Hey...How are you?"

Willow asks fidgeting nervously.

"Fine, thanks. H-How are you?"

"Great. I mean, uh, I'm fine, I'm finey mcfine fine."

Tara gives Willow a small forced smile.

"You look, i-is that new?"

Willow asks glancing at Tara’s flowing skirt.

"Oh, yeah."

"It's nice, looks good on you."

Willow adds flirtatiously.

"Uh, thanks. I, I should. I'm gunna get something to drink."

Tara walks past Willow towards the kitchen. Willow stands there for a moment dejectedly before she looks up to the living room. Her blood starts to boil seeing Faith leaning back casually with a wide smirk on her face after watching the whole exchange. Muttering under her breath Willow scowls at Faith before moving into the dining room to nibble on some food.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Yes please."

Tara grabs the half-filled cup Buffy was filling and gulps it down in one, surprising Buffy as she holds her to Buffy for a refill.

"That bad huh?"

Both their heads turn to a knock on the back door.

"Spike."

Buffy says surprised as Spike enters the kitchen holding a six-pack under his arm.

"Yeah. Willow mentioned the shindig...Figured we're all part of the team right?"

Buffy gives Tara a nervous sideways glance while Spike continues.

"Thought, I'd uh, swing by."

"Wait, what kind of team is this?"

Buffy says eyeing the figure moving in behind Spike.

"Hi, we met once before."

"Yes, yes we did."

Buffy politely smiles back at the loose skinned Demon.

"You know the old saying, more the merrier that whole thing."

Spike places his beers inside the fridge, taking one and cracking it open.

"Hi, I'm Clement, Clem for short."

"T-Tara, nice to meet you."

At that moment Xander enters the kitchen with a hunky blonde man in tow.

"Buffy, Richard- Richard, Buffy."

"Hey."

Buffy smiles.

"He was wondering where the best place to park his car is."

"Oh, that's easy, just."

"Buffy will show ya."

Xander thrusts Richard towards Buffy.

"Uh, okay. I'll be right back."

Buffy says looking over her shoulder back to Tara, glancing briefly at Spike raising an eyebrow back at her. Ignoring him Buffy turns her head back, taking Richard by the arm she leads him out through the hallway.

Richard pauses a moment reaching the front door and leans in whispering to Buffy.

"Uh...the guy with the..."

"Skin condition."

She quickly replies.

"He, uh, doesn't like to talk about it."

Faith lowers her head as she enters the kitchen to grab herself a fresh drink, feeling Tara's gaze burning through her, she glances upwards avoiding the witches eyes she turns her head away.

Tara frowns a little at Faith's guarded body language towards her.

"H-Hey."

"Hey."

Faith replies without looking up she steps away and around the island picking at any food in sight.

"Stupid git."

Spike grumbles displeased by the newbies presence.

"I-I don't know. He seemed cute, didn't he? Faith what do you think?"

Tara asks a gleam in her eyes as Faith finally looks up at her locking eyes for a moment, Tara lets a small grin play on her lips as she continues.

"W-Was he cute? I mean, I'm not a very good judge, but...."

"Oh yeah, totally cute."

Faith winks playing along with Tara.

"I think he seemed cute."

Clem happily adds with a shrug of his shoulders.

Spike gives them a look of outrage before scoffing sat them and downing his drink.

***

Music flows throughout the house, everyone scattered around happily chatting and bopping to the music as they nibble on the food. Anya sits between Clem and Tara excitedly throwing around wedding ideas.

"Can we do presents now? Pleeease. It's been enough time hasn't it?"

Dawn interrupts looking between Anya and Buffy.

"Ooh, yes presents."

Anya happily jumps up moving over to the stack of presents.

"How should we do this? open all our presents first or what?"

"Ahn, how about Buffy opens one first then us, then Buff again, ok?."

"Hm fine."

Xander hooks an arm around his impatient fiance.

"Here open mine."

Willow says walking into the livingroom handing Buffy a present.

"Ohh present."

Buffy smiles taking the present off Willow she sits on the sofa next to Tara before tearing into the pretty wrapping paper. Pulling the gift from its box Buffy looks over the device with the round knobs.

"Uh..."

She stares at it confused.

"See? it's a battery-operated back massager, and it's portable."

Willow smiles as she takes the device to demonstrate kneeling next to her.

"Wow...Um."

"It's like, instant gratification for all your little acheys."

Buffy fleetingly looks up at Spike stood in the doorway giving her a suggestive smirk with a raise of his eyebrow. Buffy quickly looks away back to Willow.

"Great. It's great, thanks."

Buffy puts the massager down to one side.

"What's next?"

"Ohh me, me."

Anya grabs for a present.

"I-I hope you like it."

Tara smiles at her a little nervously.

"Oh wow, Tare."

"It's beautiful thank you."

Anya adds with a soft grateful smile.

"What is it?"

Faith asks from the corner not quite able to see the gift clutched in Anya's hands.

"It's a picture I took a while back of them, Buffy and W-Willow."

Tara answers looking towards Faith, taking in a deep breath watching Faith quickly turn avoiding meeting her eyes once again. Turning her attention back to Anya she forces a smile before continuing.

"I m-made the frame, it's encrusted with different crystals and stones, Rose quartz, Citrine...Stuff like that."

"Tara it's perfect, Thank you."

Xander reassures her with a wide smile.

"Here, do mine next."

Dawn excitedly jumps to her feet, grabbing a flat wrapped box from behind her she hands the gift to Buffy.

"Dawn, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I wanted to."

Buffy starts unwrapping the present, removing the paper to reveal a white box. Lifting the lid off Buffy slowly peels back the white paper.

"Dawn."

She gasps running her hand over the material.

"Do you like it?"

"It's...it's gorgeous."

Buffy assures the nervous-looking Dawn as lifts the item from the box.

"I was so nervous, I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Dawn it's amazing, thank you."

Buffy holds up the leather jacket, turning it around to admire it for a moment before standing up, pulling it on she runs her hand over the left arm and frowns.

"I-It still has the security tag on it."

"Huh, that's so weird, I can't believe they didn't take that off."

Dawn quickly replies looking a little alarmed.

"Anyway. Uh, here."

Spike says pulling a crumpled card from his jacket and handing it to Anya.

"Congratulations or...Whatever."

Spike smiles briefly giving a small nod at Xander and Anya before returning to his previous spot.

"Oh Spike, I love it thank you."

Anya exclaims after tearing into the card.

"Xander look money."

She happily smiles.

As soon as Buffy moves off and away from the sofa Willow unsubtly scoots up closer to Tara. Faith watches Willow in her peripheral vision, gulping at her drink.

Tara turns fleetingly to Willow with an awkward uneasy smile.

"Tara, I was thinking..Uh."

"I'll get it."

Tara practically jumps to her feet feeling thankful to whoever's ringing the doorbell. Tara opens the front door to a nervous-looking young woman.

"Hey Faith, give me a hand."

Xander whispers nudging Faith before moving towards the back door.

"Hi. Buffy."

Tara smiles at the woman and turns her head to Buffy already striding towards her.

"Sophie hey, welcome."

Buffy ushers Sophie inside, taking her coat and hanging it up for her.

"We're uh somewhere between presents and cake...I think."

"Hey Happy birthday. Uh, my mom told me to say thank you right away, cause, otherwise, I usually forget, So uh, thank you."

She smiles a little nervously before continuing.

"And, also, um. I can't have any chocolate or, or peanuts or egg yolk."

She lists off as Anya and Dawn sidle up next to Buffy.

"This is the friend you brought from work?"

"Yes."

Buffy whispers back at Anya.

"A-And sometimes dairy."

Sophie finishes with a smile.

"No problem, can I get you a drink?"

Sophie nods politely before turning to look at the others as she steps into the living room.

"Our friend is better."

Buffy rolls her eyes at Anya before grabbing Sophie a drink from the kitchen, quickly returning to the living room to see clem giving Sophie a friendly smile and wave.

Dawn stands alone by the front door looking back towards the party an unhappy look on her face before turning to look out the still open front door and up at the vast dimming sky. Sighing Dawn slowly closes the front door and turns back and heads into the living room in time to see Xander and Faith wheeling in a large wooden chest through the kitchen to the living room.

"Happy birthday Buffy."

Xander straightens up putting an arm around Anya.

"Oh my god...Did you guys make that?"

Buffy rushes over to admire the carefully crafted chest.

"Xander and Faith did the building. I offered helpful suggestions while observing from a safe distance."

"Yeah right...Helpful."

Faith adds raising an eyebrow towards Anya.

Buffy kneels in front of the chest running her fingers lightly over the intricate carvings, slowly lifting the lid Xander holds it open for Buffy and leans over to speak softly to her.

"Holds basic weapons, plus a few non-basic ones too...And a handsome CD rack."

He adds loudly.

"We uh, wanted you to have something no one else would have."

"A Harris-Lehane original, I love it. Thank you guys."

Buffy leans across the chest to kiss Xander on the cheek before standing, she moves into Anya for a warm hug then turns towards Faith forcing her into an awkward one-armed hug before releasing her.

***

A few hours later, the party in full motion with light rock music playing at Faith's insistence.

Clem and Sophie dance happily together in the middle of the living room while Anya sits on the sofa waving a hand back and forth to the music with Dawn looking bored sat beside her.

Buffy comes out of the dining room stuffing a hand full of party food into her mouth as she bumps into Richard.

"Hey."

"Uh...Sorry, Hi."

She smiles back gulping down her food and wiping the crumbs off her blouse.

"Great party. Everyone's having fun."

"I hope so."

"I mean, look what time it is and no one's even thinking about leaving. I, uh, can't seem to tear myself away."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, can I get you a drink?"

"Oh um, I'm good, thanks."

Buffy quickly replies noticing Spike looming in the doorway observing them.

"Okay, think I'll head in there."

He points to the dining room smiling at Buffy before walking past her.

Smirking Spike swiftly moves in closer to Buffy.

"Wanna slip away for a minute Luv? Let you blow out my candles."

"Here. Now? I don't think so."

"What you worried about Richard? Don't wanna make your new boy toy jealous huh?"

"Shut up. He's sweet."

"Shut up. He's sweet."

Spike teases.

"Maybe he's not the jealous one."

"Jealous."

He scoffs.

"Ohh, Buffy can I get you a soda pop? I think I'm in looove."

Spike smiles trying to take Buffy's hand.

"Stop, someone will see."

Buffy pulls her hand away and walks towards the kitchen. Spike quickly follows, moving forward he puts one hand on the wall beside her head blocking her path.

"Mm-hmm."

Spike gently moves Buffy's hair back with his other hand before slowly moving down to her shoulder, gently pushing her back against the wall, caressing for a moment as he looks into her eyes. Slowly running his hand down Buffy's arm. Spike grips her hand and pulls it to his thigh. Buffy lets out a light gasp. With a figure appearing at the other end of the hallway Buffy yanks her hand away as she and Spike look towards the figure.

Tara stands for a moment looking taken aback, Buffy glances back at Spike then pushes past him and into the kitchen. Spike looks back at Tara with a slightly nervous smile. Tar folds her arms lightly across her chest staring back innocently at Spike.

"I had...A...A muscle cramp. Buffy was just, uh, helping."

"A muscle cramp? In your...Pants?"

She grins raising an eyebrow as she looks him up and down. Tara looks up as Faith comes into view from the kitchen doorway with a laugh at her comment.

"What?"

Spike looks between the two grinning women.

"It's-It's a thing."

"Riight."

Tara says back before Spike skulks off. disgruntled.

Before Tar can say anything Faith swiftly looks down from her gaze, quickly retreating into the kitchen.

Feeling frustrated Tara sighs turning into the dining room for another stiff drink.

In the kitchen, Buffy's red face slowly calms as Faith heads back in. Glancing around noticing there alone for the moment Faith pulls a long wrapped present from her jacket.

"Hey Buff, I uh, I wanted to give ya this."

Faith shoves the present into Buffy's hands.

"Here. Happy birthday."

Faith smiles awkwardly. Leaning back against the counter Faith watches Buffy unwrap her gift.

"Faith it's."

Buffy says staring in awe at the handcrafted stake, twitling it around in her hand taking in the beautifully carved design.

"It's amazing, thank you."

Buffy smiles before forcing her into another quick hug.

"Gah, don't get all weird, just thought you better have something to put in your new chest is all, I've seen your weapons they ain't worthy."

"Hey, my weapons are just fine."

"Oh please, you need a lesson in basic weapon cleaning 101."

Faith laughs at Buffy's as Buffy shoots her a half shocked smiling look.

In the dining room, Tara frustrated and confused grabs for one of the alcohol-filled cups lined on the table, mulling over Faith's odd body language. Unable to stop her thoughts Tara gulps down the rest of her drink before grabbing another. Trying to distract herself Tara moves back through the hallway into the living room joining the others.

Tara abruptly stops in the middle of the room spotting Faith stood casually chatting with Buffy in the kitchen. Subconsciously biting on her lip and furrowing her brow as she stares. Sensing Willow moving in behind her Tara decides to down her drink. Drawing in a deep steadying breath a curious determined look crosses her face as she turns on her heels towards the kitchen, leaving Willow hand mid-air ready to tap Tara on the shoulder. Willow's face turns from hurt to a scowl seeing not where but rather who Tara's going to.

As Tara enters the kitchen Buffy looks over to her staring towards Faith then at Faith with her head now down looking away. Feeling the tension Buffy smiles awkwardly at Tara.

"Uh...Hey, I'm just gunna go...Do a thing."

She backs away out the kitchen and into the living room making sure to keep within earshot.

Faith turns her back to Tara, staring silently out the kitchen window. Feeling Tara's presence move in closer around the island Faith rubs her sweating palms together anxiously as her pulse rises. Fleetingly looking behind her she locks eyes with Tara, the cool blue washing over.

"Hey."

She manages to get out riping her eyes away to focus on anything else.

Sighing lightly to herself only getting a small glimpse of Faith's hazel eyes Tara steps in closer.

"Hey."

She replies, feeling the heavy tension Tara attempts to place a hand on Faith's arm.

"I, need to, uh."

Faith mutters turning away towards the living room."

"Faith stop."

Tara orders a slightly stern tone to her voice, moving in towards Faith she places a hand on the Slayer's shoulder gently encouraging her to turn back around.

Faith takes a small step back forcing down the lump in her throat.

"T, I should."

She gestures to the party still in full swing behind her.

"What you should do."

Tara folds her arms lightly across her chest.

"Is talk to me."

Tara looks at Faith with her head hung low again and slowly drops her arms to her sides.

"Faith please look at me..."

"I.."

Tara steps closer.

"Please."

Begrudgingly Faith lifts her head focusing her eyes on Tara's hurt expression.

"Faith, I don't understand. H-Have I, did I do something to."

"God T, no."

"Then what?"

Faith moves past Tara, rubbing at her head frustrated trying to think clearly.

"I...I can't. Not now. Not here."

Slowly pacing back and forth Faith looks towards Tara with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Sorry, T. I don't mean to hu...It's just...I can't ok not here."

"Fine, not here but...Faith stop."

Tara places her hands on Faith shoulders stopping her pacing. Tara looks into her eyes calmly.

"It's ok. Just p-promise me you will, talk to me...Right? Please." She runs a hand down Faith's arm to her hand giving it a small squeeze.

Slowly Faith's panicked eyes calm as she stares back at Tara giving her a slow nod.

"K, promise."

She looks to Tara's warm hand in hers for a moment before pulling away. Shoving her hands in

her pockets Faith looks down to the floor feeling ashamed barely able to keep eye contact seeing Tara's hurt, concerned expression.

"Come on. L-lets get back in there."

Tara shoots Faith a small smile as she looks fleetingly back at her.

Heading back into the living room with Tara in tow, Faith glances over the room, noticing Willows fowl scowl towards her she gives her an equally dirty look back. Willows face quickly turns to a smile as Tara steps into the room looking up in her direction.

Tara frowns moving through the room to sit by Anya not unaware of Willows sudden change in expressions.

Faith moves towards a corner grabbing a beer as Buffy comes up beside her.

"Everything ok?"

She asks studying Faith's behaviour.

"Need more beer, other than that I'm 5 by 5."

Faith shrugs finishing off her drink in one.

"Hmm...Liar."

Buffy doubtfully raises an eyebrow at her before casually moving away towards Tara leaving Faith staring after her a bemused look on her face with a small upwards curl to her lip.

***

A couple more hours pass in a blur. Xander sits on a chair with Anya on his lap nuzzling each other in a disgusting coupley fashion.

"No, you go."

Xander says playfully

"Noo, you go."

Anaya replies in an equally teasing tone.

"Okay."

Willow loudly interrupts the loved up couple. They both stop and turn their heads to Willow sat on the chair opposite them.

"It's just a beer run, I'll go."

She sighs.

"Oh, well I can't really drink beer, cause you know, barley. But I'll go with you to get some."

Sophie perkily offers.

"Perfect, here we go. The beer getting."

Willow slowly leans over resting her head on the arm of her chair.

Anya and Xander turn back to each other continuing their back and forth nuzzling display.

"This sucks. I'm out."

Faith frustrated gives Dawn the remainder of her monopoly money.

"Ahh, you’re doing fine."

Buffy winks to Dawn with a smile playing on her lips.

"I saw that. You two are teaming up against me."

"What do you mean?"

Dawn attempts to innocently say trying to hide a smile as she looks at Faith raising an eyebrow back at her.

"You wanna try poker?"

Tara asks looking up from her cards, sat at the other table with Spike and clem.

"Still say it's weird without the kittens."

"No kittens."

Buffy and Tara chime together looking at Clem.

"He's quirky."

Buffy quickly adds shrugging at Richards odd look.

"Look, we've already been playing for like three hours, it's like two something in the morning. You can't bail now."

Richard tries to convince Faith.

"Yeah, come on Faith stay. I wanna bankrupt somebody."

Dawn giggles at Faiths sour look.

"Ooh, we should totally have a slumber party."

"Oh. I don't know Dawnie..."

Buffy looks around the room for a moment uncertain.

"Well, I guess, as long as everyone's staying up anyway."

"Must be some late night activities to keep us busy till morning."

Spike looks at Buffy with a suggestive look as she glares back at him.

"How's that cramp Spike? Still bothering you?"

Faith asks getting to her feet, walking past Spike into the kitchen.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah."

"Maybe you, uh, wanna put some ice on it."

Tara adds flashing Spike a smirk before looking back at her cards innocently. Confused Spike frowns before looking back down at his cards again.

Faith stops in the kitchen doorway, looking over her shoulder at Tara with a wide grin on her face. Tara's eyes roam back up from her cards to Faith staring at her, quirking the corner of her mouth into an endearing lopsided smile before her eyes flutter back down to her cards again.

***

Sunlight streams in between the closed curtains. Sophie and Willow asleep on the sofa with Xander, Faith Dawn and Clem sat in a row on the floor watching early morning cartoons. The monopoly game pieces scattered across the coffee table, Buffy and Spike are sitting on the floor by the new weapons chest Buffy busy shuffling the cards as Richard enters from the kitchen.

"Hey Xander, we gotta be at work in a few minutes.

"Uh-huh, okay."

"Seriously, I can't be late today."

"You should definitely go"

Spike stands.

"Let's find you your coat and get you on your merry way."

"Spike."

Buffy says his name in a warning tone.

"I- I don't know why I'm not leaving."

Richard looks to Buffy confused.

"Me either. Besides Richie, you can't skip breakfast. Growing boy like you."

Buffy stands up glaring at Spike as he continues.

"Me, I used to love breakfast. In the old days, I probably would have eaten by now."

He finishes looking menacingly at Richard.

Tearing herself away from cartoons Faith stands up.

"Of course with that new diet of yours, you wanna be careful what you try putting into your mouth now Spikey."

She glides past with a smug look heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah? I don't know, tummy's making all kinds of gurglies. Maybe I oughta just feed on whatever's around, even if it doesn't go down well."

Spike looks Richard up and down.

"You, uh, work out right Richie?"

"Okey-dokey. scuse us."

Buffy grabs Spike by his sleeve, fleetingly looking back to Richard with a forced smile before scolding Spike in the hallway.

"Oh, hey."

Faith stops as she enters the kitchen seeing Tara leaning against the counter pouring milk.

"Hey."

Tara smiles back.

Taking a deep breath Faith walks over to the island standing opposite Tara.

"Breakfast. Didn't really plan on a sleepover."

"I know me either, it's weird...I want to go and I know I should probably go, but..."

Faith pulls out a chair and sits down.

"I know, i-it's like, I wanna leave but I don't want to."

"Exactly."

Faith smiles back.

Back in the hallway Buffy and Spike bicker back and forth.

"I think it's time for you to go."

Buffy angrily states.

"Yeah, well, can't...Daylight."

"Okay, then...I'll go."

"I'll get the door."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"...I'm actually trying to move right now."

"Me too."

"Well...This can't be good."

After a moment of trying and failing to move towards the door Buffy sighs and frowns.

"Er F-Faith...Could you come here for a minute...Now. Please."

Faith frowns to Tara hearing the small amount of panic in Buffy's voice before jumping up from her chair and into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"This is gunna sound weird, even for me...but uh, can you try to leave?"

"You want me to go?"

Faith frowns back at her folding her arms stepping closer.

"No, you idiot. We can't open the door."

"Really? And you call yourself a Slayer."

Faith rolls her eyes lifting her foot to move to the door, she stops dead.

"Hey, what gives?"

"So it's not just us."

Buffy says looking to Spike then back at Faith's straining features as she tries with all her might to rush at the door.

***

Everyone stands gathered together in the living room.

"There's something keeping us in this house."

She says addressing the group.

"Or someone."

Xander adds.

"H-Has everyone tried to get out?"

"What if we just, like, as a group, got up and threw ourselves at the door? That might work right?"

"Worth a shot Luv."

"Alright...Count of three."

Everyone stands gearing up to throw themselves at the front door. Faith clenches her fists ready as Buffy starts counting down.

"One...Two...Three."

"....Here we go."

Xander says with a strain to his voice."

"Hence the problem."

Buffy wafts a hand towards the door.

"I need to go. I mean I've got a job to get to."

"I have to open the magic box."

Anya adds looking concerned.

"I have a shift at the double meat, actually, ... I'm okay here."

"Yeah, I'm fine too."

Clem smiles agreeing with Sophie.

"Willow and Tare have classes, I gotta be at the site."

"I know, I know. We all have places we'd rather be."

"Things we'd rather be doing."

Spike adds under his breath.

"Sure, of course, you all want to leave."

Dawn sulks folding her arms.

"Cause being stuck in here with me, that would really suck, right?"

She says bitterly looking to Buffy.

"Dawnie no, it's just, we have more important things we need to do."

"Yeah, right I know."

Dawn stands up glaring at Willow.

"Important, whatever that means right?"

Dawn storms past the group and runs up the stairs.

Buffy heads up the stairs confused, Tara, Faith, Spike and Xander in tow.

Buffy pushes open Dawns bedroom door to see her flopped face down on her bed.

"Dawn?"

"What?"

"Did you do something?"

"Me?"

Dawn answers exasperated.

"Dawn sweetie, do you know something? Cause we want you to feel like you can tell us."

Tara tries.

Dawn suddenly sits up to face them.

"What would I know?"

"Look Lil D we're not accusing yah of anything. it's just you were kinda takin it personal down there."

Faith steps further into the bedroom behind Tara.

"Oh okay, so you've all just decided that somehow I'm responsible? Great, here's me baskin in the love."

"No, just you're upset cause we all wanna leave, and now we can't leave, only thing missing is a cornfield...There isn't a cornfield is there?"

Xander nervously jokes.

"Dawnie, it's okay no ones going to be mad."

"Yeah, except I didn't do anything."

"You sure?"

"Want me to go ask my other self?"

She replies sarcastically.

"We're just trying to figure out what's going on."

Buffy says.

"Figure it out yourself. I'm done being talked to like a kid."

"You know, sometimes we do something that seems a good idea at the time."

Faith looks to Xander with a small smirk playing in her lips.

"Say, like, invoke the power of a magical amulet? And it turns out not so much fun."

"God, I didn't do anything. I wish I had, I'm glad your all trapped."

Dawn's angry eyes fleeting look up to Buffy frowning back down at her.

"How else can I get anybody to spend any time with me?"

"Dawn, if you want us to spend time with you."

"I don't. Get out."

She says cutting Buffy off. Buffy stares down at her anger filled sister.

"Get out, get out, get out."

Dawn shrikes at them before throwing herself back down into the bed.

"Jeez fine."

Faith says turning to leave with the others. Leaving Buffy to stare silently at Dawn before slowly turning on her heels to leave, clicking the door gently behind her and heading back downstairs.

"I think she's possessed."

Anya states as everyone regroups in the living room.

"She's a teenager."

Xander sits beside Anya on the sofa.

"Phones are all out, we're completely cut off."

Willow states with the landline in hand. Collectively the tired-looking group sigh and groan.

"She's just so angry."

Buffy quietly says dismayed.

"It happens, we all went through it."

Tara reassuringly smiles at her.

"I know, I just can't figure out why she didn't come to me."

"You have been a little busy lately."

Xander gently adds.

"Hey, I don't wanna keep you all from the touchy feelies, but maybe the therapy session could wait? Say, when we're not trapped in a house?"

"Faith's right."

Tara states.

"Even if Dawn does know something, she's obviously not gunna help us right now. We need to find another way."

"Magic may be our best bet, something general you know? Cast a wide net."

Tara nods along listening to Buffy.

"But...Willow."

Xander gestures towards the redhead.

"No, I'll do it. It's just o-obviously I didn't bring any supplies."

"We don't have any in the house, we got rid of everything."

"Uh, actually, not everything."

Willow guiltily looks to Buffy then Tara.

"I, uh, might have kept one...Or two things, sort of...Just in case."

"That's great...In a very bad way."

Xander says shaking a finger at Willow.

Tara sighs before addressing Willow coldly.

"Just bring me what you have. But I'm doing this alone, you need to stay away."

Tara turns exiting the living room and into the kitchen, leaving everyone looking grin while Willow runs up the stairs to get her hidden stash of supplies.

Willow rushes back down the stairs to Tara with her supplies. She moves back away out the kitchen after Tara coldly glares towards her, joining Anya and Spike back in the hallway they stand in a row at the front door, while Xander Faith and Buffy watch as Tara quietly and carefully mixes the ingredients.

"All right, somebody wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Richard, Clem and Sophie appear in the hallway.

"We're all trapped in a house...By what? Some unseen force or something, And who knows what she's doing in there."

Richard points towards the kitchen.

"And I have to tell you...I don't think that's a skin condition."

He turns to Clem.

Back in the kitchen, Tara lights a match, Holding it to mixture igniting it. Gently blowing out the match Tara fleeting looks up through her lashes to see Faith staring transfixed on her biting at her bottom lip. As a plume of thick red smoke billows from the mixture Tara takes a step back. The dense smoke curls around the room in wavy lines.

"Release..."

The smoke swirls around through to the other rooms.

"Try the door."

Tara calls to the others.

The smoke makes it's way around the living room and to the Demon's sword leaning against a cabinet. As the last bit of magic swirls around and into the sword a silver puddle shoots out from it onto the floor.

In the hallway Spike grits his teeth, his hands curling into fists as he tries to move forward, all of them concentrating on the door with all their might a small bead of sweat forming on Willow's forehead.

"No. can't."

Spike looks around annoyed as he gives up.

Back in the living room, the now fully formed Demon picks up its sword, the sunlight glinting off the blade as the Demon raises it in the air. Heading straight towards the hallway the Demon growls loudly attacking from the living room door.

Everyone scatters seeing the Demon swing his sword towards them, As the sword comes down it slashes into Richard's stomach, As Richard goes down the Demon pulls back his arm hitting Spike. Spike struggles as he grabs onto the Demons arm.

Faith rushes in from the kitchen hearing the commotion, she tackles the Demon off Spike tumbling backwards onto the living room floor Buffy quickly following them through. The Demon melts back into a silvery puddle beside Faith before disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

Faith frowns as she sits up, taking Buffy's hand to get to her feet, Both slayer's exchanging a confused.

Tara, Xander and Anya bend over the injured Richard as he lay on the hallway floor gripping onto his stomach. Everyone looks around them at the creaking walls while Spike moves through to the living room.

As the Demon reappears in a flash behind Buffy she spins round instantly, gripping onto the Demons wrists as he raises his sword at her. The Demon shoves Buffy sending her flying backwards into Spike, toppling to the floor as the Demon turns disappearing again.

Buffy quickly jumps off Spike to her feet.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

He grumbles pushing himself up off the floor.

"Demon we killed two night's ago"

Faith muses

"Demon you thought you killed."

Spike adds getting to his feet.

"Looks pretty bad."

They hear Xander say from the hallway.

"Oh god, oh god."

Anya starts to panic beside him.

"Let's get him upstairs."

Tara calmly says before standing straight moving closer to Buffy turning to her with concerned eyes.

"We need to get him to a doctor soon."

Buffy looks around the group's gloomy scared faces.

"It's ok, we'll be out of here soon."

Buffy addresses the group."

"Here, let me."

Faith offers, taking Richard from Xander and Tara she carries him with ease, carefully up the stairs with Tara following close behind.

***

another few hours pass by, Spike leans back against the wall pulling a cigarette from his pocket as Buffy walks in towards him. Buffy rips the cigarette from his mouth giving him a small frown as he rolls his eyes back at her.

"Okay so maybe soon was a bit of an overstatement."

She folds her arms leaning against the wall next to Spike.

"So, you ever think about not celebrating stuff Luv? Just saying, try it."

"I'm gunna check upstairs."

Buffy pushes herself off from the wall

"You stay here. Okay?"

She says to Dawn as she walks past her sullen sister sat on the sofa.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Xander sits with an arm around Anya trying to comfort her. Her cheeks flushed as small beads of sweat form on her brow while fiddling with her white blouse.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

She pants out.

"Your just a little freaked out that's all."

"He-He's gunna die, we're all just gunna sit here and watch. Why aren't we doing something?"

"We will, we are."

"We're trapped like animals."

She pants heavier rubbing at her chest.

"Seriously did someone turn the heat up? I can't breathe, I just, oh, I can't-I can't breathe."

She starts erratically clawing at her blouse.

"Ahn, stop."

Xander grabs for her hands.

"Listen to me, you're just freaking out, okay? It's normal, you’re scared, we all are. We'll come up with a plan...And we'll get through it. all right?"

"What plan?"

"I don't know but we'll think of something."

He brushes the hair away from Anya's face. The house around them creaking.

"Lemme get you some water, it'll cool you down. Be back in a second okay? Stay here, don't move."

Xander scrambles up to his feet leaving Anya on the floor.

Back upstairs Tara sits on the edge of Buffy's bed gauze and antiseptic in hand tending to Richard's wound as he lies trembling beside her. Looking up around the room nervously as the creaking continues throughout the walls around them, from the corner of the room Faith pushes herself off from the wall, looking back at it suspiciously stepping backwards closer to Tara.

"you doing ok?"

She asks looking to Tara.

"Not me I'm worried about."

She looks back to Faith with a small concerned smile.

Outside in the hallway, Buffy moves slowly along with a dagger in her hand she frowns behind her at a creaking wall. Turning her head back she starts to raise her dagger hand, her and Clem both gasping as they bump into each other.

"Sorry."

Clem smiles nervously at her as she sighs lowering her hand back down.

Downstairs Xander enters through the kitchen doorway, the Demon emerging from the wall behind him grips Xander around the middle.

Demon, Demon."

He yells out alerting the others.

Buffy and Faith come flying down the stairs to see Xander struggling in the Demons grip pinning his arms down to his sides. As the Demon moves it's arms up around Xander's throat Buffy rushes in, grabbing the Demons arm attempting to pull the sword away from Xander. Being unsuccessful Buffy knuckle punches the Demon in the ribs forcing it to growl out in pain, the Demon swings his elbow back into Buffy's face sending her back to the floor. Turning its attention back to Xander the Demon grabs at him throwing him aside into the wall.

Faith rushes in at the Demon as he turns to her swinging his sword, she ducks as the sword is thrust towards her. Whirling around with the sword the Demon slices into Xander's arm before spinning back to Faith. Kicking out at the Demon Faith dodges another swing sliding past the Demon. Angrily the Demon turns to Faith again as she yells.

"Grab the sword."

Blocking another attack Faith throws her fist into the Demon's ribs while Buffy gets up leaping onto the Demon's arm she grapples with the Demon repeatedly punching it in the face before the Demon flings her back off him with force sending her down to the floor again.

Faith head butts the Demon as she grabs onto its sword arm kneeing him repeatedly to the stomach, the Demon rees back and melts into the wall.

Getting back up Buffy stands, staring as the Demon retreats.

"Xander."

Anya whispers out staring wide-eyed at him as he groans in pain on the floor. Gripping his arm Xander scrambles up to his feet and rushes over to her.

"It's alright, I'm here, see, shh."

He soothes gently stroking her face as she tearfully leans into him.

Buffy turns around moving to Dawn in the living room.

"It's getting kinda scary, you doing ok?"

"Do you care?"

Dawn glares back folding her arms.

"Fine, stay with Spike."

Buffy huffs exasperated. Moving back through the hallway she gives the scoobies a knowing look before they all follow her into the dining room.

"We can't just stay put like cattle, waiting for that thing to pop out every time it gets peckish."

Faith states.

"I'd say we do another s-spell, but, I think I've tried everything."

"Well...That's not completely true now, is it?"

Anya says moving further into the dining room.

"I mean, not everything. Not exactly."

Her eyes roam over to an uncomfortable-looking Willow stood by the window.

"We're sitting here with an incredibly powerful witch...Only no one seems willing to say or do anything about it."

"Anya, I- I can't."

"No, you see, that's not exactly true either. Not can't, won't.

"Anya glares at Willow her tone growing more and more irritated by the minute.

"You know how much I hate this. I don't know if there's even, anything I could do."

"Yes...And a great way to find out is to sit around and do nothing...That was sarcasm by the way."

"It's dangerous I-"

"And so is all of us dying."

Anya raises her voice frustrated.

"Will...Look, I don't wanna gang up on you but, Anya kinda has a point, we're trapped here. It's just one spell, whatever happens, we're here to bring you back again."

"No."

Willow replies firmly looking anxious.

"Xander, I can't. If I start, I...I might not be able to stop."

"And whose fault is that?"

Anya spits out bitterly taking a few steps towards Willow.

"You know if you hadn't gotten so much of this in your system in the first place-"

"Hey, back off."

Faith barks at Anya stepping between her and Willow.

"She said no and that's it."

A flash of a smile crosses Tara's face as she stares for a moment in amazement at Faith's unexpected protective stance.

"Your not gunna make her do something that she doesn't want to."

Tara frowns at Anya moving in beside Faith. They both fold their arms in a united front.

"And if you try, you're going to have to go through us first, understood."

Anya glares at the two women for a moment while Willow inwardly smiles to herself at Tara's protectiveness.

"Fine."

Anya grumbles turning away from them.

"If you all aren't willing to get us out of this, then I'll do it myself."

In Buffy's bedroom, she sits on the edge of the bed checking on Richards wound as Dawn comes in.

"Thought I told you to stay with Spike."

"It's not like I meant for this to happen."

"I never said you did."

"I didn't want this."

"What did you want?"

Buffy looks up at her.

"Nothing."

Dawn softly replies looking away.

"Dawn, come on."

Buffy stands up walking around the bed to Dawn.

"No, you don't know, you don't understand. You have this thing you do, you have all these friends. You've no idea what it's like."

"What are you talking about? I don't know what?"

"Being alone."

"Dawn, you're not alone."

Buffy looks at her sympathetically running a hand down her arm.

"Then why do I feel like this?"

Buffy moves Dawn around, sitting on the bed with her she puts a comforting arm around her little sister wiping at a tear rolling down Dawn's cheek.

"I wish you would have told me."

"You haven't really been..."

"What? I haven't been what?"

"Around."

"Dawn, the most important job that I have...Is looking after you, your my sister and I love you. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything at any time."

"God, you sound like my guidance counselor."

Dawn says with a small smile.

"She give you a handbook or something? Talking to the troubled teen?"

"Counselor?"

Buffy frowns.

"It wasn't my idea, she called me out of class like I was a total J.D. Didn't even know we had guidance counsellors."

"A-And you've...Never met her before?"

"No, not until yesterday."

"And...She got you to talk about stuff, like at home? Things that bothered you?"

"Um, yeah?"

Dawn replies uncertainly

"You didn't, by any chance, happen to express something...Like a, a wish or something to her?"

"Um."

Dawn squirms nervously beside Buffy.

"Maybe…Just a little.

The sudden sounds of thumping and crashing distract them, jumping to their feet they head out the bedroom door.

In the hallway, Buffy puts her arm out protectively pushing Dawn back behind her spotting Dawns bedroom door wide open with things scattered all around.

"Anya come on, calm down."

They hear Xanders voice coming from the room.

"She knows something. We have to find out what it is."

"Hey."

Dawn yells at Anya pushing past Buffy and into her room.

"There's gotta be a clue somewhere."

Anya continues frantically searching starting to open draws.

"Ahn, just stop for a sec."

"Stop it."

Dawn starts to move forward Buffy puts an arm out to stop her.

"Anya, it wasn't her fault she-"

"No."

Dawn yells wide-eyed as Anya picks up a red box from her desk. Opening the box a stash of stolen jewellery falls out onto the floor.

"Anya frowns at jewellery as she bends to inspect it.

"How, How could you do this?"

She asks grabbing a handful of the jewellery and straightening up staring down in shock turning the jewellery over in her hands.

Dawn looks around the varying degrees of surprise and dismay as Anya continues.

"Half this stuff is from the magic box."

Dawn looking upset turns moving out the room forcing Anya from her shocked state, Anya quickly follows Dawn out and down the stairs with the others in pursuit.

"I work hard at that store, and I helped you."

Anya grabs onto Dawn's shoulder spinning her round in the hallway to face her.

"I-I took care of you. This is how you say thank you?"

"Anya, hold on okay? Dawn just tell her it's a mistake, you didn't do this."

Buffy moves in next to Anya, staring back at Dawn a few moments before realisation hits. Buffy slowly walks past Dawn into the living room, stopping Buffy stares down at the box holding the black leather jacket

"Oh."

"No, Buffy..."

Dawn stares back at her sister, tears welling up in her eyes as the feeling of shame sets in.

"How are we supposed to trust you, Dawn? You say you didn't put us here, but look at this stuff. H-How can we believe you now?"

"Anya, I-I don't think she, I don't think it's her fault okay. She...There was a guidance counselor, she, she made Dawn make a wish."

Buffy tries to reason with Anya.

"A guidance counselor?"

Anya says after thinking for a few moments before looking back to Dawn.

"You made a wish to someone you've never seen before?"

"Uh, yeah."

Dawn squeaks.

"Did she happen to be wearing a pendant with a, with a dark blue pendant?"

"And little red flecks?"

"Uhh, for crying out loud."

Anya throws up her hands.

"HALFREK."

She shouts out looking up at the empty air.

"Its Halfrek."

She looks to Buffy to explain.

"She's a Vengence Demon."

"I, I didn't know."

Dawn says in a small voice.

"Only a Vengence Demon can break her own Vengence spells, nothing else will work. She's the only one who can get us out of here...Hallie, get your ass down here."

"You rang."

A deep resonant voice speaks behind her as Halfrek materialises in a puff of smoke.

All heads turn towards Halfrek in the doorway just in time to see her gasp as the tip of a blade protrudes through her stomach. Everyone stares for a moment in horror as Halfrek falls to the floor revealing the Demon stood behind her. Lunging forward the Demon hits out as Faith runs at him grappling with his sword hand, using her other hand to punch at its head. From behind Anya leaps in with a few punches of her own distracting the Demon.

"I hope you die. You stupid jerk face."

With a swift punch from Faith the Demon stumbles, Anya clings onto the Demons arm as he attempts to swing at Faith, giving Faith a chance to repeatedly kick the Demon in the stomach.

The Demon flings its arm back forcing Anya off him with ease while Buffy leaps into the fray too, she grabs the demon from behind attempting to pull him back. The Demon swings his sword around randomly suddenly flinging its head back into Buffy's nose knocking her off.

Faith reels back after trying to dodge another punch. Buffy instantly attacks again, distracting the Demon as Faith moves in jumping up into a spinning, she forces the Demon to the floor. As the Demon hits the floor her melts into it disappearing out of sight.

Instinctively Buffy turns as the Demon reappears behind her, with one hand she grabs its sword arm and with the other, she clenches her fist repeatedly hitting down onto the Demons arm forcing it to drop the sword.

Grappling with the Demon Buffy tugs it away from the sword as they trade blows.

"The sword."

She yells. Faith already on it picks the sword up while Buffy gives the Demon another hard blow to the stomach making it reel back in pain. Seeing Faith brandishing the Sword heading at him, the Demon turns away from her running towards the wall almost disappearing into.

Faith thrusts the sword through the wall, a sudden blur light appears spreading through the sword and wall. The Demon roars out loud, Faith yanks the sword back out from the wall, the roars fading with the blue light.

"Sorry B."

Faith states lifting the sword up she suddenly brings it down slamming it across her knee breaking it in two causing one last flare of blue light.

"No shiny new sword for you."

She shrugs throwing the pieces down either side of her.

After a moment Anya looks over to Halfrek on the floor not moving.

"Her pendant, get her pendant.

She says in desperation she rushes forward.

Halfreks eyes ping open, sitting swiftly up she as Anya reaches out for her pendant she raises her palm to Anya, a force sends Anya flying backwards onto the sofa.

"There will be no touching of the pendant."

She says in her normal voice, getting to her feet Halfrek brushes her hands down her sides as everyone stares surprised at her.

"What? Did you think I'd be stopped by a silly little sword to the chest?

Honestly Anyanka, you used to know better."

"How could you? Why would you do this?"

Anya asks getting off the sofa to face Halfrek.

"I told you I was going to take care of some business while I was here in town."

"Yeah, but cursing us? Hallie, some of them are in the wedding party."

"I just go where I'm...William?"

She pauses looking to her right.

"Hey, wait a minute."

Spike frowns back at her.

"You guys know each other?"

Buffy questions raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Uh. No, no"

Halfrek quietly says with a small giggle fiddling with her hair.

"I thought Vengence Demons only punished men who wronged women?"

Willow puzzles out loud.

"That was Anya's little raison d’être. Most of us try to be more, well rounded. And FYI we prefer Justice Demon, okay."

"Pfft, well rounded huh? Is that how you explain your thing for bad parents?"

"It's not a thing Anyanka, the children need me."

"Hmm...Daddy issues."

Anya says obviously through fake coughs.

"Sling all the insults you want Anyanka it doesn't change the fact, this girl was in pain."

Halfrek points to Dawn with a sympathetic look.

"None of you could hear it, I could hear her crying out everywhere I went in this town. It was unbearable, and none of you knew...You should be ashamed, You people deserve to be cursed"

She shakes her head disapprovingly looking around at the group's sad faces.

"Enjoy your time together, from now on all you have is time, time...And each other. Good luck."

Halfrek makes a dramatic motion with both arms. Remaining on the spot she looks surprised back at the group staring at her.

"Wait...Wait."

She mutters to herself before making another dramatic arm gesture, A frown crosses Halfreks face as she failing to disappear a second time.

"It's the curse, Hallie."

Anya says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Fine, fine, the curse is lifted we can all leave now...Dammit."

She clicks her fingers and in a puff of smoke disappears leaving everyone to look around somewhat relieved.

***

In the kitchen, Tara packs up the remnants of herbs into plastic baggies while Willow watches her from the doorway.

"Thanks...For earlier, and, and for taking this stuff with you."

Willow smiles nervously.

"No problem."

"So you know I-I was never gonna use it...Not really. It was just like a safety net thing, I kept a few things so, so I didn't panic, so I didn't have to think about it you know, and I could focus on...On getting better."

"Willow I get it, I really do but its time to work without the net. It got really bad and you still said no."

Tara smiles positively toward her. Picking up the baggies she moves out the kitchen past Willow. Tara stands back in the hallway watches as Anya and Xander support Richard between them to the front door. Richard grimaces in pain as everyone gathers around ready to leave.

"You have some weird friends."

"News flash from the file marked Duh...We're gunna get him to the ER.2

Xander says to Buffy.

"And then Dawn, we're gonna talk about repayment."

Anya looks sternly at the teen.

"Think it's worn off then?"

Faith asks.

"Only one way to find out."

Faith walks up to the door with everyone watching on anxiously, grasping the doorknob she opens the door wide a waft of fresh air hitting her face.

Smiling happily Xander starts carefully moving out the door with Richard and Anya.

Clem, Sophie, Tara Faith and Willow following closely behind them excitedly.

"Wow look at the stars."

Faith stops near Tara and joins her in looking up at the night sky.

"Beautiful."

Tara whispers to herself. Faith turns her eyes towards Tara subtly, a small smile at the corner of her lips as she whispers.

"Yeah, still beautiful."

Faith forces her gaze away back to the stars for a moment before taking in deep cool breaths as she stretches out her limbs.

"Good party."

Clem smiles back at Buffy and Dawn in the doorway with his thumbs up.

Spike exchange a wry smile before he walks out into the night as well.

"Tara, I uh, I was thinking...Can I walk you home?"

Willow smiles hopefully at her.

"Oh, A, Actually, Faith's already walking me back."

Tara takes a step closer to Faith as Willow's face drops to disappointment.

Faith frowns giving Tara a slightly confused look.

"You did promise me...Remember?"

"Right, yeah."

Faith stiffens slightly looking away.

"O, Okay...Maybe, uh, next time."

Willow gives a forced smile before turning away heading back past Buffy and Dawn back inside.

"Night guys."

Tara smiles back over her shoulder as she and Faith start to make their way towards campus.

***

For a while, the two women walk silently beside each other down through the streets of Sunnydale enjoying their freedom.

"So, some party huh."

Faith breaks the silence.

"Certainly more eventful than I expect."

"Can't say B doesn't know how to throw an interesting party."

They fleetingly smile at each other, falling into an awkward silence they continue walking side by side getting closer to campus.

"You're looking a lot better than the l-last time I saw you."

Tara stutters.

"Oh cheers, thanks T."

"You know what I mean, you're a lot less bruised and swollen."

"Power of Slayer healing for ya,"

Faith shrugs.

The pair fall back into another bout of awkward silence as they turn another corner, The campus just ahead of them, subconsciously slowing their pace.

"Say something...Say anything...Come on Faith just anything."

Internally yelling at herself Faith tries to squash down her nervousness as she fleetingly looking to her side at Tara.

"So uh."

"Faith I."

They both give each other a small nervous smile as they speak in unison.

"You go."

"N-No please, what were you going to say?"

"I...I dunno."

Faith shrugs looking down at her feet.

"Well uh, sorry...I guess. Things have been...Kinda..."

"Hectic?"

"yeah."

"Faith...Tell me, honestly. A-Are you sure that I haven't done something t..."

"God Tare."

Faith abruptly moves in front of Tara and stops.

"No okay, you haven't done...Anything."

She says looking back at Tara reassuringly for a moment. Faith drops her head as she takes a step back.

"You...Your amazing."

She adds in a soft small voice.

"Then what is it? Faith please you said you'd t-talk to me, so...Talk."

"...I..."

Faith runs a hand through her hair, turning her back to Tara she takes in a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"When time went all wonky...After everything, it really fucked with my head T an now I can't help but...I can't stop the thoughts, there's just so much going around and around in my head and, it won't stop, Even when I'm asleep there's this voice in the back of my head constantly telling me how bad I am, what I'm capable of doing...Reminding me who I truly am...A killer."

"So that's why you're closing yourself off? Faith, you may have those voices in your head, telling you all those bad things but sweetie that's why you shouldn't distance yourself from everyone, you have people around you to help remind you of the good you've done. Let us be the voices telling you the other side of your story, there's so much more to you than what your head is telling you."

"I don't want to risk making another mistake, what if I."

"Mistakes are a part of life and we learn from them. What matters most are your intentions. I'm not going to pretend I know all you've done and been through but trust me, you have come so far in the time that I've known you I see the good in you shining through."

Faith glances up as Tara grasps her by the shoulders.

"Look what you did back there."

Tara smiles wide at her.

"You stood up for Willow...Willow...Of all people."

She shakes her gently as a small smile plays on the Slayer's lip.

"If you can stand up for someone you claim to despise because it’s the right thing to do...Then...well then I think you'll be just fine."

"Hmm, guess you’re right. I must be a saint to stand up for Red."

"Well I wouldn't go that far but, you’re doing good Slayer."

Tara says gently bumping her hip into Faith playfully before returning to their stroll onto campus.

"So, that c-covers part of it."

"Part?"

Faith frowns, her body stiffening again instantly.

"Mm, I think so...You've been different f-for a while now and not just since the Katrina thing before that. Yo-you've been different with m-me."

Tara's eyes flutter nervously down to the floor. As Faith listens her face drops seeing the saddened look on the young Witch as she stutters nervously.

"T...I didn't mean to..."

"Mean to what?"

Tara asks stopping to look at Faith.

"I didn't mean to make you, you know...Feel like this."

A look of anguish crosses her face as she gestures towards Tara.

"T you...Your naturally an amazing, good person an compared to me your like...Like a goddess or somethin and I'm the evil in carnet."

Faith takes in another deep breath before continuing.

"You have this way about you, somehow you do this thing an...I just can't Tare I'm sorry."

"Why not? What are you scared of? Getting too close?"

"I'm toxic T, all I've ever been is toxic what don't you get about that Despite how good and capable you think I am, I just can't risk it...Not with you, if I, if anything happe...I just can't okay, there's just too much, I feel too much since...I...You know what it doesn't even matter"

Faith says her voice raised in frustration.

"No, don't stop there what we're you going to say?"

Tara folds her arms narrowing her eyes on Faith.

"Wha?"

"Since when exactly have you felt so much Faith? Was it Since we fell asleep together and you left without a word?"

She asks with a raised eyebrow, a flash of pain crosses Tara's face

"Or was it since you turned invisible, came to campus causing all kinds of mischief?"

A small gleam shines in her eyes as she continues in a softer tone directly to Faith.

"...I know you came to my class that day. I could sense you...Your eyes on me."

Tara takes a step closer, as she does Faith quickly looks down feeling her face flushing.

"You followed me to my dorm and..."

Tara stops for a second her eyes flittering up to the twinkling stars, feeling her heart beating widely in her chest she takes a deep breath before her eyes flitter back to Faith. Tara lightly lifts Faith's chin as she inches closer.

"And...You know...I could feel you."

She adds in a slight seductive tone.

Faith's eyes roam down to Tara's heaving chest as she continues talking. Forcing her gaze back up, her breath hitches in her throat captivated by blue eyes.

"I always do. Whenever I'm near and you think I'm not looking I feel your eyes staring, burning into me but when I look up...You look away, anytime I get too close you flee from me. But you don't know, do you? You don't see."

Tara gives a small lopsided smile.

"See what?"

"Me. When you're around I can't help myself but just look at you. You're an amazing woman Faith and...And I think on some level you know, you know what's happening what we're both feelings.

Tara boldly states, grasping onto Faith's hand she holds it to her chest to feel the pounding beneath.

"See...I know you feel it too."

Tara gently places her own hand to Faith's beating chest. For a few moments, they hold each other's gaze, their pulses beating rapidly in sync.

Taking a deep breath Tara slowly lowers both her hands, gently releasing Faith.

"So tell me, why does all of t-this."

She sighs lightly as she gestures between them.

"Scare you away from me? Why can't this be good?"

"I'm not good at all this stuff. I don't know how...I don't want to hurt you."

"Who says you’re going to?"

"ME tare. I might have changed for the better, for now, but that's just it what if it's only for now. What if we...If I get too close and something happens, I can't, I just can't. I don't want to risk losing you completely or having you look at me differently...Like Red does, she hates my guts and I couldn't take it if you."

She replies with a painfully honest look.

"Well I'm not Willow, she's holding onto a lot of resentment towards you that she needs to work through. And whatever happens, will happen, no one has the power to stop that but...You'll never lose me. Faith I'm not asking for the world just for you to try, stop shutting me out."

Faith backs away as Tara reaches her hand out towards her.

"No."

She states firmly, turning away from Tara's pained eyes Faith takes a step away from her.

"Stop, stop turning away from me."

Frustrated Tara moves round in front of her.

"You can't keep running from stuff your whole life."

"Yeah says who?"

Faith raises her voice back at Tara, raising a hand rubbing at her forehead her mind racing.

"Me."

Tara states louder.

"I can't. T, I don't this."

Faith walks past her.

"No, you don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

Faith stops and shouts back.

"Walk away and act like this. You say you don't want to hurt me...Do you seriously not see what you're doing right now? Pushing me away, shutting yourself off and running away...If you want to continue to be different and good then maybe stop being selfish and only thinking about your feelings" Tara moves in around again in front of Faith.

"I'm not being selfish. I've learnt I can't trust myself and it's my decision. I don't want to do this with you."

"Don't I get a choice?"

"No. Now please move"

She growls low frustrated

"No, I won't let you throw me away, all for what? Because you’re scared of what might happen."

"Stop

"I'm done talking okay."

Faith brushes past Tara as hot frustrated tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Faith....."

Tara turns to see Faith taking long strides away from her.

"…Faith...”

She calls before Faith turns out of sight.

Looking silently back up at the stars, Tara takes in long deep breaths to calm her racing heart before looking back to the spot Faith had disappeared. With a sigh Tara turns towards her dorm, slowly making her way inside.


	16. Giles??

CHAPTER 16

  
The next week pass by in a blur, with Buffy being infected with a Demon's venom and hallucinating another reality where she wasn't the Slayer. Just some scared insane girl locked up in an asylum being the highlight of the events, especially since her ex Riley showed up with his new wife in tow.

Late at night, Buffy roams through the graveyard. After only taking down the one stray Demon she sighs to herself feeling the boredom and loneliness of doing her third nights patrol alone with Faith MIA again. Buffy finds herself mulling over the events of the last two weeks as she aimlessly strolls deeper.

Hearing a twig snap behind her Buffy swiftly steps to the side as a Vampire rushes in at her, throwing an arm out to her side she stakes the Vampire in one seemingly effortless motion. As the Vampire bursts into dust, Buffy looks up at the few twinkling stars above her and lets out another deep sigh. After thinking for a few moments she turns on her heels with a more determined look, Buffy strides away. 

In no time Buffy walks up to Spike's crypt, pausing outside the door Buffy takes a deep, encouraging breath before she pushes the door open letting herself into the dim room. Shutting the door behind her Buffy steps in further, her eyes scanning around the crypt.

"Buffy."  
Spike slowly emerges from a shadowed corner his eyes fixed on her.  
"So, you come for a bit of late nights cold comforts?"  
He gestures back towards the bed with a grin.

"I, I'm not here to ...Spike... I can't do whatever this is anymore."

"So what this is you telling me-" 

"It's over."  
Buffy states.

Spike moves closer with a confident smirk.  
"Say all you like Luv, it doesn't change what you really want."

"...I know that. I do want you."  
Spikes smirk fades into a small shocked expression at Buffy's blunt honesty.  
"Being with you makes things simpler...For a little while."

"I don't call five hours straight a little while."  
Spike refers to their last encounter in bed together.

"I'm using you I can't love you. I'm just being weak and selfish."

"Really not complaining here."

"And it's killing me."  
Buffy places a hand to Spike's chest gently pushing him back a step away from her.  
"I have to be strong about this."  
Buffy Looks at Spike with sincere eyes.  
"I'm sorry...William."  
She quietly finishes before turning around and walking off out of the crypt leaving Spike looking grief-stricken.

Stepping back out of the crypt Buffy draws in a deep cool breath, a slight feeling of weight lifting off her shoulders as she slowly exhales. With a new sense of freedom and self-confidence, Buffy slowly walks off into the night.

  
***

The next day, grey clouds cast over the sky outside. The rain starts to fall hitting the kitchen window as Buffy rushes through the room to the oven.

"Oh no, no."  
Buffy opens the oven door to a waft of steam, quickly she grabs the oven mitt and pulls out the piping hot tray dropping it down on the counter she starts to waft the oven mitt above it.

"Oh god, what did you do?"  
Dawn asks walking over to Buffy staring down at the pasta bake.  
"H-How did you burn pasta?"

"It's not my fault...The box said thirty minutes."

"Hm, at what heat?"

Buffy follows Dawn's eyes to the oven still humming away on full heat and quickly she moves over and turns it off.  
"It's not that bad."  
Buffy stares back at the tray.  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, do you want something else for lunch? How about a classic PB and J sandwich?"

"No, it's okay, I can just eat around the burnt bits."  
Dawn smiles.

Buffy sets about plating up the least burnt bits while Dawn moves around the island to sit opposite. Buffy turns and passes Dawn her plate and places hers down and moves to the fridge grabbing a cold coke before heading back to the island placing her can down she pulls her chair back. Just as she lowers herself down butt almost on the chair when the phone rings loudly, with a huff Buffy rolls her eyes and pushes her chair back giving Dawn a weak exasperated smile as she heads to the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Buffy."

"Giles!"

Dawn's ears pricks up hearing Buffy say the watcher's name. With her plate Dawn moves towards Buffy, picking at her food as she listens in on the phone call.

"Your back. You are back right?"

"Yes, yes I'm back, my flight got in yesterday."

"Oh."  
Buffy frowns.  
"Why didn't you call? Let us know?"

"Jet lag I'm afraid. I intended to call sooner but it seems I uh overslept."  
Giles admits.

"Okay, cool. So what's new?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. And Faith?"

"Ergh don't get me started it's been a whole thing yah know. Think she's still wigged after the whole Warren stuff"

"What warren stuff?"  
Giles questions.

For the next ten minutes, Buffy explains the latest events Giles had missed while in England, Only hearing the odd good lord as he listens intently.

"Giles...You still there?"

"Hmm, yes I am, that's uh, quite a lot. I did try and can't seem to reach Faith."

"You're not the only one she's been MIA for a few day's."

"So you've had no contact at all?"

  
"Nope. Why? What's up?"  
Buffy asks with a concerned look hearing the slight worry in Giles's voice

"Nothing, I'm sure it's nothing. I was calling because I have a couple of things to discuss, could you meet at the magic box? Dawn too?"

"When? now?"

"Preferably yes."

"Okay but-"

"Good, could you check on Faith first? Get her here?"

"Giles, your starting to scare me, what's going on?"  
Buffy asks again.

"Shouldn't be any cause for concern but just in case could you please try to get her here."

"Just in case of what?"

"The council."  
He replies with a sigh.

"Should have led with that. But why do you want dawn-"

"Well uh, like I said I have a couple of things to discuss. Some news, a, uh, An announcement of sorts, nothing urgent or dire I would like to speak to you all as a group. And, the council are a separate issue regarding Faith I need to discuss with you both."

"...Fine, I'll get her there, start by swinging by her place see if she's there."

Buffy hangs up the phone and turns on her heels towards Dawn hovering in the doorway.  
"Ditch that."  
She points at Dawn's plate and grabs her purse.  
"Here, get yourself something on your way."  
Buffy pulls out and passes Dawn a note.

"Way where?"

"The magic box. Giles wants everyone there."  
Buffy replies as she moves through into the hallway grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Faith."

"Hm have fun with that."  
Dawn replies sarcastically.

Pulling on her jacket Buffy turns towards Dawn with a stern parental look.  
"So, shop then straight to the magic box okay? No little detours got it?"

"Got it."  
Dawn rolls her eyes at her older sister as she turns heading out the front door.

***

Buffy's heels click against the concrete pavements her long strides making light work of the distance. Leaving the humdrum of the streets behind her as she carries walking on, a small sense of unease sets in heading into and through the worst part of town. Walking past a run-down corner shop Buffy takes a fleeting glance back over her shoulder at its flickering sign. Rounding the corner onto Faith's road Buffy walks past a few apartments, shaking her head at the thought of Faith willingly living in the area as she takes in the sight of the exterior cracks in the walls of the unkempt apartments.

Reaching Faith's apartment Buffy raps her knuckles on the wooden door, with no reply Buffy huffs. Using her sleeve she rubs at the dirty pane of glass before peering into the apartment through the gap in the curtain her eyes rack over the floor littered with discarded takeaway boxes and clothes, roaming up to Faith's bed Buffy narrows her eyes trying to make out the lump. Seeing the lump move Buffy sighs as she moves back to the door this time banging her fist against it.

"Faith!"  
Buffy bangs again.  
"Come on, I know you're in there."

Hands on her hips Buffy rolls her eyes still not hearing any movement from Faith. Buffy takes a small step back.  
"Fine."  
Suddenly Buffy turns sideways kicking her left leg out at the door Busting in the lock with ease. Buffy steps into the apartment as Faith growls towards her.

"What the hell!"

"Me what the hell? You what the hell."

"B, I am not in the mood for cryptics, what do you want?"

"For a start, I'd like to know what the heck is going on with you?... And what is that smell?"  
Buffy adds scrunching up her nose looking around taking in the full extent of the mess around her.

"What are you talking about?"  
Faith asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sits up.  
Buffy kicks the dirty clothes to the side out of her way as she moves in closer to Faith.

"You've been locking yourself up in here for days, look at this place."  
Buffy gestures a hand around the unkempt apartment.  
"It's more gross than usual. So I ask again what is going on with you? Is it the Warren stuff still wigging you out? or-"

"No."  
Faith bites back tossing the covers off herself.

"Then what?"

"Just leave it B, I don't feel like Dr Philing it right now."  
Faith stands up heading over to her fridge for some cold water.

"Fine, you don't wanna talk, the least you could do is something...Anything that doesn't involve moping around in bed and lucky for you I know just the thing."

Faith looks up curiously at the glimmer of mischief in Buffy's eyes.  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Tell you later but first duty calls...Giles is back he wants us at the magic box...Like now."

"Why?"

"Why else."  
Buffy shrugs giving Faith a knowing look.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."  
Faith states striding past Buffy towards the busted open door.

  
***

  
At the magic box, Anya finishes up her last sale of the day.  
"Thank you come again."  
She smiles at the customer.

As Xander opens the shop door he steps aside to let the customer through before he walks inside with Willow following in behind him.  
"G-Man, glad your back we were gunna send out a search party."  
Xander moves through the shop sitting at the table across from Giles and Tara.  
"So what's the what?"

"I think we should wait for the others."  
Giles smiles back removing his glasses to clean them while Willow lingers for a moment staring towards Tara with a smile before she sits opposite.  
"Hey."

Tara glances over to Willow with a small smile before turning away again.

"That bad?"  
Willow asks turning towards Giles eyeing the book Giles had been reading from.

Before he can answer Dawn comes bounding into the shop happily stuffing chips into her face.  
"Hey, guys."  
She muffles through her mouthful. Placing her bag of chips onto the table letting Xander grab a handful with a cheeky grin while Dawn peels off her jacket and drapes it over the free chair between the group.   
"So whats we got?"

"Sorry?"  
Giles looks up confused at Dawn.

"What kind of oogly-boogleys? Lizardy types, or um, Vampire or Zombies, or what?"

"There are no oogly-boogleys Dawn."  
Giles replies.

"Oh."  
Dawn sits down dejectedly.

Again the shop bell rings, everyone's heads turn to see Buffy and Faith striding in to join them.

"Hey."

Buffy looks around the group as Faith hops up onto the counter much to Anya's annoyance.

"Let's just get on with it G, what's the big bad this time?"  
Faith states.  
Buffy folds her arms frowning watching as Faith and Tara simultaneously look up then away from each other, taking a moment longer she stares at Faith noticing her awkward standoff vibe before turning her attention back to Tara's forced fleeting smile towards her.

"Still no big bad or oogly-boogleys."  
Giles makes a point to look at Dawn before he stands up to address the group.  
"Now that everyone's here."  
Giles clears his throat.  
"I plan to leave for England."

"Again? Already?"  
Xander asks.

"But you just got here."  
Dawn adds.

"For how long? What about the wedding?"  
Anya asks anxiously.

"Indefinitely. I plan to move after the wedding."

  
"But Giles, you can't leave, not you, not now."  
Xander gently protests.

"I have to."

"Uh-huh."  
Buffy utters through her shocked features. Giles walks in towards her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You have to be strong. I'm, I'm trying to-"

"Trying to what?"  
Buffy jumps back from Giles grasp.  
"Desert us? Abandon me?"  
She asks with anger in tone and the hurt clear on her face.  
"Leave us all alone when we really need somebody?"

"I don't want to leave-"

"So don't. please don't...I can't do this without you."

"You can. That's why I'm going. As long as I stay you'll always turn to me if something comes up that you feel that you can't handle, and I'll step in because...Because I can't bear to see you suffer."

"Me too, hate the suffering. Had about as much of it as I can take."

"Believe me I know, but this..."  
Giles pauses staring back at Buffy's eyes almost on the verge of tears.  
"I've taught you all I can about being a Slayer, and your Mother taught you all you need to know about life. You're not going to trust that until your forced to stand alone. You've been doing just fine without me"

"Yah think?"  
Buffy sarcastically replies gesturing towards Faith's scowl.

"Hey."  
Faith grumbles.

Buffy blinks back her hot angry tears not letting them fall. Turning away she draws in a deep calming breath before speaking again in a softer tone.  
"After everything...Why now? Now you know where I've been what I'm going through?"

"Now more than ever. The temptation to give up is overwhelming and I can't let-"

"So I won't! No giving up. You can be here and I can be strong."

"Buffy, I've thought this over...And over I believe it's the right thing to do."

"Your wrong."  
Buffy states folding her arms across her chest she turns away from Giles.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
Giles replies before turning to the group sat quietly, feeling the heavy tension in the room Giles gives them a weary smile."

"As newsworthy as this all is, can I go now?"  
Faith asks sarcastically pointing towards the shop door.

"Well, there is something else."

"What is it?"  
Willow asks.

Not saying anything Giles takes off and cleans his glasses.

"The council!"  
Buffy states turning around to face them again. The group let out a collective groan.  
"That's what you said right? So what do they want now?"  
Buffy pointedly asks looking at Giles.

"Faith."  
Giles answers looking solemnly towards Faith.

"Why? what'd I do?"  
Faith shrugs back.

"Nothing, you've done nothing."  
Giles adds in a reassuring tone.  
"After hearing of your return."  
He looks to Buffy before continuing.  
"The council seem to think that Sunnydale might not need two Slayers."

"How do you know? Is that why you went to England?"  
Willow asks with a puzzled look.

"No, after the convention the council contacted me and-"

"Wait."  
Xander interrupts.  
"So the convention wasn't some lame cover story?"

"Nope turns out it was just lame."  
Faith quips.

"So what? They want to take Faith? Where?"  
Buffy asks with a stern concerned expression.

"I'm not entirely sure. I can only presume they would want to take Faith to another Hellmouth...Cleaveland perhaps."

"They can't do that!"  
Tara frowns standing up from her chair.

"We won't let them."  
Buffy states.

"I know, and we won't. I'm trying to convince them otherwise but-"

"This is bullshit!"  
Faith jumps off the counter and strides angrily to the door, flinging it open Faith walks out the shop hearing Buffy calling her name as she follows close behind her.

"Faith wait."

"What?"  
Faith spins round to face Buffy as the shop door closes behind her.

"I know this is all...You know but just stop and think, I'm not going to let them take you anywhere okay, promise...Just try to calm down."

Looking back at Buffy's assuring eyes Faith relents taking in a deep breath she slowly breathes out releasing part of her initial anger.  
"I know B. Not like they could even if they do want to."  
Faith states with a small cocky smirk.

"Exactly...Now come on."  
Buffy nudges into Faith playfully as she moves past her starting to stroll down the road.

"What? Where?"

"Told you I've got just the thing."  
Buffy replies looking back over her shoulder.

  
***

"TADA."  
Buffy holds her arms open wide to the building opposite them a smile playing on her lips as she looks back at Faith with the sun setting in the distance behind her.

"This is your thing?"  
Faith asks a smirk creeping into the corner of her lips.  
"The bronze?"

"Yep. Frosty nectar right this way."  
Buffy steps off the curb heading towards the bronze.

"So you plan to get me drunk? Don't think that'll solve all my problems but I'm down."

"Nope probably not, but beer, dancing and maybe some light oogling, what can't be fun about that? Think we both need a little fun right now."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing just didn't expect little Miss straight-laced to be so fun on a Thursday night."

"Hey, I'm always fun, full of the fun in fact."

"Hmm, let's see."  
Faith raises an eyebrow mischievously at Buffy pulling open the doors releasing the sounds of music within. Faith gestures for Buffy to walk in first. Faith follows close behind Buffy as they make their way across the dance floor, moving through the crowd of people towards the bar.

Faith slowly starts swaying her hips to the music while Buffy tries to get the bartenders attention. A full grin spreads across Faith's lips as she turns and stares at Buffy.

"What?"  
Buffy asks glancing sideways at Faith.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Depends what kinda game?"

"Hmm, how about never have I ever?"

"Really? That's what you wanna play? Not like pool or darts like a normal person?"  
Buffy laughs before attempting again to get the bartenders attention.

"Thought you were fuuun?"  
Faith teases back.

Buffy leans against the bar thinking for a moment before a smile sets in.  
"Okay, your on."

Faith leans on the bar and whistles loudly to the bartender.  
After ordering two rounds of beers and at least a dozen shots each Faith and Buffy settle onto a vacant table.

"So games pretty simple, we take turns to ask-"

"Faith I don't live under a rock, I know how to play."  
Buffy chuckles.

"Alright, you start then."  
Faith leans back in her chair with her beer in hand taking a few gulps watching Buffy thinking for a few moments.

"Never have I ever...Stolen something."

"Pfft lame."  
Faith grabs two shots passing one to Buffy.

"What I was starting easy."

"Riight my turn."  
Faith knocks back the shot in one and places her empty glass on the table, smirking as Buffy's features change to disgust putting her empty glass on the table.

"Ergh."  
Buffy wipes at her mouth.

"Never have I ever...Boned a Vampire."  
Faith laughs pushing another shot towards Buffy.

"So not fair."  
Buffy eyes twinkle mischievously at Faith before knocking back her second shot.  
"Never have I ever had a secret crush."

Buffy raises her eyebrow at Faith giving her a knowing look as she pushes a full shot towards her. Faith looks down at the full glass for a few moments contemplating her secret feelings for Tara.

"Fine."  
Faith picks up two fill shots.  
"Here"  
She says passing one over to Buffy. 

Buffy frowns back at Faith.

"...Spike"  
Faith states in an obvious tone.

"I'm not crushing on Spike, I'm just..."

"Secretly fucking him."  
Faith states casually.

"Shut up."

"Fine, you get outta this one."  
Faith places one shot down and knocks back the other with ease.  
"How about never have I ever...Dined and dashed."

Hesitantly Buffy's hand reaches out for a shot, picking it up, Buffy swiftly tosses it back. Feeling the burning in her throat lessening with each new shot.

"Wait what? Really?"

"I've told you, I'm not as much of a goody-two-shoes as you'd like to think."

"When? Where?"  
Faith leans her elbows on the table after taking a shot herself.

"LA."  
Buffy shrugs back.

The two Slayers carry on playing their game well after the shots had run out. Laughing and joking at each other's random wild stories as the alcohol starts to take effect.

On the stage the band change over. As the music starts flowing again Faith stands, grabbing Buffy by the hands she hauls her towards the dance floor. Swaying their hips Buffy and Faith instantly get into the rhythm of the music dancing around each other seductively not minding the attention of boys swarming around them as they enjoy the freedom of letting loose.

  
***

After a while of dancing, Buffy taps Faith on the shoulder, getting her attention Buffy makes a drinking motion with her hand then points towards the bar. Grinning Faith pushes away the man trying to grind behind her and follows Buffy.

Grabbing another round the pair head over and up the stairs to a free couch. Faith places her drink on the table and sits back into the couch watching the buzzing crowd below while Buffy thirstily gulps down half her drink before flopping down beside her.   
Feeling the effects of the alcohol swirling inside relaxing her inhibitions Buffy turns to Faith with a grin.  
"Truth or dare."  
Buffy asks not giving Faith an option to object playing.

"Wh...Uh, Dare."

"I dare you tooo...Act out a scene from your favorite movie."

With a daring grin Faith stands up offering her hands out to Buffy she hauls her up to her feet. Faith guides Buffy over to the railing twirling the giggling Slayer around in front of her. Standing behind Buffy Faith stifles a giggle as she whispers.

"Close your eyes, don't peek."  
Buffy does as instructed.   
"Trust me."  
Faith carefully helps Buffy step up placing both her feet between the gaps in the railings. Keeping Buffy steady Faith holds onto her hands stretching their arms open wide before whispering again.  
"Alright open your eyes."

"I'm flying jack."  
Buffy giggles out looking down over at the crowd below. She stumbles back off the railings into Faith's open arms as they both burst out laughing.

"Really? that's your favorite film? Titanic?"  
Buffy asks breathlessly through giggles.

"Hmm no not really, but I couldn't resist."  
Faith grins back picking up her drink.  
"So my turn then truth or dare B?"

"Only fair I do a dare as well."  
Buffy replies feeling overconfident.

Faith thinks for a moment as she scans the crowd below before turning back to Buffy with a wicked grin.  
"Come here, okay you see that guy there?"

"The one with the Mohawk?"  
Buffy eyes widen.

"No...That one."  
Faith points out a handsome man stood by the bar.  
"I dare you to go get his number."

"Whoa what? No, no, no, no, no, I can't"  
Buffy replies all her confidence quickly leaving her

"You have to, it's a dare Buff."

"How? I don't even know what to say."

"Just act confident guys love that. Just walk up to him and ask, say you think he's cute or whatever and get those digits B."

Buffy groans as she turns and heads over to the stairs throwing a look back to Faith.  
"I made your dare way too nice."

Faith smirks back as Buffy shakes her head and walks away down the stairs. Faith quickly heads back to the railings looking over to see Buffy nervously making her way through the crowd. Faith raises her glass to Buffy as she narrows her eyes up towards her.

Taking Faith's advice Buffy takes a deep breath forcing a confident smile on her face as she taps the gentleman on the shoulder. His striking features are even more apparent as he turns to face her.

"Uh...My friend thinks your cute. Can she have your number?"  
Buffy blurts her confidence once again failing her as she points up towards Faith.

As the man follows Buffy's pointing finger his confused face quickly turns to a smile.  
"Oh yeah, same, let me just."  
He replies his hands rummaging through his pockets for a pen. He leans over the bar grabbing a pen he scribbles his number down onto a napkin before handing it to Buffy.  
"D-Does she want to danc-"

"Uh, thanks."  
Buffy grabs the napkin and turns to rush away.

Faith frowns down at the man staring up towards her with a wide smile before turning her attention to Buffy as she comes up the stairs.  
"See told yah B, that easy."  
Faith moves back to the couch resting one foot up on the table beer still in hand.

"Easy for you maybe. Here"  
Buffy sits down tossing the napkin onto Faith's lap.  
"I bottled it."  
Buffy shrugs. A small grin starts to spread across her face.  
"So I said you wanted it."

"Oh, cheers B so now I look desperate and incapable."  
Faith grins back screwing the napkin up and throwing onto the table.

"How about truth this time?"  
Buffy asks.

"Go for it."  
Faith shrugs back.

"Tell me something, anything that no one else knows about you."

"K, um..."  
Faith thinks for a moment.  
"Got. Remember back when I first met you all and I told you guys about the time I was in Missouri and about that Big ol Daddy Vamp with the pet Alligators I had to wrestle?..."

"Yeeah, I remember."

"Well, it wasn't exactly Alligators more like large scaley Lizards and it wasn't wrestling...He threw em at me B and I ran outta there so fast. Two nights later I tracked the Vamp without his scaley friends and dusted his ass."  
Faith turns to Buffy.  
"B would yah stop laughing."

"I can't. Oh god, Faith, that's good."  
Buffy continues laughing at her.  
"Sorry, it's just...I would pay to see that."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up chucklehead, what about you? What's something no one else knows?"

"Oh god, I, I don't know umm-"  
Buffy's laughing slows to a stop as looks up to the ceiling trying to think.  
"Okay. Uh, I, uh, sometimes I...I still sleep with Mr Gordo...You know my stuffed pig."

"That's your something."  
Faith laughs into her drink.

"Shut up...How about, if we weren't the Slayers and you had one day left to live and you could do anything you wanted, what would you do?"  
Buffy asks sitting back into the couch sipping her drink.

The image of Tara instantly pops into Faith's head, feeling her heart skip a beat as she imagines moving into Tara's waiting embrace her lips brushing over Tara's as she leans in to kiss the Witch. Steadying her breath Faith shakes the thought away and gulps at her drink finishing it giving herself a moment to try thinking clearly.

"Probably do nothing except maybe."  
Faith continues a small smile creeping onto her lips as she looks at Buffy  
"I'd have the warmest bubble bath while eating extra spicy chicken wings and binge watch passions."

"Ooh that sounds so good."  
Buffy agrees.

"My turn I got a really good one."  
Faith smiles with a wicked glint in her eyes.  
"Ok say Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, Tara and Giles are trapped in a burning building and you can only save five...Who would you leave behind and why?"

Buffy stares blinking back at Faith with a shocked expression for a moment before speaking.  
"Technically that's two questions."  
Buffy slightly slurs back.  
"And I cannot! Answer that."

"Sure yah can."  
Faith nudges into her.

"I wouldn't even...I-"  
Buffy thinks for a second before shaking her head.

"Is it Anya? It's Anya isn't it, just admit it."

Without a word, Buffy folds her arms across her chest looking back at Faith trying to hide her grin at Faith's playful persistence.#

"Fine spoil sport your turn."

"Okay...What is stopping you?"  
Buffy asks her expression changing to a serious look as she turns her body on the couch to face Faith.

"Stopping me from what? What?"  
Faith frowns confused.

"From talking about what you feel, What's going on with you."

"OH so that's your game, get me drunk so I talk?"

"Noo, that's just a convenient coincidence."  
Buffy states before finishing her drink.

"Ergh fine, you really wanna know?"

Buffy silently nods back. Faith takes in a deep breath before drunkenly rambling on.

"I hate myself, I kinda always have. My life's been shit and since that dick Warren fucked with my head I've had nightmares, Over and over again I see myself killing everyone, everything that gets close and no matter how hard I try I can't get myself to stop."

Buffy sits up listening intently as Faith stares ahead of her in a zoned-out state as she continues.

"I have these voices in my head constantly reminding me I'm a killer and yet every day I try to ignore it all and go slay whatever evil is out there lurking in the dark but then I remember I am the evil lurking in the dark, just a matter of time...Being thrown back into the Scoobies forcing myself to try be better for the greater good just to be told they wanna take me away again...Why? What the hell do they plan to do to me? I don't wanna admit it but I'm scared."  
Faith's eyes fill with unshed tears as she talks.  
"And on top of all that I love a witch."  
Faith says with a small laugh before her eyes go wide. Snapping out her zoned out state Faith turns her head to Buffy quickly stammering out.  
"N-Not love...Just...I...I like her."  
She nervously smiles.  
"I really, like her."  
Faith adds quietly.

"So why don't you do something about that? I think she like, likes you likes you too."

"Because of everything I just said wasn't you listening? It's too complicated, I'm too complicated. I don't want to risk hurting anyone B especially her."

Buffy takes a moment before speaking in a calm tone to Faith.  
"See...You've changed so much, look at what you just said. You don't want to risk hurting anyone."  
Buffy softly smiles at Faith.  
"There was a time when you wouldn't have cared but now you do. You're doing good Faith you need to trust yourself. So tell those pesky voices to shut it. You might hate yourself and well yeah maybe Willow does a little too but I...I don't and Tara certainly doesn't, we're the ones on your side rooting for you. I can't change your past but we can help change your future. And there's no way the Council or anyone else could take you away from us, not one of us would allow it especially me."

"Thanks, B."  
Faith quietly says with a small smile as she nudges into Buffy.

"And for the nightmares."  
Buffy looks into Faith's eyes with a sincere look.  
"You wanna borrow Mr Gordo?"  
She offers with a grin forming.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll survive without Mr Gordo...Somehow."  
Faith smirks back before hauling herself up off the couch.  
"Come on let's get another drink."

"Faith wait."  
Buffy jumps up grabbing Faith's hand turning her back around to face her.  
"I get it's difficult but when it comes to Tara, you really shouldn't cut yourself off. At the very least she could be an amazing friend, and if you both feel like yah know, the same way then maybe it could be something a whole lot more. Faith everyone deserves and needs someone sometimes."  
Buffy finishes looking at Faith with sincerity.

"Not me, I don't need anyone. Now come on let's get this vibe back on track."  
Faith says pushing away her thoughts as she heads towards the stairs. Buffy rolls her eyes at Faith before following.

Quickly getting back into the fun Buffy and Faith spend the next hour drinking and dancing, with Faith letting herself go at it a little harder after their talk happily plying them with more shots.

***

In the middle of the dance floor, Buffy and Faith hold each other hand up in the air as they sway and rock their bodies to the pumping music.  
The lights above them move around rapidly to the beat flashing across the many faces around them.

Lifting her head Faith frowns slightly, squinting through her alcohol-induced haze Faith spots an obvious looking Vampire with his arm draped around a young woman in the corner of the room.  
"Hey B."  
Faith shouts over the music in Buffy's ear. Getting Buffy's attention Faith turns back nodding her head towards the Vampire taking the woman by the hand and walking her towards the back exit.  
"Slayers work is never done."

Buffy and Faith make their way through the crowd towards the back exit. They attempt to quietly follow heading out the back door instead stumbling through it out into the alleyway.  
Letting the door shut behind them they move past the dustbins and around the corner.

"Now I don't know about you but I don't think that's how you do it."  
Faith voice startles the Vampire pinning the young scared woman up against the wall.  
"What do you think Buff? it's kinda been a while, is that how the kids are doing it these days?"

"Slayers."  
The vampire growls out at them. Letting go of his hold on the woman she runs off down and out the alleyway.

"Slayee."  
Buffy steps forward with her arms folded anticipating the Vampires next move.

Looking at the two Slayers menacingly the Vampire takes just a moment before suddenly turning and leaping over the wall.

"Hey no fair...We've been drinking. Come on B."  
Faith smiles back at Buffy before she hauls herself up over the wall.

Buffy and Faith struggle as they chase the Vampire through the streets of Sunnydale. They continue their pursuit through Nelson Park and towards the bus station. With every pounding step against the pavement there hearts race faster trying to keep on the Vampires heels.

Entering through into the bus station they skid to an abrupt stop. The Vampire now stood just a few feet in front of them with an evil smirk on his face.

"Bring it on Slayer's."  
He taunts.

"Think we can just about handle one little Vamp."  
Buffy states whipping a stake from her pocket.

"That's where you're wrong."  
The Vampire replies taking a couple of steps back.  
"It's not just me."  
The Vampire whistles loudly. As he does various Vampire emerge from the shadows around them.

"Oh shit."  
Faith says under her breath looking around them, one Vampire with a large chain in his hands swinging the end threateningly Faith looks over to another large Vampire with a spiked wooden bat.

"Buffy."  
Spike calls running into the bus depot behind them.

"Spike where did you come from?"  
Buffy asks.

"Always nearby."

"Cos that's not creepy."  
Faith half slurs her words giving Spike a revolted look.

"Never mind all that now."  
Buffy states fighting through her drunken haze. The Vampires start to move in towards them, Buffy shares a look and nod with Faith before they simultaneously advance towards the Vampires.

Spike leaps to his left swinging a right hook at the Vampire with the bat and then a left hook towards another. Buffy grips onto one of the Vampires forcing his head down she rams her knee up into his face, lifting the Vampire up be his arm Buffy spins him around throwing him back into another Vampire leaving her stumbling back from the force. 

Meanwhile, Faith takes a fist to her stomach as she doubles over from the blow A Vampire moves in from behind gripping her tight around the throat as another Vampire advances in towards her. Struggling to breathe Faith raises her legs wrapping them around the advancing Vampires throat while her hands tug at the other Vampires tight grip, prying the vampire's fingers from her throat, the Vampire growls in pain as she bends his fingers back. Faith draws her knees suddenly towards her as she throws her head into the Vampires face releasing her legs she kicks him back before she throws her head back into the other Vampires nose. Fully breaking free from his grip Faith turns and dodges a punch in one swift motion she stakes the Vampire and steps back in towards Buffy.

With the seemingly growing numbers of Vampires Faith and Buffy stand side by side trading blows with the Vampires as they struggle as they forced further back in the depot.

"Buffy."  
Spike shouts. Taking another blow to the face Spike grabs a Vampires arm swinging him around and backwards into the other, whipping out a stake Spike leaps forward blocking one fist then another before he headbutts one Vampire forcing him to stumble Spike quickly moves in and stakes the Vampire as he turns to dust Spike spins turning his attention to the other Vampire just as he swings the spiked bat into his ribs knocking Spike down to one knee. With a vile smirk, the Vampire raises the bat and swings it towards Spike's face, swiftly Spike raises his hand to the bat letting the nails pierce through his flesh.

Growling Spike stares back at the Vampire as he gets to his feet. Pushing against the bat Spike suddenly grips it tightly and yanks the Vampire in towards him.  
"Baseball, not really my game mate."  
Spikes Vampire face appears before he head butts the Vampire. The Vampire stumbles back as he looks up a stake is flung into his chest by Spike.

Spike pulls the bat away from his bloodied hand throwing it to the side as he looks back to the struggling Slayers before he can move a loud voice yells from the bus depot entrance.

"Spike move!"

Spike looks over to see Tara's fiery features moving in. His eyes widen as he sees the bright light forming between the Witches hands, as it grows larger Spike scrambles out of the way.

"What the?"  
Faith and Buffy squint through the Vampires as they duck and dodge more punches.

Tara stands back a few feet away panting heavily as the energy flows through her, drawing in one last burst of energy Tara aims the forming mass towards the Vampires, hurling through the air the mass grows even more before it explodes, all the Vampires in sight dust instantly their forms hanging in the air for a moment before the last burst of energy flows outwards throwing Buffy and Faith opposite sides of the depot.

Tara falls to her knees, feeling her energy instantly draining from her she pants heavily trying to catch her breath for a moment. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead Tara looks over to see Buffy on the floor, her eyes dart around frantically for Faith. Spotting the Slayer Tara forces herself to her feet and rushes over shouting the Slayer's name.  
"Faith...Faith."

With a throbbing dizzy head, Faith frowns hearing Tara's voice.  
"Where the hell did you come from?"  
She grumbles clutching at her head.

"Doesn't matter right now, let's get you up."  
Tara says leaning down ignoring the strong stench of alcohol coming off the Slayer.

"No. I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's."  
Faith angrily slurs pushing Tara's hand away from her.

"Fine."  
Tara says with a hurt tone as she stands up straight folding her arms. Tara turns on her heels and walks towards Buffy already being helped up by Spike.

"Buffy, y-you okay?"

"Tara...That was you?"  
Buffy asks with a shocked expression.

"uh yeah, s-sorry about that."

"Don't be."  
Buffy replies placing a hand to her aching neck.

"Um, a-are you good? You got this?"

Buffy follows Tara eyes fluttering over to Faith stumbling as she tries to stand up.

"Yeah think whatever the heck you did sobered me up straight into hangover mode. Shame it didn't have the same effect on all of us."  
Buffy looks back at Tara frowning at the Witches unusual sullen features.  
"T-Tara, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I Just n-need to get going."  
Tara forces a small smile to Buffy before glancing back over to Faith. 

"Wait and we'll-"

"I gotta go."  
Tara quickly turning away as the tears begin to well up in her eyes she starts to walk away back towards campus.

"Hmm."  
Buffy stares after Tara for a moment longer before she turns back to Faith. With a tut, Buffy begrudgingly moves in to help Faith up.

"Let me help."  
Spike offers, rushing to the other side of Faith.

"Spike I got it."

"Buffy let me-"

"I said I've got it."  
Buffy snaps back.

"Right you are Luv."  
Spike turns and walks away.

Buffy sighs as hooks an arm around Faith tugging her towards home.

***

  
The next morning sat at the island Faith clutches her cup of coffee still feeling the effects of her handover while Buffy butter's toast across from her humming an irritating tune.

"Sure you don't want anything? Mmm, smell it."  
Dawn giggles wafting her plate of scrambled eggs under Faith's nose.

"Ergh. Go away."  
Faith scrunches up her nose as another wave of nausea hits her, folding her arms Faith leans her head down onto them grumbling.

"Aw, what's the matter little hungover are we?"  
Dawn asks loudly in Faith's ear before sitting down right next to her munching loudly on her food.  
"Mmm good, see."  
Dawn picks up a piece of her toast loaded with egg wafting it towards Faith. Faith grumbles back at Dawn giving her an irritated look before turning away placing a hand to her throbbing head.

"Dawn."  
Buffy says her name in a warning tone as she raises an eyebrow at her annoying little sister.  
"Here drink that."  
Buffy says passing Faith a small glass of water fizzing from the painkillers Buffy had dropped inside.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Positively craptacular."

"Not surprised."  
Willow states walking into the kitchen with her eyes narrowed in on Faith.  
"You look terrible."  
She adds looking Faith up and down before she turns to the fridge.  
"Had been a nice quiet night till you dragged the stray in with you."  
Willow states in a snarky tone as she grabs herself water and shuts the fridge door turning back to glare towards Faith.

Exasperated Faith pushes her chair out and stands up towards Willow glaring back.  
"You know what, Not today Red I'm not in the mood for your petty bullshit."

"Hey language, kid here."

"Not a kid."  
Dawn quickly replies to Buffy.  
"Whatever I gotta go."  
Dawn stands up and leaves the room.

Hungover and now full irritated Faith decides to go sleep off the rest of her hangover, pulling on her jacket she stops in the doorway for a moment before turning back to Buffy.  
"Patrol later?"  
She asks. Buffy nods and smiles at Faith relieved the brooding Slayer isn't completely retreating away from her again.

"Cool."  
Faith looks over to Willow stood arms folded glaring at her still, With a cocky smirk Faith childishly pokes her tongue out at Willow before turning around and striding out the front door.

After Dawn leaves for school Buffy spends the majority of the morning lazing around in her pj's not feeling quite ready to face the world.

"I got it."  
Willow calls bounding down the stairs to the knock at the front door.  
"Tara hey."  
Willows smile beams as she opens the door wide to let Tara through.

"H-Hi."  
Tara replies taking a step in.

"I was uh, hoping I'd see you. Can we talk?"

"W-Willow now’s not really a g-good time, I just wanted to see if Buffy-"

"Tara."  
Buffy steps into the hallway hearing her name.  
"You ok?"  
Buffy asks concerned.

"Hey Buffy, yeah I'm fine I uh, I just came by t-to check you got back okay...And n-now I have I should."  
Tara stutters out turning back out the front door.

Buffy stares after Tara studying her odd body language before turning to Willow.  
"Back in a sec."  
Buffy heads out the front door pulling it closed behind her.  
"Tara wait up."  
Buffy calls heading down the pathway and walking around in front of Tara, Buffy places a hand on Tara's shoulder looking intently into her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
She gently asks.

Tara looks away for a moment not meeting Buffy's eyes as her chest fills with emotion.  
"I-I should get back to class."

"Tara..."  
Buffy's tone sounds pleadingly at the Witch as a concerned frown crosses her face.  
"Look at me, please. What's happened?"

"Looking up at Buffy's sincere concerned face Tara blurts out.  
"Its Faith, last night...Just she, she said..."  
Tara sighs lightly.  
"It doesn't m-matter I really do have to go."

"Tara, you know you can talk to me."

"I, I know, thank you."  
Tara gives her a small genuine smile.  
"And I will, just...Not now. Maybe m-meet up later?" I could use a friend to talk to."  
Tara adds honestly.

"Okay, I'll be here."  
Buffy runs her hand down Tara's arm and to her hand giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze before letting go.

As Tara leaves Buffy heads back inside and closes the front door behind her.

"Everything okay?"  
Willow asks popping her head out the living room door trying to act as if she wasn't spying out the window the whole time.

"Uh yeah, yeah. Listen I gotta go out for a little while."  
Buffy turns back to the front door grasping the handle as Willow speaks.

"Uh, Buff."  
Willow looks Buffy up and down.  
"You might wanna change first."

Buffy looks down at her PJs and fluffy slippers.  
"Oh yeah."  
Buffy quietly says before running up the stairs to change.

***

Later that day after touching base with Giles and reassuring him that she's fine and just needs time to get used to the idea of him leaving Buffy heads straight for Faith's apartment.

Reaching Faith's apartment door Buffy doesn't bother knocking this time. With a raise and kick of her leg, she loudly burst through the door.

"Good dammit Buff! What's your damage? You can't keep doing this."  
Faith abruptly sits up annoyed at the intrusion.  
"What?"  
Faith asks staring back at Buffy's frowning features.  
"Well...What is it now? Cos I ain't quite recovered from last night so if you don't mind hurrying whatever this is up."

Buffy folds her arms across her chest.  
"What the heck did you do?"

"What? I...Nothing."

"Tara!"  
Buffy says the Witches name.  
"What the heck did you do Faith?"

"Here we go again with the cryptics."  
Faith throws the covers off her and sits up on the edge of her bed.  
"B what, are, you, talking, about?"

"Last night, you said or did something, so what was it?"

Faith frowns trying to piece together the events of last night in her head.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Course I do. I just...Let me think."

"I saw Tara again today she came by the house and she, she's not like Tara at all. It's weird, she was sad and mopey a...And, I want my Tara back. So again I ask what in god's name did you do?"

"Buff...I..."  
Faith's eyes widen slightly as the memory comes flooding back to her.  
"Oh...Shit."

"I knew it you did do something god Faith."

"I, I didn't mean...I was drunk and..."

"And I don't want your excuses. Fix it...Now."  
Buffy orders before turning on her heels and heading out of the apartment.

Faith groans flopping back onto the bed, her arms splayed outwards. Internally Faith scolds herself as the full pieces finally come crashing together, replaying the moment over and over in her head as she pushes Tara's hand away from her.

After spending a good hour moping and kicking herself Faith finally hauls herself to her feet. Standing in the middle of her apartment she looks around at the mess. Slowly Faith makes her way through her apartment cleaning and clearing everything in sight. Finishing up her spring clean with changing and making her bed Faith stands back feeling a little triumphant with her efforts. 

Faith sniffs at the air.  
"What is that?"  
She asks herself out loud. Faith looks down at herself still dressed in last night’s clothes stained with blood, sweat and split alcohol. Lifting her shirt Faith gives it a small sniff, pulling a disgusted face Faith decides to quickly strip off and hop into the shower.

Once cleaned and dressed again Faith sits down on the edge of her bed for a moment. Sighing as thoughts of Tara plague her mind, feeling anguish Faith takes a deep breath before getting the courage she forces herself up again and out of her apartment door in search of Tara.

***

With the early dusk settling over Sunnydale Buffy finds herself fighting a Vampire on her walk home from the magic box. The Vampire throws a hard punch into Buffy's stomach before throwing his other fist towards her face, Buffy swiftly blocks the Vampires second blow and throws a few punches of her own. The Vampire blocks Buffy's next attack and kicks out, landing his foot into Buffy's chest. Without faltering, Buffy spins around into a jumping kick sending the Vampire sprawling backwards.

"Not bad. How hard you gonna hit when your blowing in the wind?"  
Buffy reaches into her back pocket for a stake. The Vampire quickly gets to his feet to attack again, the Vampire leaps up into a flying kick. With a flick of her wrist, Buffy sends the stake into the Vampires chest as he dusts mid-air his kick lands on Buffy, Buffy goes flying back into a headstone shattering it to pieces as she's hurled through it. Rolling to a stop Buffy lays on the ground for a moment groaning from the pain.  
"That was rhetorical."  
Buffy winces as she rolls onto her front and up to her knees.  
"Ow."  
She says forcing herself up to her feet.

Buffy moves quickly making the short distance to home. Entering her house she drops her jacket by the front door before forcing her aching body up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Ah."  
Buffy carefully peels off her dirty ripped clothes and tosses them to one side. Grabbing her grey robe Buffy puts it on before heading back out into the hallway and to the bathroom. Going straight to the tub Buffy turns the taps to start filling it.

After a minute Buffy leans over the tub one hand on her aching back as she checks the temperature of the water, sighing loudly as she straightens up again.

"You hurt? You're not moving so well."

Buffy moves to the sink not looking up at Spike stood in the doorway.  
"Get out."

"We have to talk Buffy."

"I really don't."  
She states turning to look at him.

"Well, this isn't just about you."  
Spike moves into the bathroom pushing the door slightly behind him.  
"As much as you'd like it to be."

"You spoke, I listened. Now leave!"  
Buffy folds her arms as Spike sighs exasperated staring back at her.

"Buffy I care about you. Don't you get it? I wish I could do something...."  
Spike places a hand to his chest as he continues.  
"...Anything to make these feelings stop. I just want it to stop. You should just kill me."

"I couldn't do that."  
Buffy softly replies.

"Why?"

"You know why."  
Buffy moves to the tub leaning down to turn the water off.

"Because you love me."

"No, I don't."  
She answers back with an annoyed tone.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?"  
Spike asks raising his voice.

"How many times... I have feelings for you. I do but it's not love. I could never trust you enough for it to be love."

"Trust?"  
Spike scoffs.  
"Love is for old married types. Great love, like ours, is wild...and passionate and dangerous. It burns and it consumes."

"Until there's nothing left, love like that doesn't last!"

"I know you feel it, I know you do. Like I do you don't have to hide it."

Buffy rolls her eyes at Spikes persistence.  
"Spike, please stop this."

"Let yourself feel it."  
He whispers. Moving forward he puts his hands on Buffy's waist pulling her in towards him.

"Spike no."  
She resists trying to move out of his grasp.

"You love me."   
He adds gripping onto Buffy tighter.

"Ow, no. Stop it."

Buffy struggles with Spike trying to push him away he tries to forcibly grope and kiss her. Managing to slip his hand inside her robe Buffy yells at him to stop.  
"Spike no, Ow, What are you doi-"  
Buffy grabs onto her robe trying to keep it shut, losing her balance she uses one hand to reach out for the shower curtain as she falls, As she grips onto it the curtain tears falling and falls down with her. Buffy hits her back on the side of the tub.  
"Ah Ow."  
She yells out. Spike jumps onto of her, holding Buffy down he still attempts to touch and kiss her as she continues trying to fight him off.

With a wild and determined expression, Spike ignores Buffy's pleas.  
"Let it go. Let yourself love me."  
He tugs at her robe again.

"No stop it."  
Buffy yells again. Kicking her legs she manages to roll over onto her front trying to scramble away. Spike grapples on top of Buffy pulling her arms away from the door as she continues to yell and protest.

"I know you felt it...When I was inside you."  
Spike forcibly flips Buffy over pinning her wrists to the floor.

"Ow no, no, please spike no, please...Ahh."

"You'll feel it again Buffy."

"Please don't do this."  
She sobs beneath him.

"I'm gunna make you feel it."  
Spike rips the front of Buffy's robe open. She screams and struggles against his weight.  
"Stop please."  
She begs as his hand goes to her inner thigh trying to pry her legs apart.

The bathroom door flies open.  
"Iaculor."  
Tara throws her hands out towards Spike her eyes dark and fixated on him as he crashes his head back into the sink from the force. Before his hand can go to his now bleeding head Tara shouts again."  
"Deicio."  
She commands as she flings her arm to the side forcing Spike into the wall opposite as she moves between him and Buffy. Not taking her eyes off the Vampire Tara offers a hand out to Buffy. 

Crumpled on the floor Spike slowly raises his head to Buffy as she stands up clutching her torn robe closed across her chest.  
"Ask me again why I could never love you!"  
Buffy says glaring down at him.

"...Buffy, I...I didn't."  
Spike stutters realizing what he was doing.

"Because I stopped you."  
Tara angrily states taking a step towards him.

Buffy places a hand on Tara's arm as she moves next to the protective Witch.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago."  
Buffy adds in a quiet voice as a tear rolls down her cheek. Taking in a deep breath Buffy looks directly at Spike.  
"Get out."  
She demands before turning away from Spikes horrified stare.

"But, Buffy I-"

"You heard her get out! Or do you want me to throw you out?"  
Tara threatens raising her hands towards him.

Spike looks from Tara to Buffy then at the broken shower curtain hanging down. After a moment Spike turns his head back to Tara and nods slightly before getting up and leaving quietly in shock.

Rushing down the stairs and out the front door Spike walks down the pathway stopping for just a few moments to look back at the Summers residence over his shoulder. A flash of him jumping on top of Buffy pops into his head. Spike turns his head back and rushes down the street.

In an almost catatonic state, he rounds the corner.

"Whoa watch it."  
Faith says in a rough tone pushing Spike away as he bumps into her.  
"Spike?"  
Without a word, Spike moves on past Faith.  
"Wait...Wait up. You ain't uh, seen Tara around have you?"  
She asks moving round in front of him. Spikes face turns to anguish as another flash pops into his head of his hands going to Buffy's thigh.  
"Yo, earth to Spike...You in there?"  
She asks waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wh-"  
Spike slowly starts to say looking up.

"Never mind your more useless than usual."  
Faith frowns pushing past Spike.

Back at the Summers residence after hearing the door click closed behind Spike Buffy sighs relieved, her shoulders sag turning to Tara as her tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"Buffy."  
Tara gently says her name taking a step closer to Buffy. Concerned and not sure what to say Tara reaches out placing a hand on Buffy's arm. Looking back into Tara's eyes, Buffy lets go, sobbing she slowly falls to the floor. Tara wraps Buffy in her arms and gently soothes the Slayer.

After a few minutes, Buffy slows her sobs and tries to control her sniffling. Looking up through her wet lashes at Tara lovingly comforting her.  
"Oh god Tare, I'm so sorry."  
Buffy sniffles again.  
"I keep doing this to you."  
She gestures between her and Tara.

"Don't be sorry it's fine, I don't mind."  
Tara smiles softly back.

"Thank you."  
Buffy whispers resting her head back down onto Tara's shoulder. 

Less than a minute later both their eyes widen hearing the front door open and slam shut. Before they can move they hear Faith's voice.  
"B...Yo Buff you here?"  
Faith shouts as she hunts around the house.

Buffy and Tara share a meaningful look between them, Buffy lightly nods at Tara as tey hear Faith continue shouting.

"I tried to find Ta-"

Before Faith can finish she hears Tara's voice shout down to her.  
"We're up here."

Faith quickly heads up the stairs taking three steps at a time, she stops reaching the top step and frowns turning her attention to the broken bathroom door.

Heading into the bathroom Faith pauses seeing Buffy's upset features sat on the floor with Tara's arm around her. Faith's eyes roam over Buffy, noticing the tear in her robe as she scans down to Buffy's slightly exposed thigh. Seeing the big ugly bruise already forming Faith pieces together what's just happened. Her face turns to anger as she asks.  
"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Buffy sighs and shakes her head.  
"He tried...He didn't."

"Son of a bitch!"  
Faith turns and starts to walk out after Spike.

"Don't"  
Buffy says softly.

Faith stops in the doorway and turns back to Buffy.

"Please, just...Don't"  
Buffy tearfully says Faith looks at her with concern.

"K."  
Faith says taking a step back into the bathroom. Looking over to the half-filled tub Faith slowly moves over to it snd runs her hand through the water testing the temperature. Faith turns on the hot tap before reaching across the tub for the purple bubble bath. Pouring a generous amount in she swirls it around. flicking the water off her hand she rubs it dry against her jeans before turning to Buffy and Tara.

Faith moves in front of Buffy.  
"Come on."  
She says offering her hand out she helps Buffy up off the floor. As Buffy steadies herself Faith offers a hand to Tara.

Tara stares for a moment at Faith's hand, the painful reminder of Faith rejecting her and pushing her and pushing her hand away fills her head. Taking a breath Tara ignores her feelings and takes Faith's hand instantly letting go as she gets to her feet.  
"I'll go make some tea."  
Tara excuses herself out of the bathroom. Faith pushes the broken door closed behind the Witch and looks back at Buffy sympathetically before taking her hand and leading her to the tub. Faith leans over and turns the water off before looking back at Buffy as she winces in pain beside her.

"Here lean on me."  
Faith offers her arm helping Buffy step up and into the warm bubbly water.

"You don't hav, Ahh."  
Buffy winces again.

"Shut up okay."  
Faith looks in her eyes for a moment with a stern look.  
"Here lower yourself down...Slowly."  
Faith holds onto the bottom of Buffys robe as she slowly lowers herself down slipping out of the gown, Faith closes her eyes respectfully as she peels away the rest of the robe. Buffy eases back into the tub.

"Soak a while okay, it'll help."

"Faith wait."

"Yeah?"  
Faith turns back to Buffy covered by the bubbles.

"Stay with me? Please?"  
Buffy quietly asks.

Without a word Faith moves over to the toilet and shuts the lid, sitting herself down on it she looks to Buffy giving her a reassuring smile. Buffy relaxes back into the water with Faith's presence calming her.

***

After a while of soaking, Faith helps Buffy back out of the tub. Buffy laughs at Faith squeezing her eyes shut as she wraps a towel around her. Quickly dressing the Slayer's slowly head down the stairs to Tara waiting in the kitchen. 

"Here"  
Tara places a warm cup of tea in front of Buffy as she and Faith sit down at the island.

"Thanks."  
Buffy appreciatively smiles back. Tara turns around grabbing another two cups of tea. Faith looks at Tara with a small sheepish smile as she passes her a cup.

"How are you feeling?"  
Tara tentatively asks sitting down opposite the Slayers.

"I, I'm okay, bit bruised and sore but I...I'm okay."  
Buffy forces a reassuring smile before staring down into her cup.

After a couple of minutes go by, Faith's stomach growls loudly breaking the silence.

"Sorry."  
Faith says looking back up at Tara and Buffy's amused expressions.  
"So, sandwich?"  
She offers, pushing out from her chair.

"I could eat...Tara?"  
Buffy replies and looks to Tara while Faith grabs the breadboard and starts rummaging through the fridge.

"Uh, I-I guess yeah."

"Cool."  
Faith replies before she gets to work making three sandwiches for them.

Settling down with their food the three women sit around the island for a while talking comfortably together before Willow arrives home.   
Willow comes happily bounding into the kitchen as she sees the three sat together she pauses her smile fades instantly as she pauses mid step. 

"Uh hi, what's going on?"  
She asks staring at them with a frown.

"Hm, uh, nothing."  
Buffy quickly lies jumping up to her feet, looking over her shoulder she shares a pleading look at Tara then Faith.

"But, you're hurt."  
Willow points to the bruising already fading on Buffy's wrist.

"Huh? Oh yeah."  
Buffy pulls down her sleeves.  
"You know just a...A Vampire. But it's all good now."  
She adds forcing a smile.

"Uh, I s-should get going."  
Tara says standing up.

"Yeah, I'll um, walk you to the door."  
Buffy offers.

"It's late, I should walk you back."  
Faith interjects getting to her feet as Tara stops in the kitchen doorway with Buffy.

"No thank you."  
Tara replies turning back to look at Faith.  
"But I, I think I've proven that I can take care of myself...I don't need your help."  
Tara says pointedly at Faith before whipping around and heading to the front door with Buffy leaving a gleeful looking Willow and sullen-looking Faith in the kitchen. 

Without looking back Tara grabs her jacket off the coat hook and pulls it on. Buffy holds open the front door and follows Tara out, pulling the door almost shut behind her she looks at Tara.  
"Thank you...For everything you've done I can't-"

"Buffy it's okay, you don't need to thank me."  
Tara says with a reassuring smile."  
"You know if you need anything...Anytime I'm here okay."

"I know and still thank you."  
Buffy smiles back at Taras kind eyes before leaning in towards her pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I couldn't ask for a better friend."  
Buffy adds in Tara's ear as Faith pulls open the front door.

Over Buffy's shoulder, Tara locks eyes with Faith for just a moment before quickly looking away from the bright flickering sadness surrounding Faith's aura. Letting go of Buffy Tara repeats with a kind smile.  
"Anytime."  
Buffy smiles and nods back at Tara before watching the Witch turn and walk away. Faith watches on something within her pinning after Tara.

"I should get gone too."  
Faith says turning back to Buffy.  
"You sure you gonna be okay?"

"I will be, don't worry."  
Buffy reassures her.  
"Thanks for you know."

"It's all good. Don't sweat it B."  
Faith shrugs back

"Well, it's not quite all good, is it?."  
Buffy states looking at Faith's frown for a moment before she looks down the street to see Tara disappearing in the distance.  
"You haven't fixed it yet."

"I'm working on it alright, ain't exactly had the time B."

"Okay, okay I'm just saying get on with it already."  
Buffy turns and walks inside the front door turning around as Faith starts to walk off down the pathway.  
"Catch you later."  
Faith asks stopping at the end of the path.  
With a nod and smile from Buffy Faith carries on striding down the street. 

  
In a matter of seconds, Faith stands at the end of the road. Standing torn as she looks from one direction to the other. Faith looks up to the sky and closes her eyes, slowly breathing in the cool night air letting it wash over her as she contemplates which direction to take, go after Tara or go let out her frustration and anger on the nearest demon or Vampire that she can find.

After a minute Faith looks straight ahead with an assured determined look, with one last deep breath she turns and strides away from the Summers road.

Faith's long strides soon kick into a jog as she heads down the street and then another, her heart nervously beat in her chest spotting Tara ahead of her.

"T, wait."  
She calls.

Hearing Faith's voice behind her Tara turns with a concerned look.  
"Wh, Faith. Is Buffy okay?"  
She asks as Faith jogs to a stop in front of her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's fine."

"Sooo?"  
Tara asks with a quizzical look.

"I, I tried to find you, before all of that happened back there."  
Faith says gesturing behind her. 

"Why? What is it you want Faith?"

"I wanna talk."  
Faith states nervously.

"Really?"  
Tara narrows her eyes on Faith studying her for a moment.  
"Now you want to talk?"  
She adds with a small she looks away.  
"About what?"  
She asks in a soft tone.

"I wanna apologize. Listen I was just drunk and running my mouth like an idiot and that's not an excuse, I'm just uh,...Sorry, I guess is all I'm trying to say."  
Faith rambles before finishing with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay. Is that all you've got to say?"

"...Uh..."

With a slight shake of her head, Tara turns and starts to walk away from Faith.

"Wait...I."  
Faith moves beside Tara walking along next to her she starts to talk.  
"Please, listen. It's not all I've got to say, I've got tons of things I wanna say to you. Tara please."

Tara stops and turns to Faith.  
"I'm listening."

"Okay uh...I am Sorry and not just for being an asshole drunk, for everything. I didn't...I mean I uh, God why is this so hard."  
Faith turns away for a moment drawing in a deep calm breath trying to ease her racing mind and heart.

Faith looks back to Tara's softened features staring back at her for a moment before lowering her head.  
"I don't know how to do all of this...I'm moody and difficult, in fact, I'm a hot mess, a complete snarky Bitch at times and...And I'm a whole lot of things wrapped up in one tightly wound dysfunctional bow. 

Tara stares at Faith silently, intently listening as the Slayer rambles out her thoughts and feelings. 

"I deal with things in my own stupid way by running away but I...I don't want to do that with you and that scares me but it scares me more seeing that look in your eyes, I don't want to be the cause of your pain, the one that makes you have that hurt sad look, I can't stand it T. I said I don't want to hurt you and I mean it I really do, I can't stand what I've been doing to you and I'm sorry. If you really can look past all that, all of my flaws...Then I at least wanna try. I want...God...I just, I...Can we just take it slow? Can we start again?"  
Faith asks looking up at Tara pleadingly her sincerity shining through.  
"I've missed you."  
She quietly admits.

  
Tara stares back studying Faith takin a minute to process everything Faith had said. Every second that silently goes by making Faith even more nervous, the Slayer bites the inside of her lip as her heart starts thumping in her ears.

  
"A-Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I am."  
Faith quickly replies.

"Hmm."  
Tara studies her for a moment longer before a small lopsided smile begins to form on her lips. With a deep refreshing breath, Tara slowly holds out a hand to Faith, watching amused at Faith's confused frown as she slowly takes her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tara."  
Tara beams with an infectious smile shaking Faith's hand.  
Faith's shoulders relax smiling back at Tara as she lets go of her hand and takes a step back.

"Hey, I'm Fa..."  
Before Faith can finish her eyes go wide a large armored style truck screeched upon the pavement behind Tara before she can react another truck comes up behind Faith.  
As Faith reaches her hand out towards Tara the truck door slides open, a figure whacks Tara across the head knocking her to the side, as Tara unconsciously falls to the floor another two figures emerge out the other truck rushing at Faith they attempt to grab hold of her.  
“Tara.”  
She yells as a fist comes across her face.


	17. You don't own me

CHAPTER 17

"Tara...T. Argggh."  
Faith yells in frustration as the two figures grapple with an arm each, wildly she throws her head into the figure on her right then turns her attention to the other. Faith grips an arm twisting it behind the figures back.  
"Ahh."  
The man yelps in pain as Faith tugs and twists violently.  
From behind The other man gets up, wiping at his bloodied nose he moves in and grips Faith tightly by the hair, yanking her back at step. 

Faith's body starts to shake as pulses of pain travel throughout her body, hearing every click of the taser as it's placed firmly against her back the loud crackling electric making her drop to one knee. Faith looks over at Tara laying motionless on the floor, an intense burst of anger flows through her, with the one man a few steps in front of her and the other at her back Faith yells in anger as she forces her body up in one swift motion she grips onto the man holding the taser against her and flings him around over her shoulder and into the other man, sending the pair toppling to the floor.

"Enough!"  
Another man's voice booms from the truck in front of her.

"You."  
Faith says her eyes fixed on the man as he jumps out of the truck and steps over Tara. Faith eyes flicker for a moment from him to Tara as she groans lightly on the floor. With the man now stood between her and Tara Faith's body stiffens.

With a large devilish grin, the man raises his weapon, without hesitation, he aims and shoots a tranquilizer dart into Faith's stomach.  
Trying to step forward Faith wobbles unsteadily instantly the tranquilizer takes effect on the Slayer.  
"Basta-."  
She starts to slur, feeling all her limos go heavy and numb Faith drops to the floor.  
"Tara."  
She manages to mumble out blinking her heavy eyelids towards Tara as she tries to fight through the darkness taking over.

"Don't just stand there! Get her in here now. Tranq won't last long in a Slayer."  
The man sneers holding the tranquilizer gun down by his side.  
Still grumbling in pain the two men do as ordered, grabbing Faith by either arm they drag her limp body as she slips into unconsciousness. After the men have hauled her into the truck and shackled her they slam the sliding door shut.  
"Let's go."  
The man orders giving the other driver a small nod as he climbs into the passenger seat.

With the sound of the doors slamming shut Tara's eyes flutter open, through the foggy haze she lifts a hand to the blood at the back of her head.  
"Faith...No, No."  
Tara pushes herself up to her feet blinking back the fog she squints her eyes to the two trucks peeling off down the road before disappearing out of sight.

The fog clears as adrenaline and panic kick in, Tara suddenly turns and starts running as fast as her legs can go. 

Tara pushes herself harder and faster rounding one corner then another, the cold air stinging at her lungs, feeling her feet pounding on the pavement in time with her heartbeat Her foot nearly slips from beneath her as she rounds the last corner. With one last push of energy, Tara runs up the pathway bursting through the front door.

"Buffy!...Buffy!"  
She shouts through small gasps of breath.

"Tara."  
Buffy walks into the hallway to Tara with a concerned frown.  
"What is it? What's happened?"  
She asks seeing Tara's panicked face.

"Faith, she, they took her."

"Who took her?"

"Tara?"  
Willow looks over Tara as she heads down the stairs. 

"I don't know. We were just t-talking, and then these black armoured trucks and then...Oh god Buffy, I...I don't know everything went black. When I came too I was on the floor and I saw the trucks, but I couldn't...I didn't have time to stop them before they left, I-I couldn't do anything. Buffy, we have to do something."  
Tara rambles out quickly her emotions showing as she looks at Buffy for help.

"It's okay, we will."  
Buffy gives Tara a reassuring look, trying to ease her concern she continues.  
"We already know who's behind it that's half the battle."

"Who?"  
Willow asks curiously stepping down onto the last step.

"Remember what Giles said...Black armoured trucks, taken Faith a Slayer...The council they want Faith so they took her"

"But why like this? Why would they-"

"Because they know Faith wouldn't go quietly. And I'm not about to let her go quietly either...Okay, we need a plan."  
Buffy starts pacing slowly back and forth as she tries to think of what to do next. After an agonising few moments for Tara, Buffy turns to Tara then Willow with a determined look.  
"Okay, here's what we do Tara, you can you do like a locator spell or something? And Will can you ca-"

"No."  
Willow says calmly folding her arms across her chest.

"Wh, What?"  
Buffy looks at Willow with a confused expression.

"No."  
Willow reiterates.

"Willow we need to find Faith, who knows what the council has in store, you know what they're capable of. What they might do with her...to her."

"So. What does it even matter? She's like a parasite Buffy, sucking the happiness out of everything. Faith's the council's problem, just let them have her and-"

"Willow!"  
Tara looks over at Willow with a disgusted expression.  
"You can't mean that, Faith's -"

"Stop that. Stop defending her, can't you see how poisonous she truly is? Your all falling for it, it's just a matter of time before the real Faith pops back up...You know the one who tried to kill us all, She's poising you and turning you all against me, I-"

"I think your managing to do that just fine all on your own."  
Tara interrupts Willow's rant scowling at her.

"But Tara she-"

Tara raises her hand cutting Willow off.  
"We really, don't have time for this."  
Tara turns to speak directly to Buffy.  
"I can do the spell, I need supplies a-and something of Faith's, anything."

"Uh, okay. You go now to the magic box, I'll call Xander and the others, get us some wheels to meet you there then I'll swing past Faith's and grab...Something and Meet you guys there."

  
Tara nods and turns to the front door, Buffy reaches her hand out stopping Tara in the doorway.

"Be safe, I won't be long just, don't do anything till I get there okay?"

  
"You can't seriously be willing to risk your lives for her."

"Someone has to!"  
Buffy snaps her head back to Willow, narrowing her eyes on the Redhead she continues.  
"And why shouldn't I? Faith needs me, it what friends and good people do, because its the right thing like Faith's been doing for all of us."

"But I-"

"No buts Will...If you're not on board then back off. I've got work to do."  
Buffy adds with an exasperated tone. Turning her attention back Buffy and Tara share a small look before Tara gives Buffy a forced weakened smile before she turns out the door rushing down the pathway.

  
***

  
After Buffy's call, Xander and Anya had raced to the magic box. Pulling up outside Xander turns off the engine and jumps out the truck, with Anya in tow they quickly head into the magic box.

Inside Xander stops and frowns at Giles stood over Tara sat cross-legged on the floor a large map laid out in front of her."

"Wait...How'd you get here before us? Not like your beat-up old car could pass it's next MOT, let alone get here before me."  
Xander grins at Giles.

"Unfortunately I did have to upgrade but I'll have you that car was a classic. "  
Giles protests with an offended look back.

"Classic piece of crap."  
Anya adds still stood behind Xander in the doorway.

"Wait don't tell me that shiny red thing outside is yours?"  
Xander looks back past Anya out the doorway at the expensive looking vehicle.  
"You can't be serious."  
He turns back to Giles with an astonished smile.

"Well, yes, yes it is actually."  
Giles grins back.

"Wow, how she handle?"

"Like a dream."

"As riveting as Giles late midlife crisis is, we don't have time."

"Buffy."  
Giles looks past Xander and Anya to see Buffy stepping in behind them.

"We have to get Faith back from the council."

"Are sure it's the council."  
He asks cleaning off his glasses and replacing them on his face.

"Kinda there mo isn't it?"

"Well perhaps, but how do you know it's not Warren or. or something else entirely."

"Because Warrens an idiot, he would want us to know it was him. And judging by that cut on Tara's head, whoever did this didn't want us to find out. Besides, it doesn't matter who or what took her, we have to get her back."

"I concur."  
Xander adds moving further into the shop. 

Buffy moves past Xander and bends down beside Tara, with one hand she gently parts tara's matted bloodied hair, examining the wound for a moment before she quietly asks.  
"You doing okay?"

Tara looks up nervously at Buffy.  
"Um no not really, but I think we're almost ready to go here."

"Will this do?"  
Buffy holds out Faith's scrunched up Metallica T-shirt. At Tara's curious look Buffy quickly adds.  
"What, it's all I could find."

"It'll work."  
Tara takes the shirt from Buffy.

"Okay do your thing."  
Buffy gives Tara a small smile before straightening herself up and taking a slight step back.

  
Meanwhile, The two trucks continue travelling further away.  
In the back of the truck Faith slowly stirs as the effects of the dart start to vacate her body. Groaning Faith raises her heavy head, blinking back the blurriness she lets out a low angry growl as her eyes adjust in the dimly lit truck, her eyes narrowing in on Collins the smaller nervous-looking council goon she had already had the displeasure of meeting once before under similar circumstances. Feeling the overwhelming sense of Deja Vu Faith glares him down.

Unsteadily Collins raises the tranquilizer dart at Faith and steps forward.  
As he does Faith looks away for a moment at her shackled hands and feet, her pulse starts to race as she tugs on all her limbs looking around at the steal bars around her as Collins takes another step  
"You're not getting away this time Slayer."  
He says aiming the gun between the bars.

As Faith's about to retort a loud bang stops her, Collins in thrown back as the truck swerves and skids to a stop at the side of the road. Quickly getting to his feet Collins turns to the door, as he does Faith starts pulling harder on her chains ignoring the searing pain as they cut further into her flesh.

Throwing the doors open Collins steps out the truck.  
"What the bloody hell was that?"  
He questions.

"We good?"  
The driver of the other truck asks poking his head out the window.

"Tire blew. Collins, go fix it."  
Wetherby orders coming around into Faith's view with another gruff man in tow he grabs the tranquilizer gun off Collins before he disappears out of sight.

Faith stops her tugging and frowns recognising Weatherby instantly.  
"You again. Careful now, I'm starting to think your obsessed with me."  
Faith comments.

"Just look at you."  
Weatherby turns to Faith with a look of disgust.  
"No one's got any use for you now killer, you're a disgrace, a parasite.  
He taunts.

"Me? I'm not the one chaining and locking up girls in the back of black trucks now am I? You freak."

"You're not a girl, you're a whore! An abomination to the greater good. I should do the world a favour and get rid of you here and now."  
Weatherby says turning away in disgust as he spits down at the floor.

Faith stares for a moment her heart racing in her chest, the one thought of Tara playing over and over in her mind.  
"What did you do with Tara? Where is she?"  
She asks hiding her panicked emotions.

Weatherby turns back to Faith with a wicked glint in his eyes, his mouth curls up into a menacing grin. As he starts to talk Faith balls her hands to fists, digging her nails into her skin feeling her anger rising.

"We left your little friend for dead. All alone on the side of the road, just like you should be."

With a flash of panic and anger Faith narrows her eyes, her features turning dark as she parts her mouth to speak.  
"You're right, I'm not a girl...I'm a Slayer and you are really, starting to piss me off.  
Faith screams out as she frantically starts pulling on her chains. Wetherby stands watching Faiths futile attempts to break free with an amused look.

"Gaaaaahhhhh."  
Faith yells louder, her right foot restraint creaks and slightly moves from the force of her struggling.

"Someone shut her up. Reid."  
Wetherby orders and clicks his fingers at the stocky man before pushing the tranquilizer gun into his hands.

With a gleeful smile Reid takes the gun and steps up into the truck, moving towards the caged door Reid unlocks it and takes a small step forward. Ignoring his presence Faith keeps up her struggling, tugging and pulling as hard as she can.

Reid takes another step closer, with a grin he turns the tranquilizer gun in his hands, Reid pulls it back before swinging the butt of the gun into Faith's face. Connecting Faith's head is thrown to the side.  
"Ah shit."  
Faith licks at the blood trickling out of her split lip, slowly raising her head she looks Reid in the eyes and spits a mouthful of blood into his face.  
"Your new."  
She says squinting at him with a smirk.

Unfazed Reid smirks back and steps away, turning the gun back around he aims at Faith through the open cage door and fires.

"For fu-."  
Faith starts to slur as Reid shuts and locks the cage door again.  
Feeling the concoction of drugs swirling in her body Faith tries to fight through it with one last failed attempt to pull on her restraints. In a matter of seconds, her body goes limp. Faith hears the truck door slam shut and the sound of Wetherbys muffled voice.  
"Hurry up with that damn tire."  
Is the last thing she hears before she starts slipping in and out of consciousness.

In the haze Faith flashes back to her fleeing Sunnydale, the smell as she steps off the bus into L.a hits her, The memory so clear it's as if she's stood there going through the motions all over again in her head.

Flashes plague her, one moment of her trying to kill Angel then the next sobbing in his arms, breaking down and begging him for death. 

Faith groans as another flash plays out. Stood on Angel's rooftop in front of Buffy. 

"You're not gunna run Faith."

"What do you wanna do? You gunna throw me off the roof? Again."

"Any reason why I shouldn't?"

"There is nothing I can do B, I can't ever make it right."

"So you're just going to bail? Take off again, leave us to clean up yet another one of your messes?"

"It would make it easier for you."

"Yeah right, till you get bored with the whole guilt thing, decide to come back to shake things up?"

"That's not gunna happen."

"You're right it's not."

"Angel said there was no way you were gonna give me a chance."

"I gave you every chance! I tried to help you and you spat on me. My life was just something for you to play with, Angel, Riley, anything that you could take from me...You took! I've lost battles before but nobody has ever made me a victim."

"And you can't stand that, you're all about control. You have no idea what it's like on the other side! Where nothings in control, nothing makes sense! There is just pain and hate and nothing you do means anything, you can't even-"

"Shut up!"

"Just tell me then, how to make it better."

In another flash, the memory changes to Faith sat at a desk waiting, her back to Buffy and angel as they walk into the police station. Looking over her shoulder Faith draws in a deep breath before she slowly stands and walks towards the officer escorting them, letting out a sigh Faith looks up from the officers drawn gun.  
"I'd like to make a confession."

The officer nods past Faith and to one of her colleagues.  
"Cuff her now."  
She orders, Faith can feel the cold metal tightening around her wrists. Groaning groggily Faith tries forcing her eyes open, lifting her head slightly she can just make out the bars in front of her before her head drops, slipping back into the darkness of unconsciousness again.

Her time in prison passes like a blur inside her head, the rapid memories flashing in and out until her mind stops to play out another memory.

In the prison yard, Faith's grabbed by one of the guards and escorted inside. As they step inside Faith stops.  
"Hey if this is about the whole Deb thing then I gotta tell yah man it was just self-defence I swear."  
Faith looks up to the guard holding her hands up defensively.

Without saying anything the guard grips Faith's shoulder urging her forward down the hall.

"Come on Eddie, cut a girl some slack, it was nothing she-"

"God Faith, do you ever shut up? It's just yer lawyer."  
The guard gives Faith a sideways smile as he leads her through another door and hallway.

"Oh...But why? I do-"

"Just shut up and find out would yah."  
The guard exasperatedly says.  
At the end of the hallway, the guard stops and opens the door leading into a small room.  
"After you."  
He says with a gesture.

Cautiously Faith steps into the room, her head snaps back as the guard shuts the door behind her. Hearing a voice clearing his throat Faith looks around.

"They told me my lawyer was here to see me, you my lawyer now Travers?"  
Faith raises an eyebrow at Quentin Travers sat across the table from her.

"Hmm no, not quite How have you been Miss Lehane?"

"Still alive. Was hoping not to see you again anytime soon."

"Yes well, a lot has happened."

"K so cut the crap. What do you want?"

"We've got a lot to discuss, please sit."  
He gestures to the empty seat across from him.

Warily Faith moves around and sits on the hard plastic chair. For the next thirty minutes, she listens silently observing him as he waffles on filling her in on what's been going on without her, mainly talking about Glory the god from a hell dimension, slowly trying to get to the point of Buffy's demise. Before he can, frustrated Faith leans forward cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Wait just stop. You're here filling me in on all the blanks...Why?"

"We need you."

"Well hate to break it to you-"  
Faith stands up gesturing around the room.  
"But I'm kinda unavailable right now, Maybe you should check back in, oh I don't know...A few decades when my parole comes up."  
Faith stands at the back of her chair, leaning both her hands on it she stares back at Travers.

"There are ways around that. Faith, you need to know-"

"What, that it's armageddon...Again? The last thing you need is me in the mix. Besides B will come shining through in the end, like she always does."

"Please sit back down and listen to me."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because Miss Lehane, armageddon has already been and gone. You're right Miss Summers came shining through in the end, she-"

"So why do you need me?"

"Miss Summers fought valiantly. in the end, she managed to defeat Glory, she died in the process of saving us all from hell upon this earth. Miss Summers is dead."

"What?"  
Faith slowly moves and sits down on the edge of her chair.  
"Again?"  
She asks looking up to Travers nodding head.  
Faith sits in slight shock for a few moments before shaking her head clearing it of the unwanted thoughts.  
"Sucks for her I guess."  
She shrugs off any feelings and stiffens up eyeing Travers again warily.  
"But what's it all gotta do with me?"

"The Hellmouth needs protecting. Miss Lehane, I realise given your past situations it is by far ideal but nether the less you still are a Slayer, It is your duty."

"I can't."

"You've done well here, rehabilitating yourself, we can help you continue. Go back to Sunnydale, under certain obvious conditions, of course. Protect the Hellmouth...As she would have.

"And if I refuse?"

"You only have two options, Stay here in this roach-infested prison, live out your years or, or you could choose to work with us. Continue your rehabilitation, fulfil your true potential...Slayers aren't chosen on a whim, you were chosen for a reason, a greater purpose you don't belong in here. I can only hope you do the right thing for the greater good."  
Travers pushes out from his chair and moves towards the door.  
With a small sigh, he looks back at Faith.  
"Ultimately it is your choice. We'll be in touch soon Miss Lehane."

As the truck jolts back to life Faith's eyes flicker open and closed a few times before another hazy flash of floods into her mind. 

Another memory plays out her mind taking her back to a week ago. Stood in her apartment Faith tosses back her can of coke before heading back to the fridge in search of food. A knock at the door disrupts her search.

Striding over Faith swings the door open wide expecting to see anyone but the tall stuffy looking man stood at her door. Her body stiffens looking up and down at his suit.

"Miss Lehane."  
He addresses her.  
"By the order of the Watchers council, I am instructed to inform you that your current agreement with the council has been revoked."

"What? Why?"  
Faith gruffly says staring back at him.

"Your services are no longer required here, Miss Lehane. You are ordered to return to England under the Watchers guard until further decisions and arrangements have been made."

"But they...When?"

"You have a few days to get your current affairs in order"

Faith stares back for a moment before her frown slowly turns, her anger starting to bubble up inside she lunges forward gripping the man by his jacket she pulls him in towards her.  
"No. You can tell your little council to go stuff it!"  
Faith let's go of the man's jacket and pushes him back with both hands. He stumbles back and falls to the floor landing on his bum he looks up at Faith scowling down at him.

Scurrying up to his feet the man turns to leave, throwing a look over his shoulder he yells back at Faith.  
"A few days" Or they'll come to you."  
He warms and turns his head back.

"Tell em to come."  
She hears herself yell as she starts to stir again in the back of the armoured truck. In her moment of consciousness, her limp body feeling the cold metal digging further into her skin with every turn. She manages to flicker her eyes open for just a moment.  
"Tara."  
She quietly calls out before the haze takes over once again.

  
Faith's whisper echos and flows through the air, In the magic box Tara shudders as a shiver runs down her spine, Tara closes her eyes certain she can feel Faith's whispering voice in her ear. Tilting her head down slightly she takes slow and steady breaths, concentrating on the Slayer a quick flash pops in her head, Tara's heart begins to race feeling Faith bound to the cold metal truck, the pain of the heavy metal shackles dig into her own skin. The flash quickly flows away, Tara hangs her head down a hand going to her wrist, she stares at the redness that's appeared.

"Tare, you sure your okay? Hey..."  
Buffy steps forward and kneels back down beside Tara.  
"You with us?"  
Buffy studies Tara for a moment with a concerned frown, a small bead of sweat drops from Tara's forehead and drops down to her shaking hands.

"I can feel her Buffy...She's..."  
Tara whispers back.

With a deep breath, Tara pushes back her waves of panic, turning to buffy she looks in her concern filled eyes with a more determined look.  
"I got this."  
She assures.  
"...But I could use your help, might make the link stronger."

"Sure, where do you want me?"  
Buffy replies.

"Sit next to me."  
Tara scoots over a little, gripping Faith's T-shirt she tugs tearing it in half. She looks up at the others.  
"Don't tell Faith."  
She adds with a nervous wide-eyed look. As the group mumble there promises Tara looks to her side passing half the shirt to Buffy as she sits crossed legged next to her.

Turning to her right Tara grabs the large black candle laying ready beside her, Holding the candle steady between her and Buffy she flicks her eyes to Buffy's  
"Keep the shirt in your left hand and hold the candle with me, when I light it just close your eyes and concentrate on Faith until I finish speaking then, we blow out the candle together and it should help guide us right to her...Okay, ready?"

"As I'll ever be, just hope this works."

"It'll work."  
Tara states back with a forced positive tone.

Buffy clasps a hand around the candle sharing a small nervous look with Tara she slides her hand up the candle letting her few fingers glide on top of Tara's hand she squeezes gently and gives Tara a smile and nod.  
"Ready."

Tara picks up the lighter and starts flicking it over and over trying to get it to light, Giles moves in kneeling beside her, he takes the lighter fromTara's hand. Tara glances up with a thankful look and grasps onto the torn T-shirt. With two flicks of the lighter Giles gets a flame, leaning down he lights the candle and steps back.

Tara gives Buffy one more forced smile before she turning her head back facing the map laid out in front of her and closes her eyes. Watching Buffy quickly remembers to close her eyes as well and starts trying to concentrate on Faith. 

Breathing steadily Tara lets the thoughts of Faith fill her mind. Concentrating on every inch of the Slayer, her lips smiling towards her, her voice wavering as she opens up, all the good and bad memories come flooding in at once, Tara takes a moment clearing her mind she picks one image, the painful burning image of Faith, her limbs shackled to metal, groggy and alone groaning out her name.  
"Tara."  
The whisper echos in the back of her mind.

"I call upon the powers-"  
Tara shouts out to the air.  
"I call upon the magic that flows through me, Here our pleas, Let our will be done, send us the light to guide us, find her...Invenimus Modo, Pro dilectione mea. Ego te, senatum imploraturum."

Slowly Tara's eyes flutter open, looking to Buffy her eyes closed tightly shut she gives her a small nudge with her elbow. As Buffy's eyes open adjusting towards her Tara nods. Together they both gently blow on the candle. Through the small billowing smoke the candle flickers out, a spark floats brightly hovering over the map for a moment. Buffy and Tara waft at the smoke to see the small ember dart to a road, floating just above the map the ember slowly travels up the road.

The group lean over the map studying the ember for a moment.  
"Thought they would have been well out of town by now."  
Xander says with a frown.  
"Lucky for us they didn't, look if we head up over this way we might have a chance of catching up some."

"The rate they're travelling we need to motor like now."  
Buffy looks away from the map and gets to her feet, turning back to Tara she holds her hands out and helps her up off the floor.  
"Let's go."  
Buffy adds with a determined look.

Bending down Tara and Buffy carefully lift the map together and move towards the shop door.

"My trucks just outside."  
Xander says opening the door letting Buffy and Tara walk through first.

"Well surely if it's a matter of catching up we should take mine it's fa-"

"It's flashy Giles, not sturdy like mine."

"Yes, but it-"

"It doesn't matter.  
Buffy stops and turns her head towards the pair.  
"We should take both. Anya, go with Giles, Tara and Xander your with me.

"Anya go with Giles."  
Anya grumbles under her breath as she locks the shop door behind them.

After laying the map flat on the back seat with Tara, Buffy hops into the passenger seat.  
"Hey Buff? Where's Willow?"  
Xander innocently asks as he buckles his seat belt.

  
***

The Scoobies race off after the trucks, gaining some of the distance between them, Tara stares down intently at the map, tracing the fiery dot with her finger as they go.

"They just turned onto the highway."  
Tara states looking up to the front briefly.

Buffy looks back at the map with an exasperated sigh. Turning her attention back to the road ahead she sighs again lightly.  
"They're too far ahead, we're never gonna catch...We need a mi-"

Before Buffy can finish Xander suddenly throws the steering wheel to his right cutting across the road, the engine revs loudly as he speeds up, crashing through a large wooden fence the truck bumps up over the rough terrain. With a gleeful grin, Xander speeds across the field turning and smashing through another fence he starts to speed off across a large stretch of land.

"Good lord."  
Giles exclaims slamming on his breaks watching stunned at Xander's abrupt manoeuvre.

"Hey, watch it old man."  
Anya grumbles pulling the seat belt away from her chest.

Ignoring Anya, Giles swiftly puts his car in gear and races through the smashed fence following Xanders trail of destruction.

"Xander."  
Buffy holds onto the sides of her seat, glancing over to Xander with a shocked smile

"What? Just catching up."  
Xander shrugs back with a wide goofy grin.

"We're getting close."  
Tara states not looking up from the map, she bites the inside of her lip nervously as she studies the routes around the dimming dot.  
"We need to turn off, but I can't see any way we-"

"When?"  
Xander asks looking in his rearview mirror at Tara.  
"When do we have to turn?"

Tara looks wide-eyed at the map.  
"Now."  
She answers.

At Tara's reply, Xander swerves instantly, breaking through the thick bushes, the branches scrape along the truck, tearing into the paint, with another rev of the engine the truck jumps through the bushes landing on the road Xander quickly turns the wheel, straightening out on the road he speeds up again.

"Left here, we should be a few miles behind them."  
Tara says her anxiety growing she looks up then back down at the map as  
Xander turns as instructed.

Now on the same stretch of road Xander puts his foot down, easily swerving past the few cars. 

"They should be somewhere just ahead of us now."  
Tara warns looking up from the map to Buffy then at the road ahead of them. 

They all lean forward trying to see anything ahead of them but the dark dimly lit road. The headlight streams forward, Xander follows the road around a slight bend.  
"There."  
Buffy points squinting her eyes as the headlight illuminates the truck's backlights in the distance

"I can see em."  
Xander keeps his eyes ahead of him, concentrating on the black truck as he weaves effortlessly past another vehicle. Putting his foot down again he zooms forward closing the distance between them and Faith.

"So uh, anyone got a plan?"  
Xander asks his eyes flickering from the road to Buffy.

"Not so much a plan exactly."  
Buffy shrugs back.  
"Just get me as close as you can."

Buffy reaches up opening the sunroof.  
"Wait, what? Buffy."  
Xander splutters trying to keep his concentration on the road as Buffy pulls herself up from her seat.

The wind whips through her hair as she climbs out onto the roof, taking a step forward her foot slips from beneath her. Steadying herself again Buffy draws in a deep breath, closing her eyes she straightens herself up, slowly she breathes out opening her eyes again feeling centred she looks down through the open sunroof to Tara staring up at her.  
"Be careful."  
Tara's says with a pleading worried look.

Xander moves in behind the first truck, with a small nod back at Tara Buffy turns her attention back into a ready stance, with another deep breath Buffy takes a small step back before she runs along the roof, jumping down to the bonnet Buffy pushes herself off it, leaping through the air her arms stretched out in front of her. 

Buffy's fingers grasp onto the roof of the truck, Getting a better grip Buffy glances back over her shoulder to see Tara climbing into the front seat next to Xander.

With one hand Buffy reaches down to the lock, as she does the door flings open to reveal a man stood in the doorway one hand clinging to the inside of the truck as the other punches into Buffy's stomach. The impact forces Buffy to the side, her hand slips off leaving her to cling onto the roof with one hand. Looking down at the road zooming past beneath her feet Buffy turns, throwing her arm up she grips onto the roof again, Flinging her body over Forcing her fingers tips to grip tighter as the man punches her again and again in the ribs. Without flinching Buffy swings her legs back and throws them forward, kicking her feet to the man's chest forcing him tumbling back into the truck as she leaps in after him.

Looking around the empty truck Buffy narrows her eyes in on the man getting to his feet and moving in towards her.

"Where is she?"  
Buffy demands, catching the fist flying towards her face.  
Ignoring her the man lands a punch to her ribs with his free hand, he draws back and aims his hand to her face, Buffy swiftly catches his balled fist and grips tightly, stretching his arms outwards Buffy takes a step forward throwing her head into him, the man stumbles back before falling unconscious to the floor from the knockout blow.  
"Find her myself."

Buffy whips around to the truck door banging open and shut in the strong wind. Moving forward Buffy pushes the door up, quickly she jumps up gripping onto the roof again, she flips her body out and up, turning midair she flings her legs back over her head as she lets go of the roof landing her feet neatly on the roof, she straightens herself up taking a moment to get her footing as she wobbles in the strong gusts of wind.

A determined look on her face Buffy carefully moves forward towards the front of the truck. With the other black truck just ahead of her Buffy turns taking a few long steps back before she turns into a run deciding to take another leap of faith. Hearing Buffy's feet pounding along the roof above his head the driver looks up as he grabs his radio. his eyes widen seeing Buffy leap from the front of his truck, Radioing ahead the driver looks to his side to see Xander coming back up alongside him, gripping the wheel tight he swerves his vehicle into Xanders forcing him up against the metal barrier, watching the sparks fly off the vehicle as it scrapes metal against metal with as evil grin.  
As the driver watches on he doesn't notice Giles vehicle speeding up along his other side.

As Buffy flips through the air Reid climbs out of the passenger window hauling himself out onto the truck. Buffy lands on the roof rolling to a stop she kneels on one knee both hands placed on the metal roof, she flicks her head up to Reid's glaring features coming towards her.

"Here we go again."  
She says pushing herself up to her feet.  
Buffy quickly moves forward and slides down to her right spinning around Reid dodging his attack, as she turns up and around she swings her fist into his jaw, grabbing him by the shoulder Buffy throws her knee up into his stomach, Reid doubles over as Buffy raises her knee again slamming into his face, she lets with a push forcing him down onto his back.

Buffy turns and starts to walk to the back of the truck. Reid jumps to his feet and runs towards Buffy, as she turns her body Reid flies into her with a spinning kick, landing his foot to her ribs stumbles to the side, Reid quickly moves in with a couple of well-placed punches before Buffy blocks the third blow coming towards her face. With aggression and adrenaline pumping through her Buffy grips Reid by his collar repeatedly throwing punch after punch back at him, forcing him backwards until she finally let's go, Reid falls down bloodied and dazed. Buffy gives him one last look, satisfied that he won't get back up she turns away again.

Shaking off the pain forming in her ribs Buffy heads back down the roof of the truck. Reaching the end Buffy carefully climbs down, one hand clinging to one side of the trucks back doors she leans down to the lock trying to pry it open, after a minute of trying and failing and feeling as if her nails will rip clean off any minute, Buffy frustratedly pound into the lock with her fist.

Meanwhile, Giles pulls up alongside the truck driving into Xanders, glancing from the road ahead to Anya then back to Xander being pinned against the barriers Giles suddenly gets an idea.  
"Anya, take the wheel."

"What? But I do-"

"Just do it."

Giles orders taking his hands off the wheel, Anya grasps the steering wheel nervously, looking like a deer caught in the headlights she leans her body over trying to keep the car steady while Giles quickly rolls down his window and turns and starts searching in the backseat. As he grabs for the crossbow his heads thrown to the side into Anya's headrest.  
"Ow."  
He grumbles pulling himself back around as Anya struggles to keep the car under control.

"Ahh, hurry up!"  
Anya panics staring wide-eyed at the road ahead, her knuckles turning white as she grips the wheel tighter.

"I'm trying."  
Giles flusters back trying to load the crossbow.

Finally successful, Giles leans his head and arms out the window, aiming the crossbow at the truck's tire Giles fires the crossbow, the car swerves slightly causing him to miss the wheel entirely.  
"Dammit."  
Giles cusses sitting back into the seat he reloads the crossbow. Before leaning his head back out he grabs the wheel helping Anya get it steady before letting go again.

Aiming again Giles shoots the arrow into the tire, watching on as the tire turns and snaps the arrow, breaking in half the arrow falls into the tire at the sudden burst of air escaping the tire rips apart with a loud bang.  
Giles leaps back into his seat taking the wheel from Anya he puts his foot down just managing to pull in front he swerves out of the way as the truck veers towards them.

Looking to his side Giles nods to Xander coming into view before he looks in his rearview mirror, Anya turns in her seat as the truck now behind them swerves uncontrollably before flipping onto its side and sliding to a stop.  
"Whoa."  
Anya says in an unimpressed tone turning back in her seat. 

In the passenger seat, Tara still gripping onto the sides of her seat narrows her eyes towards Buffy still trying to pummel through the layered reinforced metal doors.

As a fleeting idea crosses Tara's mind she, without a second thought looks to Xander.  
"Get us close again."

"Why? What you gonna do?"

"Just do it."  
Tara's pleading eyes look away, gripping onto the sunroof she pulls herself to her feet, standing on the backseat she leans out the roof and hauls her body up until she has a good clear view of Buffy in front of her, steadying her footing Tara looks up to the sky with a deep calming breath.

"Ego sum vas, sit in potentia fluunt a me. Da ei, mea est fortitudo.  
Tara shouts out channeling the magic through her raising her hands she looks at Buffy, a glimmering light flows through Tara's hands and stretches out towards Buffy, With the last bit of power flowing out of Tara, Buffy stops her angry punches and looks back.

"Tara...Tara!"  
Xander shouts glancing to the back seat as Tara flops back into the truck breathlessly, feeling all her power and energy drained from her she forces her eyes to look at Xander.

"I-I'm good."  
She manages to croak out.

Still gripping to the back of the truck Buffy watches as the heightened power finishes flowing into her, the burst of fresh energy flows throughout her veins. Feeling the sudden rush Buffy looks back to the door, taking a deep breath she grasps onto the door, with one hard yank the door tears off its hinges. Looking behind her Buffy tosses the door to the side of the road.

Climbing into the truck she's greeted with a slam into her already bruised ribs, Buffy's forced to the side hitting her back into the metal wall she falls to the floor. Buffy looks up and over to a groggy looking faith hanging her head low as she slowly comes back around, Buffy stares shocked by the sight of her strung up by chains behind the caged bars like an animal.

Weatherby grins taking the opportunity of Buffy looking away from him distracted by the sight, he throws his foot into Buffy's face forcing her head down into the floor.  
"What is it with you Slayers? Corrupt! The pair of you sicken me."  
He sneers down at her.

"What is it with you Watchers?"  
Buffy asks getting to her feet she swiftly backhands Weatherby splitting his lip.  
"You think we're corrupt?"  
Buffy spins around with a swift kick to his stomach, Weatherbys forced backwards slamming into the metal wall.  
"Just look at what you're doing! Kidnapping people!"  
She adds punching him across the face.

Buffy moves in close pinning Weatherby to the wall she pulls her fist back and hits him again.  
"Holding them against their will!"  
She smacks him again.  
"When are you boys gonna learn? No means No."  
Hitting him with one final blow Buffy releases her grip letting Weatherby slides to the floor in a heap in front of her.

Looking to the right of Wetherby Buffy grins eyeing the loose chains, Weatherby forces his head to look up at her as she moves and grasps the chains in her hands.  
"Let's see how you like it."

Hearing a snort from Faith Buffy looks to her side to see Faith looking a bit more with it than before staring back amused watching her. 

After tethering Weatherby to the truck Buffy turns to the cage door, grasping the handle she pulls and rips the door away. As she moves in towards Faith she's thrown back as the truck slams on its breaks.

Flipping back up to her feet Buffy moves forward through the cage door to Faith and starts grasping and tugging the chains away from her wrists.

"Hey B, what took you so long?"  
Faith wearily smiles.

"Hey, got here as fast as we could."  
Buffy shrugs back, looking up at Faith with a small smile happy to see Faith like her usual self.

"Where's Tara? Is she...She."  
Faith asks with aa flash of worry crossing her face.

"She's okay, she's safe."  
Buffy soothes as she kneels to remove the heavy shackles around Faith's ankles.

"Faith...Faith! You good?"  
Buffy questions standing back up shaking Faith lightly.

"Five by five."  
Faith blinks back the lingering grogginess.  
"Let's get out of here."  
She adds stumbling slightly as she takes her first step forward. Buffy hooks an arm around Faith keeping her steady as they head to the back of the truck.

Leaping out together they land on the concrete as Giles and Xander come to a stop ahead of them. Colling rounds the corner to see the pair before he can open his mouth Faith immediately swings her arm out to the right, catching Collins across the jaw, He spins round from the force and falls unconscious to the floor.

"Buffy, Faith, are you alright?"  
Giles asks as he and Xander start getting out their vehicles.

"For now. Take her with you."  
Buffy answers with Faith leaning into her side. Giles moves to the backdoor of his car and pulls it open, he quickly moves around the other side of Faith helping her climb onto the back seat as Buffy turns away towards Xander.  
"Head to the magic."

"Buffy?"  
Giles frowns after her.

"We need to get out of here before they come too and call for back up."  
Buffy pulls open the passenger door as Xander runs around to the driver's seat.  
"Move now!"  
She orders throwing a quick look back over her shoulder to Giles before climbing into the truck.

"Right."  
Giles shuts the passenger door and races to the driver's seat. Pulling his seat belt on he starts the engine.

The group turn around racing back down the road, Buffy turns in her seat to Tara sprawled out on the back seat.  
"Tara?... You okay?"  
She asks with a concerned look.

"Hmm? J-Just need a minute...or two."  
Tara replies the exhaustion clear in her voice.

Buffy turns back to Xander with a small frown.  
" Xander, what did she do?"  
She asks in a hushed tone.  
"I feel different like, more powerful or something and...kinda hungry."

"Don't look at me Buff I'm the driver, I just do as the women folk tell me."  
Xander glances over with a shrug.

"Women folk?"  
She raises an eyebrow back.

Buffy thinks for a few moments as Xander turns back through his self made short cut. Buffy looks to the backseat again, concern etched on her face taking in Tara's weary state. Unclipping her seat belt Buffy starts to climb into the back. Curling her arm gently around Tara she slowly lifts and encourages her upright, moving in next to her Buffy rests Tara's head against her shoulder letting the Witch lean into her.

"Tara."  
She gives Tara a gentle nudge as she says her name.  
"Tara...What did you do back there?"  
Buffy quietly questions, looking down at Tara she gently moves the hair from her face.

"Just a little spell."  
Tara replies sleepily blinking her eyes open.

"Uh-huh, I got that part. I mean what kinda spell exactly? It didn't seem so little to me, and you're not looking so good so spill...Please Tare, what did you do?"

Tara lifts her head to Buffy's concerned eyes staring back down at her, not saying anything for a moment as she takes in all of the clear emotions behind her eyes.  
"I did what I had to, I helped give you the strength you needed...I-"

"By what? Taking it from you?"

  
"Sort of."  
Tara sheepishly replies to Buffy's frown.

"You didn't have to...You shouldn't have down it, Tara, look at you, you're not okay what if it-"

"Yes I did have to and it didn't, I'll be okay Buffy, I just need some time to rest and heal."  
Tara reassures her.  
"Faith is she, did we get her back?"

"Yeah we got her back, she's behind us with Giles and Anya."

"Good, so, see it was totally worth it."  
Tara smiles through her tired eyes resting her head back on Buffy's shoulder.

"Hmm, still."  
Buffy quietly adds deciding to leave lecturing Tara for now.

  
In the other vehicle, Giles follows close behind Xanders truck.

"Faith, you doing okay back there?"  
He asks a hint of worry in his voice looking into his rearview mirror at Faith.

"What did they do to you? You look...Never mind."  
Anya stops talking and holds her hands up to defensively as Faith snaps her head up glaring at her.

"I'm fine."  
Faith states in a grumpy tone.

"Are you sure? You do look a little peaky and out of it."

"Yeah well being held captive and tranqed a few times will do that to yah."

"Are you hurt? Did they-."

"I said I'm fine."  
Faith snaps back at Giles questioning.

"Really? Tell that to your face. I...I mean...Your lip, it's busted a-and the bruising...Never mind shutting up."  
Anya turns her head back to face the road ahead.

Faith stares a moment back at Anya, flashing her a quick amused grin before looking away again. Faith starts rolling her aching neck around trying to ease the stiffness.

Shifting her body to the middle seat Faith leans forward, looking through the windscreen and through to Xanders truck ahead. A wave of concern sets in seeing Buffy climb into the back and resting the sleepy Witche's head on her shoulder, Faith squints staring at the back of Tara's head just able to make out the matted bloodied hair. Faith's anger starts to bubble up as her mind unwantedly flashes back to Tara taking a blow to the head, closing her eyes Faith grips her hands together trying to control her emotions.

  
***

As soon as Xander comes to a stop outside the Magic box Buffy hops out and moves around the truck to Tara, swinging the door open wide she leans in offering her arm and hand to Tara. In her weakened state Tara happily takes Buffy's arm letting her help steady her as she steps out.

Without waiting for Giles to come to a stop Faith anxiously darts out the car towards Buffy and Tara.  
"T you okay?"  
She asks looking into Tara's weary eyes before turning her attention to Buffy.  
"What the hell B. You said she was fine."  
Faith frowns at Buffy still holding onto Tara's side.

"She was, she is, I-"

"Does she look fine to you?"  
Faith slightly raises her voice back.

"Faith stop, I am fine, see."  
Tara reaches her hand, cupping Faith's cheek she turns her head back to look at her.  
"I'm just tired and I just need to rest, okay?..."  
She blinks up at Faith through her tired gaze she gives Faith a small reassuring smile, slowly letting her hand fall down from Faith's cheek.  
"Sooo tired."  
Tara sleepily repeats, letting go of Buffy she wobbles slightly in towards Faith.

"Here, lean on me."  
Faith encourages pulling Tara into her side as she hooks a comforting arm around her. 

"Let's get her inside for now okay? We can argue later."  
Buffy calmly says looking to Faith, with a small agreeing nod the group head for the shop door.

Reaching the door Anya pushes past them with her keys in hand, Entering the key into the lock Anya stops and turns back to the group  
"It-It's already unlocked."  
She says with a confused frown.  
"I thought I, I'm sure I locked up before we left."

"You did."  
Giles confirmes gently pulling Anya away from the door.

"Get behind me."  
Buffy takes point in front of the group.

On guard, Faith grips Tara closer to her protectively as Buffy slowly turns the handle, with a push of the door Buffy steps in, here eyes quickly adjusting to the dim room as she scans around, feeling tense Buffy's features instantly turn to a scowl zoning in towards the table.

"You" Get the hell out of here!"

"I think not Miss Summers."  
Quentin Travers stands up from the chair as Giles flicks on the shop lights. The groups head turns to see Travers standing behind the table with three other council members stood in a row behind him. The one mousey haired woman stares back nervously as the other two men in black suits stand beside her looking on unfazed.

Silence falls over the group for a moment watching as more council goons start to emerge, from the right a silent nervous-looking one stands up from behind the counter, another two appear from the left brandishing their weapons glaring menacing back at the group. Buffy and Faith's eyes roam upwards as another two men emerge out of the shadows, standing either side of the stair pointed tranquilizer guns back down at them.

Still holding onto Tara, Faith takes a protective step back, gently she pushes and releasesTara back towards Anya.  
"Stay back."  
Faith quietly says, with a light nod back from Anya, Faith stalks forward to Buffy's side.  
"Don't do this."  
Faith says in a low tone to Travers.

"I'm not here for a battle, you-"

"Oh so the fun dudes with the shiny armoured trucks weren't trying to run me off the road and kidnap Faith, they just what? Wanted to play a little game of chase? Well, why didn't you just say so."  
Xanders sarcastically interrupts.

"Yes well, I believe you were warned."  
Travers replies looking directly at Faith.

"Warned?"  
Buffy adds with a confused frown.

"Give us Miss Lehane and we will leave peacefully."

"She's not yours to have."  
Buffy states taking a step forward.

Ignoring her Travers looks past Buffy back to Faith.  
"We warned you we would be back, that there would be consequences if you didn't comply. You made an agreement with us Miss Lehane, and now you-"

"Stop! Just stop, what agreement? And what warning? When exactly did you warn us?"

"Not you Miss Summers, Faith. An agent of the council was sent to Miss Lehane's apartment she was made well aware of our intentions."  
Travers looks from Buffy back to Faith.  
"We gave you three days, you've surpassed that time and now you need to come with us...We could have avoided all of this."

"Faith what is he talking about?"  
Faith looks away from Buffy's confused frowning expression.  
"Why didn't you say anything? Tell us something?"  
Buffy takes back to Faith's side her features changing from confused to a hurt look as she quietly adds.  
"We would have helped."

"I know. I just, I didn't know what to do, I thought...I dunno what I thought. Not the brightest idea I know I should of, I didn't mean for this. I..."  
Faith looks back to the injured weary Tara with a quilty expression.  
"It's all my fault, I'm sorry."  
Faith adds looking back to Buffy with a pitiful look to her eyes.

  
"Quentin this is preposterous what you're doing is wrong on every level. I told you-"

"I know what you said Giles and the council thought otherwise."

"So you go behind my back to-to do this!"

"The council only consulted you so we could confirm the reports that Miss Summer's was, in fact, alive and well. We informed you of our intended plans of action more as a courtesy not for your input. The council also had someone seek out Miss Lehane to give her time to adjust to the idea and get her affairs in order, we have taken the necessary steps and precautions to go about this peaceful."

"Necessary! You gave her no choice and three days! What your doing is bloody barbaric, you can't pick people up and drop them wherever you see fit."  
Giles spits out angrily.

"This is no longer your concern or decision Rupert, Miss Lehane made her choice with us a long time ago, stay in prison live out her sentence or become an active member again in the fight against evil, she decided to come back to Sunnydale, guard the Hellmouth under strict conditions. And now, those conditions have been broken, Miss Summers is clearly here and alive...There is no need for her to be here any longer."

"There's every need!"  
Tara loudly states astonished by his callousness.

"So...You think it's okay to come here and just take her? And you thought I'd what? just stand by let it happen?"  
Buffy asks glaring back at Travers.

"C-Considering your past history I'd of expected you of all people would be glad to see the back of her."  
The mousey council woman pipes up stepping out from behind Travers. From the back of the shop, Willow skulks in, hearing the raised voices she sticks to the back of the shop hiding just out of sight listening in intently to the conversation. 

"Things change! People change! Faith's not going anywhere."  
Buffy replies arms folded standing her ground.

"It doesn't seem that you have much of a choice."  
Travers replies with a sigh as he gestures around at his people.

"Don't I get a say? In any of this?"  
Faith asks exasperated with being talked about and not to."

"No!"  
Buffy and Travers reply simultaneously.

"You can't do this."  
Tara says trying to move forward between Xander and Giles. Giles puts an arm out to block her. Reluctantly Tara stays back feeling her tiredness decreasing slightly as her heartbeat rises.

"I can."  
With a click of his fingers, Travers men warily start to move in.

Faith and Buffy share a quick look and nod before Buffy turns back to Tara.  
"Thanks for the boost."

"Boost."  
Willow whispers to herself, studying her ex's weary features. Sensing the lingering magic on Buffy she looks over as Buffy turns her head back to Travers with a smirk.

Buffy turns and runs at the wall, jumping up she pushes off it and into a leaping flip through the air, her hands land on the railing to the right of the stairs. Buffy turns and kicks her legs out into one of the armed men throwing him back into the other sending them both toppling to the floor.

Down the stairs, as the men quickly advance, Faith quickly moves to the left blocking them off from the others. she holds them back trading blows with the two men while Xander and Giles move in to take on another two between them, leaving Tara and Anya to another as he comes around from behind the counter.  
"Aahhh."  
Anya yells grabbing the broom nearby she raises her arms and runs at the man. The man cowers as Anya repeatedly whacks him with the broom.

Tara looks away for a moment back to Faith as the Slayer throws a punch sending one man down to the ground, Faith turns her head as the other man swings for her, dodging out the way Faith counters with a fist of her own to the man's ribs.

"Dispareo."  
Tara whispers out her spell making the weapon disappear from the man's hand as he gets back up to his feet ready to swing at Faith's back.

Faith turns around and down into a sweeping kick taking both men off their feet, as she stands up she glances over to Tara and nods with a small appreciative smile.  
"Ahh, Shit!"  
Faith yells out, looking back at her shoulder she reaches her hand around and yanks at the arrow sticking out.

Faith and Tara glance in the direction the arrow flew from to see the council woman nervously clutching a crossbow. Before Faith can do anything about it both men get to their feet rushing in at her, punching her from the left and right Faith angrily grips onto one arm, spinning the man round and down to his knees Faith raises her leg and brings the arm snapping down across her knee, pushing the man away she leaves him to scream in pain as she turns her attention back to the other.

Warily the man takes a step back from Faith looking at her wide-eyed as she turns back to him with a grin.

Faith looks out the corner of her eye just in time to see Tara stony faced walk up in front of the nervous woman swiftly throwing a left hook clocking her square in the face, the council woman drops the crossbow, whimpering as she drops to her knees clutching at her broken nose.  
Faith can't help but smile at Tara waving her fist in pain.

"Ow."

She hears her say before turning her full attention back just as the man leaps towards her with a kick, landing his foot to her stomach Faith takes a small step back.  
"You're gonna regret that."  
She states moving in with an uppercut to his jaw. 

  
Still hidden in the background Willow stares on watching the small interaction between Tara and Faith she feels her frustrations rise again watching her love fighting for Faith. Tearing her gaze away from Tara she looks over to Giles and Xander to see Giles grab one of the men they're fighting by the collar and throw him rolling backwards over the counter, the man lands with a thud on the other side. Leaving Xander to deal with the other man Giles snaps his attention towards Travers still stood behind a chair.

"Now Giles, let's talk about this."

Giles tosses the chair separating them aside and moves forward as he throws a punch square into Traver's nose.

"Ahh what was..."  
Feeling a pinch Giles looks down behind him to see a small dart hanging from his left butt cheek.  
"Oh, that's just bloody bril-"  
Giles sways on the spot before for a moment before falling face down to the floor.

Willow narrows her eyes to where the dart had come from to see Buffy grappling with one man and his tranquilizer gun.  
"Sorry."  
Buffy yells down.

Willow looks back with a sigh seeing Xander take another punch. With a deep breath she walks into view in the middle of the room raising her hands in the air.


	18. What is wrong with you?

CHAPTER 18  


"Stop!"  
Willow commands with a shout, as she does the magic flows through her and around the council men, the magical force holding their arms down to their sides.

The Scoobies heads turn to Willow breaking her no magic stint watching as her eyes slowly turn to black.  
With a wave of one hand, Willow sends the weapons flying out their hands suspended in mid-air for a moment before Willow's hand guides them floating down into a neat pile behind her.

Buffy jumps off the railing and flips down to the ground.  
"Thanks for joining us. I-"

"I didn't do it for you, or her!"  
Willow says in a disgusted tone looking towards Faith's rolling eyes. Willow looks away over to Tara and gives her a small smile. 

Buffy follows Willows gaze, with a small shake of her head she looks away back to Faith and the others.  
"You good?"

"Five by five B, Giles ain't looking too good though."  
Faith says cocking her head to the side at Giles sprawled out and drooling on the floor. 

Folding her arms across her chest Buffy steps over Giles body she moves in towards Travers getting up to his feet. Buffy swiftly gives him a right hook forcing him back down.  
"You can't-"

"I think we've all had enough of you telling us what we can and can't do."  
Buffy picks up the chair nearby, dragging it to the middle of the room she looks back to Travers.  
"Sit."  
She instructs.

Slowly Travers gets to his feet again and heads towards the chair.  
"If you would ju-"

"Enough! I'm done with you talking it's time you finally listen."  
Buffy pushes down on Travers's shoulder forcing him to sit down in the chair.  
"And I mean really, listen."  
She adds walking around in front of him.  
"You will never have anywhere near enough power to take her away from us."  
Buffy points towards Faith.  
"Faith is not your property...I'm not your property. What we are, what we do and how we do it is not for you to dictate."

"But we pay Faith to-"

"I said no talking!"  
Buffy cuts Travers off.  
"You can't just...Wait."  
Buffy turns to Faith with a small confused look.  
"You get paid? Why don't...Never mind soo, not the point.  
Buffy takes a few seconds to think, pacing slowly back and forth in front of Travers.

"The people in this room...Every one of us has been through apocalypse after apocalypse, we've watched countless people die, friends, lovers...Mothers. I've died countless times and yet, we still fight the big evils in this world, we suffer but we push through while you get to sit on the sidelines making all the decisions and rules, thinking you have the right to use us! Faith is way more than anyone gives her credit for, she's trying and suffering just as much, if not more than the rest of us if you take her away against her will what do you think that'd do to her? But that's the problem you don't think, you just do whatever is most convenient for you...We're done! Either you learn to do things our way with us or...We quit."

"You can't just quit! It's a calling, a sacred duty"

"Oh, but we can."  
Faith sidles up next to Buffy smirking down at Travers surprised look.

"The council won't stand for t-."

"The council, don't seem to have much of a choice."  
Buffy smirks using his words against him.  
"You said it yourself because of me your little contract is null and void."

"I..."

"And how did you manage to get Faith out of prison so early? Cos I know damn sure she wasn't let out for good behavior."

"Hey...Well."  
Faith starts to protest before she thinks back her many fights with Deb and others in the prison yard.

"So what'd you do to get past that whole pesky conviction, sentenced to life thing? Have her record cleaned?"  
Buffy asks with a raised eyebrow and knowing grin.

"Well yes we did, but-"

"But nothing, Faith had no crimes to answer for, your contracts done so she's free and owes you nothing. You have no hold over her and you know you can't do a damn thing about it."

"...I..."  
Travers attempts to argue back but words fail him.

"So Mr Travers what's it to be? Our way or nothing?  
Buffy and Faith stand crossed armed, Shoulder to shoulder in a united front against the speechless Travers.

Running a hand through his hair Travers thinks silent for a moment.  
With a small inward breath, he looks up to the united Slayers with a defeated look.  
"What exactly are you proposing?"

"First of all tell your men to stand down."  
Buffy orders glancing over to see beads of sweat roll down Willow's face, panting slightly keeping her hold on the men.

Travers looks around at his people's stiff bodies held in place by the young Witch.  
"You heard her stand down."  
He orders before looking back to Buffy and Faith.

At Buffy's nod, Willow releases her hold, her hands go down to her knees leaning over Willow pants trying to catch her breath, Xander quickly moves in next to her, his concerned eyes looking back into Willows, the deep black slowly fading as Willow tries to centre herself again.

"And as for Faith."  
Buffy continues.  
"She is needed and wanted here despite what you may think, so I suggest you back off, leave Faith here with us, no more sending in the troops, no more dictating. You have information, you share it, you have something to say or do with anyone here...You go through me! Let's face it you need us to fight your battles for the greater good blah blah, you can't afford to lose us. Speaking of afford, you pay us both...Fairly from now on and for everything we've done before today, You owe us big time. So...We got a deal or not."  
Buffy glances to Faith with a gleeful look before changing her expression back into a scowl looking back to Travers.

"Hm...Well, it doesn't seem I have much of a choice."  
Travers nods agreeing to their terms. Slowly he stands up from the chair, gesturing towards his people to follow Travers turns towards the front door. The council woman quickly scrambles over to his side.  
On the way out Travers taps the one man with his foot as he still lays clutching his broken arm.

"Oh and Travers."  
Faith calls, Travers looks back over his shoulder as Faith continues.  
"One more thing, in case we didn't make it clear we don't work for you, you work for us. Just more of an FYI."  
Faith smirks watching Travers give her a small nod back before turning with the rest of his group to leave.

The Scoobies watch them go not turning there until the shop door closes behind the last one.

"Well, that was...uh..."

"Tense."  
Buffy adds finishing Xander’s sentence for him.

"I dunno it was kinda fun, I've never been in a car chase before."  
Anya adds with a smile.

Everyone turns their heads to Anya with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Anyway, is everyone okay?"  
Buffy asks looking around the group, her eyes fall to Willow arms folded hugging into herself.   
"Will, are you?"

"I'm fine."  
Willow looks away from Buffy's intense concerned gaze.

"But will you, with the magic’s."

"It's fine...I'm fine."  
Willow looks to Xander, her eyes almost normal again she holds out her hands in front of him.  
"See, the shakies have almost stopped already."

"Uh, think I-I need to sit down...Now please."  
Tara wobbles on the spot feeling the adrenaline exit her body in an instant leaving behind intense tiredness and pain.

"Tara."  
Willow steps forward but stops seeing Faith rush into Tara's side, feeling a pang of jealously in her chest as Faith hooks her arm around Tara leaning her into her body and helping her onto the chair in the middle of the room.

Anya comes out from the back holding a large glass filled with water, walking over to Giles she tips the ice-cold water over his head.

Startled Giles groggily looks behind him to see Anya hovering above him.  
"Ow."  
He yelps as Anya bens down yanking the dart out. Rolling over Giles wipes at the water rolling down his face.

Xander moves around Giles and helps Anya haul him up off the floor and into a chair.  
"What did I miss?"  
Giles asks trying to adjust his glasses before Xander has to catch his slumping body from sliding off the chair slowly as he slowly drifts in and out of consciousness.

Buffy moves over to Faith with a large first aid kit in hand.  
"Here"  
Buffy opens up the box before looking back at Tara's head.  
"Hmm, need to clean it up, what do you think stitches?"

"Can't tell."  
Faith replies, gently she moves part of the matted hair inspecting it close while Buffy grabs the distilled water and two cloths.

Soaking the first cloth Buffy passes it to Faith before soaking the second.  
Carefully they start dabbing around the wound cleaning away the dried blood.  
"Buff I really, didn't mean for...I..."  
With an ashamed look etched on her face Faith looks at Buffy.

"I know, it's okay I get it. I really do."  
Buffy gives faith a reassuring smile, Slowly Faith gives her a small smile back before they both go back to concentrating on Tara, working together they wipe away as much blood as they can.

"Ahh, Ow."  
Tara grimaces a hand going to her head as the pain starts to set in fully.

"Tare...you okay?"  
Faith asks moving to her Tara's side.

"I am now."  
Tara quietly replies with a smile at Faith.

"Hm, it doesn't look too bad, more blood than anything else."

"What about concussion? Should we check for a concussion?"  
Faith asks trying to hide her obvious concern.

"Let's see."  
Buffy smiles moving around she kneels in front of Tara.  
"How many fingers?"  
She asks holding her hand up.

Tara looks back at her with a lopsided smile.  
"Three."

"Okay good what else...Ohh, when's my birthday?"

"19th"

"Of?."

"January."

"Uh-huh, and who's your favorite Slayer?"  
She asks with a cheeky raise of her eyebrow.

"You're a wicked Slayer."  
Tara quietly says slightly leaning forward.

"Okay, I think you're good."  
Buffy stands up while Tara sits back again, Faith stares down for a moment as Tara leans her body into Faith's leg.

"But someone should get her back home safe to rest, probably stay with her for the night."

"Buffy I'll be fine, I-"

"Nope ut uh, after the stunt you pulled I'm not giving you an option."

"I'll do it."  
Willow offers moving closer.

"No, I mean I don't think that's uh, a good idea."

Seeing Tara's instant unease and refusal at Red's suggestion Faith clears her throat.  
"She can come to mine, I'll keep an eye...that is...If you want to."  
Faith asks looking down at Tara. The small moment between them feels like bliss staring into each other's eyes, Faith looks deep into the swimming blue eyes as Tara slowly gives her an agreeing nod.

"Uh cool, so that's settled Xander could y-"  
Buffy tries to ignore the different vibes and awkwardness before Willow interrupts.

"So you'd rather stay with her than me?"  
Willow asks staring towards Tara with a hurt expression.  
"Tara...Please Baby, stop being so silly and naive, your hurt and not thinking straight just come home, this is-"

"Will."  
Buffy steps towards Willow attempting to gently put a hand on her arm to stop her as she takes another step forward.

"No."  
Willow shrugs Buffy off and snaps her head to Faith.  
"You, you come in and poison everyone don't you!"

"Hey it's not my fault she doesn't want to be anywhere near you, you've done that all by yourself Red."

"Shut up! You know don't know anything about us."

"Guys."  
Xander tries to interject as both women move in towards each other.

"Oh no? Let's see, I know that there's no us to speak of, why exactly did you guys break up again? Ah, that's right you went all dark Willow, really getting hooked on the magic's using it to control your friends, your girlfriend. You got a taste for the dark side, you deceived, manipulated and assaulted everyone's mind and I'm the problem? You almost got Lil D killed just so you could get your next fix, you're like a junkie and do you know what..."  
Faith steps forward into Willow's personal space.  
"Me and you, we got a lot in common. You're more like me than you realize...Is that why you hate me so much? Kinda like the whole can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror kinda thing? Hm yeah, I don't know shit."  
Faith taunts with a smirk taking a step back.

"Oh, Faith...I don't hate you...I pity you!"  
Willow states with a cold smile before suddenly throwing her hand across in the air.

Faith's head turns to the side as a force smacks across her cheek, turning back to Willow Faith raises an eyebrow at her.  
"That how you want it Red?"  
She asks before swiftly moving forward she leans back into a sidekick knocking Willow backwards off her feet. 

"Stop!"  
Buffy steps towards them.

"Thicken."  
Willow says holding her hand up towards Buffy. Willow's eyes start to swirl with darkness letting the magic flow through her body.

Buffy starts to pound on the invisible barrier as Willow gets to her feet. Looking past Faith she gestures with her hand, Faith looks over her shoulder as a chair comes hurtling towards her, Faith turns and raises her arms just in time to cover her face, blocking the wooden chair as it smashes against her.

"Your gonna regret that Witch!"  
Faith angrily states not noticing the other chair flying in behind her.

As the chair smashes over Faith, Willow kneels and looks up to the ceiling, letting the anger take control she starts to yell out.  
"Hel I call upon thee, Goddess of-"

"No!"  
Tara jumps up using all her residual energy she throws her hands up towards Willow, Blue and Red lights crackle against each other mid-air as Tara's burst of magic breaks a large hole through Willows barrier, as the force hits into Willow she's thrown back into the bookcase, Willow's body crumples down to the floor as books fall around her.

As Willows magic barrier fades Tara steps forward staring at her with a shocked and angry expression. Willow slowly lifts her head.  
"What is wrong with you? Do you even know what you were doing? Calling on the Goddess of Death!"  
Tara raises her voice.

Willow glances around at everyone's shocked faces as her eyes slowly fade back to normal before she looks back to Tara.  
"I-I wasn't going to..."

"Oh."  
Tara utters wobbling as lightheadedness sets in, placing a hand to head her other arm goes out trying to balance herself.

"Tare."  
Faith moves beside Tara and takes her arm helping steady her.

"I just want t-to go."  
Tara whispers breathlessly in Faith's ear.

With a nod, Faith pulls Tara into her side and looks over to Buffy.  
"I'm gonna get her back."

"I'll take yah, uh, Anya a hand."

  
Xander’s and Anya grasp onto an arm each hauling Giles to his feet.  
"What did I miss?"  
Giles murmurs his eyes opening and closing sleepily as he's hauled towards the front door.

Faith glares down as she and Tara move past the speechless Witch.  
Buffy watches everyone file out the shop, the door closes behind them leaving Buffy and Willow alone in silence for a few minutes.

Arms folded Buffy turns away from the door towards Willow, stopping a couple of feet in front of her Buffy looks down at Willows ashamed sorrowful features looking back up at her.  
"The Goddess of death?"

"I wasn't, I was just going to put a little hex on her, I...But I-"

"Like that's any better!"  
Buffy states with raised annoyance in her tone.

"No, I, I know I just...It just took over...But it, It's okay I didn't, I-"

"There's no excuse Will. Whatever you think you were about to do is way beyond okay!"

"Buffy I didn't do-"

"The only reason you didn't, is because Tara stopped you."

Willow hangs her head as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
"...I...I'm sorry, I..."

Willow's eyes widen slightly in shock as the full realization of her actions kicks in.  
"Oh god...Tara, she...she's never going to forgive me. How can I...Buffy."  
Willow lets her tears flow down her red face as she looks back up to Buffy.

Slowly Buffy's features soften staring down at Willow weeping in front of her. Feeling sorry for her Buffy unfolds her arms with, with a soft sigh she sits down crossed-legged on the floor in front of Willow. Taking a moment Buffy stares back at Willows pain filled eyes silently trying to think clearly before speaking again.

"Yes, Tara will just give her some time. But if you keep going the way that you are, then Tara isn't the only one you'll lose."  
Buffy honestly tells her.  
"One more thing happens and...And I don't know if I'll be able to help and support you anymore, I have Dawn to think about. But I do want to be here for you help make things better, easier, to do that you have got to let go of some of this hate and anger, It's not healthy Will."

"I-I know and I do want to be better I want things to be better, after using the magic I couldn't help it I just l let it take over. And after listening to you all stand up for her and say all those things defending her, it-it's like everyone's just conveniently forgotten about all of the terrible things she's put us through, what she's done to us especially you, and I...I just lost it."

"We haven't forgotten! We forgive and we move on, Faith is trying to change, to be a better version of herself, to do that she needs support from all of us not knocking back down. And I'm sorry I'm not trying to say this to hurt or piss you off again but, Faith's not exactly wrong in what she said, you've both done things, to the people that care most about you, lied, manipulated, tried to kill or whatever...But still, we forgive, together we try to work through it. I don't want to lose you to the dark side Will, you're better than all of this."

Willow lightly nods her head in understanding. Buffy leans in wiping away some of the tears with her sleeve.  
"I really am sorry."  
Willow quietly says through sniffles.

"I know. But you need to prove it, you need to do the right thing"

"H-How, what can I.."  
Fresh tears prick at Willow's eyes

"Come on, first we need to get you up and home."  
Buffy stands up holding her hands down to Willow.

After helping pull Willow to her feet Buffy puts an arm around her shoulders.  
"We'll work it out together."  
Buffy adds with a reassuring look.

  
***

Outside Giles apartment Faith and Xander hold onto the unconscious Watcher trying to keep his limp body upright as they move down the path.

Reaching the locked door Faith and Xander share a look before looking down at Giles pockets.  
"Uh, keys."  
They both start to pat down Giles sides feeling for his set of keys. 

Coming up empty they shrug at each other.  
"Gotta be a spare around here somewhere."  
Xander says starting to look down at the ground around them.

"Here"  
Faith shoves Giles heavy body into Xander.   
She looks down at the welcome mat for a moment before he eyes narrow in on the out of place looking gnome. Bending down Faith picks up the gnome to inspect underneath it, turning it around in her hands she looks at the bottom with a smirk, peeling back the sellotape the key drops free.  
Standing straight Faith turns back to Xander holding the key up in front of him.  
"So predictable."

"Yeah just hurry I think he's starting to drool on me."  
Xander grimaces leaning his head back away from Giles.

Unlocking the door Faith pushes it open wide. Gripping an arm each they Haul Giles in and up the stairs, his legs thudding against every step.  
Reaching the top step Giles slightly lifts his head fluttering his eyes open for a moment.  
"Hmm? What did I miss?"  
He sleepily asks again before his head drops back down.  
Sharing a smile and roll of their eyes, Faith and Xander carry on dragging Giles through to his bedroom. After tossing the Watcher onto his bed they wait for a moment staring down at him. With the sudden sound of Giles snoring they turn to leave.

At the bottom of the stairs, Faith turns towards the kitchen.  
"Faith you coming?"  
Xander asks looking back over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah, just give me a sec."

"Okay."  
Xander shrugs and turns out the front door.

In the kitchen Faith quickly rummages through the top cupboards, pulling down a large glass she moves to the sink, turning the cold tap she lets it run for a few seconds before placing the glass underneath the cold water.

Running back up the stairs with the filled glass in hand Faith stops and turns into the bathroom. Searching through the medicine cabinet she grabs a strip of pain killers before heading back into Giles room.

Faith places the glass and tablets on the bedside table, looking down with a small smile at Giles  
"Night Giles."  
She says turning to leave again.

"Night."  
Giles sleepily replies as he turns over in bed.

Grasping the door handle Faith quietly heads out the bedroom closing the door gently behind her before striding down the stairs and back out of the house to the others.

  
***

Xander pulls up outside Faith's apartment, switching the engine off he turns his head to Faith and Tara on the backseat.  
"Here we are ladies, home sweet a...Home."  
Xander looks out the windows around at the run-down area.

"Cheers for the ride Xan man, DC."  
Faith nods at Anya before Tara can move she jumps out the door racing around the back of the truck to the other side. 

Faith pulls the door open leaning down holding her hand out to Tara.  
"What?"  
Faith asks with a confused look at Tara's small laugh.

"I'm okay."  
Tara's reassuring eyes look up into Faith's with a lopsided tired smile.  
"You don't have to."

"But your hurt and-"

"And so are you."  
Tara points out with a raised eyebrow.

"So?"  
Faith shrugs before kneeling beside the open car door.  
"Me Slayer you Witch, I heal fast you don't."  
Faith says pointing to herself then faith before she places her hand out again.

"Hmm."  
Tara hums taking the stubborn Slayers hand.   
Thank you both for you know."  
She weakly smiles back into the truck.

"No problem."  
Xander nods and smiles back. Looking down Xander puts the truck in gear stepping off the break he starts to roll.

"Xan wait!"  
Faith calls helping Tara lean into the tree nearby for support.

Xander slams on his breaks.   
"Yeah?"  
He pokes his head out the window as Faith steps towards him.

"I just wanted to say I am, you know, for the truck an I do, you know, what you did was pretty awesome."  
She says with an awkward apologetic smile.  
"I uh, I appreciate it...or whatever."

"Anytime."  
Xander replies flashing her a wide kind smile back.

Pulling his head back into the truck Xander slowly pulls away from the curb, Faith watches him go with his hand waving out the window back at them before the truck turns out of sight.

Faith turns her attention back to Tara, walking up to her Faith takes lifts Tara's arm around her letting the Witch lean her tired body into hers  
"You good?"

Tara nods back  
"Thank you for all this."

"Mi casa su casa."

Taking a few steps forward Tara stumbles mid-step as lightheadedness washes over her again.

"Whoa, Tare you okay?"  
Faith asks with a concerned frown.

Tara places a hand to her head and closes her eyes for a few moments.  
"Y-Yeah guess I just need a minute."

  
Faith studies the pale looking Witch for a moment longer, watching as she starts swaying on the spot. Faith swoops her arms in around Tara.

"Faith."  
She quietly squeals in shock as she's hoisted into Faith's strong arms.  
"What are you-"

"Getting your ass inside to bed before you collapse out here."

Without protest, Tara holds her arms gently around Faith's neck, being so close she allows herself to lean comfortably into the Slayer moving with ease towards the front door.

Keeping Tara in her arms Faith reaches down turning the door handle. Walking into the apartment she kicks the door shut behind her looking over thankful at the freshly made bed. 

Gently Faith lays Tara down on top of the covers, quickly moving to her feet she helps pull off her shoes. Attempting to lean back Tara winces in pain, Faith leans over Tara grabbing the pillow beside her.  
"Here"  
She carefully holds a hand to the back of Tara's neck sliding the pillow in to place behind her.  
"How's that?"  
She asks slowly lowering Tara's head back onto the pillow as she moves her hand gently away.

"Better."  
Tara appreciatively smiles before a wide yawn comes over her.  
"Sorry, I'm just-"  
She yawns again.  
"Soo tired."  
Tara says trying to force her eyes to stay open.

"It's okay, just sleep."  
Faith turns walking away from the bed.

"D-Don't go too far...Please."  
Tara asks lifting her head up.

Faith turns her head back as she places her hand on the chair next to her. Tara watches Faith drag the chair in closer and slumping down into it facing towards her. With a small smile, Tara lowers her head back down on the pillow, her heavy eyes flickering closed as she succumbs to the beckoning sleep.

  
***

  
After a few hours of watching Tara sleeping peacefully in her bed Faith leans forward in the chair, locking her fingers together she stretches her arms out in front of her. Feeling the small stinging pain from her arrow wound she smiles to herself picturing the moment Tara punched the council woman. 

Faith looks up towards Tara making a soft cute noise in her sleep as she turns onto her side. Faith stares for a moment longer before tearing her eyes away, looking down at her dishevelled bloodied clothing she sighs.  
Standing up from the chair Faith moves over to the front door double checking the locks before peering out the curtain. Satisfied she turns giving one more look towards Tara before heading into the bathroom, flicking the light on Faith slightly pushes on the bathroom door behind her.

Pulling the shower curtain back Faith turns on the water letting it run she moves past the door stripping off her clothing and tossing them aside. Turning back to the shower Faith catches sight of her bruised face in the mirror, turning fully to face the mirror she takes a small step forward. Studying her face Faith runs her tongue along her already healing split lip. Faith lifts her hands up turning them around in the air in front of her looking at the deep mixed purple, blue and yellow bruising, she rubs her hands around each aching wrist.

From the bed Tara blinks her eyes open, rubbing the sleep away from them before squinting as they adjust to the dim room. Her heart skips a beat looking over to the empty chair. A concerned frown falls over her face before her eyes slowly follow the small stream of light, with a relieved sigh Tara relaxes back into the pillow, the sound of the running water and seeing Faith's shadow calming her as she stares over towards the bathroom.

Faith's naked figure suddenly appears moving past the slightly open door into Tara's view, Faith steps into the shower disappearing into the steam she pulls the shower curtain closed behind her.

Tara lightly blushes quickly averting her gaze up to the ceiling she runs a hand through her hair.  
After a few minutes, Tara props herself up on the bed adjusting the pillows behind her, looking to her side a small smile plays at the corner of her mouth seeing the fresh bottle of water and glass, next to it lay what she can only assume are pain killers along with them a neatly folded set of clothing.

Leaning over Tara opens the water bottle pouring half of it into the glass. Thankful at Faith's kind thoughtfulness she takes two large gulps, the cool refreshing water swirls down reliving Tara of her dry throat.

Her eyes flicker up to Faith's silhouette beyond the curtain, her breath hitches as her eyes roam over the edges of Faith's body as the Slayer lifts her hands up to scrub her hair. Forcing her gaze away again Tara sips on the cooling water trying to keep her eyes from flickering back over to the bathroom.

After a short while, Tara hears the water stop running and instantly closes her eyes keeping them held shut tight for a while not sure if Faith would have noticed her sat up and awake or not, clutching the glass in her hands she gently taps a finger against it.

"You know you should probably take the pain killers too they'll help."

Tara softly smiles hearing Faith's voice, flickering her eyes open she unknowingly bites onto her bottom lip taking in the sight of Faith stood in the bathroom doorway wearing just a grey towel, the light behind illuminating her Figure. With her hair still dripping wet, Tara watches as a couple of droplets roll down Faith's cheek dropping off her chin landing on her bare chest before disappearing into the cleavage.  
"...Uh..."  
Tara flicks her eyes up to Faith's with a nervous smile.  
"I Uh, w-was about to.  
Feeling the flush to her cheeks Tara turns to her side, grabbing the two small pills and knocking them back she downs the rest of the glass of water in one before she refills her glass again with the remaining bottled water.

Moving around the room Faith quickly grabs herself a clean T-shirt and bottoms before darting back into the bathroom behind the door.  
Tara fishes off the cold water and places the empty glass down on the bedside table, taking in a deep slow steady breath she readjusts herself on the bed.

"Sorry did I wake you with the shower?"  
Faith asks emerging out the bathroom door ruffling a towel through her damp hair.

"No don't be sorry, I-I'm feeling a bit better now thank you."  
Tara replies while Faith chucks the towel behind her back into the bathroom before she moves towards the fridge for two new water bottles.

eeling bad for sleeping on the clean duvet still fully dressed in her dirty dishevelled clothes Tara looks to the bedside table and grabs the clean set of clothes. Sitting up she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, as she stands and takes a step forward her feet falter beneath her feeling the residual negative effects from her spells.

"Whoa, where you going, T?"  
Faith asks dropping the bottle to the floor and rushing over to Tara catching her before she drops to the floor. Hooking an arm around Tara's waist Faith slowly steps back with Tara to the bed sitting her down gently.

"S-Sorry I just wanted t-...To change...I..."  
Tara stutters back her hand going up to her dizzy head.

"Okay."  
Faith kneels on one knee in front of her.  
"Well I don't think you're capable to right now, I don't wanna risk you falling n hitting your head in there so, how about you let me help okay?"

"Faith you don't have t-to."

"Yeah, I think I kinda do."  
Faith replies studying Tara.

"I-I don't want to take advantage and I..."  
Tara says in a soft voice.  
"...W-with what you said before, w-what we agreed-"  
Tara looks down to her lap.  
"To start again, take it s-slow. I don't want to push it, to p-push you to be close by being forced to take care of me more t-than you already have."

"Tare, you're not taking advantage and I'm definitely not being forced to do anything...How is this you pushing me or whatever?"

"Faith I'm sleeping in your bed and you're about to help undress me and that's after you come out here dripping w-wet barely covered by a towel, which was totally hot by the way and-"

"You think I'm hot?"  
Faith interrupts with a grin.

"Not the point I'm trying to make here."  
Lifting her head up she gives a small grin back.

"For a start keep your pants on...literally. And the other stuff, you're not pushing I wanna help and I told yah I wanna try whatever this is between us an I mean it you are not pushing."  
Faith states looking reassuringly up at Tara.  
"Buut, I'm not gunna lie to yah Tare you're not exactly making it easy for me."

"I.."  
Tara gives a confused look back at Faith's small smirk.

"What you think you coming to my rescue all heroic like wasn't hot?"  
Faith asks raising an eyebrow before continuing in a slow husky tone.  
"Or how you sparked out that prissy council bitch. You make it so damn difficult to just go slow when I all I wanna do is ravish you because of that and so many other little things you do..."  
Faith places her hands down on the bed either side of Tara lifting herself up eye level with the Witch she leans slightly forward.  
"Are totally...Unbelievably...Fucking sexy."  
Faith finishes biting onto her bottom lip seductively.

Feeling the rising heat between them, Tara blinks back at Faith's lust filled eyes, as she slowly opens her mouth to speak Faith abruptly moves back pulling her hands away off the bed, forcing her eyes away before getting too caught up in the moment.  
"But."  
She shrugs.  
"Like I said I wanna try n all that with you. And your injured I'm not exactly gonna jump your bones...I'm not an animal."  
She flashes her eyes back up with a smirk.  
"Soo..."  
Faith holds up the clean T-shirt.  
"Close my eyes n everything."

With a small smile and nod at the endearing Slayer Tara grips the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting her arms to pull it off, Faith carefully and respectfully helps Tara pull the T-shirt off the rest of the way and helps her into the fresh set of clothing.

As Faith turns to toss the dirty clothes behind her Tara in one quick motion unhooks her bra and pulls it free from under her T-shirt.   
Faith turns her head back to Tara dangling the bra off her finger smiling down at her with a smirk.  
"And this."  
She says with a raised an eyebrow.

Faith snatches the bra off her finger and without looking away from Tara's sparkling blue eyes she flings the bra behind her onto the pile of dirty clothes. Faith leans up closer to Tara.  
"So difficult."   
She quietly says in a tantalising tone glancing down to Tara's chest then back up again.

Faith starts to turn her head away to stand as she does Tara places her hand on her cheek to stop her. Looking in her eyes Tara gently encourages Faith back down to her knees in front of her. The sexual tension in the air building between them Tara strokes her thumb over Faith's cheek before gently gliding her thumb down and slowly across Faith's lips as her eyes flicker down to the plump inviting lips before her burning eyes look back up meeting her eyes again.

  
Tara leans forward stopping inches away from Faith.  
"Tara."  
Faith breathes out her name looking down as Tara seductively runs her tongue across her lips before biting her bottom lip with a sexy smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Tara's hand moves back up gently tucking Faith's hair behind her ear. Faith's body instantly tingles reacting to the slight touch, saith closes her eyes as Tara slowly leans in further.

Tara takes a second her warm breath against Faith's ear sending shivers down the Slayers spine.  
"Tease."  
She whispers out. 

Suddenly pulling back places a quick peck to Faith's cheek before she scoots herself back to the middle of the bed crossing her legs with a gleeful smile on her face satisfied with playing Faith at her own game.

Slowly Faith's slight stunned smile turns into a grin, shaking her head Faith stands and turns away from Tara lightly giggling on the bed. Retrieving the two water bottles Faith walks back towards Tara placing one down on the bedside table.  
"Here, get some rest Wicked Witch."  
She orders turning towards the chair. Faith opens her water gulping down half before replacing the lid and sitting down.

"Are you not going to get some sleep at some point too?"

"Uh-huh, right here."  
Faith answers slapping her hand down on the armchair as she leans back into it.

"Oh no your not, your beds more than big enough for the both of us."  
Tara protests.

Faith lifts her head looking back to Tara with an eyebrow raised questioningly towards her.

"I'll be good."  
Tara says raising her hands up.

"Hmm"

"Please, I wouldn't feel right taking your bed while you curl up all cramped on that damn chair. Please, promise I won't bite...Unless you want me to."  
Tara adds with a shrug of her shoulders and cheeky grin flashing across her face.

Faith smiles and shakes her head at Tara's brazenness for a moment.  
"Fine but you better not hog the covers like last time."  
Faith jokes pushing herself up from the chair.

"Hey did not."  
Tara protests back getting herself situated in bed pulling the covers over her while Faith moves around the room, turning the bathroom light off on her way around to the other side of the bed.

Faith's body stiffens as she slides into the bed beside Tara, feeling the warmth of her body so close to hers she stares blicking up at the ceiling. Sensing Faith's unease Tara scoots over creating a little more space between them.

After a few minutes, Faith's quiet voice breaks the silence.  
"...Hey Tare?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."  
Tara turns onto her side facing towards Faith.

"The other night at the bus depot, I know why Spike the stalker was lurking nearby to jump in but...Why were you? One minute our drunk asses are surrounded then you, you came outta nowhere. How'd you know to be there? That we were in trouble?"

"I didn't know exactly, I...I don't know. I just had this feeling like an urge tugging at me before it started to feel more like a...An overwhelming need to run in that direction, so, I went with it and there you all we're and I helped your drunk asses out."

"Huh, cool....T?"

"Yeah Faith?"

"I think your way more powerful than you let on, way more than Red could ever hope to be, you've got some wicked tricks up your sleeve you know that."

"I know."  
Tara states back matter of factly as she rolls onto her back again.

  
Blinking her eyes through the darkness listening to Faith's breathing next to her she thinks for a few moments before it's her who breaks the silence.  
"Faith, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."  
Faith replies flickering her eyes over to Tara then back up to the ceiling.

"I was just wondering why do you sometimes call Anya DC? Cos Xander says it's like a superhero thingy or something."

"Of course he would the nerd."  
Faith says lightly laughing to herself.  
"That's not it, wait, is that what you guys talk about when I'm not around?"

"Well Anya mostly frets about it, we mainly talk about demons and things."

"Huh glad to hear I can still have an impact on her without even being there."  
Faith smirks at the thought of Anya being irritated by her little pet name.

"Soo? If it's not what Xander said then what is it?"

"I think of it more as Demon Chick but, I guess it's open to interpretation...Demon child...Dramatic chick...Desires cash only."  
Faith grins to herself.

"Oh."  
Tara frowns at the anticlimatic answer.  
"...So, why does Xander think it's something to do with Superheros? I mean, I've heard of your standard one's Superman Batman but DC? Doesn't sound very Superheroey to me."

  
"Are you kidding?...T, it's not a character, come on you know the whole DC universe?... Seriously? Nothing?"  
Faith questions surprised at Tara's lack of what she considers common knowledge, Seeing Tara's small shrug back through the darkness Faith continues.  
"Detective Comics, Only the largest comic book company around, the creators of not just the best Superheros but also the most devious Villians, evil masterminds of all time, The Joker, Lex Luthor...Catwoman, well sort of, she's more kinda complicated but she..."  
Faith abruptly stops her rambling.  
"...Oh god...I'm a nerd."  
She adds throwing her hands up in the air.

"I guess so."  
Tara giggles back. Faith suddenly lifts her head up turning towards Tara.  
"Don't tell anyone, not a soul you got it? Living or dead."

"Not promising anything."

"Hmm, Wicked Witch."  
Faith hums settling her head back onto the pillow, looking up to the ceiling to hide her slight embarrassed smile.

"I'm not surprised you like comic books yah know being a Slayer n all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well comic books are all about the lone hero, aren't they? Someone created to protect and save the earth, standing alone against the mutant monsters set on destroying everything, battling back the darkness again and again...Sounds like something you and Buffy could relate to."

"Huh I guess, never really thought about it like that."

A comfortable silence falls between them, Tara blinks her heavy eyelids over towards Faith.  
"Goodnight."  
She says closing her eyes to sleep.

"...Night."  
Faith softly replies back.

Faith stays staring up at the ceiling for a few more minutes listening to Tara's light breathing next to her as the Witch quickly falls into a comfortable deep sleep. Carefully Faith turns onto her side, leaning her head on her arm she looks over to Tara's chest gently rise and fall with each steady breath, her eyes flicker up to Tara's peaceful looking face. Faith takes the opportunity to study and take in every inch of her beautiful features, as a small frown and whimper come from the dreaming Witch Faith lifts a hand to her face gently stroking the hair back soothingly.  
"Shh, it's okay."  
She whispers.

Tara's body instinctively turns, flinging an arm over Faith's middle she places her hand on to Faith's side, Tara hums in her sleep as she nudges her head down onto the Slayers chest.

Stiff bodied Faith stares down at the Witch for a few moments before slowly her hand goes down onto Tara's back.  
"Hmm."  
Tara hums again at the touch."  
The feeling of Tara's warm body sleeping peacefully in her arms quickly calms Faith's anxieties, relaxing her shoulders Faith pulls her other arm around Tara letting herself embrace the tranquil moment stroking back and forth over Tara's back.   
Forcing her eyes away from the beauty Faith shuts her eyes, the soothing sound of Tara's light breathing soon sends her into a light comfortable sleep.

***

A couple of hours pass by in the quiet apartment with the sounds of light breathing coming from the bed, Tara lays asleep in Faith's side while the Slayer arm still draped over, sleeps on with a peaceful contented look.

  
"N...No..."  
Tara murmurs.  
Faith's contented look turns to a small frown hearing the small whimperings in her sleep.

Tara starts to stir, her nightmare filling her head disrupting her peaceful slumber. Releasing her hold on Faith she turns onto her back.  
"No...No."  
She lightly cries out trapped in her vivid dream.  
"Don't...Don't go..."

Faith's eyes flutter open, feeling the loss in her arms she looks over with a small concerned frown.  
"Tara."  
She says hearing the small whimpers beside her.  
Leaning up on one elbow Faith adjust her eyes in the dim room to Tara's scared looking features.

"...Don't hurt h...No..."  
Tara tosses and turns in her fitful sleep.

"Tara."  
Faith places a hand to Tara's shoulder shaking her gently.

"Y-you can't...No...St..."

"Tara!"  
Faith says her name louder trying to pull Tara back out from her nightmare.  
"Tara!... Tare wake up!...T!"

"Stop!"  
Tara shouts out her body bolting upright, with her hand stretched out in front of her, a jolt of blue sparkling light shoots from her hand flying out across the room hitting into the tall lamp.

"Whoa..."  
Is all Faith can say as the lamp is engulfed in flames for a few moments before suddenly the flames burst out disintegrating the lamp before there eyes.  
Faith stares in stunned silence as the bright lights fizzle out in the air, the room fading back into darkness.

"S-sorry."  
Tara stunned by her own actions stutters an apology whipping the covers off her and jumping out of bed.  
"I-I...I didn't mean to, I um."

"Tare it's fine it's just a lamp."  
Faith flicks on the dim lamp beside her.  
"See got another one no biggie."

"No, it's n-not...Nothings fine...I, I just."  
Tara drops to her knees breathing heavily as her heart pounds from her surreal nightmare.

Faith jumps up from the bed moving around to Tara she stops in front of her looking down to Tara's shaking hands clasped in her lap.  
"Musta been one hell of a nightmare."  
Faith adds.

Faith moves back to the bedside table, grabbing the water bottle she twists off the cap returning to Tara.  
"Here."  
Faith offers the drink kneeling down in front of Tara studying the Witch with a concerned expression.

With a fleeting smile, Tara shakily grips the bottle, taking a few small gulps of the refreshing liquid.  
"T-Thank you."  
Tara quietly says looking down into her lap her fingers playing at the edges of the bottle's label.  
"Sorry about your lamp I, I didn't mean...I, I'll buy you a new one."  
Tara stutters flickering her eyes up for a moment.

"Don't matter didn't like that lamp anyway."  
Faith shrugs unfazed by the incident and more concerned with what, in Tara's dreams could spook her so much.  
"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"J-Just a stupid nightmare I guess...It just..."

"What?"  
Faith gently presses.

"It felt so real, and..."  
Tara lightly sighs shaking her head before pushing herself up off the floor.  
"Never mind it's, it's stupid."  
She adds stepping past Faith.

"It's not stupid."  
Faith turns on her knees and stands up behind Tara.  
"I for one know all too well how much of a bitch nightmares can be, feeling like your there trapped in this overwhelming moment that never ends and you don't know your dreaming and it feels like reality and it sucks...Till you wake up."

"Yeah, I'm d-definitely appreciating the waking up part."

"So you wanna tell me what that innocent head of yours managed to dream up to make you turn into Ironman?"  
Faith glances over her shoulder to the fragments of ash and debris on the floor.

"I, It's..."  
Tara starts to say, taking a moment Tara draws in a deep breath, hanging her head low she closes her eyes replaying the nightmare.  
"...The council...In my dream, t-they came back for you, only this time with a lot more back up. We were in the magic box, behind me Buffy and Xander were fighting a load of People and demons...So, so many demons. A-And Giles h-he was asleep on the counter with Anya counting money behind him. A...And then there was Travers stood behind the table smiling. You were stood just a few steps away from me a-and three of the men pounced on you and I tried to step forward, to reach out to h-help but nothing happened, my body didn't move.  
I started to shout to the others but t-they didn't move, no one would help or l-listen. A-and then Dawn, she was wearing all the jewellery from the magic box and had handfuls of the little charms and trinkets and she floated past me smiling before she disappeared. When I looked back to you everything stopped, everyone disappeared and the room around us went black, It f-felt like the darkness was creeping in suffocating me and you...You walked up to me a-and..."

"And what?"  
Faith gently presses.

"You said that you were leaving...."  
Tara's voice breaks slightly as she speaks, blinking back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.  
"That y-you wanted to and didn't need me to cry a-about it. Y-you said that you changed your mind, you didn't want or need me interfering with your life."  
Tara sniffles slightly taking in another deep breath before continuing.  
" You turned and walked away from me. I blinked and before I knew it you were on the floor screaming in pain, being forced down to your knees, those assholes hitting into you over and over again. God the look on your face, the fear in your eyes, At that moment I felt every bit of anger in me bubbling up to the surface, another man stepped towards you raising a gun to your head and, I...I woke up..."

"Hey shh it's okay."  
Faith soothes stepping closer putting a comforting hand on Tara's back.  
"You know that's never gonna happen."

"Which bit?"  
Tara asks glancing back over her shoulder.

"All of it! Well maybe not the bit about Anya counting money but the rest, never gonna happen! No one is going to take me away, especially with you and B watching my back."

"I-I know, I was just..."  
Tara takes in a small deep breath before continuing.  
"I am so worried that y-you'll change your mind a-about me and you'll disappear." 

With a light sigh Faith gently turns Tara towards her. Feeling vulnerable Tara looks away from Faith's intent gaze.

"T, please look at me."  
Faith softly asks. Moving her hand under Tara's chin she gently lifts her head taking a moment to stare back into Tara's deep blue eyes.  
"The last thing I want is to not have you in my life, there's nothing that could ever change my mind about that."

"But wha-"

"But nothing..."  
Faith interrupts, she runs her hand slowly down Tara's arm sending a spark tingling over Tara's skin from the light touch, Staring back into each other's eyes Faith gently holds Tara's hand in hers as her other hand reaches up tucking the hair behind Tara's ear before letting her thumb softly glide over her cheek. With Tara's hand in hers, Faith slowly lifts it to her chest starting to beat nervously.  
"Tara I-I want this."  
She huskily says edging in closer.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure."  
Faith slowly leans in towards Tara's inviting lips.

"Faith wait."  
Tara breathlessly stops her, inches away from her lips Tara flickers her eyes down then back up into Faith's desire filled eyes.  
"W...What about taking it slow?"

"I want you Tare, I need you, please...Screw taking it slow."

Hearing Faith's pleading husky voice Tara leans in the rest of the way, their lips come crashing together as they pull in close to each other's bodies in a passionate embrace.

Without parting their lips Tara pushes Faith backwards towards the bed. As Faith's legs hit the edge of the bed she instinctively sits down with Tara straddling on top of her.

Taking Faith's hands Tara pushed her body against Faith forcing her to lie back on the bed as she gently holds the Slayers arms gently above her head 

The sweet citrusy smell of Tara's blonde hair fills Faith's nose as Tara pulls back, stopping their heated kisses. Hanging her head inches away from Faith Tara looks from the voluptuous lips beneath hers to the burning desire filled eyes staring back at her. 

"Tare?"

Tara hoovers over Faith for a moment longer taking in the intoxicating sight of Faith beneath her. A sultry smile creeps onto her lips.  
"Screw slow."  
She seductively whispers before letting their lips melt passionately together. Faith runs her hands along Tara's thighs, one hand going down to her waist while the other travels slowly up, letting her fingertips skirt just underneath the edges of Tara's top.  
"Mmm."  
Tara hums in her mouth, roaming her hands down along Faith's body she gently nips at her bottom lip.

Faith grips the bottom of Tara's top lifting it up she stops halfway up Tara's stomach, pulling back slightly Faith looks at Tara as if waiting for permission. With a lopsided smile, Tara grips her T-shirt and sweeps it up and over her head, flinging it to the floor behind her as she pulls Faith up towards her. Tara pulls Faith's T-shirt up and off revealing her pert breasts with a small gasp. Leaning back in there mouths hungrily explore each other. Faith wraps her strong arms around Tara pulling her back down on top of her their breasts pressing together while their hands roam over each other's soft warm skin.

Faith runs a hand between then gliding up to Tara's breast.  
"Ohh."  
Faith moan's the feeling of Tara's pert nipple beneath her hand sending a twinge to her core. 

Tara pulls her head back, stopping their passionate kiss for a moment, she stares down into Faith's eyes. Craving the body beneath her Tara runs her fingers along Faith's cheek slowly gliding down past her collar bone to her breasts, with a curl at the corner of her lip Tara watches Faith's eyes darker with desire as she teasingly plays with her nipple. 

Slowly Tara glides her hand down Faith's stomach.  
"Tara."  
Faith whispers out. 

Tara's hand roams down further playing at the edge of Faith's pants staring back into Tara's eyes.  
"Please, I."

"Tell me you want me."  
Tara says in a seductive tone.

"I...I want you."

"Tell me you need me."  
Tara whispers in Faith's ear.

"Ohh...God Tara..."  
Faith breathlessly says as the feeling of Tara's warm breath on her skin sends another shiver throughout her body.  
"I want you, I need you, I crave you entirely...Please...Don't...Don't stop."  
Faith embraces Tara, the Witches fingers slowly pull up the edges of the underwear. Faith's breath hitches as Tara's hand gently glide down further towards her slick pussy.  
"Tara...."  
Faith's chest rises and falls heavily with every intoxicating second.

In the dark room, Faith's eyes burst open, Panting heavily she glances down to see Tara still sleeping peacefully in her arm.

"What are you doing to me."  
She quietly whispers feeling the burning ache throughout her core.

"Mm...Faith...."  
Tara softly moans in her sleep as her hand glides down Faith's stomach.

Faith quickly grips Tara's wrist, stopping her hand from going any further she pulls upwards resting Tara's hand onto her beating chest. Drawing in a deep breath and breathing out slowly she looks up the ceiling trying to calm her overstimulated body.

  
Slowly stroking her thumb back and forth over Tara's hand Faith lightly sighs shutting her eyes in an attempt to get a few more hours sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, let me know what you think so far. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated.  
I plan to update as often as possible so hit that subscribe button to stay tuned. Find me on Instagram or Twitter @ StonerSlayer90 Please don't be shy come say hi lords knows I need friends and peeps to talk to :)
> 
> Happy reading.


End file.
